


The Slytherin Prince

by Sablesilverrain



Series: Prince [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breaking all the rules, Don't copy to other sites, Eventual Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Just sexual acts, M/M, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Rimming, Seer Luna Lovegood, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, cross-dressing, no actual sex yet, the word Dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 62
Words: 109,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablesilverrain/pseuds/Sablesilverrain
Summary: Sequel to A Prince in Lion's Clothing. Follows Harry as he explores his new relationships with friends, family and consort. There is growing up to do and rules to be broken. And deaths to bring about.





	1. The Slytherin Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the only chapter today (it's just after midnight Pacific time), so don't expect another until tomorrow morning. I only have one more after this, and no time to write, as I have to mow the lawn in the morning, then have D&D. So it will be a bit of a wait. Be patient with me, it will be worth it.

Harry sighed for the millionth time, sitting on Severus’ bed as the man went through his wardrobe, looking for his dark blue dress robes. “I want to go out. Somewhere. Anywhere.”

 

“And blow your cover so soon? If you go out as you are now, with me accompanying you, or alone, it will not take people long to realize you are _you_. You need a disguise of some sort.” Severus said pragmatically.

 

Harry sighed. “I look different and sound different. It should be enough.” He said.

 

“People are not stupid.” Severus said shortly, before adding,.“Well, not all of them, at least. If you are going to go out without a disguise, make it count.” He advised. He found something in his wardrobe that gave him an idea. “There is _one_ way you can go out without altering your new look. You should still be fairly anonymous.” Severus murmured.

 

“How?” Harry asked eagerly. Anything to get out of this house and get some fresh air!

 

Severus drew out a dress. It had been his mother’s, but it was still in good repair, and with some alterations, could suit the current fashion well enough. “You could go out… As a _girl_.” He said.

 

Harry stared at the dress, then his face flamed. “A girl?!” he shouted.

 

“It’s this or nothing at all, I’m afraid.” Severus said.

 

Harry got up and took the dress in his hands, feeling it. It was light blue silk, and felt good against his hands. “I mean… I _could_ try it on. See how it feels. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.”

 

Severus’ lips twitched. “You could even go out on a date with the Dark Lord, if you were properly disguised.” He added.

 

Harry’s eyes met his, and the young man flushed a bit. “I could...” He said quietly. He took the dress and darted into the bathroom. “No peeking!” He shouted through the door.

 

Severus’ lip curled. “I have absolutely _no_ desire to see my son naked, thank you very much.” He muttered in distaste.

 

Harry changed, looking down at the light blue gown. He’d need to find a… A _bra_ , and add some padding to fill out the top, but he could get used to the feeling. It felt good. He looked in the mirror. He’d need to find a way to cover his scar, but without the glamour he really didn’t resemble the Harry Potter people were used to anymore, and his hair had grown long enough to pass for a girl.

 

He could finally blend in!

 

He came out and smiled. “Do you have any make-up?” He asked his father, who looked astounded. “I need to cover the scar.”

 

Severus nodded, numbly. “There is a vanity in the second guest bedroom, it should be properly stocked still. Knock yourself out.” He said.

 

Harry beamed at him and left the room in search of it.

 

Severus sat down. His son made quite a beautiful girl.

 

The Dark Lord was going to fall for him all the faster.

 

Hopefully Harry would be able to handle it.

 

*****

 

“I need a name.” Harry said, standing in the entrance of the library.

 

Severus looked up, and his breath caught.

 

Harry had hidden his scar, highlighted his eyes and somehow made his plump lips look even fuller.

 

“You look _beautiful_.” Severus breathed.

 

Harry smiled shyly, fingers grasping the skirt of the dress and fidgeting with it. “You think so?” He asked hopefully.

 

Severus chuckled. “The Dark Lord isn’t going to know what hit him when he sees you in that.”

 

Harry laughed softly. “Still, a name?” He prompted.

 

“Jeanette?” Severus suggested.

 

“Jeanette what?” Harry asked.

 

“Why not Prince? You could be here looking for Harry. You’re his last living relative besides me. His cousin.” Severus told him with a smile.

 

Harry smiled. “I like that. It works.” He snorted. “And it’s not like anyone is going to ask my last name, anyway.”

 

Severus chuckled. “All the same, it is good to have a cover story, just in case.” He said pragmatically.

 

Harry nodded his agreement.

 

“So, I see you’ve padded the top.” Severus said.

 

“Does it look believable? Natural?” Harry asked worriedly.

 

Severus hummed. “Maybe go a cup size smaller?” He suggested. Harry had such a small frame, after all.

 

Harry pulled out some tissues and Severus laughed.

 

“We will get you some Wizarding prosthetics next time we are out.” He said, wiping tears of mirth from the corners of his eyes.

 

Harry scowled and wadded up the tissues, throwing the ball at Severus’ face. “It’s not like I had much to work with, Dad!” He snapped.

 

Severus stilled, hardly believing his ears. “What did you call me?” He asked, voice soft.

 

Harry flushed, and dropped his gaze to his feet. “Dad?” He whispered. “Sorry, if I was out of line—” He squeaked as Severus’ arms engulfed him, the man holding him in a tight hug.

 

“ _Never_ apologize for _that_!” Severus said, quietly but fiercely. “I have been waiting too long to hear you utter that name to me. You’ve no idea how happy you’ve just made me.” He pulled back, and Harry could see the happy smile on his lips. “I love you, son. You are everything I could have asked for in a child, and so much more. Now, go change, but leave the make-up over your scar on. We have some stores to go to before they close for the day.” He said briskly.

 

Harry smiled and left the room at a jog, heading for his own bedroom.

 

*****

 

“And these ones will adhere to your body, so you can wear them without a bra, which is good if you plan to wear anything backless or strapless.” The sales assistant said cheerfully, holding up a second set of prosthetics.

 

“We’ll get one set of those as well.” Severus said.

 

“We will?” Harry asked.

 

Severus nodded. “You are allowed to dress how you want, of course. I will not restrict you. Just keep your own limits in mind.” He said.

 

Harry nodded.

 

“Also, you may be interested in some special underwear. No tell-tale bulges.” The girl said, leading them over to a rack of tight underwear that somehow managed to still look reasonably comfortable. “You can always buy one, try it out at home and come back for more if you like them.” She advised.

 

Harry looked questioningly at Severus.

 

“If you want it. Do you think he will like it, or does he want to feel the evidence that you are affected by him?” Severus asked.

 

Harry flushed. “Just one. In case I get something tight to wear and need it.” He said.

 

“We also sell a depilatory cream—”

 

“If you want to go that far, I will brew you one myself.” Severus said firmly.

 

Harry flushed. “Oh, I don’t know.”

 

“Legs are a must, at least.” The girl advised. “If you want to look believable. Armpits if you wear anything sleeveless.”

 

Harry sighed. “Fine. Dad, I’ll need something.”

 

“I will have it ready by tomorrow morning.” Severus told him.

 

“These should be good.” Harry said, then spotted a yellow sundress. “Oh, and one of those!”

 

The sales assistant smiled and got one. “Yes, they’re very pretty. We don’t often do clothes, but the owner saw those and decided we’d make an exception for them. She does that sometimes.” She explained.

 

Severus paid for their purchases and the girl packed it all into a discreet brown bag.

 

“There you go! Don’t be a stranger, now! Remember, you can come in as a girl or a boy, and we don’t ask names. Secrecy is the name of our game.” She said happily.

 

Harry flushed as they left the store.

  
“Home?” Severus asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah. Home.”

 

*****

 

Harry got a letter the next day from Sirius, asking Harry to meet him at Remus’ house, the Den.

 

Harry showed it to Severus. “He even says you can come; he’ll be civil. Can we go? I don’t want to lose them.” Harry said sadly.

 

Severus sighed. “I suppose we can. He likely saw the articles about the trial. You know he’ll bring it up.”

 

Harry nodded. “I can talk about it with him. I just need my Godfather and Moony in my life.” He said.

 

“Then we will go. Are you ready now?”

 

Harry nodded. “Yes, let’s go now. He says I’m welcome anytime.” He said.

 

“Alright. It’s the Den?” Severus asked.

 

“Yeah. I’ll go first.” Harry volunteered.

 

Severus scowled. “Yes, you will. And you will tell them that I am coming. Afterward, you can go alone. I just need to make sure it is safe there.” He said.

 

Harry led the way to the receiving room and Flooed over. He came out and looked around.

 

It was a cute, quaint, two-bedroom house.

 

“Harry!” Sirius said excitedly, getting up from the couch and hugging him.

 

“Severus is coming through, too.” Harry said, just before Severus came through.

 

“Sni—Severus.” Sirius corrected himself.

 

“Black.” Severus returned stiffly. “I am here to make sure Harrison will be safe here. After this visit, he may come alone.”

 

“You are welcome here anytime as well, Severus.” Remus said, walking in from the kitchen. “This is my house; Sirius is just staying here for company. I am free to invite whomever I want, and I want you to feel just as welcome here as Harry does. We’re adults, we can all be kind to one another. If you are raising Harry right, there is no need for animosity. We should all get along, for his sake if nothing else.” He said evenly.

 

Severus looked surprised. “Thank you, Remus. That is kind of you.”

 

Remus just smiled and inclined his head in recognition.

 

Sirius looked over Harry. “Gee, kid, you’re quite the looker now, aren’t you?”

 

Harry grinned. “Are you sure? I look like Dad.” He said.

 

Sirius made a face. “Yeah, well, the only bad thing about him is his nose. Your Mum’s influence made yours smaller, and it looks good on you.”

 

“It’s not smaller by much, though.” Harry said. “But I don’t mind it. Everyone who’s seen me like this says I look good.” He said happily.

 

He and Severus took the chairs on either side of the couch.

 

“So why did you want me to visit?”

 

Sirius sighed. “What’s this I heard about an Imperius potion being used on you? And Ron and Ginny ending up in Azkaban for it?”

 

Harry sighed. “Well, Ron turned on me when he found out I’m Severus’ kid, and he’s been harassing me all year. This was his final act, and he and Ginny brewed it together. The article pretty much covered everything; you have most of the story.”

 

“And you’re with this Lord Gryffindor bloke? Is he courting you good and proper?” Sirius asked.

 

“Er…” Harry hedged.

 

Sirius’ eyes narrowed. “What?” He asked seriously.

 

“He’s not really Lord Gryffindor. And most of my friends and I can lie under Veritaserum.” Harry looked down at his lap. “And I _have_ gone Dark.” He whispered. “I’m in pretty deep.”

 

There was silence for long moments, and Harry’s eyes filled with guilty tears. He knew he’d just lost the last link he had to his life as Harry Potter.

 

Then, he felt arms wrap around him, and stiffened.

 

“It’s okay, Harry, we still love you.” Remus whispered. “There’s Dark in everyone, it’s okay to let it grow if you’re not causing terror and deaths all over the place. You’re still a good person, we know you.”

 

Sirius’ voice was hoarse when he asked, “ _How_ deep?” He took a deep breath. “It’s not the end of the world, but I need to know.”

 

“The one you know as Lord Gryffindor is actually Lord _Slytherin_. And Harry is his consort.” Severus told him.

 

Sirius paled. “Isn’t that You-Know-Who?”

 

“The Dark Lord, yes.” Severus told him.

 

“Listen, you call him what you want, I’ll call him what I want.” Sirius said sharply. “Harry, that’s a little dangerous. Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

 

“He makes me feel safe. And he killed Vernon for me.” Harry said.

 

Sirius shook his head. “Of _course_ he did.” He said.

 

“You don’t understand!” Harry shouted. “Vernon _raped_ me!”

 

Sirius and Remus sucked in synchronised breaths.

 

“What?” Sirius choked out.

 

“And the Dark Lord and I avenged him. Harry has cast all three Unforgivables now.” Severus told them both.

 

“He makes me feel _safe_.” Harry said in a small voice.

 

More silence.

 

“I guess we can live with that, if you’re okay. When’s the wedding?” Sirius finally asked.

 

“Um, he doesn’t exactly think he’s marriage material.” Harry said, then added, “But I aim to change his mind!”

 

Remus chuckled. “You’ve got a task to do there.” He said.

 

“So where do we sign up?” Sirius asked.

 

Harry grinned. “Do you want to be _my_ followers, or _his_?” He asked.

 

Sirius frowned. “ _Yours_?”

 

“I have a group called the Hopefuls. They’re kind of my bodyguards. It stands for ‘Hopeful Future Death Eaters.’ Tom came up with it, and I’ve been recruiting like crazy.”

 

Sirius sighed. “Give me time to think about it, I’ll tell you on your birthday. What do I need to do for each?”

 

“To become a Death Eater, you cast all three Unforgivables on a Muggle that’s hurt a Witch or Wizard in front of Tom. Voldemort.” Harry amended. “To become a Hopeful, I explain the rules and give you a ring keyed to my master ring. It will call you when I need you.”

 

Remus shrugged. “I’m in, too. I’ll join whichever Sirius decides on. I don’t want him doing this alone.”

 

“Time for tea and you can tell me all about your year.” Sirius decided. “We’ll lighten things up for a bit.”


	2. A Cleansing and a Chat

Harry was seated in the library, reading one of Merlin’s journals, when Tom found him.

 

“Harrison. Your father is nowhere to be found.”

 

“Dad’s in the lab. He’s brewing for Hogwarts’ infirmary right now.” Harry said, closing the journal. “Why are you here?”

 

“To see you.” Tom replied.

 

Harry picked up the journal. “Let me put this in my room, then I’ll meet you in the blue parlour.”

 

Tom nodded and headed for the room while Harry put the journal away where it would be safe.

 

Harry found Tom in the parlour and curled into his side. “I’m almost fifteen.”

 

“Still too young.” Tom said lightly.

 

Harry laughed. “I wasn’t going there, pervert. What are you getting me for my birthday?”

 

“Not telling you.” Tom said lightly.

 

“Fine.” Harry said. “Is it something good?”

 

“Perhaps. You’ll see.” Tom told him.

 

Harry flushed, then said, “I think I love you.”

 

Tom stilled. “Truly?” He asked in surprise.

 

Harry flushed further, then nodded.

 

“I love you, too, Harrison, I just didn’t want to be the first to say it. I’ve loved you for a little over a month now.” Tom admitted.

 

Harry smiled. “Good. So when are we getting married?”

 

Tom looked alarmed. “Now don’t put words into my mouth, I never said love automatically equals _marriage_!” He said.

 

Harry pouted. “You don’t love me after all.”

 

“I can love you without wedding you, my beloved Prince.” Tom said stubbornly.

 

“You’ll marry me.” Harry said surely.

 

“In ten thousand years.” Tom rebutted.

 

“That’s not a no.” Harry said happily.

 

Tom chuckled.

 

“Luna’s coming over tomorrow to do the cleansing.”

 

Tom groaned. “Didn’t we just do it?”

 

“We need to do it again to get onto a regular schedule.” Harry pointed out. “Then every six months.”

 

Tom hummed. “Fine. I suppose I’ll live. If it hurts that bad again, I may just wring her pretty little neck.”

 

“You’ll do no such thing!” Harry told him firmly. “Luna’s my friend!”

 

“She’s lucky she is.” Tom muttered.

 

Harry grinned. “You like her.”

 

“Despite myself.” Tom agreed. “So why tomorrow?” He asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “Dunno. She said she could spend the night if you wanted. Why don’t _you_ tell _me_ why?”

 

Tom flushed. “Oh. Does she want to help us? I was going to have it just be us two, but I suppose two extra hands can't hurt.”

 

“Extra hands for what?” Harry asked.

 

Tom smiled wickedly, and Harry's heart skipped several beats at the thrill in his eyes. “We're collecting some people from Azkaban.”

 

Harry smiled. “Ron and Ginny?” He asked.

 

Tom nodded. “And Bellatrix, Rudolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. As well as Damien Mulciber and Augustus Rookwood.” He added.

 

Harry made a face. “Oh.” He said tonelessly.

 

“They are loyal. And useful.” Tom said firmly.

 

“Perhaps more mad than useful at this point.” Harry muttered.

 

Tom chuckled. “Nevertheless, we will give them a chance to prove themselves.” He told him.

 

Harry chuckled. “Whatever. I want to spend the night at your house soon.”

 

Tom snorted. “You’ll have to talk with your father, he’s the only thing stopping you at this point.” He said lightly.

 

Harry sighed. “Yeah, I know.”

 

“Talk to me about what?” Severus asked from just outside the doorway.

 

“Sleeping over at Tom’s.” Harry said hopefully.

 

Severus turned around. “No.” He said, then walked away.

 

Harry scowled. “I’m going to run away, move in with you, and then we can elope.” He said in an undertone to Tom.

 

Tom smiled. “As much as I approve of the first two parts of that plan, you know you won’t go through with it.” He said.

 

Harry nodded. “I’m going to go talk with him.” He said.

 

Tom sighed. “Then I shall go home. I will see you and Luna tomorrow.”

 

Harry kissed him. “Love you.” He said.

 

“As I love you.” Tom returned.

 

Harry went to find Severus and found him in the family room. “Why not?” He asked.

 

Severus sighed heavily. “Why do you want to?” He asked instead of answering.

 

“I want to get comfortable over there. And spend some time with him. _Without_ you walking in every two minutes. Plus, I can torture his servants whenever I want, so you can’t say I’m not _safe_ there!” Harry said.

 

Severus regarded him calmly for long minutes. “And sleeping?” He asked.

 

“Will be separate. I’m too young, he says, even after my birthday, and I’m not ready for sex yet, I’d talk with you first, you _know_ I would!” Harry pouted. “Please? Pretty please?”

 

“The physical appearance of your please changes nothing, Harrison. Pretty is only skin-deep, after all.”

 

Harry frowned. “How much skin does a ‘please’ even _have_?”

 

“I’m sure I don’t know.” Severus said. Lips twitching in amusement. He sighed. “I suppose you can go. After your birthday.” He allowed.

 

“Yay! Thank you, Dad! You’re awesome!” Harry hugged him happily.

 

“I like to think I am. My reticence is for your own good, you know. I’m trying to keep you safe.” He explained.

 

Harry nodded against his chest. “I know. But you said yourself he’s not a rapist, and no matter how much I tell him I’ll be ready to do stuff soon, he keeps saying I’m too young. I’m pretty sure we can trust him.”

 

Severus’ arms tightened around Harry. “I’m sure it will be fine. I’m just a little overprotective. You can’t fault me for being that way, knowing your past as I do.”

 

“I don’t blame you. I had it rough, you want things to be better. It’s an admirable hope to have. You’re a good man. But I think so is Tom. I’m _usually_ right.” Harry said.

 

“True. So I will trust him as you do, until he gives me cause to change my mind.”

 

Harry grinned widely. “Thanks, Dad.”

 

*****

 

“So Dad asked what we do here. Me, you and Luna. I told him it’s a cleansing. He knows that much. He doesn’t know it’s a _naked_ cleansing. Nobody tell him.” Harry said nervously.

 

Tom laughed. “Wonderful. And when did you start calling him that?”

 

Harry flushed. “Since last week. When he offered me his mum’s clothes to dress in for anonymity. I was ready for some time before that, but the time never seemed right, and then… It just kind of slipped out. I wanted it to be special.” He mumbled the last.

 

Tom smiled and raised his chin to look into his eyes. “Harry, I’m sure to him, it _was_ special. It’s the one thing he wanted most from you, that kind of acceptance, that familial connection. You both _acted_ like family, but the closeness in your words was still a touch formal. Now that space is gone, and you are truly family in every sense. I’m sure he is thrilled that that hurdle has been crossed now.” He kissed him. “Let’s see how badly this is going to hurt now.”

 

Harry tried very hard to not watch as he undressed, and Tom smiled.

 

“Shall I give you a striptease, My Pretty Prince? You’re staring, and I believe if you had your mouth open, you would be drooling.”

 

Harry flushed. “I’m a hot-blooded male, I’m allowed to find you attractive!” He said defensively.

 

Tom hummed as he removed the rest of his clothing. “Hot-blooded, you say?” He asked.

 

Harry cleared his throat. “I’ve… Had thoughts. About you, and me. The urges are coming, and I’m ready for them. It’s a little daunting, still, thinking of being with you, but… I’m getting there.”

 

“That makes me very happy. But we must go slowly. Sex will wait a few more years, or until your inheritance hits. Nature will know when it is time.” Tom assured him, then sat down on the bed.

 

Luna handed him the potion, and Tom drank it down, then lay back. “Alright, Miss Lovegood, do your worst.” He said.

 

Harry looked him over.

 

He was soft, and while he had said he was big, he didn’t look much bigger than Harry himself was, and Harry was a little disappointed. Still, he didn’t want it to _hurt_ , so maybe it was good that he didn’t look very big?

 

Tom groaned and his brow furrowed.

 

“Soothe him, Harry. He’s going to have a headache after, he crucioed Wormtail quite severely after you had to be purified by the goblins.” Luna told Harry.

 

Harry laid a hand on his forehead and stroked his hair out of his eyes, then looked at Luna. “Can I kiss him?” He asked.

 

Luna nodded. “Just don’t fight my magic if you feel a tingle. Let it wash through you.” She said.

 

Harry nodded his agreement, and kissed Tom.

 

Tom moaned, leading the kiss and stealing his breath.

 

After a few more minutes, Luna sighed. “Done!”

 

Tom hummed in surprise. “I thought you said they would take an hour?” He asked.

 

Luna nodded. “They usually will, but it has not been six months since your last one, so it took a shorter time.” She explained.

 

//I thought you said you were big.// Harry said in Parseltongue. //You didn’t look very big to me. You looked about the same size as me.//

 

Tom frowned. //Really? I always thought Prince men were well-endowed in that area.//

 

Harry flushed and scowled. // _I’m_ not done growing! What’s _your_ excuse?!//

 

Tom scowled right back. //You ingrate! I’m a grower, not a shower! It’ll be plenty big once it gets hard, trust me. You’ll have plenty to enjoy.// He finished in a purr.

 

Harry flushed at that.

 

“So, lunch?” Tom suggested, opening his wardrobe and dressing without a care.

 

Luna smiled. “Yes, please! Your house-elf makes delicious food!” She said.

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah. It is a boy or girl?” He asked.

 

“Misty is a girl. She was Lucius' youngest house-elf. He offered her to me when I asked for one.” Tom said.

 

They went down to the dining rom and Tom ordered cheese ravioli. “So, you want to help us tonight?” He asked Luna.

 

Luna smiled widely. “Yes. I think it would be fun! You don’t _need_ me, you'll be fine without me, but I'd _like_ to have my first actual mission. And this one would not require me to kill. It’s safe.”

 

Tom hummed thoughtfully. “Can you cast a Patronus?” He asked.

 

Luna cast, and a small hare bounded across the table to him.

 

Tom smiled. “Fine. You may come with us.” He said.

 

“Yay! It'll be so much fun!” Luna said happily.

 

Harry snorted. “You need to re-examine your definition of fun.” He said.

 

They ate their lunch and Harry and Luna went back to Prince Manor.

 

“Dad!” Harry called out.

 

“I’m in the library, Harrison!” Severus replied. “Don’t shout!”

 

Harry and Luna joined him. “Luna's going to stay the night tonight. And Tom is taking us on a mission.”

 

Severus’ nostrils flared. “Oh? He is?” He asked silkily.

 

Harry glared at him. “He _is_. And you’re _not_ taking this away from me!” He added sternly.

 

“I seem to recall something about me being the father here. Perhaps I was mistaken?” Severus asked. “So what is this ‘mission’ you are so intent on going on?”

 

Luna smiled dreamily. “Mass Azkaban breakout.” She said lightly.

 

Severus' eye twitched. “ _Who_ is he picking up?”

 

“Ron, Ginny, Bellatrix, Rudolphus, Rabastan, Damien and Augustus.” Luna told him.

 

Severus sucked in a breath. “No. They are dangerous.” He said.

 

Luna laughed—loudly. “Silly. I can _easily_ neutralise them.”

 

“Oh? And how will you do that?” Severus asked in disbelief.

 

Luna turned to Harry. “Plug your ears.” She said, then turned back to Severus and started humming.

 

Severus' eyelids quickly drooped and he fell asleep, snoring softly.

 

Luna elbowed Harry, who unplugged his ears. “You can wake him.”

 

Harry grinned and woke Severus.

 

Luna smiled sweetly at him. “Like that.” She said.

 

Severus sighed in resignation. “You may go. And breakfast will be served three hours later tomorrow.”

 

Harry cheered and hugged him. “Thank you!”

 

Severus sighed. “Be safe.” He said.

 

Luna smiled. “We will.” She assured him.

 

“This is me trusting him with the most important thing in my life.” Severus told them. “Make sure I don’t regret it.”

 

Luna smiled. “I promise you won't.” She assured him.


	3. First Mission

Harry and Luna were in the receiving room waiting for Tom, Harry in his consort robes and mask, Luna in her cowled cloak. Tom came through, a wide smile on his face, blood-red eyes shining with excitement. “Your first real mission.” He said. “Are you excited?” He asked.

 

Harry grinned widely. “Very.” He answered.

 

“Oh, yes!” Luna added. “This will be so much fun!”

 

“I will Apparate you both to the dock; I had some one procure us a boat. It will be waiting there.” He said. “We will ride the boat to the prison. All the people we are breaking out are in maximum security.”

 

Harry frowned. “Even yours?” He asked.

 

Tom smiled. “Of course. They were some of my most trusted. They did not renounce me. They will be rewarded, but we have to get them out first.”

 

“If you say so.” Harry said doubtfully. “I just don’t think it’s exactly a good idea—"

 

“They were in maximum security for following Our Lord, Harry. The same thing you are doing, the same thing I am doing. The only reason they are locked up is because the Ministry doesn’t like Marvolo.” Luna said. She _could_ say more, offer either of them a word of caution in regards to the troublemaker, but certain things had to play out in certain ways for Marvolo to realise how much Harry meant to him. And that bridge needed to be crossed sooner, rather than waiting until Harry was thirty. Harry would not be able to wait that long.

 

Harry sighed. “Fine.” He said. “Let's go.”

 

Tom Apparated them both to a dock where a boat was waiting with a hooded figure in Death Eater robes next to it. He handed over the rope holding the boat close by to Tom. “My Lord.” He bowed.

 

“Thank you, Dolohov. We will see you back at the Manor.”

 

The man bowed to them all, adding an extra nod specifically to Harry. “My Prince.” He said, then Apparated away.

 

Harry flushed. “Are they all supposed to address me like that?” He asked.

 

Tom smiled. “I prefer if they _do_.” He said.

 

Luna giggled. “Dolohov just scored major brownie points!” She said.

 

“I guess.” Harry said.

 

“Alright, into the boat.” Tom said.

 

Harry got in, then Luna followed. Once they were in, Tom joined them. They set off toward the pinprick in the distance. “We will need to spell yours to sleep.” He said to Harry. “If they struggle once I try to Apparate them, I _will_ splinch them.” He told Harry.

 

Harry scowled. “That's no fun.” He said.

 

“I intended to have your father teach you to Apparate before we did this, but he said no and put his foot down, so we will do it this way instead.” Tom said. “I will take them in groups of two to my Manor.”

 

“Hm. Wonder why he did that?” Harry asked.

 

Luna snorted. “You don’t have the concentration needed to learn to Apparate yet. He just doesn’t want to see you in pieces.” Luna said.

 

Harry scowled. “I’m sure I could learn!” He denied.

 

“Not yet.” Luna said firmly. “Next year at Easter you will be ready. But you have to wait until then.”

 

“Easter _fifth_ year, or _sixth_?” He asked for clarification.

 

“Hm? Oh. Fifth. It will be soon.” She assured him. “We'll need to put most of yours to sleep, Marvolo.” Luna warned. “They'll be a liability awake until you introduce us.” She told him.

 

Tom hummed. “I can spell them asleep, I suppose.”

 

Luna shook her head. “Let me do it. It doesn’t leave spell work behind, no trace of magic.” She said. “And they won’t wake until I undo it.”

 

Tom frowned, looking at Harry, who nodded. “She just hums. You'll have to plug your ears, though.” He warned.

 

Tom nodded. “Very well.” He said.

 

They got to the prison and disembarked, stunning the guard near the doors. They walked in and felt the chill in the air.

 

There were no guards here, this time of night, just Dementors. Luna and Harry cast their Patroni and they continued on, the silver animals keeping the fiends at bay.

 

After about half an hour, they came to the maximum security cells. Tom came to the first and looked in. He smiled. “Ah, Bella. Hello again.”

 

A woman looked up and her eyes widened. She stood and raced to the edge of her cell, grabbing the bars and staring at Tom. “My _Lord_!” She breathed. “You're back! You _came_ for us!” She said eagerly, fanatically. Then she frowned. “Why did you bring children?” She asked.

 

Tom chuckled. “You will treat these _children_ with proper respect. They are my consort and his follower. Now, we need to put you to sleep. When you wake, you will be at my Manor, and we will decide where to go from there.” He said.

 

The woman, who Harry assumed was Bellatrix Lestrange, nodded. “Yes, My Lord, of course. Whatever you need to do. We have been waiting so long!” She said.

 

“Plug your ears.” Luna said to Harry and Tom. “ _Not_ you.” She added to Bellatrix. Then, she began humming. Bellatrix fell asleep quickly, and Luna nodded to Tom and Harry.

 

Tom looked impressed. “Effective.” He remarked.

 

“That should have put to sleep everyone in the vicinity.” A dementor glided by, avoiding them where they were standing behind the two Patroni.

 

“ _Very_ effective. Thank you, Luna, you have a singular talent.” Tom said in approval.

 

Luna smiled happily. “I try to be helpful when I can be.” She said simply.

 

Tom nodded. “It’s appreciated.” He said. “Now, we need her,” He opened the cell door and went in, picking her up. “Him,” He opened another door to another sleeping inmate and Luna went in, casting a featherweight charm and picking him up, placing him in the centre of the hallway next to Bellatrix. “We need these two,” he opened two more cell doors, “And this one is my last.”

 

Harry picked up the two that were together, and Luna brought out the last. They made sure everyone was under a featherweight and Luna volunteered to carry the light but unwieldy load.

They went down another twenty feet and stopped outside Ron and Ginny’s cells.

 

Luna began humming and Tom and Harry hastily covered their ears, Tom shooting her an angry glare for not warning them first.

 

Luna seemed unperturbed by the look as she hummed a bit longer and Ron and Ginny slipped deeper into sleep. “Okay, we can get them out now. They won't wake.”

 

Tom sighed and uncovered his ears, assuming that's what she'd just said, and opened the doors, casting featherweights and picking up the two. He led them back out of the prison and to the boat.

 

As they were leaving with their burdens, Luna smiled. “I should wake Rookwood to help take everyone back, he won't give us any trouble.” She said.

 

Tom nodded. “If you think that's the best idea.” He said.

 

Luna nodded. “Oh, yes, I believe it is.” She said, and bent to whisper something in his ear.

 

He stirred and looked around, spotting Tom and looking at him reverently. “My Lord. You came!” He said.

 

“I did.” Tom said. “We need your help taking everyone to my Manor. We will decide where to go from there.” He told the man.

 

Rookwood nodded. “Yes, My Lord. Whatever you say, it will be done!”

 

Harry snorted. //He's obedient.// He hissed.

 

//One of his better qualities. He almost never questions me.// Tom agreed.

 

Harry nodded. There was silence as they drew closer to the end of the anti-Apparition Wards. When they passed them, Tom took Bellatrix and Rudolphus into his arms. “Bring Mulciber and Rabastan.” He told Rookwood. “Follow the Mark.”

 

Rookwood nodded. “Yes, My Lord.”

 

They Disapparated and Harry and Luna waited patiently until they had come back. “Bring the two sleeping children.” Tom told Rookwood, not trusting him not to splinch Harry.

 

“Yes, My Lord.” He Apparated away as Tom grabbed Harry around the waist and Luna held to his other arm.

 

They Disapparated and appeared in Riddle Manor, in the receiving room. Tom grabbed Ron and Ginny. “I will take them to the dungeons. I will be right back.”

 

Rookwood eyed Harry and Luna as Tom left. “So, who are you?” He asked them.

 

“Luna Lovegood.” Luna told him airily.

 

Harry lowered his hood and removed his mask. “Marvolo's second. His consort.” He added.

 

Rookwood's eyes widened. “He's never taken a consort _before_. Hm… He likes them young, it seems.” He added.

 

Tom came back up then. “We haven’t done anything yet.” He said. “We won’t until he is older.”

 

Rookwood nodded. “A wise choice. Who are you?” He asked Harry.

 

“Harrison Prince, formerly Harry Potter.”

 

Rookwood looked stunned. “Oh.”

 

“Yeah, the prophecy was a fake.” Harry told him.

 

“I see.” He said. “Severus' son. With the Mudblood?” He asked.

 

Harry stiffened. “ _My mother_ was the last of the Selwyn line!” He shouted in irritation. “And that's a long story.” He added.

 

Rookwood frowned. “If you say so.” He said doubtfully.

 

Tom turned to Luna. “Wake the others and then the ones in the basement. Then you two may return to Prince Manor. I will see you both the night before Harrison's birthday for a Meeting.” He said.

 

Luna nodded. “I will be right back, Harry. Say your goodbyes.”

 

Harry kissed Tom deeply as Luna hummed a livelier tune and everyone woke, then she headed down to the dungeons to wake Ron and Ginny.

 

“I love you. Be good. Well, as good as you get, at least.” Harry said.

 

Tom chuckled. “We will kill your former friends during the next meeting. Have fun until then.” He said.

 

Harry smiled. “I will. Come by in three days. I will have a surprise for you.” He said.

 

Tom looked intrigued. “I _do_ like surprises.” He murmured.

 

Luna came back up. “All right. Let's go.” She said, leading the way to the Floo and heading back to Prince Manor.

 

Harry followed.


	4. Lords Prewett

Fred and George walked into Gringotts and went up to the desk. “We need to see Griphook.” Fred said.

 

The goblin looked at them. “First, Sharptooth wants to speak with you. I will get him.”

 

Fred and George eyed each other warily. He dealt with older families, and while the Weasleys were old, they dealt almost exclusively with Griphook. Why would _Sharptooth_ want to speak with them?

 

Sharptooth came up to them and smiled at Fred and George. “Welcome. While you are here, perhaps you would like to get an inheritance test done?” He suggested. “You would be able to claim a Lordship if you do.”

 

They frowned. “Which Lordship? Bill is Lord Weasley after Dad.” George said.

 

Sharptooth's smile changed to a smirk. “Ah, but the _Prewett_ Lordship can only be claimed by identical twins of Prewett blood. And you are the only ones that qualify. You can disown Molly Weasley and she will be unable to access the Prewett vaults henceforth.”

 

George smiled. “Wicked! Yes, let’s do that!” He said excitedly.

 

Sharptooth grinned as he got the papers needed. “We have been waiting for you two to come alone. It helps that you are now of age.” He said, setting the papers in front of them. “Four drops of blood.” He said.

 

Fred and George pricked themselves and let the blood drop onto the parchment, and it was absorbed, then words began to appear.

 

Name: Fredrick Gideon Weasley

 

Inheritance: Sinicus, Prewett line

 

Family: Arthur Septimus Weasley (father)

Molly Weasley nee Prewett (mother)

Albus Dumbledore (godfather)

Septimus Theodore Weasley (paternal grandfather)

Aurora Abbott Weasley (paternal grandmother)

Arcturus Charles Prewett (maternal grandfather)

Audrey Selwyn Prewett (maternal grandmother) 

Theodore Ronald Weasley (paternal great-grandfather)

Rosalynn Black Weasley (paternal great-grandmother)

Richard Erick Prewett (maternal great-grandfather)

Doris Prince Prewett (maternal great-grandmother)

 

Vaults owned: Fred and George Weasley-personal (475)

Prewett family vaults (643, 644)

Weasley trust (413)

 

Heirships and Lordships: Lord Prewett—Identical twin of Prewett blood

 

Fred smiled. “Nice.”

 

He looked over at George’s.

 

Name: George Fabian Weasley

 

Inheritance: Sinicus, Prewett line

 

Family: Arthur Septimus Weasley (father)

Molly Weasley nee Prewett (mother)

Albus Dumbledore (godfather)

Septimus Theodore Weasley (paternal grandfather)

Aurora Abbott Weasley (paternal grandmother)

Arcturus Charles Prewett (maternal grandfather)

Audrey Selwyn Prewett (maternal grandmother) 

Theodore Ronald Weasley (paternal great-grandfather)

Rosalynn Black Weasley (paternal great-grandmother)

Richard Erick Prewett (maternal great-grandfather)

Doris Prince Prewett (maternal great-grandmother)

 

Vaults owned: Fred and George Weasley-personal (475)

Prewett family vaults (643, 644)

Weasley trust (413)

 

Heirships and Lordships: Lord Prewett—Identical twin of Prewett blood

 

“We’re related pretty strongly to Harry.” George remarked.

 

“Won’t he be surprised!” Fred said happily.

 

“Looks like we’ll have mates, though.” George said heavily. “We’ll have to talk to Draco.”

 

“Yeah. Maybe we’ll get lucky and he’ll have an inheritance coming? Do you think we could be that lucky?” Fred asked.

 

“I have no idea. But with the way the blacks feel about creatures, it would have to be from his dad. And the Malfoys don’t exactly advertise any creature blood. If they have it, they keep it secret.” George said.

 

“Why haven’t we come into our inheritances yet?”

 

Sharptooth sighed. “You’ve probably been blocked. Come, we’ll give you a potion to dissolve any blocks on your creature sides.” He said, then led them to the end of the counter and through a door. He took them to a private office and opened the drawer on the desk where potions were kept. He pulled out two creature block removers and handed them over. “Careful. It can be jarring in some circumstances.” He warned.

 

They both took their potions and their awareness sharpened.

 

Fred could sense magic more keenly, even _see_ it, and he could smell George, a sweet, alluring scent that called to him.

 

Enticing him.

 

George could feel an emptiness inside him, begging to be filled, and could also smell Fred, a spicy scent that soothed something inside him.

 

“Are we… _Each others’_ mates?” Fred asked, confused.

 

Sharptooth chuckled. “Most sets of Prewett twins share a single mate. You are probably going to follow that tradition.” He told them. “One dominant to the other, one submissive.” He clarified.

 

George chuckled. “Yeah. We figured out that much already.”

 

“First, you should disown Molly Weasley from the Prewett family. You say, in unison, ‘We, your names in whichever order you wish, do hereby cast Molly Weasley nee Prewett from the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Prewett. As we will it, so mote it be.’ And then it will be done.” Sharptooth told them.

 

Fred and George grinned. “We, Fredrick Gideon Weasley and George Fabian Weasley, do hereby cast Molly Weasley nee Prewett from the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Prewett. As we will it, so mote it be.”

 

A soft glow encased them, and Sharptooth nodded. “It is done.” He said, then hummed. “So, let’s go down to the Prewett artefacts vault. You two can pick up your Lordship rings and any other items you like.” He offered.

 

“Sounds good to me.” Fred said.

 

George nodded. “Yeah, let’s go.”

 

Sharptooth led them out of the office and to the carts. They all got in one and made the dizzying ride down to the Prewett vaults.

 

They got out and Sharptooth opened the vault and Fred and George walked in.

 

The Lordship rings were in a box sitting on the desk that was in the centre of the room. They each put one on and they warmed and resized to fit them properly.

 

There were also two signets, and they both slipped one onto their right pinkie finger.

 

“What's this?” Fred asked, picking up a book. “It’s calling to me.”

 

Sharptooth chuckled. “It should be. That is a book on Sinicus abilities and how to use them. It will also tell you how to protect your brother until you two find your mate.” He explained.

 

Fred nodded and shrank the book, slipping it into his pocket. “Good information to have.” He murmured.

 

George huffed. “Oi! I can protect myself _just fine_!” He snapped.

 

“Not against Dominant creatures, you can't. You need someone else, another Dominant, to back you up. Submissives are not fighters, and forgive me, but I can smell you from here. Way too sweet to be anything but a sub.” Sharptooth said, amused.

 

George scowled. “Great.” He muttered. “Goblins can _smell_ me.”

 

Sharptooth gave him an amused smile as he looked around the vault. “About 80 percent of creatures in the Wizarding World will be able to smell you; might as well make your peace with it now.” He said. “The only ones that won't are the pure humans.” He told them. “They're nose-blind.”

 

Fred snickered. “You smell wonderful, don’t worry about it.”

 

“Worry?” George asked, then burst out: “Don’t _worry_! I’m _furious_ , not _worried_!” He told his brother.

 

Fred walked over and took George's shoulders in his hands. “George, it’s going to be fine. Who got us out of most of our scrapes?”

 

George sighed. “You.” He said.

 

Fred nodded. “And who is always the first of us to fight when things end up going that way?” He pressed on.

 

“You, but—”

 

“We don’t even need to go into which if us prefer to bottom, do we?” He whispered, and George blushed brightly. “It's fine, it'll just be more of the same. It doesn’t change much, really.” Fred said. “Come on, let's go up and head back to Diagon. Draco should be done buying clothes by now.”

 

George snorted. “You _hope_.” He muttered.

 

Fred nodded. “I sincerely do.” He agreed.

 

They went back up and re-entered the lobby to find Draco and Lucius there with bags.

 

“All done?” George asked.

 

“Are _you_? What took you so long?” Draco shot back.

 

Fred began listing their activities on his fingers. “Inheritance tests, unblocked our creature sides—”

 

“What creature?” Draco asked, seeming desperate to know.

 

Fred frowned. “Sinicus. Both of us.” He said.

 

Draco's face fell.

 

“Why?”

 

Lucius bent down and whispered to Draco, “That still means they could be your mates. There's actually a higher chance of it. Which creature they are matters little.”

 

Fred inhaled deeply and his eyes widened. “Wow, Sir! You smell good!” He said in surprise.

 

Lucius flushed. “Let's have this conversation at home, in private.” He said.

 

Fred and George nodded and they all Apparated, Draco side-along, to the receiving room of Malfoy Manor.

 

Lucius cleared his throat. “Follow me.” He said.

 

He led them to a parlour and called an elf. “Tea for five, and tell Narcissa to meet us in here.” He told it. It nodded, popped away, and came back a minute later with a tea service.

 

“Mistress Cissa bes coming!” It told them before leaving.

 

Lucius sighed. “Let's make our tea while we wait for her.” He suggested.

 

Fred and George were curious, Draco seemed to be buzzing with anticipation, but since Lucius was refusing to speak without Narcissa there, they just made their tea and waited.

 

After a few minutes, Narcissa came into the room. She smelled of soap and perfume, but no scents they noticed as out of the ordinary for her. “What's the matter, Dear?” She asked Lucius.

 

Lucius cleared his throat. “The twins have just had their creature sides unblocked.” He told her.

 

Narcissa beamed. “Oh, but that's _wonderful_ news!” She sat next to him and smiled at Fred and George. “So what are you two, then?”

 

“Sinicus.” Fred answered.

 

“The proper plural is ‘Sinicae.’” Lucius corrected. “However, this is indeed very good news. As you noted earlier, I smell pleasant to you. That is because I am a Veela. Veela give off an alluring scent, which is even more enticing to our mates, should they happen to be creatures.” He said. “Draco has not taken the inheritance test yet, so we do not know yet if he will have an inheritance at all. As things stand, he has a fifty percent chance of being a Veela as well when he comes into his majority. If he is, there is a chance—a high chance, given your current association—that you two could be his mates. I can tell one of you is dominant, and one submissive, and while Veela are usually one or the other, there are rare cases where a Veela has dual mates, one of each.”

 

Fred and George were stunned. They both looked at Draco, who smiled and flushed. “For what it's worth, I hope you two _are_ my mates.” He said.

 

“For now,” Lucius said, “You two should treat each other as though you are mates. It will teach you how to properly respond to Draco if he becomes yours. If he is not, you still need to know how to properly respond to whoever your mate happens to be.” He told them.

 

“Yes, Sir.” George said.

 

“Also, we received a Lordship today.” Fred told him.

 

“Oh?” Lucius asked.

 

“Prewett.” Fred revealed with relish.

 

Lucius smiled. “Excellent news. Sacred twenty-eight. I can now consent if you two wish to enter into a courtship or marriage contract with Draco, provided it becomes void if you two are not his mates.” He said.

 

George flushed. “We'll think about it, Sir.” He said.

 

Lucius smiled. “Take your time.” He said. “This is not something to rush into. Narcissa can explain what you need to know as a Veela's possible mates.”


	5. Rome

“Tom’s on his way!” Harry called out to Severus before thundering up the stairs.

 

Severus sighed and went to the receiving room to meet the man.

 

Tom came through and frowned. “Not quite the welcoming party I was expecting. Where’s Harrison?”

 

“Getting something ready for you.” Severus said. “You should take him out today.” He said.

 

Tom smiled. “That was the plan. You’re not going to try and stop us, then?” He asked.

 

“Harry deserves a date, and I have no problems with him going out, provided he is safe. He will be safe with you, and under the circumstances that are in place now.” Severus said.

 

Tom frowned. “What circumstances?” He asked.

 

“I daresay you will see for yourself.” Severus said, leading the man out to the main hall. “Let’s wait here. You will get the full effect that way.”

 

Tom frowned. “Full effect? What on _Earth_ are you talking about?”

 

“Wait.” Severus said.

 

Harry’s door was heard closing and the teen appeared at the top of the stairs, in Eileen’s old dark green dress, altered to fit him better and be more fashionable. His hair was held in place with a few clips, shaped like snakes, and his makeup was tastefully done.

 

Tom stared for long minutes, then let out a strangled, “Oh, Merlin!”

 

Severus chuckled as ‘Jeanette’ came down the stairs, a soft, shy smile apparent.

 

“Well?” Harry gave a little twirl. “What do you think?”

 

Tom turned to Severus. “I can guess that this was your idea. I may kill you for this.”

 

Severus snorted.

 

Harry looked confused. “Do you not like it?” He asked. “I can go change—”

 

“No, don’t do that!” Tom said hurriedly. “I _do_ like it, a bit too much, if I’m honest. You look beautiful.” He said.

 

Harry smiled. “Thank you.”

 

Tom turned to Severus. “I’m taking him out. Right now. We have dinner reservations at seven, we can find things to do until then. Remember how to address me in public, my little Prince.”

 

Harry smiled and took his arm. “Yes, Marvolo, of course.” He said.

 

Tom smiled. “We will be back by eleven. I may take him for a short stroll when dinner is done, or we may stay and dance awhile, but he will not be out too late.”

 

Severus inclined his head. “That is fair. I will expect him no later than eleven, then.”

 

Tom gave him a nod, and they Disapparated.

 

They reappeared in a place Harry was unfamiliar with. “Where are we?” He asked.

 

“The only place to get proper Italian food.” Tom answered.

 

Harry caught snippets of conversation and realised he didn’t understand a word. “You took me to Italy?!” He asked.

 

Tom smiled. “Here.” He tapped Harry with his wand and words he understood reached his ears. “You should already know the translation spell, but Severus does not often leave the country, so it’s understandable that you haven’t had to learn it yet.”

 

Harry huffed. “What are we doing here?” He asked. “Not that I don’t like traveling, I never really got to go anywhere, but why _here_?”

 

“I thought you might like to see it. Italy is beautiful, really. Come, I’ll show you around. There is a place I want to take you, particularly as it holds great significance for Wizards and Witches.” He led Harry down a few streets and to a large church. “This is called the Pantheon. It was originally a temple to all of the old gods, before the Christians took it over and dedicated it to St. Mary and her martyrs. The Wizarding section is still in use, and is dedicated to the old ones.” He led Harry around to the back side and pointed at a wall. “The entrance is here.” He walked through, and Harry followed.

 

The entryway led to stairs down, and Harry went down, following Tom until they reached the bottom, where there were some other Wizarding folk, some looking around reverently, others bent in prayer or leaving offerings at the twelve altars set up in the area.

 

“Wow. This is really beautiful.” Harry said, looking around at the statues.

 

“Yes, it is.” Tom replied, voice also reverently hushed. “This is almost the last place on Earth where you can properly honour our gods. There are a few others, but this place is special for its rarity.” He began walking around, looking at the statues. “This _was_ my patron god before I fell the first time. Mars, the god of war. And Minerva, goddess of war. As well as many other things.” He pointed to another. “Both of whom I failed. But my life has taken a turn for the better, now, and as such I have dedicated myself to different gods.”

 

“Who?” Harry asked.

 

Tom smiled. “Pluto, the god of the underworld, is my current patron god. Because I will be joining him this time around, willingly. Persephone is his wife, and so I am dedicated to her, as well.” He said, pointing out two more statues.

 

Harry smiled. “I’m glad you’re giving up immortality for me. I don’t want to have to fight you over this. If it’s not fully willing, it loses something of value.”

 

Tom sighed and nodded. “Which is why I am not putting up a fight. It means more if it is not a bone of contention between us.” He said. “But let me do it slowly.”

 

Harry smiled. “You have five hundred years.” He said evenly.

 

Tom hummed. “It will be enough.” He said.

 

Harry pulled him down into a deep kiss, which Tom accepted and returned with interest.

 

“For now…” Tom pulled something out of a pocket in his robe and laid it on the altar before Pluto. “I will come back here every time one of these is gone, and give them to him. As part of my promise.” The diary shimmered briefly, then disappeared.

 

Harry blinked in surprise as Tom smiled. “My offering has been accepted.” He said. “Come, we should make one more stop before our reservation.” He said, wrapping an arm around Harry’s waist and leading him out of the temple.

 

They walked for a bit, and Tom stopped before a fountain with an obelisk surrounded by some sculptures. “This area is the Piazza Navona.” He said, looking at the fountain for a bit, then moving on. “There is some beautiful artwork here, but most of it is for the mundanes. Not us.” He stopped in front of another fountain, and while it was beautiful, Harry could tell by his face that it was not what they were here for, either. “There is one fountain here, however, that our kind gravitate to, and pay homage to, still.” He stopped in front of one and looked at it, his look turning reverent. “It’s this one.” He said softly. “The fountain of Neptune. He is the guardian of all who live at sea, or venture into the water. I came and prayed for safe passage to Azkaban and back the day before we did the cleansing. I am here now to thank him for his protection.” He pulled out three galleons and tossed them into the fountain. “One for each of us.” He said. “The others I did not pray for, it is his will whether they lived or died. I have made it this far without them since my resurrection, and as for yours, well, a death at sea would still have been a death. Not very satisfying, and it does not send the same message, but the will of the gods is their choice, and we all must abide by it.” He said lightly.

 

Harry grinned. “I _am_ looking forward to killing them, though.” He said happily.

 

Tom smiled at him fondly. “And so you shall.” He said warmly. “It will be wonderful to watch my followers learn to be wary of you. You will have to allow me my fun first, though.”

 

Harry nodded. “You can do whatever you want, just leave them alive. I just want to cast the final curse and watch the light leave their eyes.” He said.

 

Tom smiled. “You are so beautiful when you get bloodthirsty.”

 

Harry chuckled. “I’m glad you think so.” He said.

 

Tom wrapped an arm around his waist once more. “Come, we need to get to the restaurant.”

 

Harry let him lead him down several streets and into a side-street, and he shivered at the feeling of Wards. “What—”

 

“The Wizarding section proper. We can be ourselves here, and don’t need to worry about Muggles. The restaurant is this way, and I am only able to bring you because I claimed an ancient and well-respected vault, even here. Salazar Slytherin’s family was originally Italian.”

 

“Really?” Harry asked.

 

Tom gave him a flat look. “ _Salazar_ , love, think. It sounds Italian, surely you’ve noticed that.”

 

Harry shrugged. “Guess I never really thought of it before.” He said lightly.

 

Tom sighed in defeat. “Of course.” He said. They went into a restaurant.

 

“Reservations for two, Marvolo Slytherin.” Tom said to the host.

 

He checked the list and nodded. “Yes, Sir. Your table is this way.”

 

The next Host in line took his place as he led them to a table in a private corner, where they were less likely to be heard or noticed overmuch. “I am Antonio, and I will be your host this evening.” He handed over menus and bowed. “I will return shortly.” He said, then left them.

 

“We should decide now what we are getting so we can pick a wine that goes well.” Tom murmured. “Are you in the mood for red meat tonight, or white?”

 

Harry frowned, looking over the menu. “I’m not sure. What do you suggest? I don’t usually eat Italian food.” He explained.

 

“Cannelloni is good. I think you’d like it.” Tom told him. “I think if you get that, I will be getting the beef carne pizzaiola they have.”

 

Harry nodded. “I trust you.” He said.

 

Tom smiled. “As well you should.” They set their menus down and the host showed back up.

 

“We’d like a red wine, something good and light, but not too strong for the little lady. She is a bit of a lightweight.” Tom said fondly.

 

Harry smiled and flushed.

 

“She will have the Cannelloni and I will have the beef carne pizzaiola.” He said, handing the menus back.

 

The host bowed. “I will be right back with your wine.” He said.

 

“So, what do you know of my childhood, since I know some of yours?” Tom asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “Not much. That you were already a maniac by sixth year. That’s about it, really.”

 

Tom winced. “A _maniac_?” He asked.

 

Harry snorted. “You’re much better now.” He assured the man.

 

“I like to think I am!” Tom said, offended.

 

Their wine came and Tom tried it, then deemed it suitable.

 

When the host left again, Tom sighed. “Well, my beginnings were less than auspicious. My mother was infatuated with a Muggle man by the name of—”

 

“Wait, I know this part!” Harry said happily. “Tom Riddle!”

 

Tom’s eye twitched, and Harry cleared his throat nervously. “Sorry, go on, I’m listening.”

 

Tom took a sip of his wine, then continued. “As I was saying, he was a Muggle. A rich Muggle. She watched him for _years_ , probably, and when my uncle and grandfather were in prison at the same time, she took the opportunity and brewed a love potion.”

 

“Amortentia?” Harry asked, since Severus had mentioned it once to him in passing.

 

Tom nodded. “Yes, that very one.” He confirmed. Their food came, and they both ate for a while, then Tom paused long enough to continue. “There are those that say one conceived under the potion cannot feel love. This is untrue, it is simply _harder_ for us.” He said, the truth of his words shining in his eyes as he looked at Harry. “I love _you_ very deeply.” He added.

 

Harry flushed and smiled happily. “Love you, too.” He replied.

 

“Anyway, she let Riddle surface after she became pregnant, believing either that he would love her after so long, or that he would take pity on her and keep her as his wife due to her pregnancy, I know not which. It does not matter. He did not.” Tom said.

 

Harry winced.

 

“He cast her out, and she went to a convent, hoping I would be taken to a safe place, and died in childbirth, just after cursing me with his name.” Tom said. “I went to an orphanage. I was bullied, an outcast, and known as the ‘strange one’ by everyone there, even the adults that cared for us. I never truly fit in. Perhaps I was not supposed to.”

 

Harry shook his head. “You weren’t. You were meant for greater things.” He said.

 

Tom smiled thinly. “It is nice of you to say so.” He said.

 

“I _know_ so!” Harry defended his statement. “There’s a prophecy in the Selwyn book listed as ‘partially fulfilled’ that just has to be about us! We’re going to do great things together!”

 

Tom hummed. “I will need to read it. Later. Anyway, I was always an outcast, and it was the same when I came to school, until I learned I was Salazar’s descendent. Then, I had power. Prestige. _Respect_. It was a heady feeling, and I may have let it all go to my head for a while. I got carried away, drunk on my own newfound power. I started looking into things that were Dark, believing that the way to power was through the Darker Arts. And it was. But I understand now that I went a bit _too_ far. I’m going to undo my mistakes and take the Wizarding World the way I should have in the beginning. With finesse and charm.” He said.

 

Harry smiled. “I’m very glad to hear that.” He said.

 

Tom smiled back. “Finish your food, have as much wine as you want. I intend to dance with you and take you on a walk through the Piazza again before I bring you home, happy and worn out. We have a few hours yet.” He said.

 

Harry chuckled and focused on his meal.


	6. Home and Howlers

“I might be too drunk to dance.” Harry almost slurred as Tom pulled him to the dance floor.

 

“Nonsense, no such thing, I’m leading. It will be fine.” Tom assured the teen as he pulled him close.

 

Harry tried to follow as Tom led him.

 

Tom was dancing perfectly, with grace and style, and Harry was stumbling along, tripping over his own feet. Luckily, Tom seemed to find this hilarious rather than irritating. He chuckled after one dance and led Harry back to the table. “Well, remind me in the future to cut you off after your second glass of wine.” He said.

 

Harry giggled. “Yes, Marvolo.” He said.

 

Tom smiled. “Do you feel up to walking for a bit, or do you want to go home and vomit?” He asked, his smile widening in amusement.

 

Harry shook his head. “I feel fine. How much more time do we have?” He asked.

 

“Forty minutes.” Tom answered.

 

Harry nodded. “We can walk a bit.”

 

“There is a nightclub I wanted to visit with you, but you would not be able to appreciate that kind of dancing, either, in your present state, so we will wait for that. We will hit the piazza again and I will get you something sweet. The foods they sell there at night are decent.” He said.

 

Harry grinned. “I’m always up for something sweet.”

 

Tom chuckled. “So I’ve noticed. It’s cute, and you don’t seem to put on weight too easily, so it is acceptable.” He said.

 

“Glad you’re happy about it.”

 

Tom had already paid the bill, but they had lingered afterward, talking and having their failed attempt at a dance, and since the Slytherin family had a private table, where they had been seated (as Tom had revealed), they hadn’t been asked to leave.

 

They wandered out and walked out to the Muggle area, then back to the piazza. Tom and Harry wandered around looking at food vendors until Harry found a man selling delicious-smelling pastries he wanted to try.

 

Tom bought him one, and one for himself, and they found a place to sit and enjoy their snacks. Chat was light, and they mostly discussed plans for the summer.

 

“Of course, once your birthday has passed, you will spend a night or two at my house. Bellatrix has reclaimed the Black house in London, and she is living there with Rudolphus and Rabastan. Rookwood is staying with me for now, but he is building a new home that will be ready in a few months. Mulciber is just staying with me.” Tom said flatly. It was clear he was a little put-out by the intrusion on his space. “I make allowances when I must, they _are_ loyal, they deserve due consideration.” He said.

 

Harry nodded. “I understand that. I’ve decided to make Hermione my second among most of my followers, Draco my second among the Slytherins, since they trust him more than Hermione, and Luna will be the backup and secret weapon.” He said. “I think it’ll work out well.”

 

Tom nodded. “Well-thought-out, good job. It’s a very good plan to have a separate second for the Slytherins, as they will only trust one of their own.” He said.

 

Harry nodded. “That’s what I thought.” He said. “They’re not particularly mistrustful as such, they are just more considerate about who they give their trust to, and it’s easier to trust someone who you know holds mostly the same values as you do. They are just more selective.”

 

Tom nodded. “And that is a very important observation to have made, yes. You know Slytherin mindsets well.” He said, sounding surprised.

 

“Don’t be too shocked; the hat wanted me in Slytherin first year. Said I’d do well there.” Harry told the man.

 

Tom frowned. “Then how did you end up in Gryffindor instead?” He asked.

 

“Begged the hat to put me _anywhere_ else. And I had a familial connection to Gryffindor, so that was the next obvious choice.” Harry said impishly.

 

Tom sighed. “Of course.” He said.

 

“It’s not so bad. The Slytherins are coming to trust me, since I trust them in turn. I’m also helping them become more friendly with the other houses, since I can see the good in them. If I can see it, it must be there.” Harry said.

 

Tom smiled. “I’m glad you’re making things easier on them. They do deserve to feel the same security around their classmates that the rest of the school gets to enjoy.”

 

“It helps that they’re not actively antagonising anyone now.” Harry said.

 

“Yes, well, it’s anyone’s guess as to whether that will last indefinitely.” Tom said.

 

“Yeah, but I have high hopes.” Harry said.

 

“Anyway, we should get you home. Try to hide your drunkenness, I’d like the option of taking you out again sometime this century.” Tom said.

 

Harry laughed. “Dad is going to be _so_ angry.” He said.

 

Tom sighed, wrapped an arm around his waist, and Apparated them back to Prince Manor.

 

Severus was waiting in the blue parlour and spotted them when they tried to sneak by on the way to the stairs. “Hello.” He said evenly.

 

Tom and Harry froze, looked at each other, then turned to face Severus.

 

“Hi, Dad.” Harry said nervously.

 

Severus got up and walked up to them, then inhaled deeply. “How much did you have to drink?” He asked suspiciously.

 

Harry flushed. “Er, three glasses.”

 

“Of…?” Severus prompted.

 

“Wine. It was just wine.” Harry said.

 

Severus sighed. “ _Just_ wine.” He said, then turned to Tom. “Now that you know his limits, I would appreciate you not bringing him home _completely inebriated_ ever again.” He said.

 

Tom nodded. “I won’t. I _did_ ask for one that wouldn’t be too strong, but perhaps that third glass was a bit much.” He agreed.

 

“Say your goodbyes, and then _you_ —” He pointed at Harry, “Are going to your room and taking a shower before bed. You stink.”

 

Harry sighed and nodded. “Yeah. Sorry.”

 

Tom bent and kissed him. “I will see you in a week, Harrison. We will deal with the Weasley children then.” He said.

 

“Alright.” Harry said, then gave Severus one more sheepish look and slunk upstairs.

 

Severus gave Tom an accusing stare.

 

“It won’t happen again.” Tom said.

 

“Ever.” Severus added.

 

“Never ever.” Tom agreed.

 

“Good. Then you may take him out again at some point. Remember this night, though.”

 

Tom smiled sheepishly. “Oh, I doubt I’m ever likely to forget.” He said.

 

Severus hummed. “You may leave now. We will see you at the meeting. The next day you _will_ be here for Harrison’s birthday. There will be a party. Be prepared to stay the whole time. For him.”

 

Tom grimaced. “Fine, I can do that. So many teenagers…”

 

“If _I_ have to deal with it, so do _you_.” Severus said.

 

Tom sighed and nodded. “I’ll just… Go now.”

 

“Good night, My Lord. Thank you for giving Harry a good night. Just not quite _so_ good next time.” He added.

 

Tom nodded and left.

 

Severus shook his head and headed up to his room. “Bloody teenage sons and their idiotically besotted boyfriends. At least they were home on time.” He muttered. “Be thankful for small mercies.”

 

He heard Harry in his shower singing—loudly and off-key—and went into his room, casting a silencing charm so he could attempt to sleep. He regretted the fact that the Heir’s bathroom was separated from his bedroom by only a single wall.

 

*****

 

Fred, George and Draco came down for breakfast at the same time and Lucius and Narcissa smiled at them all.

 

“Hello, dears. How was your first night as Sinicae?” Narcissa asked, politely not commenting on the bite marks on George’s neck and the rope burns showing at his wrists.

 

George flushed and Fred grinned. “It worked out well. We can work with this. It’s not like our instincts are calling on us to do anything we don’t already. Just be a little rougher, is all. We can easily do that.” Fred said.

 

Lucius nodded. “Just don’t do anything questionable with Draco under my roof until you are either courting him properly, or you find you are his mates. That’s all I ask.”

 

Fred and George shared a look.

 

George braved his wrath. “By ‘questionable’ you mean…?”

 

“No sex. Kissing is fine. Frottage, hand jobs, those are acceptable. Blow jobs if he initiates them. But there will be no penetration taking place here. Not in your room, or in his. Until you are properly tied to his future. And there is one further stipulation he has set unless you are mates, and we will not know that for some time yet.”

 

Fred shot a questioning look at him, and Draco flushed. “Later.” He said.

 

They settled in to eat and were mostly quiet when a howler was dropped into the room by a very familiar owl.

 

Everyone froze.

 

George cleared his throat. “Ah, that’s probably for us.” He said, taking it and opening it.

 

“FREDRICK AND GEORGE WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU TWO CUT ME OUT OF THE PREWETT FAMILY! YOU UNGRATEFUL BRATS, I’VE BEEN PART OF THAT FAMILY SINCE BEFORE YOU WERE BORN! FURTHERMORE, I CANNOT ACCESS THE VAULT ANYMORE, AND WE NEED THAT MONEY TO PAY THE FINES FOR YOUR BROTHER AND SISTER! YOU WILL REINSTATE ME IMMEDIATELY, OR I WILL FIND YOU AND MAKE YOU PAY DEARLY!” The howler finished its message and tore itself up.

 

Fred and George sighed. “Sorry you had to hear that. She’s like that sometimes.” Fred explained.

 

Lucius curled his lip. “Disgraceful, airing family business to the world like that. It shows such a lack of class.” He said in distaste.

 

“Well, it’s not going to get her what she wants. Neither of us are afraid of her, and we want nothing to do with her anymore, so she will not be a part of _our_ family ever again, nor will we give her a knut.” George said.

 

Fred nodded his agreement.

 

“Good. She kicked you out, you owe her nothing.” Narcissa said firmly.

 

“We could ward the house against howlers.” Lucius said. “She is the only person who would send one.” He said mildly.

 

“We could.” Narcissa agreed. “But why should we put forth the effort?”

 

“We will if it becomes a problem.” Lucius said.

 

“Sorry for putting you guys to extra trouble.” George said.

 

Narcissa smiled and waved a hand. “Oh, pish! It’s nothing. The error is in your _Mother’s_ upbringing, but we will correct it in yours while we have you.”

 

“Er, you won’t actually have us very long.” Fred explained.

 

“Oh?” Lucius asked doubtfully. “And why _not_?”

 

George smiled. “Well, Harry gave us his winnings from the Triwizard Tournament. All one thousand galleons of it, and with that and our savings, we have enough to purchase premises and move into the flat above the shop without ever touching the Prewett vault.” He told them. “We intend to buy the shop later today.”

 

Draco looked heartbroken. “What? Why would you move out?” He asked.

 

Fred smiled at him. “Look, we love you, you know we do. But we also want the freedom to live alone for a while. We need some space, some time to figure out who we are as ourselves and as Sinicae, and we can’t do that just anywhere. We don’t want to offend anyone here, and we can come back when you find out we’re your mates, if you want—because I _know_ we _are_ , deep in my heart. But this is something we _need_ to do. At least for a little while. And you’re welcome to visit, we’d love to have you over, any time!” He said.

 

Draco nodded. “All right. I don’t like it, but I’ll let you two make this decision yourselves. Just don’t walk away from me.”

 

George shook his head. “Never, Draco, you know we love you!”

 

Draco sighed. “Fine, then.”

 

Lucius hummed. “And when did you plan to buy the shop? Would you like me to go with you, to make sure you are not being swindled?” He offered.

 

Fred shook his head. “It’s fine if you would rather not, Sir, we’re happy with the price. It’s 945 galleons, and that is enough to leave us a little left over to spend getting our stock up to where we need it before we open. We still have a year of school left, after all, and we can always spend that time working on our customer base and getting new tricks developed.”

 

Lucius’ eyes narrowed. “This will be a _joke shop_?” He asked.

 

Fred nodded. “Is that a problem?” He asked right back.

 

Lucius let out a slow breath through his nose. “If it fails before you are twenty, you will go into politics like proper young Lords. Agreed? I will not have Draco living like a pauper.”

 

George grinned. “And if we have a booming business by then—or _before_ then—you owe us an apology for your erroneous assumption. Agreed?”

 

Lucius sniffed. “I agree.”

 

Fred smiled at him. “Then we agree.”

 

Narcissa just shook her head in amusement. “Feel free to move back in at any time, boys.” She said fondly.


	7. Meeting Part 1

“There is one Hopeful that will not be coming to the Meeting, Astoria Greengrass.” Harry told Tom. It was a Floo-call, made last-minute as the Meeting was tomorrow. “I want to hold her in reserve as a secret Hopeful, and besides, she’s not all-in like her sister is. She has doubts about being a full member of the group. I think she might back out and ask to remain neutral in time, instead.” Harry explained.

 

Tom frowned, but nodded. “That is fair. I will allow it for now. You may decide which Hopefuls to reveal from here on out.” He said. “You are my second, and I trust your judgement.”

 

“Besides,” Harry added, “there is dissent in the ranks. _Someone_ of yours wants me out of the picture. Perhaps enough to want me _dead_. It’s best to have some secret weapons in Slytherin.”

 

“True.” Tom said, then sighed. “I will allow it, and in the future, you decide who comes to meetings and who you tell about them afterward. I must know about them, of course, and you will pass along my orders for them the same as any others.”

 

Harry nodded. “That’s fair, I’ll agree to that.”

 

Tom smiled. “I love you, my pretty Prince. I will see you tomorrow.”

 

“Love you, too. See you then.” He said, then cut the connection.

 

Severus hummed. “You are truly showing your cunning side now. I approve of this.” He said from his seat.

 

Harry turned and smiled. “I know you do. It’s just a precaution.”

 

Severus inclined his head. “Always a good thing to take.” He said. “I may have figured out who the person behind your Imperius incident was. I will need to check their Occlumency shields at the meeting to be sure. The Dark Lord has been told, and will allow me to check before we bring out the Weasleys. There will be another person joining them if I am right. One the Dark Lord will claim as his to kill.”

 

Harry frowned. “What if I want them? I was the victim!”

 

Severus smiled. “Do not be so very _greedy_. Leave one for him and I to share. You get the Weasley children to kill, give us the snake in the grass.” He said firmly.

 

Harry sighed. “Fine.” He said, flopping into a chair. “So, I’ve been reading Merlin’s journals.” He said with a grin.

 

“Yes, and?” Severus prompted.

 

Harry chuckled. “Tom is going to be _so angry_ when everyone thinks I’m his dominant. When he has to defer to me in public.” He said with relish.

 

Severus chuckled as well. “He will live if he truly wants you.” He said.

 

“Might be physically painful for him.” Harry said in amusement.

 

Severus’ smile morphed to a smirk. “All the better.” He drawled.

 

Harry snorted. “You’re taking some kind of sick amusement from it, and it hasn’t even happened yet.” He said.

 

Severus shrugged. “That is my prerogative as your parent.”

 

Harry laughed.

 

*****

 

“You know what to do?” Harry asked Daphne as he and Neville, Hermione and Luna got to Malfoy Manor.

 

Daphne nodded. “Yes. Draco—and the twins—have explained everything already.” She said.

 

Harry nodded. “Good. I’m going to go in now, the rest of you should come with me. It wouldn’t do to be late. Your sister needs to hear about this when you get home, but I didn’t ask her to come because I want her to be a secret. She’s on the fence anyway, this gives her the option of backing out later if she needs to.”

 

Daphne nodded. “Thank you, My Prince. That’s a good idea.” She said.

 

“You will see the Darkest side of our group today.” He turned to Hermione and Neville. “There will be a public execution today, more than one. I will be claiming two lives. I am still the same person you’ve always known, so don’t let this change your perception of me. I am just embracing a side of myself that has been hidden until recently.”

 

Hermione swallowed, then whispered, “I will handle it. I know you’re still you, even if revenge is on the table now.”

 

Neville nodded. “I’d do the same if it were me. I understand.” He said.

 

Harry nodded and they all went into the Meeting, Harry taking his place up front and getting a kiss from Tom as the Hopefuls took their places in front of them, facing the assembled Death Eaters.

 

Tom called Wormtail up and Called his followers, and pops sounded throughout the room as they appeared.

 

“There is another new Hopeful, only one this time.” He nodded to the Death Eater at the door, and it was opened.

 

Daphne came in and stood front and centre, right in front of Hermione and Neville.

 

“Remove your cowl.” Tom said, and she lowered it. “Any concerns about this one?” He asked.

 

No one spoke.

 

Tom studied them all, impassively. “We are having a public execution today, more than one. But first, the loyalty of one of my followers has been called into question. Severus, come forward.”

 

Severus moved to just in front of the Hopefuls.

 

“Montague the younger, come forward. Stand before Severus and submit to his Legilimency. He needs to test your Occlumency shields.”

 

Montague came forward, pale and trembling. “My Lord, I have always been loyal to your cause! I am your man; I do what you need done!” He said.

 

Tom smiled. “And if that is truly the case, you have nothing to fear. You will submit to Severus’ test. Keep your shields up so he can see them.” He said.

 

Montague gulped and looked into Severus’ eyes.

 

Severus cast the spell and there was silence for several long, tense moments. Then Severus lowered his wand, and nodded. “It was him.” He said.

 

Montague made to run, and they all felt Anti-Apparition wards snap into place, courtesy of Lucius.

 

Montague was restrained, and Tom stepped down to stand in front of him. “You will join our deaths today, for the crime of giving the instructions to a potion to people who would use it against my consort with full knowledge _and_ _intent_ to see him put under the potion’s effects. You have no right to speak, you will only make me angrier.” He added coldly when Montague went to open his mouth.

 

Montague paled and closed it as Tom came back to Harry to give him one more kiss before avenging the pain his consort had been put through.

 

Harry was gritting his teeth. //Permission to crucio him?// He asked, raising his blank wand in anticipation of an affirmative answer.

 

Tom sighed, then spoke in English. “Yes, you may cast _one_ curse on him.” He said. “Then he is mine and your father’s.”

 

Harry cast a crucio, listening to the screams with a grim satisfaction. He held the curse for a full four minutes, until Tom placed his hand over the wand and pushed it down. “That’s enough, we want him sane enough to regret his actions properly.”

 

Harry sighed. “Fine.” He said. “Hurry up so I can play with mine.” He said.

 

Tom chuckled. “So very eager to kill. You make me proud.”

 

“Let’s get on with it, then.” Severus said. There was a reason this Meeting was being held at three PM rather than later. They needed time to make their kills without being rushed. “If everyone could take a few steps back and give us some room. Hopefuls stay where you are, you need to see what happens if you betray Our Lord. Let this serve as a warning. Harry will show you why you should be wary of even him next.” He said.

 

Tom went back down and joined Severus, and they began.

 

Spells flew from their wands, reds and purples and even a few blue spells, and most were cast nonverbally. Harry had no idea what most of the spells were, but their effects were apparent as skin tore open, screams were heard, bones snapped. Each spell seemed more painful than the last, and Harry and the Hopefuls watched, some of them probably in horror, but the lesson needed to be learned, now that they were in this deep.

 

Defection or harm to someone Tom held in high esteem was not tolerated. Severus, Bellatrix and Lucius were bad choices to go up against, and that would be punished, yes, but _Harry_ …

 

Harry was untouchable.

 

Harming him, even _considering_ harm to him, was tantamount to treason in the Dark Lord’s eyes, and was suicide.

 

Now everyone, even his oldest followers who had just re-joined him, knew what the penalty for that crime was.

 

Their future actions would be on their own heads.

 

Severus lowered his wand, considered the broken, bleeding young man before him, and turned to whisper something to Tom.

 

Tom nodded, and said, “On three, then. One, two, three.”

 

“Pe fynd be ignis!” They cast together, and vicious-looking flames began to pour from their wands.

 

Severus ended the spell as soon as the body was engulfed in flames, but Tom flicked his wand a few times, and creatures formed from his flames. He split his concentration for a moment as Death Eaters and Hopefuls alike began to back away, and a dome of energy surrounded the burning body and the spell both, holding the fire inside. Once the body was fully consumed, Tom raised his wand again, and spoke.

 

“ ** _Finite incantatum!_** ” He cast, the words ringing with power, and the flames disappeared as though they had never been, leaving not a single scorch mark behind. The body was gone. There was not even dust left behind.

 

Harry let out an astonished breath and felt his estimation of Tom raise another few notches.

 

The man had such _power_!

 

And he was… Getting hard.

 

Okay, so he was attracted to power, that was a good thing, considering the boyfriend he’d picked.

 

Tom came back up to stand beside him, smirking. //Did you like that, My Prince?// He asked.

 

Harry hummed. //What was that last spell?// He asked.

 

//Fiendfyre. I will teach it to you when you inherit. It is difficult to control; I don’t want to risk it until then.// He said.

 

Harry smiled. //As for your question, yes, I liked that very much.//

 

Tom looked smug. “Rookwood, bring in the others.” Was all he said.

 

Harry looked up as Ron and Ginny were brought in, bound in ropes wrapped around their bodies. They could walk and stand, as long as they didn’t fall, but they could not use their arms at all. He smiled.

 

This would be _fun_.

 

They were brought to the centre of the room and Rookwood fell back to stand amongst his brethren.

 

“What the bloody hell is this?” Ron asked, more angry than afraid. “A Death Eater meeting?”

 

Harry stepped forward and came to a stop in front of them.

 

“Who the bloody hell are _you_?!” He spat.

 

Harry removed his mask. “I’m hurt, Ron. And we were so _close_ , too. You should have recognised me by now.”

 

Ron glared at him. “Harry. You _did_ go Dark.” He spat, and Harry dismissed him, turning to his sister instead to address her.

 

“Hello, Ginny. Don’t worry, I’m the only one that will be coming near either of you, and I have no interest in rape. Unlike you.” He said softly.

 

The room had gone very quiet as the Death Eaters waited to see what exactly their Lord’s consort was capable of.

 

“Don’t you touch her!” Ron shouted, straining against the ropes he was wrapped in.

 

Harry turned his attention back to his former best friend. “Oh, Ron, Ron.” He patted his cheek fondly. “Don’t worry about it so much. You’ll be dead before I lift so much as a _finger_ to her.” He smiled. “You won’t have to watch any of it.”

 

Ron noticed the twins standing several feet away.

 

“Fred! George! Help me!” He shouted.

 

Fred and George shrugged. “You made your bed.” George said lightly.

 

Fred shook his head. “Now you’ll lie in it. Forever. Don’t cross Our Prince. It’s a _simple_ thing to ask.”

 

Ron paled. “No! I didn’t mean to! Ginny tricked me! I had no idea what the potion was, or did, I wouldn’t have—”

 

Harry silenced him with a sigh. “You are done, Ron. You were questioned under Veritaserum, we all know you did what you did _willingly_ , _knowingly_ , and with _no compulsion at all_. You have been tried, found guilty, and now that it is time for your punishment, you balk? You’re not _allowed_ to!” Harry hissed, backhanding him across the face. “I hope that hurt.” He said. “There is more to come.”

 

Ron shrank in on himself.

 

Harry drew a breath. “If anyone has doubts that I can torture with the best of them, take notes. I’m still learning, but these past three weeks I have been studying with my Father, and I am a quick study when I need to be.” He told all the Death Eaters before he raised his wand and began the show they were all here for.


	8. Meeting Part 2

Harry took the silencing charm off of Ron, then smirked. “Let’s start with a fan favourite, shall we? Crucio.”

 

Ron screamed and fell to the ground, and Ginny screamed, too.

 

Harry flicked his wand at her, silencing her. “You’ll get your turn, be patient.” He said.

 

He lifted the curse on Ron. “Did that feel good?”

 

Ron was shaking his head.

 

“Oh. Good.” Harry said lightly. “Here’s one Dad taught me a long time ago. I’m angry enough at you now for it to do considerable damage. Contundito.”

 

Ron screamed as his body was compressed, then drew another breath as he was folded in on himself, and with his lungs as compressed as they were, all he had the breath to do was let out a strangled whimper.

 

Harry let up on the curse after hearing a few bones pop.

 

Ron was moaning in pain, laying curled in on himself on the ground.

 

Harry watched him for a few moments, then lifted his wand again, and Ron flinched.

 

“This is one I learned _especially_ for you.” Harry said. “Cor impetum!” Harry cast the heart-attack curse, then, “Levitas.” The lightning spell shocked Ron’s heart back into sinus rhythm, and Harry smiled.

 

“Your death won’t be that easy.” He promised coldly.

 

Ron paled.

 

Harry got a contemplative look on his face.

 

“Aqua tutis.” He cast. The charm was supposed to make it so you couldn’t drown, but what would happen if…? Harry stuck his wand in Ron’s mouth, to the back of his throat, plugged his nose, and cast, “Aguamenti.” Around Ron’s gags.

 

He watched in interest as fluid filled Ron’s lungs, causing him to stare pleadingly up at Harry, panic filling his eyes rapidly. Harry ended the charm and pulled his wand out, and Ron coughed up the water, then sucked in large gulps of air.

 

Harry frowned, grabbed his chin again, and repeated the procedure.

 

Same result, except Ron was looking angry now.

 

“Huh. You really _can’t_ drown under Aqua tutis, no matter how hard you try. That's interesting.” He said, pulling the wand out and letting Ron cough up the water again. “Sorry.” He said lightly to Ron’s look of outrage. “I wanted to know, and you were convenient.”

 

He reached out and separated Ron's fingers. “Keep them like that. Aim is important with this one.” He said. “Defruado unguiculi." He cast, and the fingernail on Ron's index finger slowly peeled off and fell to the floor.

 

Harry made a face. “Disgusting.” He vanished the nail, ignoring Ron's cries of pain and his bleeding finger. “A bit messy, but effective. Shall we do the rest?” He asked.

 

“No, please!” Ron said.

 

“Please? Alright, then.” Harry said lightly.

 

The Death Eaters shifted nervously, watching him. Their Lord’s consort was _enjoying_ himself. And was not to be underestimated. He seemed to find a childlike joy in torture that only Bellatrix could rival. He was either mad, or had a rather large sadistic streak. Either way, he was not one to be crossed.

 

Harry carefully removed three more fingernails before aiming badly and mispronouncing the spell at the thumb. It ended up mangled instead of the fingernail coming off.

 

Ron howled in even worse pain at that.

 

“Whoopsie!” Harry said happily. “That’s why aim and enunciation is important.” He told Ron conversationally.

 

Ron glared at him venomously. “I hate you.” He said.

 

“Feeling’s mutual.” Harry assured him before starting in on the next hand.

 

He peeled off all the nails, getting the thumb right this time, and vanished them all.

 

“You're bleeding all over Lucius' shiny floors. Shameful. Here, let’s stop that.” Harry said, casting a very small incendio at each finger in turn, stopping the bleeding. “I don’t know the proper spell to stop bleeding, but I learned _that_ work-around from my love.” He sent a glowing look toward Tom, who smiled proudly.

 

“Also, since you decided to put your hands on me while I was a girl, which you really should have known better,” He cut off Ron's cock with a Sectumsempra, then cauterised that wound, too.

 

Ron was a sobbing mess by this point, and Harry was bored. “I think I'm done with you.” He said. “Avada Kedavra.” He cast, watching Ron’s lifeless body slump to the floor.

 

Ginny was crying, trembling and trying to speak past the silencing charm she was under.

 

Harry took it off her and her hysterical words reached his ears. “Please don’t hurt me, _please_ , I only did it because I _love you_!” She begged.

 

Harry sneered at her. “ _Love_?” He asked. “If you _loved me_ , you would have wanted to see me happy—even if it wasn’t with you.” He said. “What _you_ felt was hero-worship and infatuation, it’s a pale imitation of the true emotion you thought you felt. I know this now, because I've found love. And it’s standing right up there.” He pointed to Tom.

 

Ginny shot him a venomous glare.

 

Tom simply smiled back at her, smugly watching.

 

Harry reached out and patted her cheek. “Eyes up here.” He chastised. “Now, you've never felt a Crucio before, either, so I'll show you what they feel like.” He cast the curse on her, wincing at the shrill scream he got. “Hm. That was rather unpleasant. Anyway, moving on.”

 

He frowned. “I think first, we’ll play with the size of your heart, since obviously something is wrong with it if you think taking advantage of someone like you tried to do is _love_.” What was that spell Severus had used on Petunia to shrink her heart? Oh, yes. “Cor reducio!” He cast, then almost immediately let up on it.

 

Ginny winced in pain, then passed out.

 

Harry frowned. “Umm...”

 

Severus chuckled and came up beside him, bending to speak in his ear. “That can sometimes happen. To reverse it, the incantation is cor restituere. I have trouble with that, you may, too. But try.”

 

Harry tried the spell.

 

“Now a rennervate and see if she stays awake.”

 

Harry cast it and Ginny looked around, groggily.

 

“Good job. Remember you have the potion.” Severus said, then stepped back.

 

Harry brightened. “Oh, yeah!” He said. He pulled out the potion. “You get the dubious honour of feeling everything I felt under the potion. You can take this, willingly, or I can help you take it.” He told her.

 

Ginny pressed her lips together and shook her head.

 

Harry sighed. “Fine, the hard way it is.” He said. He cast an Imperio on her, and made her take the potion, then took the spell off.

 

Her eyes filled with horror and she clapped her hands over her mouth. “No!” She said, the word muffled, “Why am I saying this?! What am I doing?! Somebody help me!”

 

Harry watched in satisfaction as she begged for help, repeating over and over, “I didn’t mean it! I’m sorry! Come back!”

 

Then she cried out, and said, “No, I don’t love you! Please, no!”

 

The potion ran its course in fifteen minutes, and Harry smiled grimly. “It’s not pleasant, Gin, is it?” He hissed.

 

Ginny was crying, and shook her head, kneeling in front of Harry. “I’m sorry. So sorry.”

 

Harry glared down at her. “Sorry doesn’t fix it, Ginny.” He said firmly. “You still manipulated my mind, and you almost caused irreversible madness with your stunt. Did you know it could break my mind _permanently_?” He asked.

 

Ginny shook her head, adamantly.

 

Harry tilted her face up to meet his eyes. “I want to know _why_ you did it. Exactly why. I’m not as good as Dad is, so don’t fight this. Let me see why you would do that.” He said, then cast Legilimens and slid into her mind.

 

He caught snippets of her past, tales of his wonderful deeds, all lies, him saving her life in the chamber, the fame and glory she wanted to be part of, the evidence of his money, which she coveted. So many wrong assumptions, so many erroneous conclusions of how he would fall in love if she was just a little prettier, just a little more popular, just a little more feminine. Harry pulled out.

 

“It was never going to happen, Ginny. You wanted fame and money, and who you _believed_ I was, but you failed to get to know me. The _real_ me, not the stories your mother told you. The flesh-and-blood person that I am. Faults and all. Plus, it was never going to happen for one more very important reason: I like _cock_ , Ginny. Not cunt. You don’t have the proper parts for me to be happy with you in the long run.” He said.

 

Ginny was hiccuping now, sobs still escaping her throat.

 

Harry sighed. “This has turned into a mercy killing. You've fucked up too badly to right the wrongs you’ve caused for me. Nothing will undo what’s already been done. Neither of us deserved this happening. Avada Kedavra.” Though he had said the words with barely any inflection, she still fell down dead.

 

And that was more chilling than anything else to the Death Eaters.

 

He could kill with seemingly no emotion behind it.

 

Only Their Lord could do that.

 

Harry walked back up to Tom and wrapped his arms around his neck, drawing him into a deep kiss.

 

While they kissed, the Dark Lord flicked his wand at the two bodies, and they vanished, as though they had never been there in the first place.

 

Harry broke the kiss and turned to face the Death Eaters. “The next person to cross me will get worse. I’m not done with my training, and I am learning new and more creative ways to kill with every passing day. You have been warned. Watch your step.” He told them all.

 

Tom smiled proudly. “You are dismissed.” He said.

 

Harry stepped down and walked to stand before the Hopefuls. He clasped his hands behind his back to hide the fact that they were shaking with nerves. He faced his friends and the Slytherins and stared at them all.

 

“Well?” He asked, gazing into each face. “Can you still trust me as a leader, or do you fear me now? I can’t work with fear like my consort can. I need loyalty born of friendship.” He said.

 

Hermione had tears in her eyes. “Were you really begging for us to help the whole time? Did we let you down?” She asked.

 

Harry sighed and hugged her. “None of you let me down. You couldn’t have known what was going on in my head. I suffered, I wanted help, I begged for it, but none of it showed outwardly. You all did the right thing. I needed the purification, nothing else was going to work. I was too far gone.”

 

Hermione sniffled, and a tear escaped to fall on Harry's neck. “It's okay. For me, at least. I can handle staying with you, even with your vengeful streak. As long as I am given the opportunity for my own revenge should I need it.” She said.

 

Harry pulled back and grinned. “Want me to teach you some Dark curses?” He teased.

 

Hermione nodded. “Yes.” She said firmly.

 

Harry’s eyes widened, then he smiled. “I was kidding, but I can do that.” He said.

 

Luna smiled. “That was good, Harry. You did the right thing with Ginny. She repented, so what you did was mercy, and she deserved it. If you had decided not to kill her, Marvolo would have, and he wouldn’t have been so nice about it.” She said airily.

 

Neville nodded. “It’s fine, just don’t expect me to do anything like that. I don’t think I could. But I don’t hate you or judge you for it. You acted in accordance with your heart. You were just being true to yourself.” He said.

 

Harry smiled. “Then decline if Tom offers you a spot. You _have_ to kill for that.” He warned. “Stick with me, and I won’t make you unless you want to.” He promised.

 

Neville nodded. “I’m a lover, anyway. I can be _strong_ if I have to, but not _vicious_. That’s just not me. It suits _you_ , though. There’s a darkness inside you. It needs to come out from time to time, or it will poison you slowly.”

 

Harry’s smile turned a little wry. “How did you get so wise? Where has that been hiding?” He asked.

 

Neville chuckled and shrugged. “I know you well, that’s all. After a little while around a person, you start to notice things. Little things that add up. If you know what you're looking for.” He explained.

 

Fred and George were staring at him, faces impassive.

 

Harry swallowed nervously. “Guys? Can you forgive me?” He asked, voice small. He'd just killed their two youngest siblings. Forgiveness might be more than they could grant, regardless of what they had said to Ron.

 

George looked at Fred, and Harry realised he was deferring to his twin.

 

Harry turned his gaze toward Fred as well.

 

Fred took a deep breath, then laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. “Mate, they were spoiled rotten. And I do mean that. They'd ended up rotten to the core. There was no love lost there, we've told you already, when we were younger, we loved to terrorize Ron. He was a little brat and Mum never slapped it out of him like she did us. He was never going to get better. Ginny wasn’t going to get away with what she did, no matter how sorry she was. Luna’s right; what you did was mercy. If Our Lord had his way, he would have done so much worse. She had to die one way or another. It was better this way.” He said, then pulled Harry into a hug. “We still have you and Percy, probably Bill and Charlie in time. We'll just be a merry family of men. Well, men and George.” He amended.

 

“Oi!” George protested. “I have a cock, same as you!” He shouted as Harry laughed.

 

Fred snorted. “ _Exactly_ the same.” He agreed.

 

“Too much information, guys.” Harry said, a wide smile on his face.


	9. Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short, but it says what I needed it to say, and there's no sense in dragging it out.

Harry woke to sounds outside his door. He listened closely, and realised it was Fred and George. He jumped out of bed, raced to the door and threw it open in a hurry. “Whatever you were planning to come in and do, _don't_.” He said. “There are Blood Wards on this room. If you come in, it will hurt.”

 

Fred and George pouted. “That's no fun.” George said.

 

“How are we supposed to pull off your birthday prank?” Fred asked.

 

Harry gave them both a flat stare. “Wait until I get down to breakfast, set something up outside my door, or—here's a novel concept—decide that Ron's actions were prank enough to last a lifetime!” Harry snapped.

 

“Never.” George said.

 

“This will be something new, something we've thoroughly tested and have an antidote for. We promise.” Fred told him.

 

Harry sighed and shook his head. “Well, now that I’m up, I’m going to go take a shower. You can set up whatever you want outside of the door, and I'll act suitably surprised when I come out and set it off.” He told them.

 

Fred and George beamed at him. “Deal.” They said together.

 

“And no, I will not key you into the Blood Wards. I _can_ , but I don’t particularly _want_ you two to have access to my bedroom any time you want.” Harry added, before shutting the door in their face.

 

“Boo!” Fred shouted. “You're no fun!”

 

Harry smiled and shook his head, walking into his bathroom.

 

If the twins were already here, it stood to reason that so was Draco, so he had half an hour at maximum before Severus would come in to make sure he was up. That was enough time to be dressed if he only took a short shower.

 

He was done and dressed before Severus had to come get him. He opened his door—and nothing happened. So he walked out into the hallway. Still nothing.

 

“What is supposed to—oh.” He said as bubbles came out of his mouth with each word.

 

The end of the hallway started snickering, and both the twins dropped the disillusionment charms they had been under.

 

“Ha, ha, very funny. When is this supposed to wear off?” He asked, bubbles still emerging.

 

George paused to wheeze, then replied, “It'll wear off in an hour. Or, if your Dad threatens bodily harm—without being told to—we have an antidote.”

 

Harry sighed, and a stream of bubbles blew from his mouth. “Fine. Let's get to breakfast.” He said.

 

They went into the formal dining room and Harry took his usual seat, Tom already sitting in the seat beside him. He smiled at him. “Hi.” He said weakly. A bubble floated into Tom's face.

 

Tom looked at it in interest. “I’m assuming this is courtesy of your twins?” He asked, Fred and George laughing as his eyes followed the bubble.

 

Hermione and Neville laughed.

 

Luna was watching with a smile on her face. “It's harmless.” She said.

 

Harry nodded. “Yes, it was them.” He answered.

 

“Can they remove it?” Severus asked, eye twitching.

 

“Under the right circumstances.” Harry answered.

 

Severus sighed. “What _circumstances_ would those be?” He asked tensely.

 

Fred and George grinned widely. Draco, who was seated between them, covered his face with one hand and shook his head.

 

“We'll never tell!” Fred declared.

 

The eye twitched again. “Maiming might be in order.” Severus drawled.

 

George pulled a potions vial out of his pocket and held it out to Harry.

 

Harry reached for it—and George pulled it out of reach. “Oops! Try again!” He held it out again.

 

Harry made another grab—and George pulled it out of reach again.

 

Harry growled—and Tom pulled his wand out.

 

George paled and handed the vial over. “Sorry! Was just playing!” He said.

 

Tom sighed. “Don’t torment him on his birthday.” He told them.

 

“Won’t happen again, Your Lordliness!” Fred said.

 

“Yeah, pranks are over for now, Lord Snakey!” George agreed.

 

Tom sighed and shook his head. “Lord Snakey?” He asked.

 

Harry laughed—and produced a stream of bubbles.

 

“Take the damn potion, Harrison.” Severus said.

 

Harry drank it down and sighed. No bubbles. “Thank the gods!” He cheered.

 

Lucius and Narcissa were watching impassively.

 

Lucius leaned down and said in an undertone to Narcissa, “I’m not so sure I want our son marrying into that.”

 

Narcissa chuckled lightly. “Dear, that was genius spellwork! Those boys are a bit wild, yes, but they are _smart_.” She told him. “If they turn out to have good business acumen, they could go far. We'll wait and see for now.” She said evenly.

 

Lucius hummed and leaned back.

 

“Are we ready to behave properly now?” Severus asked.

 

“Yes, Sir.” Feed and George answered together.

 

“Good.”

 

He called for Tissy and she proudly brought out the waffles Harry had requested for his birthday breakfast.

 

The twins smiled widely.

 

“Harry, you are the best!” George said.

 

Fred nodded. “Whatever made you want these for breakfast, keep it up for the next several years.” He agreed.

 

Harry just smiled and began eating.

 

*****

 

By the time dinner rolled around, Sirius and Remus had joined them and Harry was giddy, practically bouncing in his seat. He’d spent the day with his friends, teaching them some of the Dark Arts he was using frequently, as well as a few of the more painful ones for Hermione, and had spent the rest of the time discussing what it was like to be dating a Dark Lord and have Severus as his father.

 

Fred and George seemed the most interested about those two things. Harry was sure they were trying to figure out how much they could get away with while Severus was there.

 

Eventually, dinner was finished and there was no more time to delay. Harry eyed the gifts that had made their way to the table throughout the day. “Presents now?” He asked.

 

Severus laughed. “Yes. Presents now.” He said.

 

Harry cheered. “Which one first?” He asked everyone.

 

“Ours!” Fred declared, digging one out and handing it over.

 

Harry opened it and found two bags; one of normal sweets like fizzing Whizbees and Honeydukes finest, and another, smaller bag labelled “Warning: Experimental.”

 

“There’s some skiving snack boxes in there, and some daydream charms. They’ve been tested on us and work, but we haven’t tested them on anyone else. We need to make sure they’re safe for underage students, too.” George explained.

 

Harry nodded. “I’ll try them out later. Thanks, guys.”

 

Fred grinned. “Anytime. We need people to test our products, and who better than the brother that gave us our first major pay-out?” He asked rhetorically.

 

Harry smiled and shook his head.

 

Draco handed his over. “This one is more for training purposes, but you might have gotten rusty.” He said.

 

Harry opened it to find a practice snitch. “You really want me to get even better?” He asked.

 

Draco sneered. “I’ll beat you someday. Besides, this one learns from you.” He said. “It’ll give you a challenge every time.”

 

Harry nodded. “Well, thanks. Although you might regret it eventually.”

 

“Also, you have a standing invitation to come over and use our pitch whenever you want to. To practice.” He added.

 

Harry grinned. “Awesome! I’ll keep that in mind!”

 

Hermione handed hers over next. It was a book.

 

Harry opened it to find “Dark Arts and their Effects.” He blinked. “So you’re encouraging this?” He asked her, amused.

 

Hermione flushed. “I figured if you were going to learn them anyway, why shouldn’t I help out?” She asked irritably.

 

Harry laughed. “Well, thank you. I’m sure it’ll come in handy.” He said.

 

Neville handed over one. Harry smiled and handed a present over to him, too.

 

Neville took it, flushing, and they opened their presents together.

 

Harry’s was a charm with a heart on it. “What’s this?” He asked.

 

Neville flushed. “I got one for everybody. Protection from love potions.” He said.

 

Harry’s eyes widened. “Thanks, Nev. That’s really useful.”

 

Neville’s gift was a packet of seeds. “Those are special roses. They’ll bloom whatever colour you want most when you plant them, so keep different colours in mind as you plant, or plant them on different days, and you should get different colours.” Harry explained.

 

“Neat.” Neville said, interested.

 

Remus and Sirius had both gotten correspondence books that paired with their gifts to Harry and wanted to join the Hopefuls. Lucius and Narcissa had gotten him a pensieve and Severus had brewed Memoria Spectare to go with it, so it would be ready to use as soon as he got it set up and added the potion.

 

Tom gave him the Slytherin promise ring. “This isn’t a proposal, it’s a promise that you will be faithful to me.” He said.

 

Harry smiled and slipped it on. “I would never leave you for someone else.”

 

Then there was cake and ice cream for dessert.

 

All in all, it was his best birthday yet.


	10. Bad News and Good News

Harry sat next to Severus. “So I’m fifteen now.” He said.

 

“Congratulations on living to such a ripe, old age.” Severus replied dryly.

 

“You said after my birthday I could spend a night at Tom's place once in a while.” He said hopefully.

 

Severus groaned. “What, _tonight_?” He asked.

 

Harry grinned. “Why not?” He asked back.

 

“Fine. One night. _One._ ” Severus stressed.

 

Harry smiled widely and hugged him. “Thanks! You're great! I’m going to go pack an overnight bag.”

 

Severus sighed as he ran up the stairs. At least he could take comfort in knowing his bag hadn’t _already_ been packed.

 

*****

 

“Hello, Professor. You wanted to see me? Your Owl indicated that it was urgent. I came as soon as I could.” Tom said, Thomas Harding glamour up.

 

Albus Dumbledore smiled wryly. “Yes, I’m in a bit of a pickle. See, there’s a rumour that the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts has a curse on it, and no Professor in decades has lasted more than one year. We are being threatened this year with a Ministry plant as professor, unless I can fill it in two days. Do you have a Mastery in the subject, or enough know-how to at least be a suitable teacher? Lord Gryffindor might be able to overcome the curse said to be in place, even. I know the castle will protect you.”

 

Tom hummed. “How would you prefer to test me? You and the teachers cannot duel me inside the castle, there would be a backlash.”

 

Dumbledore nodded. “Quite, but we could hold a test duel outside.” He offered.

 

Tom nodded back. “Yes, we can do that. Who would you have me duel?” He asked.

 

Dumbledore led the way out of the office. “I asked Professor Flitwick to come back for the day and test you. He is a master duellist, and will push your limits to see exactly where you stand.” He explained. “We need to know that you are qualified. The rules are simple: Light spells only, show your skills on the defensive before you start to fight back, and we will see if you can teach the next generation to properly protect themselves against the threats we now face.”

 

Tom hummed as Dumbledore knocked on Flitwick's office door. “That sounds fair.” He said. He preferred the Dark Arts _as_ a defense, but he knew and could use the Light spells for defense.

 

They collected Flitwick and headed outside. “I’m glad you’re considering the position, none of us want a Ministry official coming in and filling the children's minds with propaganda.” Flitwick said. “Especially now that You-Know-Who is back! We need to prepare them properly!”

 

Tom frowned. “Who? Voldemort? He's not that big a threat anymore, I’d wager. He's weakened, surely.” He said dismissively. “Even so, I suppose it’s better safe than sorry.” He added.

 

“Quite so.” Dumbledore said. “Cut the head off a snake, and it can still bite for a while. Even a weakened enemy can be dangerous.” He said firmly.

 

“Yes, I certainly want Harrison trained well. He walks into danger nearly every day, it sometimes seems.” Tom said, the irony of his words not lost on him.

 

“Yes.” Dumbledore agreed. “And it is quite possible that to defeat him, Harry will have to die.” He said heavily.

 

Tom stilled. “What do you mean?” He asked lowly.

 

Dumbledore stopped and looked at him. “Inside of him resides a piece of Voldemort's soul. For Voldemort to die, every piece of his soul needs to be destroyed. Even the piece inside Harry.” He said. “For that, Harry must die.”

 

Tom gritted his teeth. “Then Voldemort will just have to live as long as Harry does, because I refuse to let him die of anything other than _old age_. Find another way, or make your peace with Voldemort living for quite a while longer. I won’t lose Harrison.” He said firmly.

 

“Now, none of us _like_ the idea, but in times of war, certain sacrifices must be made.” Dumbledore told him.

 

Tom glared at him. “Sacrifices?! This is a _life_ you are talking about! _Harry Potter's_ life! If people heard of this, can you _imagine_ the public outcry?” He nearly shouted.

 

“Which is why they will _not_ find out.” Dumbledore said, drawing his wand. He cast a lip-locker on Tom. “We can’t have this getting out before it comes to pass. It has to happen this way. Be glad you can help ensure he lives long enough to do everything he can before he needs to die.” He said.

 

Tom gritted his teeth. “Fine!” He snapped. “Let’s get this duel over with.”

 

Flitwick bowed, and Tom returned the bow, and spells immediately began to fly fast and furious.

 

Tom defended himself with finesse and skill for the first thirty-five minutes, until he felt he had impressed Dumbledore with his skill, then began firing back. It took him a little longer, since he was relegated to light spells only, but within twenty minutes Flitwick was stunned, bound, and left defenseless.

 

Tom cleared his throat and looked at Dumbledore. “I believe I win.” He said.

 

Dumbledore was stunned speechless. He blinked a few times, shook himself, and smiled widely. “So you do! Well, you are certainly qualified! Wake our charms professor and we will discuss your payment and any special considerations you need. We would love to have you on the staff! You are _more_ than qualified!”

 

Tom chuckled and revived Flitwick. “That was a wonderful duel. You’re really very good.” He said.

 

Flitwick chuckled. “You beat me, but thank you.”

 

Tom smiled. “It was a work-out. I don’t get that much anymore. You did very well, considering the training I’ve had.” He said.

 

Dumbledore smiled. “Well, come to my office and we can discuss the particulars.” He said.

 

Tom smiled, gave Flitwick a nod, and followed Dumbledore to his office, plotting the man’s downfall the whole way.

 

*****

 

Harry beamed at Tom when the Floo-call came at five that evening.

 

“Well?” The man asked.

 

“I can come over for the night!” Harry said excitedly. “I’m ready whenever you are!”

 

Tom smiled. “Good. Bid your father good night and I will be waiting for you. Be quick, I have big news for you.” He said. “You’ll be the first to know.”

 

Harry nodded. “Be there in a minute!” He said before  cutting the connection. He ran into the library. “Tom’s home! Heading over!” He gave his father a hug. “Good night, Dad. See you tomorrow around lunch time!”

 

“Do not do anything I would disapprove of.” Severus said.

 

“Okay.” Harry said, again crossing his fingers in a fold on his robe.

 

“Have fun. I will see you tomorrow.” Severus said.

 

Harry raced out, grabbed his bag, and made the Floo trip to Riddle Manor.

 

As soon as he came out of the Floo, strong arms wrapped around his waist and he was pulled into a kiss. He moaned and melted into it, savouring the taste of Tom and the feeling of the man winding through his head.

 

Tom broke the kiss and smiled down at him. “Guess who’s going to be your Defence Against the Dark Arts professor next year?” He purred.

 

Harry gaped at him. “No _way_! For real?” He asked, stunned.

 

Tom smiled. “And the year after that, and after that. Because I can remove the curse. It’ll be all too easy.” He said.

 

Harry grinned. “Oh, we’re going to have so much fun.”

 

Tom chuckled. “Aren’t we?” He agreed. “So,” He sobered. “What are your rules?”

 

Harry cleared his throat. “Don’t do anything Dad would disapprove of. But I crossed my fingers when I agreed to it, so it doesn’t apply.” He added hurriedly.

 

Tom laughed. “My sneaky little Prince! Alright, fine, no rules it is.”

 

Harry followed him to his room and put his things in the wardrobe. He didn’t plan on bringing any clothes home, since he figured he’d eventually need an outfit here. It was the same reason he’d brought his least favorite set of pyjamas with him to leave over here. He meant for them to stay here for next time. Soon enough, he wouldn’t need to bring anything, and he could come over without warning.

 

It would feel like living here, and he wanted that.

 

He loved Severus, but he knew at some point he would get angry and leave in a huff, and he didn’t want to have to go to his room and pack before doing so. It didn’t suit his grandiose style of dramatic exits like just leaving would.

 

And Severus would have less time to tell him not to leave, or try to ground him.

 

Tom watched him, leaning against the doorjamb with his arms crossed, a small smile on his face. “Your clothes look good there.” He said mildly.

 

“But they’d look better on your floor?” Harry asked cheekily.

 

Tom frowned. “No. Where did you here that horrible line? You’re too young for that.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Oh, like another year is going to make _so much difference_!” He drawled, sounding very like Severus.

 

Tom made a face. “You sound exactly like your father. And I’m _not_ being facetious.” He added.

 

Harry snorted. “Either way, one year means nothing.” He pointed out.

 

“We’ll probably wait even longer. I was attracted to your face and the feel of your power, not your age. I prefer maturity.” Tom told him.

 

Harry frowned. “I’m mature!” He protested.

 

“In some ways, yes.” Tom pushed off the wall and came closer. He ran a hand over Harry’s cheek and down to his throat, sliding around to cup the back of his neck. “You have maturity, it’s true, but you are also so _young_ in other ways. And I am loathe to strip that away any faster than it already is being stripped from you. You’re growing up, and it is fine for it to happen naturally. There is no need to rush things.” He said softly, then drew Harry into a kiss, his hand sliding into Harry’s hair.

 

Harry sighed, clinging to Tom. He was safe, and the gentle tugging in his hair was nothing to be scared over. He battled back the unease, and Tom broke the kiss. “You’re getting better.” He noted, giving a slight tug as he pulled his hands free.

 

Harry made a face. “Don’t do it on _purpose_!” He snapped, hitting Tom in the chest with a fist.

 

Tom laughed. “You hit like a girl!”

 

Harry balled up his fist again and aimed for Tom’s face.

 

Tom caught his hand, no longer smiling. “ _Don’t_. I will retaliate if you mar my face.” He said sternly.

 

Harry growled. “Should kick you in the balls.” He muttered.

 

“Didn’t your father already have words with you about doing that?”

 

“He said nothing about not doing it to _you_.” Harry shot back. “He’d probably cheer me on, actually.”

 

Tom hummed. “Yes, you do have a point.” He agreed.

 

Harry sighed. “Just don’t test my limits for fun.”

 

Tom grinned wickedly. “I intend to push you past _that_ one. I can get a little overzealous in bed. Hair-pulling is part of the experience.” He licked his lips. “And yours is so thick and soft, it’s quite impossible to keep my hands out of it. It’s practically a magnet.” He said.

 

Harry groaned. “Great. Let’s go have dinner.”

 

“When you leave tomorrow, you will leave with Wormtail. He’s already in a cage in his rat form, waiting for you.” Tom said.

 

Harry grinned. “Oh, goody! Sirius will be absolutely thrilled to have his freedom again!” He said happily.


	11. First Night Over

Harry and Tom were having dinner with Mulciber there, eyeing Harry warily, and Harry had had enough. He sighed and set down his fork. “Is there something you want to say to me?” He asked irritably.

 

Mulciber dropped his eyes to his plate and shook his head.

 

“Good. Then stop staring. It’s annoying.” Harry said.

 

Tom chuckled. “He’s not used to us having company. You can speak freely, Mulciber, Harry knows all about me and is privy to everything. I’m keeping nothing from my consort.”

 

“It’s nothing, My Lord.” He said.

 

Tom hummed. “If you say so.” He said.

 

The meal was finished in mostly silence, Harry making a few comments about the school year, asking what Tom would teach.

 

“I intend to build on last year’s lesson plans. They are not terrible. Of course, some of it will need to be revised. You will learn plenty, don’t worry.” He assured Harry.

 

Harry had one glass of wine with his meal, then he and Tom retired to Tom's study downstairs and had another glass each.

 

“There is a matter that needs to be addressed. While I was at the school, D—” Tom gritted his teeth and continued, “ _someone_ said something that I need to tell you and Severus. It is a matter of great importance. However, _this person_ put me under a lip-locker. There may be a way around it via Legilimency for someone skilled enough, but whoever was looking would have to do some digging, I would assume, to subvert the Occlumency shields that were left to guard the knowledge. And…” Tom sighed. “The only person I want in my head to that extent is _you_. There are thoughts _about_ you that I cannot have your father see. And live to tell the tale.” He finished.

 

Harry flushed. “Aren’t you worried, knowing what you know, that the thoughts could set back my recovery?” He asked.

 

Tom hummed and nodded. “It _is_ a concern, but I would hope by now you might find them more interesting than frightening. Also, they are just thoughts. Things I would _like_ to try with you, fantasies, but there is no demand that we actually go through with any of them. It is a want, not a need. I just don’t want your father seeing any of it. And deciding to _discuss_ it with me.” He added with a face of distaste. 

 

Harry laughed. “I’m willing to try, but I might need to have Dad guide me through looking. But we can give it a shot right now, if you want.”

 

Tom hummed. “Yes, with you tipsy. That will go _so well_.”

 

Harry drew his wand. “What, are you afraid?” He teased.

 

Tom eyed his wand. “A little bit, yes, I am not ashamed to say.” He said.

 

Harry caught his eye. “Hold still.”

 

“Seriously?” Tom asked.

 

“Deadly.” Harry answered, and cast, “Legilimens.” He dove in and skirted around stray bits of fear and apprehension, digging deeper. There _were_ a surprising amount of lewd thoughts and fantasies involving Harry, who ignored them and dug deeper. He surmised it was Dumbledore who had cast the curse and focused on memories of him.

 

There were a lot of Tom when he was young, and all of them showed either Dumbledore dismissing the bullying he was under or disapproving of something he had done, none of which were particularly heinous crimes. It was the same small deeds that had been ignored when Harry, Ron and Hermione had done them.

 

Harry looked for more recent memories and found a slew of memories of Tom in his glamour, meeting with the man.

 

He dug around, and found the meeting from earlier that day. They were discussing Voldemort and then—a wall.

 

Harry growled and tried to go around it. It moved with him.

 

He tried to go through it. It was rock-solid.

 

He sighed and bashed against it.

 

“Ow!” Tom's mental voice shouted.

 

Harry hummed. “Yeah, well, this is going to be painful, but it might do the trick.” He replied. He turned into a cannon and fired a single blast at the wall. It fractured, Tom screamed, and he was forcibly ejected from the man's mind.

 

“Did it work?” He asked. 

 

Tom sighed and rubbed at his temples. “Dumbledore wants you to die when you face Voldemort.” He muttered sullenly. “And I have a _splitting_ headache.” He added with a glare at Harry.

 

Harry brightened. “I got through!” He said happily, then, “He wants me dead?” He asked, frowning.

 

Tom sighed again. “He wants the horcrux inside you dead, and for that, you must die, yes.”

 

Harry hummed. “Dad's not going to like that.” He said.

 

Tom stared at him incredulously. “And you _do_?!” He asked.

 

“Of course not! But Dad won’t like it _more_.” He added.

 

“Something needs to be done about that man.” Tom said.

 

Harry nodded. “But what are we going to do?”

 

Tom smiled. “We're going to wait until the school year starts and I make a name for myself, then we will tell the Prophet about his little plan. It will kill his public image.” He said.

 

Harry nodded. “That will work.” He agreed. “But won’t he fire you?”

 

“If he does, his only other option is a Ministry Plant. I will be fine.” Tom said.

 

Harry nodded slowly. “Well, you'd better make yourself indispensable fast.” He warned.

 

Tom smirked. “It won’t take long.” He said surely. “Finish your wine.” He said, nodding to Harry’s half-finished drink.

 

Harry picked it up and downed it. “Done!” He said happily.

 

Tom's smirk widened. “Good. Why don’t you come over here and sit on Daddy’s lap?” He asked, patting his lap suggestively.

 

Harry snorted. “Pervert.” He said fondly, but moved to sit in his lap. “Better?” He asked.

 

Tom's arms wrapped around his waist and the man buried his face in Harry's hair and inhaled. “ _Much_ better.” He said.

 

“I saw an awful lot of fantasies that involved tying me up.” Harry mused.

 

“A want, not a need.” Tom assured him.

 

“Holding me down.” Harry added.

 

“I do like to get a little forceful, but we will discuss it first.” Tom said.

 

“Choking me on your cock?” Harry asked reproachfully.

 

Tom laughed. “Oh, don’t worry. I’m fairly certain _that_ will never happen. It was more of a fleeting thought that kind of ran away with me.”

 

“It shimmered.” Harry said.

 

Tom cleared his throat. “I may have wanked to it once or twice.” He admitted.

 

Harry laughed. “You _are_ a pervert!” He shifted. “You're hard. Talking about it is making you _hard_!” He accused.

 

Tom hummed. “To be fair, we’re talking about sex. Sex in any capacity is _supposed_ to make one hard. You shouldn’t be so up in arms about it. After all, you started it.” He said.

 

Harry hummed. “I suppose so.” He wiggled again, and Tom groaned, arms tightening around his waist.

 

“Don’t do that.” The man growled.

 

Harry chuckled. “Don’t you like it?” He teased.

 

“A little too much, honestly.” Tom said.

 

Harry hummed and moved again. “Going to throw me down and ravish me?”

 

Tom was audibly gritting his teeth. “I want to throw you down and do things to you we both _know_ you are not ready for. Stop. Pushing.” He said firmly.

 

Harry nodded and relaxed his body. “Alright. Just hold me.” He said.

 

Tom began drawing absent patterns on Harry's stomach, occasionally wandering up just shy of his nipples and dipping down to run along his waistband.

 

Harry didn’t even tense, just lay there lax, letting it happen.

 

Tom smiled. It was progress.

 

*****

 

Harry woke and heard a soft growling coming from the corner of his room. He lit his spare wand and looked around, seeing nothing. He rushed out of bed and to Tom's room, entering and waking the man.

 

“Hm? Harry?” Tom asked.

 

“There was growling in my room. Can I sleep with you?” He asked.

 

Tom hummed. “I sleep in the nude, but yes. Just keep your eyes closed tomorrow morning until I am dressed.” He said, lifting the covers.

 

Harry snorted. “I’ve seen you naked already.” He said.

 

“Not with a raging erection, you haven’t.” Tom countered.

 

“True.” Harry agreed. “I'll close my eyes.”

 

“Good.” Tom said. “Now let’s sleep.”

 

Harry closed his eyes and cuddled into Tom, slipping into sleep easily.

 

*****

 

Tom got up and Harry kept his eyes closed as he had promised (only taking a quick peek at Tom’s ass as the man got his clothes for the day), then they took turns in the shower.

 

Harry wanked in the shower, having heard Tom doing the same only ten minutes earlier. The thought that Tom could hear him only made it hotter.

 

After his shower, he dressed and met Tom in the bedroom. “You minx.” The man accused.

 

Harry smiled innocently. “I have no idea what you mean.” He said.

 

“Sure. Come on, let’s get to breakfast.” Tom said. “What are you going to do with Wormtail?” Tom asked once they were eating.

 

Harry grinned. “Turn him in to the Ministry.” He answered.

 

“For…?” Tom prompted.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Accessory to murder, being an unregistered Animagus, and whatever other charges they can slap him with. Probably use of the Unforgivables and being a Death Eater.” He added.

 

Tom hummed. “Well, he is guilty of all those.” He said mildly.

 

Harry chuckled. “Yes, but it’s mainly so Sirius can go free. He'll be in your debt. And probably reinstated as Lord Black. That would make him a very useful ally to have.” He pointed out.

 

“It would. I will wait and see how things play out. Perhaps losing Wormtail will prove more profitable than _having_ him was.” Tom mused.

 

“It certainly could be.” Harry said happily, eating his breakfast.

 

Tom smiled indulgently. His consort was happy, so he was happy.

 

Mulciber, who was watching them both, was _not_ happy.


	12. Cleared

Harry got home and called out, “Dad!”

 

Severus voice called out from the library, “I’m in here! You have two legs, walk.”

 

Harry searched him out and held up the cage. “Have Wormtail. Going to take him to Sirius and go to the Ministry.” He said happily.

 

Severus hummed, then turned back to his book. “Have fun. I will probably be in the lab when you return.”

 

“Alright. See you at dinner!” Harry raced off to the Floo and was gone before Severus realised he had never brought his clothes home.

 

Severus sighed and decided it wasn’t worth the effort of raising a fuss over it.

 

*****

 

“Sirius, guess what?” Harry called out upon arriving in the den.

 

“What?” There was a crash, then Remus' voice snapped, “ _Sirius_! Look what you did!”

 

“I’m not a dog, don’t talk to me like that!” Sirius replied. “Look.” There was a muttered spell and the sound of pots and pans rearranging. “All fixed.”

 

Remus sighed and Sirius came into the room. “What's up?” He asked.

 

Harry held up the cage. “Ready to get your name cleared?” He asked excitedly.

 

Sirius’ eyes widened. “Yes, I am!” He said happily.

 

Harry grinned. “Let’s go to the Ministry, then. You were listed as dangerous; I don’t think we'll run into any trouble on our way.” He said.

 

Sirius turned to Remus and grabbed him around the waist, planting a big kiss on his surprised lips. “After I get my name cleared and make a trip to Gringotts, we're going out to eat. Somewhere really nice.” He turned to Harry. “You're invited, too!” He said.

 

Harry smiled and shook his head. “It’s fine, I should go home after this. I told Severus I'd be home for dinner already. I’m just here to deliver a rat.” He said. “There’s a spell on the cage keeping him from changing. Let’s keep him in it.” Harry added.

 

Sirius nodded. “Wonderful. Let's go.”

 

Remus chuckled. “You two have fun. I’m not going back into the Ministry any time soon.” He said mildly.

 

Sirius nodded. “Fair enough. I'll send Amelia your regards, shall I?”

 

Remus smiled at him. “By all means.” He agreed.

 

Sirius and Harry used the Floo to get to the Ministry, and checked in.

 

“Harrison Prince and Sirius Black, here to clear Sirius Black’s name.” Harry said cheerfully.

 

The Welcome Witch eyed Sirius warily. “You _are_ aware he’s a wanted criminal, right?” She asked.

 

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed, holding up the cage. “You _are_ aware I have Peter Pettigrew right here, right?” He sassed right back at her.

 

She looked surprised, and checked them in without further comment.

 

Sirius led the way straight to Amelia Bones' office. “Hey!” He said when she opened the door.

 

Amelia sighed. “I _really_ don’t want to arrest you again, bu—”

 

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to!” Sirius took the cage from Harry and handed it over. “We're here to clear my name.”

 

Amelia took it and looked at the rat. “And what is this?” She asked.

 

“Peter Pettigrew.” Harry answered. “Secret-Keeper for the Potters.”

 

Amelia smiled. “Well, that changes things somewhat. Come on in.” She let them into her office.

 

After closing the door, she opened the cage, dumped out the rat, and cast a spell.

 

It squeaked, changed, and there was Peter.

 

Amelia bound him and eyed him. “You're going to Azkaban, Peter. We won’t need a trial for you, since Dumbledore never wanted one for Sirius.”

 

Sirius looked shocked at that. “Dumbledore was supposed to act as binder, he would have _known_ I was innocent!”

 

Amelia looked surprised at _that_. “The Prophet is going to hear that news.” She muttered. “I wonder about that man lately.”

 

Sirius nodded. “I don’t blame you.” He said.

 

“Well, you’re free to go, I'll put the news out in tomorrow's paper. Wait until then to go out and celebrate, okay?” She asked.

 

Sirius pouted. “Yeah, fine.”

 

“Keep your nose clean. Maybe if you're good we can talk in a few weeks about getting you back on the force.”

 

Sirius made a face. “Nah. It would feel wrong without James as a partner.” He said.

 

Amelia shrugged. “Suit yourself. I'll talk with the Goblins tomorrow; we'll see what we can do about your Lordship being restored.” She said.

 

Sirius grinned. “I'll be waiting to hear from either you or them, then. See you around.”

 

“See you. Be good, I don’t want to see you being brought in again.” She said sternly.

 

Sirius grinned. “So long as no one kills Harry, you won’t have to!” He promised.

 

They left, and Sirius frowned. “Dumbledore.” He growled.

 

“Yep.” Harry answered.

 

“Locked me up without a trial.”

 

“Not surprised.” Harry said.

 

“I'm going to kill him for that.” Sirius vowed.

 

“Get in line.” Harry said. “I have prior claim.” He said.

 

Sirius looked surprised. “What did he do to you?” He asked.

 

“Killed my grandparents, created a false prophecy to kill my mother and the man he thought was my father, placed me in an abusive home, kept me there after being told about the sex abuse, kept hiring incompetent homicidal maniacs to teach defence—except for Remus, he was good—tried to let Ron off with a warning for trying to kill me— _twice_ —and was reluctant to expel him and Ginny for using the Imperius potion on me.” Harry finished.

 

Sirius was silent for a long time, then, he finally said, “You can have him.”

 

“Thanks.” Harry said dryly.

 

They got back to the Den and Harry left as Sirius went to tell Remus the good news (he was cleared) and the bad news (celebrating would have to wait until tomorrow).  

 

Harry looked around for Severus and found that there was a strange smell coming from the door to the lab downstairs. So he was brewing. Harry went to get Merlin's journal and read some more.

 

*****

 

Harry was reading when he heard Lucius' voice coming from the receiving room. He sounded frantic.

 

“ _Severus_!” The man was shouting, looking into every doorway he passed.

 

“He’s in his lab.” Harry said. “What’s wrong?”

 

“It’s Draco.” Lucius said. “There’s been an accident.”

 

Harry paled. “I’ll get him.” He said. He ran to the door to the lab and called out, “Dad, Lucius is here! Something happened to Draco!”

 

There was a curse, then, “Give me three minutes!”

 

Lucius came up behind Harry and they both waited.

 

Severus finally emerged. “What happened?” He asked, wiping his hands on a cloth.

 

“Draco was brewing—I think it was the Creatura Reveale potion, he is more and more anxious to find out if he is Veela every day—and whatever it was exploded. We got him clean, but he was coated in it, and though the burns have healed, it has been two hours and he hasn’t woken. Nothing is helping him wake.” Lucius explained.

 

Severus turned to Harry. “Stay here.” He said.

 

“Like hell!” Harry snapped. “He’s my friend! I’m going, too!”

 

Severus glared at him. “You are staying. Here.” He said.

 

Harry glared back.

 

“I will come over, but if it is what I think it is, you will need to call the Weasley twins and keep them there until he wakes and stabilises.”

 

“What is it?” Harry asked.

 

Lucius was obviously wondering the same, but he didn’t voice it.

 

“I will tell you when I get home if I am right, Harrison. For now, you just worry about yourself. I should be home in forty-five minutes, just in time for dinner.” Severus said.

 

“Yeah, fine.” Harry said heavily.

 

“Be good.” Severus left with Lucius and Harry went back to where he’d been, propping his feet up on the couch and settling in to read some more, while using the furniture in a way he _knew_ Severus would disapprove of.

 

It was the little things that made his day, sometimes.

 

*****

 

“How much of his body was covered?” Severus asked, checking Draco’s responses. His pupils were reactive, if a little dilated, and he was otherwise stable, just unconscious. Narcissa was Flooing the twins.

 

“He was completely covered in the front of his body, and he seemed to have turned and caught all of his left side and some of his back. Most of him was burned, but we used your dittany paste and he healed from that.” Lucius said.

 

Severus nodded and hummed. “When the twins get here, leave them alone with him for twenty-four hours. There will be… Things going on that you do not _want_ or _need_ to be here for.”

 

Lucius frowned. “Not under _my_ roof!” He protested.

 

Severus glared at him. “You _idiot_ , there is no choice! I am telling you as a _Healer_ what needs to happen! He has come into a Veela inheritance. Early. He will need his mates, they will need to seal the bond, and he will be in a pure Veela mindset for twenty hours, since it was potions-induced early onset. There is nothing to be done but let him bond already and make it easier on him.”

 

The twins rushed in, followed by Narcissa.

 

“What’s going on?!” Fred asked, while George rushed over and took Draco’s limp hand in his own.

 

“Draco is coming into an early inheritance.” Severus said. “We hope you are his mates. He should wake in four hours, and you will find out for sure then. I’m heading home. Good luck.” He said to Lucius and Narcissa.

 

“Thank you, Severus.” Lucius said.

 

“You are welcome. I will see you in a few days.” Severus said before leaving.


	13. Bonding and Breaking News

Fred looked at Lucius. “When will he wake up?” He asked.

 

Lucius sighed. “Another two hours.”

 

George nodded. “What do we do when he wakes?”

 

Lucius rubbed his temples. “Remember how I told you that you two are not to do anything questionable with him under my roof?” He asked.

 

Fred nodded. “Yes, Sir, we remember clearly.”

 

“That has gone out the window. You are probably his mates, so you will need to bond with him and spend time together until he comes out of his Veela mindset. He will know what to do, his Veela will tell him. Just go with whatever he urges you to do.” Lucius flushed. “You may want to prepare yourself shortly before he wakes.” He added to George. “He will not be in a mood to wait for you, and I can tell you are submissive. Be ready for him to take you. I do not know if a dominant Veela will remember preparation in a feral mindset. I am submissive to Narcissa.” He explained.

 

“So, wait, _you_ carried Draco?” Fred asked.

 

“No.” Lucius said in irritation. “There are five types of Veela: submissive tops, submissive bottoms, dominant tops, dominant bottoms and switches, which are the rarest. I am a submissive top. I impregnated her, but she rules the household for me. I defer to her in most cases. I work in politics and pay the bills; she oversees everything here. We raise Draco together, with her teaching him to be a proper young Lord and me teaching him to listen to his instincts in case he is… Well, in case this happened, really.” He told them. “It keeps harmony. We are both happy this way.”

 

George nodded. “We are both ready to take care of him in any way he needs us to.”

 

Lucius smiled. “Just be there for him.” He said.

 

Fred chuckled. “Don’t worry, he will be protected, and we will do whatever it takes to make him happy.”

 

“Good.” Lucius said. “I will leave you to get ready for when he wakes.” He said, then left the room, closing the door behind him.

 

Fred swallowed. “We should get ready for him to wake. It will be soon, knowing our luck.”

 

George nodded his agreement. He got onto the large bed beside Draco, far enough away to not disturb him, and shucked his trousers and pants. He was unbuttoning his shirt when Fred lifted his legs and began tonguing him. He moaned softly, stifling the sound by biting his lip.

 

Fred chuckled. “Going to hold back those lovely sounds the whole time?” He asked, then went back to what he had been doing.

 

“Just—just until Draco’s up!” George answered in a strangled voice.

 

Fred hummed happily, driving his tongue deep into George and earning a gasp.

 

George held in his sounds and stopped Fred when he felt he was wet enough, especially since Draco was starting to stir. He quickly shed his shirt and Fred undressed, too.

 

Draco’s eyes fluttered open, shining bright silver like his father’s, instead of his usual bright blue, and he opened his mouth and let out a musical trill.

 

Both twins felt their breath catch at the ethereal beauty of their mate as he seemed to glow.

 

“His allure.” Fred realized.

 

“Gorgeous.” George added.

 

Draco trilled again, then crooned and leaned in to inhale deeply at the base of George’s neck. He nipped at the skin, then gave a lick over the area his sharp teeth had stung.

 

Draco leaned up and gave Fred a thorough sniff, too, then bared his neck, giving a questioning croon.

 

Fred knew from his reading that that was the Veela’s way of asking for approval from their dominant mate. He was supposed to bite him, not hard enough to claim yet, but hard enough to make it clear he intended to when they had sex, which would be happening very soon.

 

Fred set his teeth into Draco’s neck and bit down, leaving a mark.

 

Draco melted into it, crooning happily.

 

Then, as soon as Fred let up, the Veela was on George.

 

Draco felt his entrance, and finding him wet, trilled happily. He threw the covers off of himself and revealed that he was achingly hard.

 

Fred winced. “Looks painful.” He said.

 

“Looks wonderful. He’s grown a bit.” George said approvingly.

 

Fred chuckled as Draco positioned himself and paused, wiggling his arse.

 

Fred leaned in and began licking at him, but the Veela let out a displeased warble of warning.

 

Fred tensed, backed off, and instead cast stretching and lubricating spells on him, then positioned himself at his entrance. “Apparently, we’re doing this as fast as possible.” He muttered.

 

George chuckled. “I approve of this decision.” He chimed in.

 

Fred sighed. “Someday I’m going to give him a good rimming. Make him come on my tongue.” He muttered.

 

Draco pushed back, driving Fred into him and making him gasp, then forward into George, earning a deep moan.

 

They set up a steady rhythm, Draco leading their movements for the most part, and Fred and George just following along as best they could.

 

George was crying out every time Draco pushed into him and clutching at Draco’s back, and Draco was getting slowly more forceful.

 

George cried out sharply, and Fred looked around Draco to find that the blond had figured out how to give George exactly what he needed—a hint of pain. Draco had grabbed onto a nipple and was pinching and twisting, and while George’s sharp cries could be mistaken for sounds born purely of pain, Fred knew that his twin _wanted_ the pain, and that made all the difference.

 

Fred grinned and sped up, wondering if his need could be fed by Draco as well as George’s was. He reached up with one hand and raked his fingernails gently down Draco’s back, not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to raise red lines down the smooth expanse.

 

Draco mewled and arched into the touch, and Fred dug his nails in deeper. The answer was Draco speeding up and baring his neck, and Fred nuzzled him, sucking on the skin. He pulled away and grabbed a handful of Draco’s hair, pulling and making the blond bow back with the pulling.

 

Fred released his hair and grabbed his hips instead, helping him move and pulling him back to drive even deeper into him with each motion.

 

Draco growled and leaned down, biting George and setting off his orgasm with the mating claim, and Fred tightened his grip on his hips, slamming home and adding his claim on Draco’s neck, setting off the blond, which pulled his own orgasm from him as the blond clamped down several times, screeching in completion.

 

Fred rolled off of him, panting and smiling as Draco went boneless, blanketing George’s body with his own sated form. “Probably should have put up a silencing charm.” He said belatedly.

 

George snickered. “Lucius is going to be horrified.”

 

“Probably.” Fred agreed.

 

Draco nuzzled into George’s neck, then rolled off of him and cuddled in between his two mates, trilling softly and soaking up the feeling of their bond sealing itself off securely.

 

*****

 

“And next time you see him, he will probably look a bit different. The inheritance can cause that.” Severus told Harry.

 

Harry frowned. “Different _how_?” He asked.

 

Severus hummed. “His eyes will glow silver in the grip of strong emotions. He will be prettier, but your Occlumency shields will protect you from his allure. His hair will have lightened a few shades. He will still be the same person, just better-looking.” He said.

 

Harry hummed. “Good thing I’m not competing with him for Tom.” He said lightly.

 

Severus laughed. “The Dark Lord will have no one but you. He is attracted to _power_ , and besides him and Dumbledore, _you_ are the strongest wizard around. There is no one who could wrest him from your side.” He assured Harry.

 

Harry smiled. “Good. Then I don’t have to worry.”

 

“No, you do not.” Severus agreed.

 

*****

 

“Last-minute Switch, or Heinous Headmaster?

 

My readers, it has come to my attention that Sirius Black was cleared of all charges late yesterday afternoon, when he and Harrison Prince (formerly Harry Potter) brought in Peter Pettigrew in his illegal Animagus form and proved that he bore the Dark Mark and had been the one to act as secret-keeper for the Potters!

 

Also mentioned during the turning in of the rat Animagus was the fact that Dumbledore was going to act as Bonder for the Fidelius Charm the Potters would be living under. As most of you know, Dumbledore urged the Minister to put Sirius Black in Azkaban without a trial of any kind.

 

If he was indeed the Bonder, he knew that Sirius Black was innocent.

 

Did the Potters switch Bonders at the last minute, or is our Headmaster hiding a dangerously sinister side to him?

 

It seems that only time will tell.

 

Rita Skeeter”

 

Harry chuckled, setting the paper aside. “She can be very useful when she’s on our side.” Harry said.

 

Severus hummed. “Indeed. Eat.” He added.

 

Harry rolled his eyes, but continued eating.

 

“And don’t roll your eyes.” Severus added.

 

“Fine.” Harry said. “Can I go spend another night at Tom’s soon?”

 

Severus hummed. “I suppose. I do need to have your Godfather come over to clear the air with him about our past before I will trust him with you out in public, and I’d like to do that with as small an audience as possible.”

 

Harry grinned. “Great! How about in two days?”

 

Severus smiled. “Yes, fine. That will work.” He said.

 

“Thanks, Dad! You’re the best.”

 

“It will not be so easy all the time. I merely have reason to want an empty house right now.” Severus said. “Enjoy it while it lasts.”

 

Harry nodded. “I plan to!” He said enthusiastically.


	14. Pregnancy and Progression

Draco groaned and mumbled, “Why does it feel like there are doxies nesting in my bum?”

 

George sat up. “You're lucid! Thank the Gods, I was starting to think you'd never do anything but make bird sounds ever again!”

 

Draco scowled. “I’m fine, thank you for asking. Little tender, particularly in my arse, but I hear that’s all part of the experience.” He snapped.

 

Fred pulled him into a kiss. “We're glad you're back to normal, and sorry about that. I’m on the bigger side, and your Veela just wouldn’t wait for proper preparation.”

 

Draco sighed. “Yeah, I remember. I didn’t mean to blow up the potion. Thought I could manage it.” He said.

 

“What were you trying to brew?” George asked.

 

Draco flushed. “Creatura Reveale.” He mumbled.

 

Fred sighed. “That’s a sixth-year potion for a _reason_ , Draco.” He said. “Besides, _we_ knew you were ours. Would waiting have been so hard?” He asked.

 

Draco let out a small laugh. “Guess we'll never know.” He said.

 

George paled. “Um, Fred?” He asked.

 

Fred looked over. “Yeah?” He asked.

 

“Do you think that yesterday counts as me losing my virginity to my dominant, since being with you didn’t count?”

 

Fred gulped. “Oh, shite. Yeah, probably.”

 

George sighed and rolled over to bury his face in the pillow with a low groan.

 

Draco frowned. “What are you two on about?”

 

“You know George and I are Sinicae. How much do you know about them so far?” He asked.

 

Draco glared at him. “Barely anything. It’s been less than a month, guys.”

 

Fred took a deep breath. “Well, with twins, we can have sex with each other, and nothing happens, we’re biologically incompatible, thank Merlin. _But_ when we find our mate, the first time a submissive Sinicus sleeps with their dominant, there is nothing on Earth that can prevent them from getting pregnant. It’s so their dominant doesn’t leave them later, because Sinicae are not monogamous by nature.”

 

Draco turned to George and stared at him for a good long while. Then, he sighed. “Let's not tell Father just yet.”

 

“Yeah, let’s not tell him _at all_!” George said frantically.

 

Draco snorted. “Just show up with a baby one day. Surprise! You're a grandpa! Isn't it wonderful?” He rolled his eyes. “That will go _so well_.”

 

“I hate nature sometimes.” George said.

 

Fred sighed. “Well, at least Veela don’t have that problem.”

 

Draco paled. “Did you cast a contraceptive spell?” He asked.

 

Fred frowned. “Oh. No, I did not.” He admitted.

 

Draco sighed. “It’s a good thing I learned this when I started dating you two.” He cast a spell, and nothing happened. Another sigh, this time of relief. “We’re safe.” He punched Fred on the shoulder. “Next time use protection! Idiots.” He muttered.

 

Fred snickered. “Sorry. Was a little distracted by your Veela pretty much demanding I get inside you.”

 

Draco flushed. “I don’t remember, how loud were we?” He asked in a small voice.

 

George groaned. “If you were planning to _ever_ look your father in the eye again, I wouldn’t.” He said.

 

“Lovely.” Draco said, getting up. “Well, let’s go face the music. He's probably worried.”

 

Fred and George got up and put their clothes back on, then watched Draco as he dressed.

 

“Would you two mind _not_ ogling my arse? I can feel your eyes boring holes into me.” He muttered as he pulled on a shirt.

 

“You're just so gorgeous, we can’t resist!” George said.

 

Draco snorted. “Right.” He ran a brush through his hair quickly, squared his shoulders, and headed for the door.

 

Fred and George gave each other a look, shrugged, and followed him.

 

*****

 

“Black.” Severus said as Sirius Flooed through.

 

“Snape.” Sirius replied.

 

Severus smirked. “It’s actually _Prince_ , now.” He corrected him.

 

Sirius nodded. “Prince, then. Congratulations, by the way. When did that happen?” He asked as Remus came through.

 

“When I joined the Death Eaters. Septimius saw it as a noble following, so he invited me back into the family. I accepted.” He explained.

 

Remus nodded. “It does seem to be a smarter choice than we originally made. Dumbledore seems to be either going senile or has been hiding some rather questionable tendencies behind a grandfatherly veneer.” He noted.

 

Severus nodded. “Indeed.” He led them into the blue parlour and called an elf for some tea.

 

“So, where's Harry?” Sirius asked.

 

Severus made a face. “I sent him to his boyfriend’s for the night.” He said.

 

Sirius frowned. “This the same boyfriend that’s tried to kill him? More than once?” He asked.

 

Severus chuckled. “Come, now, Black, you met him at Harrison’s party. He's not going to try and kill him again. They are past that.”

 

Sirius shrugged. “If you say so.”

 

“I wanted to put the past behind us. If you are going to have Harry over for any length of time past a few hours, I want to be able to speak with you _amicably_.” Severus said. “That means without shouting.” He added at Sirius' blank look.

 

“I _know_ what it means!” Sirius snapped. “I just don’t see why you want _us_ to get along.”

 

Severus hummed. “I don’t want to cause any added stress for Harrison. He has had quite enough of that already. Besides, I think we can become friends.”

 

“Perhaps more.” Remus said.

 

Severus looked at him in confusion and Sirius covered his mouth.

 

Remus stunned him, then lowered his body to lie on the couch. “Severus, Sirius would never tell you willingly, but I found out recently what the _real_ reason behind his pinpoint interest in _you_ in school was: He fancied you. Refused to show it, because you were a Slytherin, but there you go. He was always focused on you, so you became a target for most of our pranks and you always retaliated. Naturally, things escalated. He regrets what happened, perhaps more than anyone else, but there was no way for him to apologise without losing face. So I’m solving the issue. He likes you. He would never admit it, but you now have that knowledge. What you do with it is up to you.” He said, then revived Sirius.

 

Sirius groaned. “I hate you, Moony.”

 

Severus was watching him, a contemplative look on his face. “I want a formal apology from you. Both of you.” He said.

 

Remus smiled. “I’m sorry for everything we did in school. We were misguided, and you suffered. We won’t hurt you ever again. We aren’t those people anymore.” He said.

 

Severus looked at Sirius, an eyebrow raised expectantly.

 

Sirius sighed. “Sorry for always going after you. It was hard to think of anyone else whose attention I wanted as badly. I was kind of fixated. And I kept suggesting you so James didn’t catch on. It was wrong of me, and I’d like to start over.” He said.

 

Severus hummed. “I am sorry for the things I did, as well, none of us were blameless, I got back at you all several times. We can put this behind us. In addition,” He took a deep breath, “I will agree to three dates with you both, or three each separately, and we will see if we mesh well. We have all changed since school, we may find we are compatible.” He said.

 

Sirius perked up. “Really?” He asked excitedly.

 

Severus inclined his head. “Yes. We can start tonight, I actually intended to invite you both to share dinner with me, since I am alone in the house tonight.”

 

Remus smiled. “We'd love to.” He said.

 

Sirius was nodding. “Do we get a goodnight kiss after?” He asked hopefully.

 

Severus chuckled. “Be on your best behaviour. It might be a possibility.” He told him.

 

Sirius grinned. “Deal!”

 

*****

 

Harry shucked his shirt and Tom's eyebrows rose. “Stripping, are we?” He asked, watching the teen.

 

Harry huffed. “It’s too bloody hot in here!” He said.

 

Tom smiled. “I was on the Floo most of the day. If it gets you out of your clothing, I shall have to do it more often.” He joked.

 

“You're so funny.” Harry drawled.

 

“I’ve told you before not to do that, I know I have! Stop sounding like your father, it’s off-putting.” He told Harry.

 

Harry chuckled. “Yes, well, he _is_ my _father_.”

 

“And the only Death Eater I actually fear.” Tom added.

 

“You don’t fear _me_?” Harry asked teasingly.

 

Tom scoffed. “You are not a Death Eater; you are my _consort_. You’re my equal, I am _supposed_ to fear you.”

 

Harry grinned at him. “Are you? Good to know.” He said.

 

Tom eyed his chest. “So how much of that am I allowed to touch?” He asked.

 

“Oh, all of it.” Harry said lightly, stretching and draping his arms over the back of the couch. “If you want.” He added.

 

Tom moved from his chair to sit next to Harry, wine glass forgotten in favour of tantalizing flesh. “So, if I want to do this,” He traced his fingers over a nipple, “That's allowed?”

 

Harry hummed. “Yeah.”

 

Tom leaned closer. “What if I wanted to kiss it?” He whispered.

 

Harry took a deep breath. “I don’t know.” He admitted, looking at Tom's lips. “We should try it.” He whispered back.

 

Tom leaned forward and kissed the nipple.

 

Harry sucked in a breath, then let out a soft moan.

 

Tom closed his mouth over the nipple and sucked gently.

 

Harry let out another, louder moan. “Okay, that’s nice.” He said, threading his hand into Tom's hair.

 

Tom smiled and pulled away. “Well, I promise we won’t go further, but could you lie back so I can do this at a better angle?” He asked.

 

Harry smiled back at him. “I suppose. Just don’t put all your weight on me. I need the option of getting up to still be available.” He said.

 

Tom knelt on the floor beside the couch. “There.” He said.

 

Harry laid back. “Alright. I’m ready.” He said.

 

Tom smiled. “If you need to stop, just tell me.”

 

Harry nodded. “I will. But I trust you.”

 

Tom vowed to himself to never betray that trust.


	15. Reconsidering

Harry and Tom were sleeping, spooned together, when Harry woke with a start. He panicked and began thrashing, wresting himself from Tom's hold and falling out the other side of the bed. He stood, panting, as Tom woke.

 

“What was all that about?” He asked.

 

Harry took a deep breath. “Nightmare.” He said, getting back into bed facing Tom.

 

“Want to talk about it?” Tom asked.

 

Harry flushed so brightly Tom could see it in the near-pitch black of the room. It was impressive. “Well, it started out good. Me and you were in my bed, and we were having sex. Or at least getting ready to. But as soon as you got inside me, you turned into Vernon and it started to hurt. I screamed and tried to get away, but Vernon held me down and I had to watch his ugly face as he raped me.” He told him.

 

Tom sighed and wrapped his arms around Harry. “Is this okay?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded and cuddled closer. “Yeah, this is okay. I was just tired and confused.” He said. “I’m better now.”

 

Tom kissed him. “I will never force you into anything. And no matter how many steps forward we take, if you ever want to take a step back because you are having second thoughts, you simply tell me, and we will do so. You set the pace, always. It must always be your choice.” He said.

 

Harry smiled. “Thank you.” He said before burying his face in Tom's chest, inhaling deeply, and going back to sleep.

 

*****

 

Harry woke and stretched, feeling Tom’s hands at the small of his back. The hands slid lower to cup his ass and a pleased hum came from the mostly-asleep man.

 

Harry snorted. “Tom, you're fondling me.” He said, amused.

 

Tom's eyes snapped open, and the hands jerked away. “Sorry.” He said.

 

Harry laughed. “It’s fine, just don’t make it a habit while we're awake just yet.”

 

Tom chuckled. “Right.” He agreed.

 

Harry rolled over, taking the blankets with him, and Tom sighed. “So cold.” He mourned.

 

Harry laughed again. “Go get in the shower.”

 

“If you're going to make a habit of being a blanket hog, let me know and I will invest in a second blanket.” He grumbled, getting out of bed.

 

Harry hummed. “I haven’t decided yet.” He said lightly.

 

“Little brat.” Tom muttered, grabbing clothes and turning before he went into the bathroom to snap, “I’m going to use _all_ the hot water!”

 

Harry snorted. “Go ahead. I’m used to cold showers. It’s the only kind I was allowed at the Dursleys’. I wasn’t allowed to run hot water unless I was washing dishes or doing laundry.” He said.

 

Tom scowled. “I take it back. You don’t need to remind me that you had it bad, I don’t like remembering it.”

 

Harry shrugged. “Just letting you know your revenge will be useless.”

 

Tom sighed and went into the bathroom.

 

Harry snickered and cuddled up in the blanket, watching the door. He heard the shower begin running and not three minutes into it, he heard a moan, then his name.

 

He smiled and began touching himself, enjoying the feelings he was sure Tom was enjoying too.

 

They came at the same time, Harry biting his lip to muffle the sound of his cry and listening to Tom’s cry of his name with a smile.

 

He cleaned himself with a spell and when Tom came out, he took a deep breath and smirked, giving Harry a smug look. “Did we enjoy my performance?” He asked. “Look up air-freshening charms if you don’t want me to know. The room reeks of sex.” He said to Harry’s blush.

 

Harry chuckled and got up to get his clothes. “Right. I’ll do that.” He said.

 

Tom laughed softly. “I suppose I won’t get a performance of my own?” He asked.

 

Harry smiled and shook his head. “Afraid not. I’m all done for the day.” He told the man.

 

Tom sighed and shook his head. “Pity.”

 

“Next time.” Harry promised.

 

“Mm, I’ll hold you to that.” Tom said happily.

 

Harry finished his shower quickly and got out, towelling off and using the hair-removal cream he’d brought over. He hadn’t told Tom what it was, just that he used it on occasion and needed a small jar here in case he decided to use it while here.

 

Tom hadn’t touched it.

 

He quickly removed the hair on his legs and armpits and left the bathroom, walking up to Tom and lifting his trouser leg. “Feel.” He demanded.

 

Tom frowned and ran his hand up from Harry’s ankle to halfway up his shin. “Oh, very nice. I assume that cream you brought over is a hair-remover?”

 

Harry laughed. “Yes. You can use it if you want.” He said.

 

Tom hummed. “I might, if the hair on my face keeps growing in so fast. I don’t remember having to shave so often before. Might be a side-effect of Severus’ potion.” He mused.

 

Harry shrugged. “Just leave enough for me to use on my legs and armpits. Don’t finish it off. If you do use it often, let me know when it starts getting low. I use it about once every three weeks.”

 

Tom nodded. “Will do. Shall we go to breakfast?”

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah.” He agreed, and they headed downstairs.

 

Rookwood was there, much to Harry’s surprise.

 

“Hello.” Harry said.

 

“Hello, Harrison.” He said, smiling charmingly before turning his attention to Tom. “The house is liveable, My Lord. Should I move out immediately?” He asked.

 

Tom waved a hand. “You can stay until the house is complete if you wish. I have no problem sharing my home for a short while. I just don’t want company _permanently_.” He added, shooting a slight glare at Mulciber, who ducked his head, looking even surlier than usual.

 

Rookwood nodded. “I understand, My Lord. I will stay another month and move out shortly after you go to Hogwarts for the year. When you come back for Yule, I will be gone.” He promised.

 

Tom nodded. “That will work fine, Rookwood. Thank you for letting me know.” He said.

 

Rookwood nodded and turned his attention back to his food, eating silently.

 

*****

 

Severus walked into the infirmary, a box filled with unbreakable vials in his hands.

 

Poppy and Minerva were talking, and Severus cleared his throat.

 

They turned, and Poppy smiled. “Oh, Severus!” She walked over and took the box. “Thank you.”

 

Severus nodded. “It’s part of my job.” He said.

 

Minerva sighed. “Severus, who are you loyal to?”

 

Severus stilled. “Why do you ask?” He asked as Poppy carried the box away.

 

Minerva shook her head. “Albus… He's done a lot of questionable things. I may be wavering myself. I am sure you and Harry are on the same side. I need to know which that is.”

 

“And? If we are _not_ siding with Albus?” He asked.

 

“I will know. If I know where you two stand, it may change things a bit.”

 

Severus hummed. “Prince Manor. Come by tomorrow at three. Harry and I will talk to you. You may learn a few things, and we will let you leave unharmed no matter where the talk leads. We only ask that you listen with an open mind.”

 

Minerva nodded. “I will. I may need time to consider what I hear, but I will hear you out.” She told him. “I can give you that much.”

 

Severus smiled. “We will be waiting for you.” He said. “I will key you into the wards tonight.”

 

“Severus, I also need more heart's-ease.” Poppy said, emerging from her office. “I have a three-month supply for the four students that are on it, but I will need more for the coming year.”

 

Severus nodded. “I will have it for you in a week.” He told her.

 

“Thank you.” Poppy said.

 

“You're welcome. I will see you both later.” He said, then left for his home.

 

When he got home, he searched out Harry. He found him in the white parlour. “Harrison.” He made a face. “Get your feet off the furniture.” He added.

 

Harry grinned and sat up properly. “Sorry, Dad. What did you want?”

 

“Minerva is coming over tomorrow. She will want to talk to us about our loyalties.” He said.

 

Harry closed his book on his finger and set it in his lap. “And are we going to be truthful?” He asked.

 

Severus nodded. “We are. She is wavering, and is a powerful ally. We could do worse than helping her to switch. Moreover, she is able to sway other teachers. _Imagine_ if we could get the entire faculty to back the Dark Lord rather than Albus.” He said fervently. “We have to _at least_ try.”

 

Harry nodded hack at him. “Alright. I'll be ready, then.”

 

“She will be by at three tomorrow.” Severus said.

 

Harry nodded. “Okay.”

 

Severus left him and headed to the lab to start on that heart's-ease before dinner.


	16. The Hows and Whys

Harry was waiting in the parlour when Severus brought Minerva in.

 

She sat in the chair across from Harry while Severus sat beside him on the couch.

 

“So,” She began as Harry reached out and began making his tea. “Your loyalties?”

 

Harry laughed. “Well, you’re certainly wasting no time.” He said. “Make some tea, stay and chat a while.”

 

Minerva sighed, but humoured him. “I came here for a reason.” She said.

 

Severus chuckled. “And we will get to that, but Harry wants to give you some explanation with his answer.” He told her.

 

Minerva sat back with her cup. “Alright. First, tell me who you follow, then you can explain the hows and whys.”

 

Harry smiled. “Both Dad and I support the Dark faction, and before you imply that I chose it for him, he gave me the choice, before he even told me where his loyalties were. He explained the truth and let me tell him who I would choose first. Then he told me who he was loyal to. There was no influencing going on. I chose freely.” He said.

 

Minerva frowned. “I had my suspicions.” She muttered. “But why, when he killed your mother?” She asked.

 

Harry shook his head, and when Minerva opened her mouth, he spoke before she could. “I'm not saying he _didn't_ , because we all know that’s not true, but I don’t blame him. He thought there was a prophecy about me, and he killed them so they couldn’t try again to make it come true later. A clean job, and all. But the person who holds the blame for all that is _Dumbledore_. He either knew the prophecy was a fake or was negligent in not even _trying_ to turn it in, so either way, he spread the word about it to my Mum and made her believe she had to protect me or die trying. And she did.” Harry said flatly. “He even told her to step aside three times before he killed her. She had the option of living, if she had wanted. He only needed one of them dead, after all.”

 

Minerva sighed. “That does sound like the Tom I knew in school. He wasn’t one for needless murder, and he may have had some unpopular views on how to change things, but I was surprised when Albus told me what he was doing. It sounded so _wrong_. So unlike him.” She mused.

 

Harry realized just how old Tom was and fought to keep his face from showing his dismay at the reminder.

 

Severus' lips twitched.

 

“Don’t say a word.” Harry muttered at him.

 

Severus chuckled.

 

Minerva frowned. “What is so funny?” She asked.

 

Harry grimaced. “We'll tell you if you switch, but until then, it’s best kept a secret.” He told her.

 

“I suppose that's fair.”

 

“Also, aside from sending Sirius to Azkaban without a trial, Dumbledore sent me back to the Dursleys when he knew I was being mistreated there. I can’t forgive him for that. Please don’t ask me to.” Harry added.

 

Minerva shook her head. “I won't, your personal demons are yours to fight, and yours to decide who to forgive and who to blame. Others should never interfere except in an attempt to help ease the burden.” She said. “That being said, I will think on all this. I have begun to question some of the choices Albus has made, but I am not quite ready to throw in my lot with an old rival just yet. If I decide to join you, you will be the first to know. Until then, let Tom know I am considering it. If he goes after me, I will stand firmly against him. Make sure he knows _that_.” She added. “I have to get back to the school, now. I’m supposed to be watching it for the next day or so while Albus is out.”

 

Severus chuckled. “Then you really shouldn’t be here.” He gently chastised.

 

Minerva smiled. “This was more important. When the man's away, the cat will play.” She said. “I'll show myself out.”

 

They watched her go.

 

Harry turned to Severus. “I forgot how _old_ Tom is.” He said with a face.

 

Severus laughed. “Don’t let him hear you having second thoughts.” He warned.

 

Harry sighed. “Is he still that old where it counts?” He asked.

 

Severus made his own face. “If you are asking if he can still maintain an erection—”

 

“No!” Harry shouted, face bright red. “I mean, will our children have birth defects? He _is_ old.”

 

Severus sighed. “So long as he is the one to impregnate you, and you carry it, it will be fine.” He said. “I can’t believe we are having this discussion.” He added.

 

“I need to know these things! It’s important!” Harry said.

 

“It could have waited until—”

 

“Until I was pregnant, at which point it’s too late to worry?!” Harry snapped.

 

“You have a point there.” Severus agreed. “But it could have waited until you were planning to become pregnant.”

 

Harry frowned. “I needed to know before Tom gets around to proposing. Which he will eventually, I’ll make sure of it.”

 

Severus chuckled. “I’m sure you will.”

 

Harry smiled widely. “So as long as I carry the baby, it'll be fine?” He asked to make sure.

 

“Yes.” Severus told him. “Sperm are created fresh each day, while eggs are inborn. As a male, your eggs are created from sperm, and will only release when you are penetrated without a contraceptive charm on you. The charm keeps the egg from releasing. Submissives gain eggs when they go through their inheritance, while particularly strong wizards gain them when they wish for a child badly enough. That is called ‘wish magic,’ and it is rare, but it does happen.”

 

Harry frowned. “So I don’t have eggs yet?” He asked.

 

“As an unpresented Dracken, you have the magical strength to wish one into existence. Which you will. Not. Do. I am not going to be a grandfather until you are thirty, do you understand me?” He asked sternly.

 

Harry grinned. “Yes, Dad. Love you too. Isn’t thirty a bit old, though?”

 

“As a magical person, your fertility will not decline until you are fifty. As a Dracken, it could be even longer. You have time, Harrison.” Severus assured him.

 

“I guess so.” Harry agreed. “Alright, going to go up to my room and read now.”

 

Severus sighed in relief as Harry ran up the stairs. Well, he had survived the most awkward sex talk in the history of sex talks. At least it was over now, and probably wouldn’t need repeating ever again.

 

“I’m going to have a drink.” He decided. “I deserve it.”

 

*****

 

Harry frowned, opening his window for Luna’s owl. She had sent something, it looked like a picture.

 

Harry took the letter and the picture, unrolling it to see himself, in his boxers, beautifully drawn. He frowned and opened the letter.

 

“Harry,

 

This is for Marvolo. I didn’t want to send it directly, because if he knew that you hadn’t drawn it, I imagine he wouldn’t be too happy about me drawing such a thing. But I draw what Magic moves me to draw, and this wouldn’t quit bugging me until it was finished.

 

Send it to him for me, please? Don’t let your father know, though.

 

I’ll see you on the Express soon.

 

Luna”

 

Harry snickered and turned to Hedwig. “Want to make a delivery?” He asked.

 

He wrote a quick thank you and sent it back with Luna’s owl, then sent Hedwig off with the picture.

 

He headed back downstairs for dinner, calm and composed outwardly, while his insides were squirming with anticipation.

 

How would Tom react?

 

*****

 

Tom took the picture from Hedwig, unrolling it and choking on his dinner, quickly rolling it back up before Rookwood or Mulciber caught sight of it.

 

“What’s that, My Lord?” Rookwood asked.

 

“A portrait.” Tom answered.

 

Rookwood frowned. “From…?”

 

“Harrison.” Tom snapped. “Who do you think?!”

 

Rookwood mouthed, “Oh.”

 

Mulciber groaned. “What do you even _see_ in him? He’s far too young, too _happy_ to be with you. You need someone a little more serious, more _mature_.”

 

Tom gave him a blank stare. “What I _need_ ,” He began, his voice low and warning, “Is for one, none of your business, and for two, someone powerful enough to stand by my side as an equal. I won’t be with someone that cowers from me, or someone whose mind I can know with a single glance, or someone that I could easily outmatch in power.” He finished.

 

Mulciber laughed at that. “Power? How much _power_ could that little boy possibly have?” He asked derisively.

 

Tom smiled, and waited for his mirth to subside before he told the man, “That _little boy_ is going to inherit as a _Dracken_. Tell me, Mulciber, who alive right now has the power to gain a Dracken inheritance?”

 

Mulciber frowned. “That’s impossible! Even Dumbledore isn’t powerful enough to be a Dracken!” He denied.

 

Tom smiled. “And yet, _Harrison_ is. That says something about the man he’s going to be, doesn’t it? I intend to stand by his side and share in his glory. I will be the only person allowed to share in his life to the extent that I will. I will make sure there are no others.” He said, then got up and went to his room, to peruse the picture alone.

 

Rookwood chuckled after their lord left the room. “Our Lord definitely knows how to pick them. Who else but a Dracken would be worthy of a place by his side? Better yet, who can stand against us with a Dracken at our back? We are going to become a great force for change, just as Our Lord has always wanted.” He said, satisfaction coating every syllable. “This is a good thing, Mulciber. Buck up.” He said, turning his attention back to his dinner.

 

Mulciber glowered down at his food. He didn’t believe that the boy would become a Dracken, but if he _did_ , there were ways to remove him from the picture.

 

A Dracken was the only creature that would actually pose a threat to his Lord. And now that he was free, any threats would be eliminated.

 

Only when they became a danger, though.

 

Which Harrison Prince probably wouldn’t.

 

A Dracken? Please.


	17. Mental Block

Minerva used her Deputy override password to get into Dumbledore's office, intending to wait for the man to return. She sat in front of the desk, noticing the pensieve sitting on top of it. She was curious to know what memory the man was viewing last, considering he had left it in the pensieve.

 

But no.

 

She could resist temptation.

 

Then again, Harry wasn’t the type to just go Dark without a good reason.

 

Maybe the memory would give her a clue as to why he switched? She could just take a _quick_ peek.

 

She really shouldn’t, but she was a Gryffindor, and as the saying went, “curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.” She had always felt a kinship with that poor cat.

 

She got up and went to the pensieve, leaning in and diving into the memory.

 

She saw Dumbledore standing in front of the house on Privet Drive, and frowned. Why would he want to view something here? What could he possibly have witnessed here that was so important?

 

The door opened and the fat man, Vernon, if she was remembering correctly, opened the door. He grinned wickedly. “Good, you’re here. They just left. Make yourself invisible and we can get this started.” He said.

 

Dumbledore cast a quick disillusionment charm and followed him into the house.

 

Vernon led him up the stairs and to a bedroom with several locks adorning the door. He unlocked them and walked in. “They're gone, Freak.” He said to the thin boy laying on the bed.

 

Harry got up, looking resigned, and began to undress robotically.

 

Minerva gasped, covering her mouth as her eyes widened in shock, revulsion and realization.

 

This was why Harry had switched. He had been abused, degraded and raped, and Dumbledore had known! Had _condoned_ it!

 

Had _watched it_.

 

She would have lost her faith in the light side as well.

 

Knowing that the man she had looked up to for so long had stood there, and _watched this go on_ …!

 

Her trust was shaken, to its very foundations.

 

She pulled herself out of the memory before the man laid his hands, or anything else, on Harry, and fled from the room. She needed to be alone. To think. And perhaps have a stiff drink or two.

 

She went back to her quarters and sank into an armchair. One thing was for certain: she needed to speak to Severus. But there would be time for that tomorrow. Tonight, she needed to be alone with her thoughts, and decide just how deeply she was throwing in her lot with Harry.

 

The poor boy deserved due consideration.

 

If there was one thing Minerva knew about Harry without a doubt, it’s that the boy's heart was in the right place. He had a lot of love and goodness inside, and judging by what she had just witnessed, it was amazing that he had retained that goodness. It was a hard thing to keep, coming from such a dark place.

 

If that life was what he knew of the light, it was no wonder he had switched.

 

Minerva was certain she would have done the same.

 

She poured herself a large glass of scotch and took a sip, the burn of the alcohol familiar and soothing. She'd have one drink, but as much as she wanted to, she knew she couldn’t risk drinking the memory away.

 

This was too important to forget.

 

This, coming from his own _magical guardian_ , was a _true_ betrayal.

 

*****

 

Minerva Floo-called Severus early the next morning, hoping to catch him before he got started on anything.

 

A house-elf answered.

 

“Hello, I need to speak to Severus.” She told the elf.

 

The elf nodded. “Master Sev bes coming down for breakfast in five minutes. I cans go get him.” She said.

 

Minerva waited while the elf went and got him. He came into the room two minutes later.

 

“Minerva? What is the matter?” He asked.

 

Minerva let out a breath. “We need to talk. In private.” She said. “Face-to-face would be best. Harry mustn't hear what I’m going to tell you until you feel the time is right.” She said.

 

Severus nodded. “Alright, I will send him to the Dark Lord's Manor while we talk.” He said.

 

Minerva frowned. “Do you think that wise?” She asked nervously.

 

Severus smiled at her. “Harry will be fine there. He and the Dark Lord have become… Close.”

 

Minerva's eyes widened. “Tom.” She whispered in realization. “Severus, tell me the boy is not _dating_ him!” She said pleadingly.

 

Severus’ lips pressed together. “Then I will tell you nothing.” He said.

 

Minerva sucked in a breath. “I will reserve judgement, since you seem to support it, but at least tell me he and Thomas Harding are the same man! I don’t want to see Harry get hurt for two-timing him!” She said worriedly.

 

Severus chuckled. “They are the same man. I will send Harry over there after breakfast. Go eat, then return to your rooms and Floo-call me. Let me know you are heading here, and I will let down the Anti-Apparition wards so you may Apparate here.”

 

Minerva nodded.

 

“Minerva!” Severus added, and she froze, looking at him quizzically. “Do not arouse suspicion. Pretend absolutely nothing has changed. It will need to be your best performance ever.” He warned.

 

Minerva nodded. “I will, Severus. I will see you soon.” She said.

 

Severus hummed. “I will be ready.” He said.

 

“You'd never be ready for _this_ news, Severus.” She said in warning, then cut the connection, leaving Severus uneasy.

 

What had she learned that was so dire?

 

*****

 

“I need you to go to the Dark Lord’s house after breakfast. Minerva wants to speak to me privately.” Severus told Harry.

 

Harry frowned. “I could go to my room—”

 

“You will go see your boyfriend. Be glad I am giving you more time with him, and use it wisely. Perhaps reconcile your feelings on his real age and the age you see him as?” He suggested.

 

Harry grimaced. “Yeah, that’s kind of why I don’t want to go.” He mumbled.

 

Severus chuckled. “I know. So go and reconnect. His _mind_ is older, but I can assure you, after the potion he ingested, his _body_ is not.” He told Harry.

 

Harry sighed. “It’s just weird.” He said.

 

“You made this choice. You will live with it. You are in far too deep to turn back now.” Severus told him firmly.

 

Harry groaned.

 

“He loves you, Harrison. You don’t play with someone’s heart like that, even if it is unintentional. You can see him the same as you did, it will just take time in his presence. He has not changed since last you saw him. The man you are falling for so hard is still in there. It is only your perception of him that has changed. Let him fix it.” Severus said.

 

“Alright, alright, I’ll go. He’s going to kiss me.” He muttered.

 

“And?” Severus asked.

 

Harry sighed heavily. “And I’ll let him, but it’s going to be weird.”

 

Severus chuckled. “It won’t be so after a few hours in his company. You can stay as long as you want, provided you are home for dinner. We are going shopping for your school supplies and new uniforms tomorrow. You have grown another few inches.” He added.

 

Harry grinned. “I know, isn’t it great?”

 

“And you voice seems to have settled into your new, lower register.” Severus added disapprovingly.

 

Harry laughed. “Tom keeps saying I sound like you.” He agreed.

 

Severus hummed. “You are growing up.” He said.

 

“I’m happy with it.” Harry said brightly.

 

Severus sighed heavily. “I will survive, but I wished you could be just _mine_ for a little longer.” He said.

 

Harry smiled at him. “Dad, I’ll always be _yours_ first. I’m your son, and family means more than any other bond there is.”

 

Severus smiled. “As long as you don’t forget me when you come into your inheritance, we will do fine.” He said.

 

Harry nodded. “I won’t.”

 

They finished their breakfast silently, each lost in their own thoughts, both dreading what they would have to do.

 

*****

 

Harry tumbled out of Tom’s Floo and the man caught him. Harry braced himself just before lips descended on his. He tried to participate in the kiss, but his heart just wasn’t in it.

 

Tom pulled away, frowning. “What’s happened?” His eyes flared. “Did you find someone else?!” He asked, voice low and suspicious.

 

Harry pushed him away, glaring at him. “God, _no_! There’s no one else, I’ve just…Recently been reminded how old you really are.”

 

Tom’s frown deepened. “Oh.” He said softly. “I see.”

 

Harry sighed. “I want us to work, Marvolo. I love you. Let’s work past this little bump in the road. We just need to spend time together. I think.” He mumbled the last.

 

Tom hummed and took his hand. “Let’s go to my study. We can talk.” He said.

 

Harry nodded and let the man lead him there.

 

“So,” Tom sat and patted the seat next to him.

 

Harry looked at it, looked at Tom, then made his decision and plopped down in the man’s lap. “Hold me. It will help.” He said.

 

Tom’s arms wrapped around his waist. “I’m still me.” He said.

 

Harry nodded. “I know. And I still love you.”

 

“Good.” Tom leaned forward and kissed the back of Harry’s neck, making the teen shiver. “Now, how can we work you past your mental block?”

 

Harry sighed and turned sideways. “Make out?” He suggested.

 

Tom smiled. “I like the way you think.”


	18. Breaking Free

Minerva tried to smile as Severus let her in, but it came across as more of a grimace. “It’s bad news, I’m afraid.” She told him.

 

Severus sighed. “When Albus is involved, it usually is.” He replied, leading her into the white parlour, the closest to the door.

 

Minerva sat, and folded her hands in her lap. “Has Harry told you to what extent he was abused at his relatives house?” She asked.

 

Severus nodded slowly. “He has told me everything they did.” He confirmed.

 

“Good. This will come as a shock, but I hoped it wouldn’t be too much of one, at least for you.” She took a deep breath. “Albus… Was not involved directly, but he involved himself indirectly. He… He watched Vernon…” She covered her mouth to hold back a sob, and Severus paled.

 

“No.” He whispered.

 

“I saw it in his pensieve, Severus. He cast a disillusionment spell on himself, followed him up to Harry’s bedroom, and watched.” Minerva said, obviously distraught.

 

“That man is vile.” Severus spat. “So I assume you’ve made your choice? You can’t still feel sanguine about following him after seeing that.”

 

“No, I do not. I’m with you and Harry. Where do I sign up?” She asked, fired up about following a new cause.

 

Severus hummed. “You have two options. You can join either Harry’s group, the Hopefuls, where the only requirement is to listen to and be loyal to Harry, or you can join me as a full-fledged Death Eater. You will have to kill and prove that you can use all three Unforgivables, but the Dark Lord will supply you with a suitable Muggle. One who has harmed one of our kind.” He told her. 

 

Minerva frowned. “I… I suppose I will join as a full follower. I would have trouble listening to Harry as a leader, due to our age disparity and our teacher/student association. I can cast the Unforgivables, I have just never used them on a Muggle.” She said.

 

“You will have little choice.” Severus told her. “We don’t kill magical people if we can help it.”

 

Minerva frowned. “I can think of at least one wizard who deserves a death sentence.” She muttered.

 

Severus smiled thinly. “And you will see him die. The Dark Lord will make sure his execution is public.” He said.

 

“Good.” Minerva said. “Now, do I have to go to him directly?” She asked.

 

Severus hummed. “There is only a week left before school starts back up. How soon do you want to be a follower?” He asked.

 

Minerva’s eyes flashed. “As soon as possible!” She told him fervently.

 

“Hm.” Severus frowned. “I suppose My Lord could find a Muggle deserving of some payback. He had quite the list last time he was in power.” He mused.

 

Minerva nodded. “I’ll let you tell him and will wait for you to let me know when to meet and where we will be.” She said.

 

Severus chuckled. “He will be very pleased to have you, I’m sure. You are a formidable fighter.”

 

“I try to be.” Minerva said, looking proud. “I should get back now. I told Albus I would not be long.”

 

“Do you know Occlumency?” Severus asked.

 

Minerva scoffed. “As if I will ever be able to look him in the eyes again. I know enough to keep my thoughts in order, but I have not the mental strength to keep him out. I will be fine.” She said.

 

“If you are sure.” Severus said.

 

“I am.” She assured him. “I will see you when you come to school.”

 

Severus nodded. “The Dark Lord and I will be coming in two days. Remember to call him Thomas Harding around Albus. Harry will spend the rest of the summer with Lucius and Narcissa and will be on the train on the first.” He said.

 

“I look forward to seeing you.” She said.

 

Severus waited until she was gone, then went to his study and blew up the four practice dummies he kept in there. That wasn’t quite enough, so he repaired them and blew them up again. Then repeated the process four more times.

 

After he did that, he felt calm enough to sit behind his desk and decide when he would let Harry know. He didn’t need to be told too soon, it would distract him, and he needed to be used to his new workload before it would be a good time to tell him. OWLs were important.

 

He decided he’d tell him once Harry seemed to have free time on his hands. Once he had gotten used to his new amount of homework he could be told. He would be distracted, but hopefully he would shake himself out of it quickly.

 

A few days of his son's turmoil would be Severus' price for total honesty with his remaining family.

 

It was a price he had to be willing to pay.

 

*****

 

Harry giggled into the kiss and broke it, the giggles turning into full-blown laughs at the look of impatience on Tom's face. “I’m sorry, it’s just… This is so weird.” He said.

 

Tom sighed. “Harrison, please, you know me, I haven’t been acting a part. Why is it so strange?”

 

Harry snorted. “Because you still look and feel like you, but I know now that you’re as old as McGonagall! It’s awkward, okay?” He burst out, then shook his head. “Let's try again.” He leaned in for another kiss.

 

Tom moaned as the kiss grew heated, and Harry smiled. “Old pervert.” He muttered against Tom's mouth.

 

Tom pulled back and glared at him. “Harrison.” He said in a warning tone.

 

Harry chuckled. “Sorry. Again. I'll try to be good.”

 

They kissed once more, and it was going well. Until Harry started giggling again, mid-kiss.

 

“ _Harrison_!” Tom snapped, irritated. “This is not funny in the least!”

 

Harry laughed harder. “It kind of is! You could be a grandpa at your age! And you’re kissing someone my age! Its beyond weird, its bizarre!”

 

Tom growled, grabbed his face, and claimed his mouth in a searing, hungry kiss, deeper and wilder than he'd ever given him before. He'd always been too worried to show the teen his full passion before, but if there was ever a good time to let it surface, it was now. He might be forced to take a step backward after what could easily scare the teen, but it would certainly take care of his inconvenient mirth. He finally ended the kiss with a nip to his lower lip and pulled away.

 

Harry was panting, staring at him with wide eyes.

 

Tom stared back, face blank.

 

After a few moments of dazed consideration, Harry gave a soft moan, leaned forward, and grabbed the front of Tom's shirt in both hands. “Do that _again_!” He demanded.

 

Tom smiled and complied.

 

Harry mewled into the kiss, and Tom declared victory.

 

If Harry could take his full passion, it wouldn’t be long until he was asking for more than the touches he had already allowed Tom. And Tom was nearly ready to give it. Just a few more short years, and Harry would be irrevocably and firmly his. Tied to him for life.

 

Tom could get used to the idea of life with Harry.

 

Harry broke the kiss and gasped in air. “God, wow. Where were you hiding that?!” He asked.

 

Tom smiled. “Beneath a thin veneer of calm, collected and _tempered_ passion. That is truly me. Raw and unfiltered. When I have you, that is what you will get.”

 

Harry grinned. “I could get used to that.” He said.

 

Tom’s smile turned into a smirk. “Good. Then that is what I will continue to give you.” He told the teen.

 

“Just not in front of Dad.”

 

“Never. Now _that_ would be _weird_.” Tom agreed.

 

Harry dissolved into giggles again. This time, Tom let him and just sat there, holding him and smirking.

 

Life was good.

 

*****

 

Severus burst into the room. “My Lord—”

 

“Shh!” Tom nodded down at the figure sleeping in his lap.

 

Severus nodded and continued in a much softer tone. “Minerva wishes to join your cause.” He said quietly.

 

Tom smiled. “Ah, that is good news, indeed. What prompted her to switch?” He asked.

 

Severus shook his head. “I will tell you later. It is a delicate matter.” He said.

 

“Very well.” Tom said. “Do you want your son back? He’s been asleep for the last half an hour. We talked and straightened things out.”

 

Severus smiled. “I will take him.” He said, walking over and picking Harry up.

 

Harry stirred and made to stand.

 

“I can hold you, Harrison.” Severus assured him. “At least until we make it to the Floo.”

 

Harry squirmed again. “Put me down so I can kiss Marvolo good-bye!” He said.

 

Severus chuckled and set him down. “Very well.”

 

Harry bent and kissed Tom. “I’ll see you at school.”

 

“Do you want to be there when I initiate new members? We will have a dual initiation very soon.” Tom said.

 

Harry shook his head. “Nah. I still need to introduce Percy to the Hopefuls along with Sirius and Remus. I’m going to be busy.” He turned to Severus. “How many extra bedrooms are in the other two wings of the Manor?” He asked.

 

Severus sighed heavily. “Enough. They may all come over for one more meeting, but it will have to be the day after tomorrow. After that, you are going to Malfoy Manor for a few days while the Dark Lord and I head to school to get things in order.”

 

Harry groaned. “Just what I need; more time with Draco and the twins.”

 

Severus smirked. “Yes, with their newly-formed bond. I pity you; truly, I do.” He sounded far too happy to be pitying.

 

“Sure you do.” Harry muttered. “But it’s fine, you’re going to have to deal with me and Marvolo after we bond, so it will even out.”

 

Severus hummed. “I may kill myself the second you inherit.”

 

“You can try if you want. I know you won’t be able to make me lose another parent. Your heart wouldn’t be in any attempts.”

 

“More’s the pity.” Severus agreed.

 

“Alright, let’s go. See you at school, Marvolo.”

 

Tom smiled and nodded. “I will see you, Harrison. Be well. I will have more rings made tomorrow, come see me when you get to school, and I will key them to yours and give them to you. You have done well so far.” He said.

 

Harry beamed at him and left with Severus.


	19. Family Time

It was too early to be shopping, in Harry's opinion. His father apparently didn’t agree, though, so here he was, laden down with books and clothes and potions ingredients at ten AM.

 

“Why are we doing this so early?” Harry asked.

 

“To avoid the crowds that will be descending upon the alley at noon.” Severus told him.

 

Harry sighed, then mumbled, “That’s because noon is a _reasonable_ hour.”

 

Severus shot him a glare, having heard him, but didn’t comment.

 

Harry just groaned and continued on.

 

Luna went skipping by, stopped, came back and gave Harry a hug. “Be happy, My Prince. You’re almost done.” She told him.

 

Harry grinned as she skipped away. “She's always so cheerful.”

 

“Yes, it’s infuriating.” Severus declared.

 

Harry laughed.

 

Severus led him into Quality Quidditch Supplies and Harry frowned. “Why are we here?” He asked.

 

Severus glanced at him. “You need new gloves.” He said, walking over and looking at them.

 

“You're going to get them?” Harry asked in surprise.

 

Severus hummed. “Even if I don’t quite approve of Quidditch as a hobby, it is still a school activity, and therefore, new Quidditch gloves are a school supply. Yes, I am buying you new ones.” He finished.

 

Harry smiled and walked over, pointing out a pair. “Then get those. They last the longest.” He said.

 

Severus nodded. “I'll have to trust you. I have no knowledge in this area.” He admitted.

 

Harry leaned into his side. “Thanks, Dad.”

 

Severus smiled at him. “You are welcome. Will they last a whole year?” He asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “Sometimes they do, sometimes they don’t. If I need to get new ones sooner, I can afford them at Hogsmeade.”

 

“Very well.” Severus headed to the checkout.

 

Harry waited while he paid, then took the bag and smiled. “Home?” He asked hopefully.

 

“Yes. Oh, don’t give me that look, it was only three hours.” Severus said to Harry’s wide yet tired grin.

 

Harry nodded. “We got done fast, but surely a lie-in wouldn’t have hurt.”  He said.

 

Severus chuckled. “Come on, back home and you can have an hour and a half nap before lunch.”

 

*****

 

Harry finished packing for school and stretched. “There. All ready to go see Draco.” He said. “Not that I'm particularly looking forward to it.” He added in a mutter. “He's going to be so wrapped up in his new mates, there’s not much point in—”

 

“Harrison?” There was a knock on his door. “Time for dinner.”

 

“Coming!” Harrison called out and went to get the door.

 

He and Severus went to the family dining room and dinner was served.

 

As they were dishing up, Severus cleared his throat. “There is something you need to be aware of, as it may come up when you visit my rooms certain evenings.” Severus said. He sounded highly uncomfortable.

 

“Okay…” Harry said slowly.

 

Severus took a deep breath. “I am dating your Godfather.” He said.

 

Harry frowned. “I thought _Remus_ was—”

 

“I’m dating _him_ , too.” Severus added.

 

“Oh. Okay.” Harry said.

 

Severus frowned. “Okay? That’s it?”

 

Harry let out a breath, looking at Severus closely. “Do they make you happy?” He asked.

 

Severus hummed. “Well, they no longer make me irate.” He said.

 

“Well, that’s progress, at least. I'd like you to get along with them.” Harry answered.

 

“Well, good, because we have all agreed to try.” Severus said.

 

Harry smiled. “I’m happy for you. You deserve someone in your life besides me.” He said.

 

Severus huffed. “Well, don’t expect any siblings, at least. I don’t plan on begging magic to bless me with one. You are enough for me.”

 

Harry shrugged. “What if Sirius wants one?” He asked.

 

Severus frowned. “Since I am the only one of us strong enough to carry a child, he would have to come up with some _really good_ enticements.” He said dryly.

 

Harry snorted. “Well, you never know.” Was all he said.

 

Severus hummed noncommittally and continued eating.

 

Harry held in his laughter, but was supremely amused at the thought of Severus heavily pregnant. ‘Who knows?’ He thought. ‘I may get to see it.’

 

“Oh, Tom told me something a while back that I keep forgetting to tell you.” Harry said.

 

“And this would be…?” Severus asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “Dumbledore wants me to die when I fight Voldemort.”

 

Severus let out a sigh. “That man needs to die.” He said heavily.

 

Harry shrugged. “Tom wants to destroy his public image first. He's going to wait until he has made a name for himself as a teacher, then take the news to the Prophet.” He said.

 

Severus hummed. “Well, I shall enjoy watching the fallout from that, at least.” He said.

 

*****

 

Harry stepped out into the receiving room of Malfoy Manor. Draco was waiting for him.

 

“Hey.” He said.

 

Draco did indeed look different. His hair was longer and brighter, the same silvery shade as Lucius', and it actually looked quite good on him. His eyes were a shade lighter blue, and Harry could tell they would easily turn silver when he was angry, or sad. Maybe even happy, though his mask was usually in place, so it was hard to pin down exactly how he felt right now. He also noticed that when Draco smiled, his teeth looked a bit sharper. ‘For the mating bite.’ His brain supplied.

 

“Hello, My Prince. Here, I'll show you where you'll be for the next few days.” Draco said, then led the way upstairs.

 

As they headed up the stairs, they passed Fred and he grinned. “Fearless Leader.” He said, nodding to Harry.

 

“Sir Fredrick.” Harry replied.

 

Fred walked away chuckling.

 

They came to the spare bedroom closest to Draco's, and Draco opened the door. “Fred and George have already disabled anything dangerous that was in here. They might have set something new just for you, though, so I’m going to let you walk in first.”

 

“Why thank you.” Harry said wryly, walking in. His skin turned green. He sighed. “Silver hair?” He asked.

 

Draco chuckled and nodded. “Slytherin colours look good on you.” He said.

 

Harry groaned. “Gee, thanks. I’ll just get re-sorted, shall I?”

 

“You have plenty of followers in Slytherin.” Draco pointed out. “Also, Blaise Zabini and Tracey Davis have both expressed an interest in becoming Hopefuls. I told them to talk to you when school starts back up.”

 

Harry hummed. “Alright. Can they be trusted?”

 

“Blaise, definitely. Tracey can be trusted as long as Daphne stays true.” Draco told him.

 

“Well, I trust Daphne. Her sister might not be in it for the long haul, but I think she is.” Harry said mildly. “How come Fred and George aren’t in this room? Are they sharing yours?”

 

Draco flushed. “Er, yes.” He answered.

 

Harry grinned. “Bet your dad _loves_ that.”

 

“Unless he wants to see me wither away into nothing, he has little choice.” Draco said. “I need them now.”

 

“I suppose that’s true.” Harry agreed. Then, he grinned. “Dad’s going to kill me when I go through mine. He’s already so overprotective, I think he’d rather see me dead than having sex with Marvolo. Under his roof, no less!”

 

Draco winced. “Yeah, I don’t see that going well. Whether he lets you two do it or not.”

 

Harry snorted. “He will. He’d rather me do it at home than Riddle Manor, I’m sure.”

 

“You’re probably right.” Draco agreed. “Did you hear who’s going to be the new DADA teacher?” He asked.

 

“Who do you think you’re talking to? I was the first person to hear the news from him. He’s _so_ excited.” Harry said.

 

“I am, too. Finally, a _competent_ teacher!”

 

“Remus wasn’t bad.” Harry pointed out.

 

Draco gave him a droll stare. “Harry, he tried to _eat you_ at the end of the year.” He said.

 

Harry flushed. “Yeah, but he didn’t _mean it_.”

 

Draco shrugged. “Either way, dead’s dead.” He said.

 

“That’s my uncle you’re talking about.” Harry told him.

 

“Uncle?” Draco asked.

 

“Practically Godfather.” Harry confirmed. “He’s been dating my Godfather for a long while.”

 

Draco snorted. “Even while he was in Azkaban?” He asked dubiously.

 

Harry shrugged. “Well, off and on, then.” He amended. “They might also become my new fathers.” He grinned. “If Severus decides he likes them well enough.”

 

Draco frowned. “I thought he was straight.”

 

Harry shrugged. “I don’t think it really matters to him. As long as he knows they can love me as much as he does and can accept me the way I am.”

 

“True, that is more important.” Draco agreed.

 

“So I’ve seen Fred already, where’s George?” Harry asked.

 

Draco came into the room, shutting the door behind him. His skin also turned green, and he sighed. “At least it is my house.” He muttered.

 

“Your hair didn’t change.” Harry pointed out helpfully.

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Yes, because it practically _is_ silver already! Idiot.” He added.

 

Harry crossed his arms over his chest. “Hm. Insubordination. You're lucky I don’t punish that with Cruciatus like my beloved does.” He murmured.

 

Draco scoffed. “Do you even _have_ your spare wand on you?” He asked.

 

Harry drew it out and twirled it. “I do. Never know when we might have a meeting.” He said lightly.

 

“Anyway, as to where George is.” Draco said. “He’s in my room. Asleep. I can tell you why, but you mustn’t tell Father.” He added.

 

Harry's eyes widened. “You didn’t.” He whispered.

 

“Not on purpose!” Draco defended himself.

 

“You got George _pregnant_?!” Harry whisper-yelled.

 

Draco huffed. “I’m his dominant mate, nothing was going to stop it!” He snapped.

 

Harry hummed. “Is he happy?” He asked.

 

“At times.” Draco said. “At other times, he’s nauseous and sometimes terrified that Father is going to find out. But usually, he’s happy, yes.”

 

“Well, I suppose I can be happy for you two, then.” Harry said.

 

Draco smiled. “Good. Your support will mean a lot to him.”

 

Harry grinned. “Not to you?” He asked.

 

“I’m a Slytherin, My Prince, we don’t concern ourselves with the opinions of lesser mortals.” Draco said.

 

“Oh, ha ha, very funny.” Harry said. “You know you care.”

 

Draco let out a small laugh. “Maybe a little.” He confirmed.


	20. Found Out

Harry woke to Narcissa rapping on his door. “Time to get up, dear. Breakfast is in an hour.” She called through the door.

 

Harry sat up in bed. “Thanks, Aunt Cissa.” He called back. “I’m up.” He grabbed his clothes and left the guest room, shuffling out into the hall and heading for the guest bathroom.

 

Narcissa was a few meters down, rapping on Draco's door next. “Dears, time to get up. Breakfast is in an hour. You don’t want to miss your last time going to Hogwarts on the express.”

 

There was unintelligible grumbling emanating from the room, then a bright and cheerful, “We're up, Mother! Thank you!” followed by, “Don’t touch me there, my Mother's right outside the door!”

 

Narcissa smiled and walked away, winking at Harry as she passed, whispering, “This is why Lucius will not wake them anymore.”

 

Harry snorted.

 

He went into the bathroom and took his shower, then dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast.

 

Lucius was there already, reading the Prophet and having some tea. He looked up as Harry came in and nodded in greeting. “Harrison.”

 

“Hello, Uncle Lucius.” Harry said.

 

“Draco and his mates should join us in twenty minutes. You may have some tea while you wait.” He said.

 

Harry poured himself some tea and was done preparing it when Narcissa came in.

 

“Hello. Draco will be down soon. They seem to have had a little oversight on the way down.” She said.

 

Harry frowned. “What happened?”

 

Narcissa smiled. “Oh, it was something about Fred getting one more kiss from Draco than George did this morning. Draco is correcting it.” She said lightly.

 

Lucius hummed, turning a page.

 

Draco came in, blushing and smiling, flanked by his two mates. “Hi.” He said. He sat and George moved to sit beside him.

 

Fred stopped him. “You sat next to him _last time_!” He protested.

 

“Ever think that there's a _reason_ for that?!” George shot back.

 

Lucius sighed. “Gentlemen.” He said flatly, setting the paper down and looking at them. “Fred, let your brother sit where he wants to right now. It will be his last chance to have breakfast next to his mate for some time. And George, did you really think I would not find out? I’m honestly _hurt_ that you have chosen not to confide in me. I am practically your father-in-law, and while I dread my looming title, I am prepared to accept your child with dignity befitting a Malfoy.” He said.

 

Harry and Draco shared looks of horror.

 

Fred sighed and took the seat next to George, while George sat and turned to face Lucius. “I’m sorry, Sir. We were scared. We didn’t know how you'd react, and honestly—”

 

“There was no avoiding this, I read about it. Nothing would have worked, so it is fine. I would have preferred you wait until Draco was at least in his last year of schooling, but this all happened the way it did for a reason, I suppose. Draco seems happy, so I am happy for you all. We will deal with things as they come. At least the child will not be born until—”

 

“December.” George blurted.

 

Lucius turned to him, eyes wide. “Surely not so _soon_?” He asked.

 

George flushed. “Sinicus gestation is five months.” He explained.

 

Lucius sighed. “I hadn’t gotten that far. Well, we will do what we must.” He said. “Cissa, you have the baby shower.” He said.

 

Narcissa smiled widely. “Oh, a party! This will be _so much_ fun!” She said excitedly. “Would just before Samhain work for you both? Or should we do it in mid-November?”

 

George shrugged. “How pregnant do you want me to be?” He asked.

 

Narcissa smiled. “You should be showing prominently, but we don’t want to do it too late, because you will tire too soon.”

 

Fred smiled. “Actually, just after Samhain would be best. About mid-November he will start nesting, as Prewetts tend to do for the last month and a half, and we don’t want to drag him out of his safe space once he has chosen it.” He said.

 

Narcissa nodded. “Of course, you are right. So early November is what we will plan for. Do you have any specific themes you'd like, or foods?” She asked.

 

George smiled at her. “I will leave planning it to you, but send me an owl closer to the date with details of the food, in case I have cravings you need to know about to accommodate.”

 

“Yes, sweetie, I will. Oh, I’m going to be a grandma!” She laughed and clapped excitedly. “Certainly, I wasn’t anticipating it happening so _soon_ , but I couldn’t be happier for the three of you!”

 

Harry chuckled. “I’m just glad it’s not Draco that’s pregnant.” He said.

Fred turned to him. “We are planning to make you Godfather, you know that, right?”

 

Harry was shocked. “Why _me_?” He asked.

 

“Because we trust you.” Draco said firmly.

 

“It’s the one thing we've all agreed on so far.” George added.

 

Harry shrugged. “Alright, then, I’ll do it.” He said. “You guys had better not _die_ any time soon, because if I bring a baby into the house before I finish at Hogwarts, Dad's going to be seriously upset.”

 

“We certainly aren’t _planning_ to die.” Draco drawled.

 

Lucius sighed. “Enough. Let's eat. We have a train to catch.” He said.

 

*****

 

After hugs were given (even one for Harry, from Narcissa. Lucius just nodded and wished him well) and they had all gotten on the train, Hermione and Neville found the group and joined them.

 

“Viktor said something exciting was happening tomorrow night, but he won't tell me what.” She complained.

 

Harry grinned. “Do you want to be there?” He asked.

 

“Be where?” Hermione asked, totally confused.

 

“The initiation. It’s him and McGonagall. I can get you in, if you want to be there.” His grin widened. “I’m allowed a plus one!” He said happily.

 

Hermione's mouth dropped open. “ _McGonagall_ is joining? And Viktor?” She asked.

 

“Yes to both.” Harry confirmed. “I’m not sure what changed McGonagall’s mind, but their initiation is tomorrow night, in the forbidden forest. Just off the grounds, so the Unforgivables won’t be detected. It’s at two AM, but it shouldn’t last too long, and you'll only be a little tired the next day, which is a Saturday, anyway. It’s a small price to pay to be there for your boyfriend.”

 

Hermione nodded. “Yes, I want to go.” She told him.

 

“Good. Sorry, that’s all I’m allowed to bring. Next time I will bring someone else.” He promised, looking around. Everyone else nodded.

 

“We understand.” Neville said.

 

They got to the school and disembarked, Harry and Hermione getting into a carriage that held Luna, and, surprisingly, Cedric, while Neville rode with Theo and the Greengrass girls.

 

Luna cleared her throat pointedly, and Cedric took a deep breath. “Harry, do you trust Dumbledore after all the things the paper have been saying about him? Do you know if they're true?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded. “They're all true, yes. And I’m not exactly Dumbledore’s pawn any longer. I play for the other side now.” He said.

 

Cedric nodded slowly. “Are you sure it’s safe to tell _me_ this?” He asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “Luna says we need you. I trust her. And _if_  you betray me, I will kill you. I've done it before, and I’m sure I could do it again, given good reason to.” He said blithely.

 

Cedric paled. “Actually, I wanted to join you. Without joining _him_. Luna says you are an in-between option?” He asked.

 

Harry smiled. “Make no mistake, in the end, you are working for him. But I will not make you do anything I do not think you can handle, and I will not _require_ you to kill. Luna hasn’t, _won’t,_ and is my secret weapon. Hermione here is one of mine, and has not killed yet as well.”

 

Cedric nodded. “Then I want to join.” He said.

 

Harry smiled and handed over a ring after keying it to Cedric, then cast the lip-locker on him keyed to those already in the know. He was down to five more rings left. “Welcome to the group. The ring will warm if I call you, the warmer it is, the more urgent the need. Luna will tell you your duties. Report to Draco Malfoy for guard duty, he coordinates everyone.”

 

He leaned back and zoned out for the last two minutes as Luna rattled off what the job and purpose of the Hopefuls was. “Also, go to Gringotts and get an inheritance test done. We need you to help us take over Hogwarts.” She finished.

 

“What?” Cedric frowned.

 

“We have Harry, Lord Gryffindor, Marvolo, Lord Slytherin, who is pretending to be Thomas Harding, Lord Gryffindor, and we have me, Heir Ravenclaw. We need Heir Hufflepuff to overthrow Dumbledore and set the classes back to rights. That's you.”

 

Cedric blinked. “Are you _sure_?” He asked.

 

Luna nodded. “Quite sure. I can See it in your aura.” She said simply.

 

“Alright, I'll humour you and get an inheritance test done.” He agreed.

 

They got to school, and all sat down, waiting for the feast to begin.

 

The sorting was the same as usual, the first-years looking small, the hat warning them to band together, and Dumbledore looking benignly unfazed.

 

When the feast appeared, Harry checked his charm before putting anything in his mouth. Nothing had been tampered with, thank the Gods.

 

After the feast, the usual speech was given. The forbidden forest was forbidden, the list of banned items was in Filch’s office, no spells were to be cast in the halls at any time, and then it was time.

 

“We have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts instructor this year. Please say hello to Professor Harding, Lord Gryffindor. He has agreed to teach you, and he plans to stay as long as he is welcome here. Since the castle has always protected its heirs, he may stay longer than any of the others in recent history. Feel free to get attached to him.” Dumbledore said happily.

 

Harry scowled. ‘Don’t get _too_ attached. He’s _mine_.’ He thought jealously.

 

Dumbledore bade them all a restful night and they all headed to their dormitories.

 

It was going to be an interesting year, Harry decided.

 

Very interesting, indeed.


	21. First Day Back

Harry got his schedule and smiled at McGonagall. “We'll be there tonight.” He told her.

 

Her lips pressed together. “You'd better _not_ be; it’s too far into the forest.” She said.

 

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes. “We'll be with Tom.” He assured her.

 

She sighed. “Very well. Only you two.” She added.

 

Harry smiled sweetly. “Of course, Professor.” He said.

 

She gave him a suspicious look as she moved on.

 

Harry grinned. “Should bring Neville just to spite her.” He snickered.

 

Hermione laughed. “She'd never forgive you.”

 

“Probably not.” Harry agreed, looking down at his schedule. He groaned. “Double Dad first thing.” He muttered.

 

Hermione giggled. “Double Dad?” She asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Potions. Then we have Tom and Charms. All core classes. Bollocks.” He added.

 

“Careful, your _Dad_ is coming this way.” She added.

 

Severus stopped beside him. “Dreamless Sleep today. You and whoever you partner with will be learning the variant without Valerian. Careful who you choose, it _is_ trickier.” He warned.

 

Harry nodded and Severus left the hall.

 

Harry turned to Hermione. “Partner with me?”

 

“And learn a special version of Dreamless Sleep? In what universe would I pass that up?” She shot back with a smile.

 

Harry returned the grin. “Just making sure.” He said.

 

*****

 

Harry and Hermione were setting up their station when Pansy stopped by. “All the seventh-years are angry with you, My Prince.” She whispered. “They aren’t planning anything, but none of them like you right now.”

 

Harry nodded. “Thanks.” He whispered.

 

Pansy nodded and moved on.

 

Hermione frowned. “That’s worrying.” She said.

 

Harry shrugged. “Not really. It’s kind of the normal state of affairs lately.” He said.

 

“Hm.” Was all Hermione said as Severus moved to the front of the class.

 

“Dreamless Sleep is a tricky brew, so I hope you all did your homework over the Summer _and_ looked it over recently. Otherwise, you will fail. In addition, one of you will be brewing a different variation of the brew, as he is allergic to the main ingredient. _Do not_ gauge your progress against Harry's potion; his will progress faster and _should_ be done twenty minutes sooner than the others. If you feel the need to glance at another potion, Mr. Malfoy has learned this one already. He knows what he is doing.” Severus said, flicking his wand at the board and moving back to his desk, passing Harry's table on the way and setting down a different set of instructions.

 

Harry snickered at Draco's proud look as everyone got up and began to get their things. He glanced over his and Hermione's ingredients and went up to get what he didn’t already have in his bag: rose hips and moondew.

 

Hermione frowned as Harry came back. “Harry, there are more ingredients than that on here.”

 

Harry nodded. “The others are in my bag. Dad picked them out, so they're probably better than what's in the cupboard. See? Draco brought his own, too.” He pointed out as he dug into his bag and pulled out the twelve unbreakable vials he'd put in it that morning, guessing his luck would fail him again and land him in Potions first thing. Like it had every year before.

 

Hermione’s eyes widened. “It helps knowing the Professor so well.” She said.

 

“And being a Slytherin; Draco told me they get copies of next year's syllabus at the end of the year.” He revealed.

 

Hermione frowned. “Bias. And blatant favouritism.” She said disapprovingly.

 

“Yep.” Harry agreed, filling the cauldron halfway with water.

 

Hermione sighed and settled in to help.

 

*****

 

Harry walked into class, saw that half the students were already there, and smirked. He walked up to Tom, grabbed his shirt, pulled him down the few inches separating them, and kissed him deeply.

 

Tom chuckled as Harry pulled away, looking satisfied. “Staking your claim?” He asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “Sometimes you just have to, to make sure people know you're taken.” He said.

 

Tom smiled and shook his head. “Don’t do it again. Dumbledore has said no PDA in public places while I work here.”

 

Harry pouted. “Fine. My point has been made already, anyway.” He said.

 

Tom just sat behind his desk and waited for the rest of the seats to fill.

 

Once everyone was in the room and seated, he got up, flicked his wand at the door to close it, and faced the class.

 

“Books away, desks clear and eyes up here, please.” He spoke, his no-nonsense tone getting everyone’s attention.

 

He clasped his hands behind his back and began pacing the front of the classroom as he addressed the students. “Now, your education thus far has been spotty, the teachers hit-or-miss, and quite frankly, I'll be astounded if _any_ of you have learned _anything_. Although, judging by one of your classmates' record so far, things must be going passably well here. He hasn’t died _yet_ , at least.” Tom said with a smile at Harry as the rest of the class tittered.

 

Harry sent him a rude gesture, and Tom chuckled lowly. “Love you, too.” He said warmly.

 

Harry smiled.

 

“Now,” He said, as those that had missed Harry’s earlier display whispered about what he had just said, “There will be no favouritism here, despite the fact that I am dating the star pupil in this class. I am a fair man, and will score you based on your work, no other factors. My name is Thomas Harding. I am Lord Gryffindor as well. I plan to be here as long as possible, and may even survive the supposed ‘curse' said to be on the position, so get used to me.” His blue eyes travelled over each student, serious and assessing. “This year is your fifth. You will be going over everything you have learned thus far, and we will put special emphasis on things that I _know_ will come up on your OWLs. If I have my way—and I _intend to_ —all of you will pass with at least an A. Only those that get an E or better will be allowed into my NEWT class, and trust me, you don’t want to miss that. You will learn a few more things this year, but most of it will be review. On to your first class!” He clapped, and everyone paid close attention. “The Dark Arts are many and varied. They come from the same source, but it is like a hydra. As soon as you have dealt with one head, three more appear to take its place. They are ever-changing, evolving, and each year the Ministry adds more spells and potions to the list of Dark Arts. You will _never_ have an answer to _everything_. That’s simply not possible. So why am I here?” He paused and looked around.

 

No one had an answer.

 

He smiled. “I am here to ensure you have the tools needed to deal with as many of those aforementioned ‘heads' as possible. I hope you never have a need to use what I will teach you in this room, but _if you do need it_ , I hope that what you learn here can save your life. Harrison has natural ability, it seems, and needs little more than a book to learn most of the spells available. Not all of you are so inclined. I am here for you, most of all. I am here to be the help you will need to learn the skills that may make the difference between life and death. If you need the help, come to me. I will make time. You must all understand the importance of this class.” He looked around again.

 

The students were riveted, and Tom was pleased. He might have had to lie and cheat to get there, but he had what he wanted. He had the attention and fascination of the children. The future generations would be shaped in part by him.

 

It felt like victory.

 

*****

 

Harry collapsed into the armchair with a heartfelt sigh and a wide smile on his face. “He was _brilliant_!” He declared proudly.

 

“He was very good.” Hermione agreed.

 

Neville smiled. “He invited me to come to him anytime I have trouble and he'd answer any questions and give me tips. He says I can improve; I just need better guidance.” He said happily.

 

Harry nodded. “See? _Brilliant_!” He said again.

 

Hermione smothered a laugh.

 

Harry stood. “I’m going to go see him.” He declared.

 

Hermione grabbed his trouser leg as he passed and pulled him down beside her. “You're _going_ to do your essay. Flirting and kissing can wait.”

 

Harry frowned. “For how long?” He asked plaintively.

 

“Until tonight.” Hermione said in an undertone, then added, “If I have to wait until midnight to kiss my boyfriend again, so do you. You got to kiss him just _hours_ ago, anyway.” She added.

 

Harry sighed. “Alright. Charms or Defence?”

 

Hermione huffed. “Fine, do Defence. You're going to be thinking about it anyway.” She muttered.

 

Harry smiled and dug out his book and a roll of parchment. “Sure thing!” He said happily.

 

He was going to _impress_ his boyfriend, and nothing anyone said or did would stop him.

 

*****

 

“Ow!” Harry elbowed Hermione. “That was my foot!” He hissed.

 

“Shut up, we're supposed to be being quiet!” Hermione hissed back.

 

Tom sighed. “Must I separate you two?” He asked.

 

“No.” Harry said, then hissed in pain as he was trodden on again.

 

“Oh, for _Merlin's sake_!” Tom grabbed the cloak, took it off them both, cast a disillusionment charm on Harry, and handed the cloak to Hermione. “There. Now stop whispering and let's get there before I die of old age.”

 

“Like that could happen yet.” Harry muttered, and found out just how good Tom's aim was when the man reached out and pinched his bum.

 

Tom chuckled at his curse, and continued walking. “Keep up. We're almost there.”

 

Harry was hissing some very inventive things in Parseltongue, and Tom smiled in amusement.

 

“Are you two ready?” He asked, cutting off Harry's tirade.

 

Harry dropped the charm and drew his hood up, taking the mask out of his pocket and re-sizing it before putting it on.

 

Hermione took off the invisibility cloak and drew up the cowled hood of her cloak, then nodded.

 

“Ready.” Harry confirmed.

 

A dark figure seemed to appear out of the shadows, two more behind him.

 

“Severus. Shall we call them and begin?” Tom asked.

 

Severus inclined his head. “Let us add two more, My Lord.” He confirmed.  


	22. Initiation

When Rookwood appeared, he had two muggles with him.

 

Minerva frowned, but seemed to steel herself for the task ahead.

 

“These Muggles have harmed one of our number, so there is no need to feel bad about harming an innocent; they are not.” Tom said. “Whenever you are ready.”

 

“What, exactly, did they do?” Minerva asked.

 

Viktor looked stunned at the question, until she turned to him and explained, “I will take the worst offender, and I will go first.”

 

Viktor nodded, and turned expectant eyes to Tom.

 

Tom smiled. “I knew _you_ would ask. Both of them were dating magical folk at one time. Upon learning of their magic, they had adverse reactions.” He pointed to the girl. “She stabbed her boyfriend in the heart, trying to kill him. Because her religion apparently says to.” He glared at the man. “ _He_ succeeded in killing his fiancée.” He hissed.

 

Minerva’s eyes lit with a ferocious fire. “I see. I’ll take the man, then.” She said, moving forward. She flicked her wand and the young woman rolled out of the way, hitting a few roots and rocks on the way, and Minerva paid her pained cries no mind. She first cast the Imperius curse on the man, and he recited a few dirty wizarding limericks, ones that no Muggle would have come up with.

 

Harry hid his smile at Minerva’s apparent dirty sense of humour.

 

Then, she took a deep breath and cast the Cruciatus. She held it for a good five minutes, and Harry was very impressed. Finally, she killed him. Easily.

 

“You’ll have to do something about the body.” She told Tom.

 

“Before you take the Mark, I will extend to you a courtesy few of my followers are allowed. You may call me Marvolo. You knew me before I took the name, after all, and I want no _accidents_.” Tom said.

 

Minerva chuckled. “Very well, _Marvolo_.” She said in amusement.

 

Harry hid his chuckle behind a cough.

 

“Wait by me while Viktor has his fun.” Tom told her.

 

Minerva stood beside him, looking totally at ease. Unlike many of his other followers had when told to stand beside him.

 

Viktor came forward and rolled his Muggle back into the middle of the circle. She cried out at being so close to a dead body.

 

“Oh, hush you.” Viktor said. He raised his wand.

 

Hermione stepped back to stand beside Harry and took his hand for comfort at what she was about to see her boyfriend do.

 

Harry gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

 

If she could handle seeing him torture Ron and Ginny and kill _them_ , this would be nothing.

 

Viktor cast the Imperius and the girl recited the names of everyone on the Bulgarian Quidditch team. He then cast the cruciatus. He held it for three minutes, but it was enough to prove he could and would use the curse when necessary. He then killed the girl and turned to face Tom.

 

Tom smiled. “Very good.” He vanished both bodies and looked at his two newest followers. “Kneel, and give me your left arms.” He said.

 

Minerva knelt, and Viktor knelt beside her.

 

Tom Marked them both, Minerva merely tightening her jaw at the pain, while Viktor let out a soft grunt.

 

“And now, you ae mine.” He created masks for the both, handing them over. “You will come when I call you.” He turned to face Viktor. “I understand you have a demanding schedule; you will be called for important meetings only. Let me know when you have vacations, and I will be sure to call you for every meeting during your off-seasons.”

 

Viktor nodded.

 

Tom tuned to Minerva. “You will be called frequently, though if I can run a raid or some such without you during the school year, I will do so to ensure you have time to adequately do your job.” He told her.

 

Minerva nodded. “Thank you. That will help.” She said.

 

Tom turned to face the bulk of his followers. “You are dismissed.” He said.

 

Hermione rushed up to Viktor and kissed him. “I missed you.”

 

Viktor returned the sentiment and Harry walked up to Tom. “All done? Mine for the night?” Harry asked brightly.

 

Minerva gave him a disapproving look.

 

Tom chuckled. “I will give you my password once you get through a full week of your fifth year. I won’t have you slacking off; you need to know how much time you can waste this year before you start visiting me at night. It won’t be much.” Tom warned.

 

Harry sighed. “Well, it was worth a try, at any rate.” He mourned.

 

Tom shook his head with a fond smile. “Such a rule-breaker.” He said.

 

“It gets me into trouble sometimes, and out of it others. It is what it is, I’ve found.” Harry said cheekily.

 

Tom hummed. “Well, I can assure you, all it will get you this year is detention. And if it is with _me_ , you will be writing lines.”

 

Harry grinned. “Mm. My boyfriend is sexy 200 times?” He asked.

 

“No.” Tom answered. “I must not misbehave at school. 250 times.” He corrected.

 

Harry made a face of disgust, and Minerva laughed. “I can see that this arrangement will not be a problem.” She said.

 

“It’s a problem for _me_.” Harry muttered.

 

“As it should be.” Minerva said.

 

Harry sighed in disgust. “Fine. Kiss me before we have to go back. You look so much better without that glamour up.” He said to Tom.

 

“I could have said the same last year.” Tom returned before claiming his lips in a fierce kiss.

 

*****

 

Harry came down to Severus’ rooms to find the man talking with Sirius and Remus.

 

“Hi!” He said cheerfully, then turned to Severus. “Do you want me to come back tomorrow?” He asked.

 

Severus hummed. “We are still getting to know each other on a new level, so if you want to see us attain any kind of familiarity, that would be best.” He said.

 

Harry smiled at Sirius and Remus and nodded at his father. “Sure thing, Dad. I'll come back tomorrow.”

 

“Not too early!” Sirius shouted.

 

Harry heard Severus scoff, and as he closed the door, the words, “I’m not sleeping with you this soon, Black.” Met his ears.

 

He snickered. Severus might have given in by now if it had only been Remus. Sirius was a sore point.

 

He called Millicent and headed to the library, the beater falling into step with him as he passed the Slytherin common room. “Severus busy?” She asked.

 

Harry grinned. “He gained two boyfriends over the Summer. They're visiting.” He explained.

 

“Anyone I know?” Millicent asked.

 

“Yes, actually.” Harry said. “Sirius Black, who happens to be my Godfather, and Remus Lupin, from third year DADA.”

 

Millicent grinned. “Well, he's still pretty sour, so he hasn’t started sleeping with them yet, I’d bet.” She noted.

 

Harry laughed and shook his head. “Not yet. Sirius and Remus were mean to him back in school, so they’re still in the ‘getting to know you’ stage.” He told her. “But I have high hopes they'll get over it in time.”

 

“Everyone would like if he mellowed a bit, even us Slytherins.” Millicent said as they entered the library.

 

Harry nodded. “I’m hoping they can keep him interested.”

 

“He deserves someone.” Millicent agreed. “So, I’m fairly certain you've already done DADA. _And_ Potions.” She added.

 

Harry nodded. “Have to impress my boyfriend. And it helps if Dad sees the talent he knows I have coming out. Otherwise, he gets irritable with me. I have to make him proud or suffer the consequences.” He said, amused.

 

Millicent nodded. “So, what did you call me for?” She asked.

 

Harry gave her his best puppy-dog eyes. “Help me with Transfiguration?” He asked sweetly.

 

Millicent snorted. “Sit. You know those don’t work on me. But I'll help you. What have you got so far?” She asked.

 

Harry grinned, sitting down and pulling out his halfway-finished essay. “This.” He set it in front of her.

 

Millicent took it and began to read.

 

*****

 

Harry opened the door and smiled. “Tom.” He said softly.

 

Tom sighed. “ _Thomas_ , Harrison. Or I will start calling you Potter again.” He said.

 

Harry grinned. “Dad would kill you.”

 

“Unsuccessfully.” Tom pointed out.

 

“True.” Harry agreed.

 

Tom smiled, getting up and joining Harry on the couch. “So what did you have in mind for tonight?” He asked, wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulders.

 

Harry grinned and began unbuttoning his shirt. “I was thinking topless making out. Touching, kissing. Maybe even some laying down together. You can be on top of me. I think I can handle that now.” He said softly.

 

Tom's eyes flared. “Oh, I have to find out if you can.” He purred.

 

Harry smiled and pulled his shirt off, dropping it onto the floor beside the couch.

 

Tom was on him in an instant, pushing him back into the couch, kissing him deeply and reaching out with one hand to pinch and tease at a nipple.

 

Harry gasped and moaned, tangling his hands in Tom's hair, gasping when an answering hand tugged his hair, tilting his head back, not too hard, while a mouth moved to kiss and suck at his neck.

 

He gasped as Tom began sucking at the side of his neck, and gasped out, “Don’t—don't leave marks where Dad could see!”

 

Tom growled, and moved down to suck at his chest instead.

 

Harry writhed and moaned under his mouth, and Tom's hand wandered down, tracing the edge of his waistband. Harry didn’t protest or stiffen, so Tom let his hand wander lower.

 

Harry grabbed his hand and Tom pulled away, looking down at him.

 

Harry was flushed, eyes glassy and hair mussed terribly.

 

He looked gorgeous.

 

“Not there.” He whispered. “Not yet.”

 

Tom nodded and went back to kissing and sucking at his nipples, fingers tracing over the bright red mark he'd left right over the teen's heart.

 

He could wait. He could wait as long as Harry needed, since he was so emotionally invested already. The wait would be worth it, and his victory all the sweeter for the wait.

 

Harry was still panting, gasping and moaning under his mouth twenty minutes later when his wand began beeping and buzzing.

 

Harry moaned dejectedly and pushed Tom away.

 

“What?” Tom asked irritably.

 

Harry glared at his wand as though personally offended. “Curfew is in ten minutes. I have to go.”

 

Tom hummed. “Fine.” He gave Harry another searing kiss. “I will see you tomorrow?” He asked.

 

Harry frowned. “’Fraid not. I have three essays to complete tomorrow. I'll be busy all night. Friday night I can come see you. If I work all day Saturday.”

 

Tom nodded. “I'll take it.” He said.

 

Harry laughed. “See you in three days, then.”

 

Tom chuckled. “I look forward to it. Keep those lips ready for me.”

 

Harry shot him a sultry look. “More than just my lips will be ready for you.” He promised, putting his shirt back on.

 

“I certainly hope so.” Tom returned.

 

Harry waved and left the room.

 

Tom sighed and sat back, crossing his legs at the ankles.

 

He should have an early night tonight.

 

And definitely wank.

 

*****

 

Harry giggled to himself as Luna joined him a hallway down. “I'd be fine getting back to the Tower alone.” He told her.

 

Luna smiled. “I know. I just wanted to tell you I’m proud of you. You're making such good progress. You'll be ready by the next one.”

 

Harry grinned at her. “What are you talking about?” He asked.

 

Luna smiled wider. “That’s a surprise. A good one. You'll like it.” She promised, then kissed him on the cheek and skipped away.

 

Harry shook his head, bemused.

 

Luna was strange, but loveable. She was definitely one-of-a-kind.


	23. The Proper House

Harry noticed Hermione was missing, and turned to Neville. “Where’s Mione?” He asked.

 

“Dumbledore.” Neville told him.

 

Harry frowned. He had hidden all his secrets under another lip-locker before they got to the school, and it seemed he had done the right thing. She couldn’t spill anything, so Dumbledore would get nothing out of her.

 

Except perhaps the knowledge that she was under a lip-locker.

 

It would have to be borne, though.

 

He focused on his essay until she got back.

 

When she got back, he turned to her. “Does he know anything?” Harry asked.

 

Hermione shook her head. “Just that you've been using Dark curses on students. He doesn’t seem to approve.” She told him.

 

Harry smiled. “I'm doing a lot he doesn’t approve of lately.” He said.

 

Hermione sighed. “Which may not be a good thing.” She said.

 

“We do what we must.” Harry said.

 

Hermione frowned. “Well, either way, he didn’t get anything useful out of me. Your secrets are still safe.” She said.

 

Harry smiled. “That's what I like to hear.” He said in satisfaction.

 

*****

 

It happened during dinner the next day.

 

“It has come to my attention,” Dumbledore said, “That a certain Gryffindor has been using the Dark Arts, not only on his possessions, but on students, as well.”

 

Harry stood up. “The Dark Arts aren’t evil, it’s all about intent!”

 

Dumbledore pinned him with a stare. “That comment is not worthy of a Gryffindor. Neither are your actions.”

 

Harry glared at him. “Then let the hat re-sort me! I’ll let it put me in Slytherin this time, even, but no one’s going to believe that that makes me _evil_!” He shouted.

 

Dumbledore gave him a long, considering look. “Then we will re-sort you tomorrow. And you will go where you belong.” He said, the words almost sounding like a threat.

 

Harry nodded once and sat back down.

 

Hermione’s eyes were wide. “Harry, the seventh-year Slytherins _hate_ you!” She whispered. “You’ll be sharing a common room with them—”

 

“And the Hopefuls will have my back. I’ll be well-protected, don’t worry.” Harry said.

 

“They know who the Hopefuls are!” Hermione added.

 

Harry smirked. “They don’t know about Cedric. Or Astoria. Or Blaise and Tracey Davis, who joined just this morning after Care of Magical Creatures.”

 

“Astoria is a _fourth-year_ , what can she do?” Hermione hissed.

 

Harry looked at her with a raised brow. “You’d be surprised.” He answered, and left it at that.

 

Neville looked contemplative. “We’re going to miss you.” He said.

 

Harry smiled at him. “We share most classes, and we can hang out in the library. You’ll see me plenty. I’m still your friend before theirs. They know and accept that my friendships with you two run deeper. But they still matter, and so I matter to them. Besides, this will give me a chance to better get to know my second among them. Hermione, Nev, you’re both great supports, but they will turn to Draco first, I need to understand how his brain works, and I don’t spend enough time actually talking with him for that. This gives me an opportunity to change that.”

 

Neville sighed. “I suppose so.”

 

“Don’t worry too much, it’ll all work out, you’ll see.” Harry assured them both.

 

Cedric came by after dinner and inclined his head to Harry. “My Prince, I assume you’ll be protected there?” He checked.

 

Harry smiled. “I'll be fine, you don’t need to worry.”

 

Cedric nodded and smiled back. “Good. Call me whenever you need me, I have no problem associating with the occasional Slytherin.” He said.

 

Harry returned the nod. “I appreciate that. Thanks.”

 

“Hey, you’re a good guy.” Cedric said easily. “Even _if_ your methods are a little questionable at times.” He teased.

 

Harry snorted. “That’s just a side-effect of being a Prince, I’m afraid.”

 

“It’s not a problem for me. I still see the good in you, and I'll make sure all the other Hufflepuffs can, too. I think Luna’s got the Ravenclaws.”

 

Harry laughed. “And the twins have Gryffindor covered. I’m good. Thanks.”

 

“I'll be off, now.” Cedric said.

 

“Have a good night!” Harry told him.

 

*****

 

“Harrison!” Tom hissed as Harry came into his rooms. “What was that display about?!” He asked.

 

Harry frowned. “What, during dinner? Well I’m _hardly_ going to stop casting the lip-locker on my followers, that’s just _asking_ for a mishap!”

 

“You didn’t have to _volunteer_ to be re-sorted; You’re playing right into his hands!” Tom said in a hassled tone.

 

Harry scoffed. “Please, I'll be fine. Remember that most of the Hopefuls are Slytherins.”

 

Tom glared at him. “Remember that most of _those_ are _known_ Hopefuls. The bulk of them can be avoided.”

 

Harry shrugged. “Zabini isn’t, and Draco says he's got quite the dangerous side to him.”

 

Tom considered that. “Keep him a secret for now, then. Until he has to defend you in front of the others.”

 

“Will do. Zabini will be my secret weapon until such time as he outs himself.” Harry said dutifully.

 

Tom groaned. “It will have to do.” He mourned.

 

“Now, did you want to yell at me all night, or would you rather cuddle?”

 

Tom looked at him sceptically. “ _Just_ cuddle?” He asked.

 

Harry flushed. “That’s all I can offer today. I have free time, but I also had a nightmare last night.” He admitted.

 

Tom was out from behind his desk and on the couch in a flash, arms held out to Harry. “Then we will cuddle. Do you want to talk about it?” He asked once Harry had sat on his lap and snuggled into his chest.

 

Harry shook his head. “No, I just want to forget it. Just hold me.” He mumbled.

 

Tom pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Then just be here with me, My Little Prince.” He said, and they sat together in silence for the hour of time Harry had set aside for them.

 

Harry got up when  his wand went off with a regretful sigh. “Sorry we couldn’t do more.” He said.

 

Tom shook his head with a smile. “We move at your pace, how many times will I have to tell you this? I am perfectly happy with whatever you can give me. Taking a step back every once in a while is fine with me. I will _never_ hold it against you.” He swore.

 

Harry smiled. “Alright. I'll see you in a few days.” He said.

 

Tom nodded. “Be good. Oh, and Harrison?”

 

Harry turned around, a questioning look on his face.

 

“Your last essay was _excellent_.” Tom said.

 

Harry turned around, a smug smile on his face. “Of course it was.” He said. “Told you Defence was my best subject.”

 

Tom watched the teen leave with a bounce in his step. He knew exactly when to hand out compliments on exemplary work. Especially when the student receiving them was the one setting the bar for all the others.

 

*****

 

Harry came down for breakfast, Hermione on one side, Neville on the other, the twins on either side of them, in a show of solidarity and support for the student leaving them. They knew he’d be in danger, but they were making it clear that no matter where he went, they'd still have his back.

 

Dumbledore was standing next to the sorting hat, which was at the head of the hall.

 

Harry walked up and let the hat be placed on his head.

 

“I hear you are finally ready to join your proper house, Harrison Prince?” The hat asked him.

 

‘I am.’ Harry answered mentally.

 

“Good. Then go and sit with your housemates at your proper table. SLYTHERIN!” The hat shouted.

 

Much to Dumbledore’s consternation, the whole Hall clapped for him.

 

Harry got up with a bright smile and went to sit next to Draco, in the spot he and Pansy had saved for him.

 

“Hi!” He said cheerfully.

 

Pansy snorted. “Welcome home.” She said.

 

Harry chuckled. “I’m going to need a warmer cloak.” He said.

 

Draco shrugged. “Warming charms in the meantime.” He suggested.

 

“It will have to do.” Harry agreed.

 

“We're happy to have you, My Prince.” Draco said. “Just be wary of the older years. They're not as happy as us.”

 

Harry glanced down the table at the scowling seventh-years. “Yeah, they don't look it.” He agreed.

 

Millicent shrugged. “I think we've got you covered, though. You'll be fine.” She said.

 

“Thanks.” Harry said, and began loading his plate.

 

It would take some getting used to, but this was where he belonged. He knew it.


	24. Family Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Mentions of what happened to Harry. If you want to avoid, just skip the whole scene after Harry goes to Dumbledore's office until he races out of the office again. Then there will only be a short mention of Severus telling Tom what Dumbledore did. 
> 
> It's nothing graphic, but just in case.

Harry sat beside Draco, working on his Herbology homework. “You know, I think I’m going to just do this tomorrow in the library. With Neville.” He muttered.

 

Draco snorted. “Weakling.” He muttered.

 

Harry elbowed him, grinning. “I’m not a weakling, I just know where my best help comes from. I use every little thing around me to my advantage.”

 

Draco chuckled.

 

Severus showed up at the door to the common room. It was almost curfew, and Harry frowned as his eyes sought him out.

 

“Harrison, come with me. We need to talk.” He said seriously.

 

Harry stood, frowning.

 

“He won't be back tonight. Draco, can you make sure his bag makes it back to his bed?” He asked.

 

Draco frowned. “Yes, Sir. See you tomorrow, then, Harry.”

 

“Yeah, see you.” Harry said back.

 

Severus led Harry to his rooms and sat in his usual chair, while Harry took the couch. “I wanted to wait until you were used to your new workload, and then you got sorted into Slytherin as soon as I felt you ready… Honestly, I’m worried what will happen next if I choose to wait any longer. Your life can never be dull, can it?”

 

“Never.” Harry agreed.

 

Severus cleared his throat. “This is going to come as a shock. And you will be furious. Rightly so. I was, too. Enraged, really.” He said.

 

Harry nodded. “Alright.” He said.

 

Severus shook his head. “No, it’s not.” He said. “Harry… Dumbledore… He was there…” He swallowed. “He watched Vernon.” He said, voice wavering as he fought back his anger at the very thought.

 

Harry paled and began shaking. “No.” He whispered.

 

Severus got up and went to hug him.

 

Harry flung him off. “ _No_!” He shouted, magic crackling around him.

 

“Harry, you’re going to hurt someone—”

 

“I’m going to hurt _him_!” Harry snapped. “I’ll be back. I need to have a _chat_ with the man.”

 

Severus watched him storm off.

 

Some things just needed to be handled by oneself.

 

All he could do was be there when Harry chose to come back.

 

In whatever state he showed up in.

 

*****

 

Harry stormed up to Dumbledore’s office and started listing sweets until the staircase appeared.

 

He entered the room to find the man reading some paperwork.

 

“Harry, My Boy! What can—”

 

“How many times?” Harry asked lowly.

 

Dumbledore frowned in confusion. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about, My Boy. How many times what?”

 

Harry shook with the force of his suppressed rage. “How many times did you watch him violate me, you sick bastard?!”

 

Dumbledore was silent, looking shocked.

 

“How many times did you get your jollies by watching him _brutalise_ me? Make me _bleed_?” Harry growled, then screamed, _“HOW MANY TIMES_?!”

 

Dumbledore paled. “Where did you hear that?” He whispered.

 

Harry drew in a deep breath. “Does it _matter_?! I know, and it’s never going to happen again, so enjoy the memories you have, because that’s all you’ll ever get!” He could feel tears forming at the lack of an appalled denial, and stormed back out of the room, holding the tears back just long enough to make it to the dungeons.

 

He sobbed the password to Severus’ rooms and went in, crying.

 

Severus immediately jumped up, cursing as he went to Harry and gathered him into his arms. “Shh, shh. It’s alright. What happened?”

 

Harry hiccupped. “Dumbledore.” He sobbed again, burying his face in Severus’ robes. “He didn’t even _try_ to deny it!”

 

Severus cursed. “Come on, sit on the couch. I’ll get My Lord for you.”

 

Harry shook his head as he was eased down onto the couch. “I don’t want to be a bother.” He said through his tears, which were still falling. He took a shuddering breath. “I’ll be fine.”

 

“You are most assuredly not fine, and he will _want_ to be bothered for this.” Severus assured Harry as he conjured a blanket, wrapping it around his shoulders.

 

Harry watched, still crying quietly, as Severus firecalled Tom’s rooms and asked for the man to come by his rooms.

 

Harry held back a fresh sob as Tom stepped through, and only let out the sound of a hitched breath. Two new tears rolled down his cheeks anyway.

 

Tom rushed toward him and sat beside him, taking his hands. “What happened?” He asked.

 

Severus answered as Harry’s eyes fell to his lap.

 

“He went to ask Dumbledore how many times he watched Vernon.”

 

Tom’s eyes snapped to his. “ _What_?” He hissed.

 

“He didn’t deny it.” Severus added.

 

Tom’s hands clenched on Harry’s, and Harry winced.

 

“Fuck, sorry.” Tom’s fingers relaxed again. “I will kill the man myself. After we get him thrown in Azkaban _legally_.” He growled.

 

Harry sniffed.

 

Tom tilted his face up and dropped a quick kiss onto his lips. “Harrison, my darling, are you going to be okay?” He asked, all gentle concern.

 

Harry nodded, the tears finally subsiding. “I will be. It was just… A shock. A bad one.” He added.

 

Tom sighed and nodded. “I imagine so. I don’t want you sleeping in your dormitory tonight.”

 

Harry frowned. “Where else—”

 

“Here.” Severus answered. “I will transfigure the couch for you.” He shot Tom a severe look. “You will be sleeping in your rooms.”

 

Tom sighed. “Well, it was enough that I was here when I needed to be. Sleep well, Harrison. I will see you tomorrow in class.”

 

Harry smiled weakly. “See you then.” He told the man as he returned to his rooms via Floo.

 

Severus went and retrieved a potion, bringing it to Harry. “Sweet dreams.” He said, holding it out.

 

Harry shook his head. “No, that wouldn’t be a good idea tonight. Last time… It was sexual.” He admitted.

 

Severus nodded and went to grab dreamless sleep instead, giving his half-vial he had last used to Harry. “I am brewing more, it will be ready tomorrow afternoon. This is what I have left.”

 

Harry took it. “Don’t you need it?” He asked.

 

“I will be fine. I have been dealing with that knowledge for a while already. You needed to be ready to handle it, so I held off until you were used to your new workload. I only take it when something gets called up, but I want you to take this dose. Your need is greater, and I can sacrifice for family when needed. I should be fine tonight.” Severus said firmly.

 

Harry nodded and took the vial. He stood and Severus transfigured the couch into a bed, and a throw pillow into a warm blanket. “There. Go change in the bathroom, lie down and take the potion. Get some sleep. We will get in contact with Marcus again tomorrow. Lucius will assist us. He has extra information on Dumbledore.” He said.

 

Harry nodded and went into the bathroom and called Dobby for a change of clothes.

 

Dobby popped in with his pyjamas and smiled at him. “Dobby is hoping Harry Prince has a good sleep.” He said.

 

Harry smiled thinly. “Thank you, Dobby. I will try to.” He said.

 

He dressed and fell into the bed Severus had made for him, taking the potion and staring at the fire as he drifted off.

 

It would all start tomorrow.

 

*****

 

Harry sat next to Draco at breakfast and offered a weak smile.

 

Draco returned it and asked, “What did Severus want to see you about?”

 

Harry shook his head. “Personal. Very personal.” He said.

 

Draco whispered, “Ah.” And nodded. “Then I won’t pry.”

 

“I appreciate that.” Harry returned.

 

“Aw, does little baby Prince have secwets?” One of the older students called down the table.

 

Harry drew his wand and pointed it at the older girl. “Do you _really_ want to know what you look like turned inside-out, Parsons, because I have been _dying_ to try that spell out!” He snapped.

 

The girl, Madeline Parsons, shook her head and went back to her breakfast.

 

“Do you really know a spell like that?” Draco whispered.

 

“Mm.” Harry confirmed. “It requires a lot of power, but I have what it takes. I don’t get in the habit of issuing empty threats.” He said simply.

 

Draco whistled. “That’s impressive.”

 

Harry hummed. “The Prince library has all kinds of old curse books, and I was allowed to touch two of them after my last birthday. After the next one, I should be told some more that aren’t cursed, and when I turn seventeen, Severus will point out all the cursed ones and let me know how to go about avoiding the curses on them. I can’t _wait_ to see what’s in _those_ ones!” He said.

 

Draco laughed. “I don’t blame you. Sounds dead useful.”

 

“Better watch out seventh year.” Harry said with a wide smile. “I’ll have knowledge you can only _dream_ of.”

 

“Don’t get too cocky, My Prince. I’ve got two mates that can _still_ get the better of you.” He shot back.

 

Harry grinned, and Draco returned it.

 

They’d be at an eternal stalemate.


	25. Letters and a Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My streak has well and truly been broken. 
> 
> Oh, well. It was a lot of fun while it lasted. Back to business as usual, then. Will do my best to give you all at least one update a week on this, will do what I can on all the others.

Harry was sitting in between Neville and Theodore, and all three were working on Herbology.

 

“So, Theo said you didn’t sleep in the dorms last night? What happened?” Neville asked.

 

Harry's hand clenched down on his quill and he sighed as it snapped. As he was digging through his bag for another, he asked, “Remember when I told you and Mione what Vernon did?”

 

Neville paled, but nodded as Harry straightened.

 

“Well, Dumbledore was there at least once.” Harry snapped.

 

“Oh.” Neville said softly.

 

“Yeah. So I went and had a chat with him.” Harry sighed. “We're going to take him to court, get him tried for everything else he’s done. Just… Not that. I can’t have that get out.” Harry finished softly.

 

“Understandable.” Neville said.

 

Theo patted Harry on the back. “Whatever it was, you survived and you're here now.” He said.

 

Harry smiled at him. “You know, Theo, that actually helps. Thanks.”

 

Theo smiled happily. “Good. Glad I could help out. If you ever want to talk, Neville says I’m a good listener.” He offered.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Harry said. “Now let's get these finished up so I can quit worrying about them.”

 

*****

 

Severus read over the letter again.

 

“Marcus,

 

We are ready. I can't be sure Dumbledore is not watching my post, so I am sending this via Lucius instead of to you directly. Harrison and I will be in the Three Broomsticks this weekend and we would like to see you, if you are available. If that will not work for you, please send word with Lucius as to when you will be available. We will be waiting to hear from you.

 

Any further correspondence must be done through Lucius, unless you are amenable to using a set of correspondence books I bought some years ago. I will have them on me this weekend, if you would like to use them.

 

Sincerely,

 

Severus Prince"

 

He folded up the letter and made the quick trip to Malfoy Manor to hand it off to Lucius.

 

Just a few more days before the weekend. It was already Wednesday.

 

*****

 

“Shit! George, look at this!” Fred held out the letter he was reading so George could see it too.

 

“Fred and George Prewett,

 

Your mother has made a grave mistake. I found out by going to the goblins that she has been drugging me with love and obedience potions for years, and now that I am free of her, I am having a change of heart about not associating with you two any longer.

 

This letter is a Portkey to the Weasley safe house, where I am staying. The activation phrase is Weasel. It was all I could think of, sorry. The house will only admit those of Weasley blood, so it is the only place where I  knew I would be safe from your mother. Feel free to join me this weekend, we need to have a long, serious heart-to-heart.

 

Know before you come that I support you in whatever you do, whoever you put your faith in, and whoever you choose to love. No matter what, you are my sons, and family comes first. But I do want honesty from you. I am trying to move slowly, but some decisions will have to be made sooner rather than later. I want your help with choosing the right options from here out.

 

I will always love you.

 

Arthur Septimius Weasley”

 

George let out a breath. “Can we trust it?” He asked.

 

Fred shook his head. “I don’t know. There's only one magical signature on it, but I don’t know if it’s his, or Mum's, or what!” He said.

 

George leaned in and sniffed. “That’s not Mum's _scent_.” He pointed out.

 

Fred leaned in and sniffed at the letter, too. “You're right! Trust it?” He asked.

 

George nodded. “Trust it.” He confirmed.

 

“We'll have to tell Draco we have plans this weekend.” Fred said.

 

George nodded. “But I think he'll understand.”

 

*****

 

 “Your _Dad_?! But I thought he deferred to your _Mum_ in everything!” Draco said, perplexed.

 

“He _did_.” Fred said, when George gave him a pleading look. “But not anymore. He found out she’s been dosing him with love and obedience potions for Merlin-knows-how-long, and he’s only just now gotten out from under them. We need to go see him. He's unsure of everything right now, and this is our chance to turn him into an Ally, rather than an enemy.”

 

Draco sighed and looked at George. “How much do you trust him?”

 

“He's my _Dad_ , Draco.” George said flatly.

 

“I know that, love. I’ve been listening. My real question is this: Do you trust him with the life of our child?” He asked. “Because I—and you'll have to forgive me for this—but _I_ have my doubts.” He said.

 

George sighed and thought on it—hard. “I want to believe he’s telling the truth.”

 

“Yet you don't know his scent.” Draco stated.

 

“We haven’t been around him since we've been unblocked, Draco!” Fred snapped. “And he wasn’t exactly the most demonstrative father, Mum had that covered. He was never one for giving out hugs.”

 

Draco hummed. “Did he ever seem to change suddenly?” He asked.

 

Fred and George thought hard on this.

 

“No…” Fred said slowly. “No, he was always the same.” He finally decided on.

 

“Then you never knew your father.” Draco said after a long pause. His tone was thoughtful. “Not for real, at least.”

 

George sighed. “I guess you’re right.” He conceded.

 

“Even more reason to be wary.” Draco said.

 

“Fuck _you_ , that’s a better reason to go and _talk_ to him!” Fred burst out.

 

Draco bristled. “If you _ever_ want to again, you'll never take that tone with me! I won’t have it!” He shouted. “Don't make me forbid you to go.”

 

Fred glared at him. “You aren’t our _mother_ , and we're both of age! We can go if we want to!”

 

Draco threw his hands into the air. “Fine! But take your damned older brother with you!” He shouted.

 

Fred went silent, then said, softly, “Oh, yeah. We can bring Percy.”

 

George nodded. “It would be a good idea.”

 

“Let’s go write him.” Fred walked over and kissed Draco's pouting lips. “Thank you, love. I’m sorry we fought. It’s just… We've lost a lot of family recently. We want to get some back, if we can.”

 

Draco sighed. “I understand. It’s just that… This is my first baby. I don’t want us to lose it. It's currently the most _important_ member of _my_ family.”

 

George hugged him. “We'll be careful. Our baby will be safe.” He assured his mate.

 

“I trust you.” Draco said. “I _don’t_ trust your father.”

 

“You're going to have to. We will leave immediately if things get rocky. But we _have to_ try.” Fred said.

 

“Go write your bloody letter.” Draco said, getting up. “I'll go find Harry.”

 

“And tell him how stupid we're being?” George teased.

 

Draco shot him an unimpressed glare. “Yes!” He snapped, then stormed out.

 

Fred snorted. “He loves us.”

 

“Think he loves me a little more right now.” George muttered.

 

“That's because you didn’t just get all shouty with him. He'll forgive me.” Fred said surely.

 

*****

 

“…And they're going to trust it. If they die—” Draco frowned. “I won’t be able to take it, you know. I’m a Veela. I'd go mad without my mates.” He said softly.

 

“You're not going to lose your mates, Draco. They promised to leave if things went badly, right?” Harry asked.

 

Draco sighed. “Yes. Fred was the one to promise that.”

 

Harry smiled. “Then they'll be fine. No matter how much Fred wants to stay and fight, he won’t break a promise to his mate. You know he won’t. He loves you way more than anyone else, except George.”

 

“You're right. Why are you always the sensible and wise one?” Draco asked with a smile.

 

Harry grinned. “Oh, adversity does that to a person. Dad gives amazing advice, too.” He said brightly.

 

Draco chuckled. “He does at that.” He agreed.

 

“Any idea what Dad and Tom are planning for Halloween? They've been dropping hints that we're going somewhere, but they won’t tell me any more than that.” Harry said, frowning. “It’s driving me bonkers.”

 

Draco laughed. “I’ve got some guesses, but nothing I know for sure. Just wait and be surprised when it happens.”

 

Harry sighed. “That may be my only option. I was really hoping you'd know.”

 

“Anyone with a secret to keep from _you_ knows not to tell _me_. Otherwise it will come out at some point. No one's been telling me anything. Aside from Sev, it’s not like I talk to either of them, anyway. I certainly don’t get all chatty with Our Lord like you do.” Draco said, highly amused.

 

Harry smiled. “Right.” He got up. “I’m off to go be chatty with a Dark Lord, then.” He said happily.

 

Draco snorted. “Have fun, don’t get killed. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

 

Harry frowned and was about to retort when Draco added,

 

“With my twins, you tit!”

 

Harry nodded and left.

 

“Honestly.”


	26. Family Reunited

Fred and George met with Percy in Hogsmeade.

 

“Where's the letter?” He asked immediately, holding his hand out.

 

Fred handed it over. “Did Dad ever seem to change to you? Suddenly?” He asked.

 

Percy shook his head while reading. “Nope. Just same old Dad. This seems legitimate.” He added.

 

George nodded. “That’s what we thought. Draco doesn’t want us going alone.” He said.

 

Percy frowned. “Any particular reason _why_?” He asked. “Or just Slytherin distrust?”

 

George flushed. “We're not exactly advertising it,” He said quietly, “but I'm pregnant. It’s his.”

 

Percy’s eyes widened. “Are you creatures?” He asked, stunned.

 

Fred nodded. “Sinicae.” He revealed. “I’m dominant.”

 

Percy sighed. “So he asked you to bring me as back-up.” He deduced.

 

George grinned. “He certainly didn’t want us going alone.” He said brightly.

 

Percy shook his head. “No. Knowing that, even I don't. Well, are we doing this?” He asked, holding out the letter.

 

Fred and George took hold of it.

 

“Weasel.” Fred said, and they all disappeared.

 

*****

 

Harry and Severus were both drinking butterbeers when Marcus showed up. He sat across from them and smiled. “So it's time.” He said.

 

Severus nodded. “It is.”

 

Harry grinned. He’d gone back to the Selwyn vaults over the summer and collected a few more books—including one that had a list of any spells cast on family members—and had learned some interesting truths from that one.

 

Adora had _known_ she was pregnant, and had named the baby already. Lily Potter's true name had been Elanore Selwyn. Not only that, but the spell Adora Selwyn had been under when she was killed—by Albus Dumbledore via killing curse—had been the Imperius curse. Cast by Albus Dumbledore.

 

Elanore's status was listed as _stasis_ until fifty years later, when she had been implanted into another woman—Harry’s adoptive grandmother.

 

Severus sighed and slid a long list of crimes over to Marcus, along with a book. “This is the book I told you about. Use it if you need it, it is safe.”

 

Marcus read the list, eyebrows climbing higher with every line. “You have evidence of all this?” He asked. “I mean, some of it has been reported already, but no one’s tried to _formally_ pin anything on him yet. There will need to be cold hard facts to back this up. No one is going to want to believe all this. _I_ dislike the man already, and _I_ don’t want to believe he was this bad!”

 

Severus hummed and smiled. “You'll find that between the two of us and a few other people, we have verified every claim on that list. It is all true, and we want to see him _burn_.” He finished.

 

Marcus nodded. “I will need a list of your sources, the points on here they can personally verify and any other pertinent information—like what topics I need to avoid while questioning them to avoid incriminating anyone.” He said.

 

“You will have that. Use the book when you get home and I will give you what I am able and let you know how long the other things should take.”

 

“One of our sources is at the school this year, and one of them visits frequently, as he’s dating Dad.” Harry told Marcus brightly.

 

“Harrison!” Severus hissed.

 

“If you didn’t want the news to spread, you shouldn’t have told me. Tom knows. So does Millicent.” Harry told him.

 

Severus groaned. “Am I allowed no secrets?”

 

“Very few. You can keep your sex life a secret, I'll let you have that.” Harry said.

 

“Thank you _ever_ so much.” Severus drawled.

 

“You’re welcome!” Harry said brightly.

 

Marcus coughed to avoid laughing. “This is why I never tell my children about my work. They can’t keep secrets.”

 

Severus shot Harry a glare. “ _This one_ is not usually such a blabber-mouth.” He said. 

 

Harry grinned. “I'm just happy you're finally getting along with Sirius!” He said cheerfully.

 

Severus sighed. “Yes, it’s wonderful. I’m overjoyed.”

 

“Is he a good kisser?” Harry asked.

 

Severus flushed. “Passable, I suppose.” He said.

 

Marcus laughed. “Well, I should go and collect my thoughts before I start asking questions about this list. I will be in contact.” He slipped the book into his briefcase and eyed the list again before putting it in there, as well, with a muttered, “ _Frequent_ contact.”

 

Severus chuckled. “I look forward to it. Take all the time you need. We don’t like living under him, but as of this moment, there is no rush. I will inform you immediately if that changes.” He added lowly.

 

“Yes, do so. I will expedite the process as necessary if you two or others are in harm's way or fear the man will do anything. Do not take any unnecessary risks and be careful. I will do my part; you just stay safe.” Marcus said, then left.

 

Severus and Harry chatted idly as they finished their butterbeers and left to join the rest of the school and do some shopping.

 

*****

 

Fred, George and Percy stumbled when they landed in a receiving room of wooden flooring and tapestry-covered walls.

 

There was the sound of running from a nearby room and their father appeared, looking overjoyed to see them. “My boys! And Percy?” He added, before hugging him first. “It’s wonderful to see you all!” He added, giving Fred and George hugs after Percy. “We have so much to talk about, and I have so much to tell you all!”

 

Percy frowned. “First, if you were drugged all our lives, how do you recognise us?” He asked suspiciously.

 

Arthur sighed. “I was drugged to the point of complicity, not to the point of amnesia. I remember _everything_ , I was just in such a haze most of the time that I couldn’t control my actions. Besides, she couldn’t keep me under while you all were born. I was lucid for the first few days all of you were alive. I would never forget your scents.” He said proudly.

 

“Scents?” Percy asked.

 

Fred and George leaned in and started sniffing him.

 

“You smell sweet.” Fred noted.

 

“Like candy!” George agreed.

 

Arthur snorted. “Well, so do you, George.” He returned fondly. “Come on, there are sandwiches and tea in the parlour. Not spiked with anything, so you can drink it without worrying.” He said, leading the way.

 

“What are you?” Fred asked.

 

Arthur laughed. “Not going to let it go? Incubus.” He answered. “I don’t have a mate, just a need for sex at least once a week, although more keeps me healthier.” He told them.

 

Now that he had mentioned it, they could see that he was thin, and pale, and looked tired and worn-down.

 

“When's the last time you had a good Feed?” Percy asked.

 

Arthur's face fell. “Tuesday night. Your mother and I have sex nightly, although she has someone on the side. I’ve been casting contraceptive spells on myself every time I come out from under the potions that last six months, and I surface enough for that every three. She _still_ managed two more kids, but I know for certain that the last two weren’t mine. Since you could get in here, you were mine without a doubt. If you weren’t, you would have been stopped at the front door and I would have had to leave the house to talk with you.”

 

“Would you have?” George asked softly.

 

Arthur looked heartbroken. “Of _course_! I would have been _upset_ , yes, but you are still my sons! Paternity means nothing after watching you all grow up! You've become fine young men, and I'm proud of you all!”

 

Fred smiled. “Thanks, Dad.”

 

They all sat down and made their tea.

 

“George, I’m pretty sure I’m right, so please don’t lie to me. I won’t be mad, and I'm not a danger to you.” He pinned the submissive with a piercing stare. “Are you pregnant?” He asked.

 

George gulped. “Er, yeah.” He admitted softly.

 

Arthur nodded. “You smell pregnant. Whose is it, then? You’re a man grown, it's not my place to be angry with you for your choices anymore, but I'd like to know.”

 

George fidgeted. “It's my mate's.” He said evasively.

 

Arthur sighed. “George, I’m _not_ going to be mad at you.”

 

“You _are_.” George disagreed.

 

“I’m _not_.” Arthur denied. “Just tell me.”

 

Fred cleared his throat. “Draco Malfoy is our mate. We're Sinicae, he’s Veela.”

 

George winced and met Arthur's eyes hesitantly.

 

Arthur was staring in shock. “You ended the blood feud?” He asked blankly.

 

Fred snorted. “It was a joint effort, I assure you.” He said, amused.

 

Arthur smiled. “Even more reason to be proud of you. Well, I need to know something. Your mother is convinced you’ve gone dark, both of you.” He sighed. “Have you signed up for the dark side? All of you, I mean. I’m pretty sure Percy hasn’t, but since he came with you two, I can’t be totally sure either way.” He said. “I won’t be mad; I just don’t want to end up fighting you guys. I promise.”

 

Fred bit his lip.

 

“We're siding with Harry, and yes, he’s gone dark.” Percy said firmly.

 

“Percy! Don’t out _him_!” George said, horrified. “If that news gets out—"

 

“I won’t tell.” Arthur said, looking contemplative. “I also won’t go dark. But I can take this opportunity to step back from the war. I'll go neutral. I won’t fight for either side. Can you see if Harry will talk to his Lord and plead my case for me? I don’t want to be a target because I’m staying out of it.”

 

George smiled. “I’m pretty sure Harry's _consort_ will do whatever Harry asks of him.” He said.

 

Arthur looked shocked at that. “Wow. So he’s in pretty deep, then.”

 

“Yes.” Fred said.

 

“Anybody that's safe and single you know of? I need a Feed, and I want it to be with someone that will not turn on me if they find out about my new lack of loyalties.” Arthur said.

 

“Xenophilius Lovegood? Luna's on Harry's side, and her Dad's unattached. Just don’t look for anything permanent with him. I think he’s still mourning his wife.” Fred suggested.

 

Arthur smiled. “Good idea. I'll go see him. You can Apparate out of here, Percy. Why don’t you take George to Hogsmeade while I take Fred?” He asked.

 

Percy nodded. “Write us if you need to talk more. We're perfectly fine keeping up correspondence.” He said. They each took their twin and headed back to Hogsmeade.

 

Arthur hugged each of his sons. “I'll be in touch. Love you guys. Don’t be strangers, now.” He said with a smile.

 

“Same to you. Love you, Dad.”

 

The other two echoed the sentiment, and they separated.

 

Fred and George headed toward Honeydukes to grab some candy before heading back to the school.

 

Things were looking up.

 

They had their father back.


	27. Selwyn Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Had a block, this chapter was fighting me. But I finally got it beaten into submission.

Harry was sitting in Severus’ rooms, doing his Potions homework.

 

Severus was writing to Marcus in the correspondence book. “I know you don’t want the rapes to become public knowledge,” Severus spoke suddenly, making Harry jump, “but can we expose the fact that he knew you were being _abused_ , and still sent you back?”

 

Harry chewed on his lip a bit, thinking. “I suppose so.” He said. “I can’t give pensieve evidence of the _first_ time I told him, because I told him about the rapes, too, but I can give evidence of the times I begged to stay over after that. I mentioned everything else then, but left out the rapes, because he'd already accused me of lying once.”

 

Severus' lips thinned and he nodded. “That will work. We need all the help we can get. I will ask Black tomorrow if he will testify as to his innocence and false imprisonment.”

 

Harry smiled. “Tell Sirius ‘hi’ for me!” He said brightly.

 

Severus hummed. “I will.”

 

“I'll spend the evening with Tom!” Harry added.

 

Severus' eyes narrowed.

 

“We'll be good.” Harry added, fingers crossed in a fold of his robe.

 

Severus sighed. “Very well.” He muttered.

 

Harry grinned and turned back to his essay.

 

Severus looked through the Selwyn book, which Harry had given him permission to use, and frowned.

 

“Fredrick Gideon Prewett and George Fabian Prewett?” He murmured, tracing the names. “Harrison, you never told me the twin terrors were in this book.”

 

Harry looked up. “They are?” He asked. “I never checked further than Adora. Thought all the newer pages were blank.”

 

Severus shook his head. “No, all the Weasley children are here, as well as Molly. You're related.” He revealed, showing Harry the pages he was looking at. Sure enough, Molly and all her children were listed there, as well as all the spells that had been cast on each. Including the torture Harry had inflicted on Ron and Ginny.

 

Harry blanched. “ _Never_ show that to Marcus!” He said worriedly.

 

“I will black out the incriminating bits, but look!” Severus pointed to the twins' section.

 

Albus Dumbledore had given them both a potion to block their creature sides, and Harry took the book, looking through the newer pages eagerly.

 

“Charlie is blocked, too!” He exclaimed in shock.

 

Severus hummed. “Blocking a creature inheritance is not illegal, per se, but it _is_ frowned upon.” He said. “Doing it without consent, on a minor, _is_ illegal. Very much so. Unless you are the parent. Which he is not.” He added in satisfaction.

 

“Charlie also has a magic leech. It’s cast by Dumbledore. But the person it’s directed to was Molly.” Harry frowned. “She’s not supposed to even be average?” He asked.

 

Severus snorted. “Lucius said she was nearly a squib. One of the weakest Gryffindors there was.” He noted. “I was wondering what had changed that.”

 

Harry frowned. “Oh. We need to tell Charlie so he can get those fixed.”

 

“Our post may be being watched. Tell the twins to contact him.” Severus suggested.

 

Harry nodded. “Good idea. I’m going to go do that now.” He set down the book and left, grabbing his things on the way out.

 

Severus picked the book back up and began leafing through it again.

 

Harry raced up to Gryffindor Tower and smiled at the Fat Lady. “Any chance I could come in?” He asked.

 

She smiled back. “Do you have the password?” She asked.

 

“Er, no.” Harry said.

 

The fat lady sighed and shook her head. “Then I’m afraid I can’t let you in, Harry, dear.”

 

“Can you get me Fred or George?” He asked.

 

“They are not here.” She said with a shrug.

 

Harry frowned. “Oh.”

 

“I can get you Hermione, if you like.” She offered.

 

Harry perked up. “Alright, thanks!” He said.

 

She disappeared and a minute later, Hermione came out. “Hey, Harry. What’s up?”

 

Harry looked at her pleadingly. “Tell me you know where Fred and George are.” He begged.

 

Hermione frowned. “They left with Draco an hour ago. They're probably in the Room of Requirement.” She told him.

 

Harry grinned. “Great, thanks!” He went to head that way and Hermione grabbed his arm.

 

“What’s going on? Why do you need them?” She asked.

 

Harry shook his head. “I shouldn’t be the one to tell you. They might tell you later, but they need to know first.” He said.

 

Hermione let him go. “Alright, then. Good luck.”

 

Harry nodded and took off.

 

He got to where the door was supposed to be and paced the hallway, thinking, ‘I need to get to Fred and George,’ as hard as he could. The door appeared and he flung it open, then gave a shout of alarm to match those the three teens on the bed had let out.

 

“Ye Gods, my eyes!” Harry shouted, covering the offended orbs. “Tell me when you're covered!”

 

“How did you even _find_ us?!” Draco snapped as rustling bedcovers were heard.

 

Catching them sucking each other wasn’t the worst-case scenario, but Harry still hadn't wanted to see such a thing in a million years, thank you very much.

 

“I needed to find Fred and George.” He explained. “I have big news for them, and it’s a little urgent.” He told them.

 

“You can look now, we’re covered. Come in and close the door.” Fred said.

 

Harry walked into the room and uncovered his eyes. “Alright, so I was doing homework and Severus was flipping through the Selwyn family book that detailed what magic and potions were cast or used on which members of the family. Molly was in there, as well as all of you. Charlie needs to be told that he has a blocked creature, too. And he's got a magic leech on him. He needs to get those things fixed. Sooner is better than later.”

 

“How long has the leech been on him?” George asked, horrified.

 

“Since February 19th, 1973. Why?” Harry asked.

 

Draco paled. “After twenty years, there's _permanent damage_! Get dressed, write him _immediately_ , and use the fastest owl you can find!” He urged his mates. “This is bad, very bad!” He said worriedly.

 

Fred and George tumbled out of the bed and began hurriedly dressing.

 

Harry’s eyes widened. “What kind of permanent damage?” He asked.

 

Draco's lips pressed together, then he sighed. “The core becomes used to never being full, so it caps out at about seventy percent or so, and never completely fills to capacity, since it doesn’t know what full is. He could never truly reach his full potential if the damage is that bad. The creature might help him some, or it might make things worse. Some creatures release magic in dangerous ways if the core overloads. Which, with his not being used to his full capacity, he could easily do. All it would take would be for him to use less magic than he's used to and his core to start healing. The two circumstances put together have been seen before, and it’s a dangerous—sometimes _deadly_ —combination.” Draco said seriously.

 

Harry swallowed. “So he'd better not take any time off work.” He said nervously.

 

“Depending on what his creature is, he may not have a choice. Some creatures _need_ some time after inheritance to get used to things. He very well might need a month or so.” Draco said.

 

“Wow. That _is_ bad.” He said, worried.

 

Draco nodded.

 

“Alright, we'll meet back up with you here after classes tomorrow.” Fred said, leaning in to give Draco a deep kiss.

 

Draco smiled. “See you then.” He said happily. “And good luck.” He added.

 

The twins headed off to Gryffindor Tower to write their letter.

 

Draco sighed and got up, Harry turning away with a fierce blush. “Let me know when you’re dressed.” He muttered.

 

“What, blonds don’t do it for you?” Draco teased as he got dressed.

 

Harry snorted. “In case you haven’t noticed, I go for tall, dark and sinister.” He shot back.

 

Draco laughed. “You do, at that!” He agreed. “Alright, I’m decent. Let’s go.”

 

Harry and Draco headed back toward the dungeons. “So, do you three spend time together every night?” He asked.

 

Draco shook his head. “No. Three times a week. Two weeknights and one full weekend day. We need the rest of the time to do our work. I’m fifth year, they’re seventh. We’re all very busy right now, but the bond needs the closeness. One of the days we spend together we spend cuddling as we work on homework. You could try that with the Dark Lord. I’m sure he’d love to have you squirming on his lap for a few hours while he tries to mark essays.” He said, laughter in his voice.

 

Harry grinned. “Oh, yes, he’d love that. Neither of us would get any work done.” He said.

 

“What, you can’t multitask?” Draco asked.

 

Harry shook his head. “Not with Marvolo in the same room, I can’t. I get this pinpoint focus when I’m around him, nothing else can keep my attention like he can.” He admitted.

 

Draco grinned. “Sounds like you need to shag already. Get the first time out of the way so you can focus on other things.”

 

“I’m not ready.” Harry said simply.

 

Draco hummed. “You don’t know what you’re missing.” He said.

 

Harry smiled. “I’ll find out in my own time.” He assured the blond.


	28. Setting Things to Rights

Charlie sighed after reading the letter Fred and George had sent, claiming that he was under both a magical leech and had had a creature inheritance blocked.

 

Harry was their source of information, and according to them, all the Weasley children _and Molly_ were included in the Selwyn Magical Codex. And Harry was pretty trustworthy, so he was likely telling the truth, as dire as the news sounded.

 

So Charlie needed to take the day off and make a trip to the Romanian branch of Gringotts, it looked like. Luckily, he did business with them pretty frequently. They knew him there.

 

He went to see his supervisor and explained things to the woman. She was big and imposing, and stronger than she looked, but she was also a mother herself and served as almost a surrogate mother to everyone at the reserve and wanted all of her employees to be safe and healthy and happy. They referred to her as Big Mama, and she took the name in good humour and even referred to herself as Mama to them, on occasion. They did their jobs better when they were well-taken-care-of, and she made sure they knew she was watching to make sure they kept up with their self-care, even though the dragons were a full-time job. She told Charlie to take the day, but be ready to go back to work bright and early tomorrow morning. His normal schedule would resume, and his next break would come three days later, as his schedule said.

 

Charlie smiled and thanked her.

 

“Ah, go, take care of things!” She said dismissively. “You are needed here, so hurry back and be ready tomorrow. You are on horntail duty.” She told him warningly.

 

Charlie groaned good-naturedly. The horntail was the feistiest dragon they had, but she was going to go into hibernation any day now. Watching her was both exciting and dull work at times like these, and there was no telling which side the coin would land on until it had landed.

 

Big Mama laughed as Charlie left, heading for Gringotts.

 

After an Apparition and twenty minutes of walking, Charlie walked into the Romanian branch of Gringotts and went up to the  counter. “I need to speak to Longfang.” He requested in heavily-accented Romanian.

 

The goblins eyed him, decided they had seen him before, and hurried off to fetch the goblin he usually went through.

 

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“Mr. Weasley!” Longfang said, stepping up to the counter. “What brings you by during working hours? Your free time shouldn’t be for another three days.” He noted.

 

Charlie sighed. “I was told to come by, that it was urgent. My brothers said I need to get an inheritance test done and have a creature block removed and a magical leech removed as well.” He said.

 

He didn’t want to believe about the leech, considering what they had said about where the magic was going, but the twins had never outright lied to him yet. They had stretched the truth in the past, but every lie they told always held more than a kernel of truth within.

 

He was, therefore, inclined to believe them, as much as he hoped they were wrong this once.

 

Longfang frowned and nodded. “Certainly, we can do that. Come with me, if you are going to have things removed, we'd best do it in private.” He said.

 

Charlie followed him to an office and the goblin pulled a sheet of parchment out of a drawer, along with a dagger. “Prick your finger, four drops onto the parchment, please.”

 

Charlie’s eyebrows rose. “ _Four_ drops? How far back do we need to go?”

 

Longfang grinned. “Standard procedure here, the four-generation test is the only one we do. This one will also check for blocks, potions, spells and compulsions, so anything you have on you will be discovered. No need for another test.” He explained.

 

Charlie hummed and pricked his finger, let the drops fall onto the parchment and then cleaned the blade.

 

Longfang watched in interest as the parchment filled.

 

Name: Charles Ignotus Weasley

 

Inheritance: Dracken, Prince line

 

Family: Arthur Septimus Weasley (father)

Molly Weasley nee Prewett (mother)(disowned)

Albus Dumbledore (godfather)

Septimus Theodore Weasley (paternal grandfather)

Aurora Abbott Weasley (paternal grandmother)

Arcturus Charles Prewett (maternal grandfather)

Audrey Selwyn Prewett (maternal grandmother)  

Theodore Ronald Weasley (paternal great-grandfather)

Rosalynn Black Weasley (paternal great-grandmother)

Richard Erick Prewett (maternal great-grandfather)

Doris Prince Prewett (maternal great-grandmother)

 

Vaults owned: Charles Weasley-personal (463)

Weasley trust (411)

 

Heirships and Lordships: None

 

Spells: Magic leech to Molly Weasley cast by Albus Dumbledore at age 2 months

 

Potions: None

 

Compulsions: None

 

Blocks: Creature inheritance blocked by Albus Dumbledore

 

Charlie stared down at the page in mute shock.

 

“Holy... Dracken?! How powerful am I supposed to _be_?!” He whispered.

 

Longfang frowned. “How old are you?”

 

Charlie cleared his throat. “23 years old, almost 24. Why?”

 

Longfang sighed. He took out a vial of pale green liquid and handed it over. “Drink it all. It will feel strange. There will be a buzzing sensation in your chest.” He explained.

 

Charlie took the potion and felt the buzzing he spoke of as magic began to pool in his core, more magic than he had felt before.

 

Longfang took a deep breath. “Before I give you the potion to unblock your creature, you need to know this: the inheritance will hit on your next birthday. When you shift into your dragon form, savour it and hold that form for as long as you can, up to four hours. If you can hold it for that long, you will recover magically and will be able to attain that form again. If it slips away before four hours have passed, it will be the one and only time you will ever be in dragon form, and it means your core will never quite recover fully. You will be able to shift to your Dracken form, still, but only a Dracken at full power can attain their dragon form after the first shift, which is involuntary. Due to the time you spent under the leech, full recovery might be an impossibility. That is one of the inherent risks of putting someone under one for so long.”

 

Charlie’s hand balled into a fist at that news. He could be _permanently_ damaged, and his own mother had _condoned_ it, had _benefitted_ from it!

 

He felt the betrayal more keenly than he'd ever felt anything before, and it hurt fiercely.

 

“I understand.” He said through gritted teeth. “Hand me the potion.”

 

Longfang handed over a purple potion and Charlie took it. He drank it down and shivered as it worked its way through him.

 

“Is that it?” He asked.

 

Longfang nodded. “That is all we can do. Now we wait and see.” He said.

 

Charlie sighed. “Should I ask for time off for my birthday?”

 

Longfang nodded. “At least a week. It takes that long for the bond to settle. And that will give you time to seal it after getting to know your mate for a few days.”

 

“I can do that.” Charlie said.

 

Longfang inclined his head. “We will see you in a few days, then, Mr. Weasley.”

 

Charlie nodded dazedly, thoughts whirling in his head. It was a lot to take in, and Longfang was thankfully giving him time to process it all as he left.

 

Charlie wandered the Wizarding section for a few hours, window shopping and getting lunch while he was out. He eventually headed back to the reserve, but he was still in shock over the news.

 

While the inheritance itself had been expected, _Dracken_ was the _last_ thing he'd considered the possibility of! And for it to come from the Prince line... He needed to talk to someone, and judging by the news he'd gotten from the twins, Harry was the best choice. His father was, after all, the latest Lord Prince. If he was going to question anyone about what knowledge of Drackens he could glean from the Prince family journals, Harry would be the most forthcoming.

 

Charlie relayed his news to his team, and they congratulated him on his coming inheritance, commiserated with him over the leech and what the long exposure could have done to his magical reserves, and he even managed to score a night with Vanessa and a promise from her brother Andre to share the next night with him. They could tell he needed the comfort of a warm body next to him in bed after the revelations, and both had been with him before. They had their own beds, of course, but they were rarely in them, preferring to share their nights with the other handlers whenever they felt the desire. And both were insatiable.

 

Charlie wrote a letter to Harry before heading to bed and sent it off, hoping he'd get a reply soon. He was going to look for a book on Drackens, but it was always better to obtain a first-hand accounting. And Harry had access to some.

 

*****

 

“Does this work for you?” Harry asked, cuddling closer to Tom.

 

The man sighed. “If you father goes looking for you in the morning only to find you weren’t in the dungeons—”

 

“I will take all the blame.” Harry said, then kissed him.

 

After the kiss, Tom frowned. “He won’t _give_ you all the blame, that's the thing! At least half of it will be heaped on me, and I _tried_ to get you to sleep in your bed.” He protested.

 

Harry snorted. “Well, I’m sleeping here.” He said firmly.

 

Tom sighed. “At least close the shirt.” He pleaded. “I won’t be able to sleep with you half-undressed beside me.”

 

Harry shook his head and pressed his bared chest against Tom's. “Nope. We'll be wearing a lot less eventually, might as well get used to it.” He said cheerfully.

 

Tom sighed and closed his eyes.

 

Harry drifted off easily, and had wonderful dreams of being wrapped in a warm, safe cocoon of love and serenity.

 

Tom held Harry and tried to ignore the partial nudity while his consort-to-be slept. He eventually drifted off in the wee hours of the morning, cursing his promise to let Harry set the pace.

 

The teen was a terrible tease when given free rein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be out with m sister today, so I won't be able to respond to comments very reliably until I get home, which may be late. Sorry, but at least I got this posted before leaving, right? It's something.


	29. Yule Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am here to drunk-post. I finished this before drinking, so don't be too alarmed. I read through it drunk, though, so no promises that I found every error. I wanted to get it up, though, since I may not have time over the weekend. I will be with my sister since Monday is my 31st birthday. 
> 
> So take this, expect nothing more until next week, and I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> I will check it tomorrow and edit anything I may have missed.

Harry read the letter from Charlie, frowning. He sighed and headed to Severus' rooms. He went in and found the man locked in a heated embrace with Remus.

 

He coughed and they broke apart, looking over at him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. It was obvious from the state of their lips that they had been kissing either roughly and ravenously, or for quite a time.

 

Harry chuckled. “Sorry to interrupt, I just have a quick question, and then I can go.” He said.

 

Severus sighed. “Then ask.” He said in irritation.

 

“Charlie found out he's going to present as a Dracken. Can I send him a few journals to give him an idea what to expect? He gets it from our line, after all.” Harry explained.

 

Severus frowned. “I suppose so. None of the ones I showed you, those are for direct family only, but the others are fine.” He allowed.

 

Harry smiled. “Great, thanks! I'll let him know I’ll send him a few over Christmas break.”

 

“Alright. Was that all?”

 

“Not quite.” Harry said. “Does Siri know you're here, Remus?” He teased.

 

Remus chuckled. “Yes. It's my day with Severus. He gets next Friday.”

 

Harry nodded. “I'll avoid coming that day, then. Have fun!” He said, then left.

 

Severus shook his head. “He’s never going to stop walking in on me at bad times, is he?”

 

Remus chuckled. “Oh, I’m sure you've embarrassed him plenty, too.”

 

Severus smirked. “Well, that’s my job as his parent.”

 

“And his job as your son is to make you happy, miserable, and grey before your time. How well is he doing that?” Remus teased.

 

Severus frowned. “Remarkably well, and don’t remind me again.” He muttered.

 

Remus chuckled. “Now, where were we?”

 

“Right about here.” Severus replied, pulling him toward him again.

 

*****

 

“Are you going to come over to our house for Christmas again?” Harry asked, cuddling into Tom's side.

 

The man sighed. “Things are going to be different this year, actually. We celebrated _Christmas_ last year for you, because you watched your so-called ‘family’ celebrate it every year and never got to join in. We are doing things _properly_ this year. You will have your first Yule celebration.” He told him.

 

Harry frowned. “How is it different?” He asked.

 

Tom smiled. “A few ways. There will be the usual components: gifts, a special dinner, decorations. But the main differences are that there will be a fire in every hearth all through the night of the Solstice, which is the longest night of the year, and that there will be a small ritual performed to honour the God and Goddess. You will be led by Severus at some point to your family’s altar, which is a place only blood relations will ever go. You will leave a small offering to your preferred deities, or perhaps Severus', if you have not chosen your own yet. It is a personal choice, no one can say when you must have chosen by, just know that they will call to you when it is time.” He explained.

 

“Hm. What are you getting me this year?” Harry asked, grinning.

 

Tom frowned. “Well, nothing now. Aren't we greedy?” He teased.

 

Harry cuddled closer. “I’m _excited_. You know I’m not materialistic, I’m just curious.”

 

“Want to know if you’re getting me something better than I got you?” Tom asked in amusement.

 

“I want to know if you _deserve_ what I’m going to give you.” Harry shot back.

 

Tom's eyes narrowed. “Oh?” He asked.

 

Harry smiled and shook his head. “You'll see. I promise you’ll like it. I should know, I've tested it out.” He added.

 

Tom's eyebrow rose. “Okay, now I’m sufficiently confused.” He said.

 

“As you should be.” Harry said. He stood. “Anyway, it’s late, and I told my bloody roommate I'd be in bed tonight so he could properly watch me tomorrow morning.”

 

Tom chuckled. “Who have they got you sharing a room with? Draco?” He asked.

 

Harry scowled. “No. Prat gets to room with Theo. I've got Blaise.” He snapped.

 

Tom laughed long and hard. “Oh, I pity you! Is it true that he’s got a habit of—"

 

“Getting up at five AM and _singing_ as he gets ready?! Yes.” Harry snapped. “He's promised—and proven—that he can be _extra_ obnoxious when I sleep elsewhere the night before. As punishment for making his job harder.” Harry groused.

 

Tom chuckled and stood, wrapping his arms around Harry and kissing him. “Go get some sleep. I will see you tomorrow. Don’t kill Zabini, I want his mother on my side.”

 

Harry snorted. “Good luck. According to him, she bows to _no one_.”

 

Tom hummed. “I have to at least try.” He said lightly.

 

“Anyway, I’m off to bed. Good night.”

 

“Sweet dreams, Harrison.”

 

Harry grinned. “I'll dream of you.” He promised.

 

“Mm, in that case, _naughty_ dreams.” Tom amended.

 

Harry’s laugh drifted down the hallway toward him as the teen hurried away.

 

Tom smiled and closed his door. “And I shall enjoy the same.” He murmured, heading for his own bedroom.

 

*****

 

“Do you have to wake up so bloody _early_?” Harry groused, as Blaise came out of the bathroom, humming.

 

Blaise turned and shot him a grin. “Yes. I want time to savour my breakfast properly, and you are coming with me, My Prince.” He answered, then began singing in Italian.

 

Harry sighed and got up. At least Zabini had a good voice. It was rich and melodious, so hearing him sing wasn’t torturous. If Harry hadn’t stayed up most of the night wanking behind his bed curtains, he might have even enjoyed the serenade.

 

As it was, he _had_ stayed up enjoying his body, so he was not inclined to be cheerful at such an early hour.

 

He showered, wanking again, and left the bathroom with a towel around his hips.

 

Blaise glanced his way when he came out, then did a double-take. He whistled. “Wow. Where have you been hiding _that_ body?”

 

Harry flushed. “Under my clothes.” He answered, grabbing some of the items in question. “And roll your tongue back into your mouth or my consort might remove it. And more.” He warned.

 

Blaise chuckled. “Right. But you should flaunt that a bit more. You've got plenty to be proud of.”

 

Harry turned and dropped the towel, and could practically _feel_ Blaise ogling his arse. “Yes, I do. Again, stop staring.” He said, amused.

 

Blaise sighed. “Can’t help it. Damn, I need to get laid.”

 

“Don’t look at me.” Harry said. “Totally taken, and firmly attached.”

 

Blaise smiled. “I’ve actually got my eye on someone. She's cute, but I have no clue if she’s interested.”

 

Harry snorted, knowing who he meant. “I could put in a good word.” He offered.

 

“With _Lovegood_?!” Blaise asked incredulously. “Harry, leader or not, she’s going to totally ignore whatever you say and do her own thing anyway. It’s how she is. I’m sure she already knows and is deciding if she wants to give me a go. I just hope she decides soon.”

 

Harry snickered. “Yeah, that sounds like Luna.” He agreed.

 

Blaise smiled. “She’s gorgeous and an enigma. I’m baffled and charmed by her by turns. I'd love for it to go somewhere.” He said.

 

Harry turned and pinned him with a stare. “Hurt her and I kill you.”

 

Blaise shook his head. “I’m not that kind of guy. Don’t worry.”

 

“I’m not. It was a warning, not a plea.” Harry said flatly.

 

Blaise's eyebrow rose. “Noted. Tad protective, are we?” He asked.

 

Harry frowned. “Luna, Hermione, the Twins and Neville are practically family to me. They are all under my protection. If they are harmed, I will be out for blood.” He said.

 

Blaise nodded. “That makes sense. My intentions are more than pure, they are wholesome. I want to court her properly. She will have to advance the physical aspect as she desires, I will never make the first move. I’m perfectly fine not having sex until marriage if she wants.”

 

Harry hummed. “You've put a lot of thought into this.” He noted.

 

“I feel strangely drawn to her.”

 

Harry smiled. “I'll feel her out for you.”

 

“I’m sure she'll see right through you.” Blaise said.

 

“Probably, but it can’t hurt.” Harry said lightly.

 

They headed to breakfast and sat.

 

Harry noted that the Hall was nearly empty. “Oh, look, only the _abnormal people_ are here already.” Harry snarked.

 

Blaise snorted. “Don’t sass me.” He said. “And besides, you're here, too.”

 

“Under duress.” Harry muttered.

 

“It still counts, though.” Blaise said in amusement.

 

“Arse.”

 

“Language, Harrison.” Severus said from behind him, making him jump.

 

“You’re not supposed to be here yet!” Harry said sharply.

 

Severus smiled. “I came early. Eat. I will see you in class.” He said.

 

Harry sighed as he walked away. “I’m being ganged up on.” He muttered.

 

Blaise laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skips off humming "happy birthday" and hoping for a good Monday.


	30. Samhain Day

Harry and Luna were sitting in the library doing their homework together while Blaise was sat a few tables away, doing his own homework with Draco.

 

Harry decided there was no time like the present, and set down his quill. “Luna.” He said softly. “What do you think about Blaise?”

 

Luna stopped writing and cocked her head. “Blaise Zabini? He seems nice. He's very pretty.”

 

Blaise, hearing this, looked up from his own work. “Did you just call me _pretty_?” He asked.

 

Luna smiled at him. “I called you _very pretty_.” She corrected him.

 

Blaise frowned. “I’m not sure whether to be flattered or insulted.” He replied, stymied.

 

Luna looked down at her work and told him, “Be flattered. It _was_ a compliment.”

 

“Alright, then.” Blaise shrugged. “On that note, would you like to go out with me the next Hogsmeade weekend?” He asked.

 

Luna looked up and smiled at him. “I’d love to, yes.” She said.

 

Harry shot Blaise a grin and went back to his work, as Luna did the same.

 

*****

 

Bill activated the Portkey his father had sent him as soon as he was off work, and stumbled as he landed in the Weasley safe house.

 

His father rushed into the room and smiled. “Good. I’ve heard from Charlie that he told you what’s gone on with him, as well?”

 

Bill frowned. “Yeah, I got the letter yesterday. Is that what this is about?”

 

Arthur nodded. “Yes. That you could enter this house tells me that all five of you are my children, while Ron and Ginny couldn’t possibly have been—I’ll explain that later. Firstly, I’m ashamed and furious at how my so-called wife has treated my children. Potions and blocks and all that, it’s not right! If you agree, we can cast her out of the Weasley family together. Fred and George have taken the Lordship of Prewett and cast her out of that family already.”

 

Bill sighed. “She'll have no last name.” He said softly.

 

Arthur’s eyes flashed. “She _permanently_ damaged your brother’s magical core! She doesn’t _deserve_ our name!” He shouted.

 

Bill took a deep breath, then nodded. “You're right. What do I do?”

 

Arthur sighed heavily. “Follow me, we’ll talk first so you know why I’m so adamant about this.”

 

Explanations were needed.

 

*****

 

Harry sighed, laying his head down on the table. Cedric, two tables over, got up and sat beside him.

 

“Giving up?” He asked, glancing down at Harry’s half-completed essay. “Not like you to give up on Defence. Especially with your connection to the Professor.” He teased.

 

Harry groaned.

 

“About that inheritance test—” Cedric’s eyes widened at the hand Harry abruptly slapped over his mouth.

 

“Not here.” Harry hissed. “Grab your things, follow me.”

 

Cedric nodded and went over to collect his things and followed Harry to the dungeons.

 

Harry led him into Severus rooms and turned to face him. “This is one of very few safe places in the school to discuss matters about Dumbledore, overthrowing him, or anything of the sort.” He said.

 

Cedric looked around, eyes wide. “Is this—?”

 

“Dad’s suite of rooms? Yes. He's in his office right now, but I have permission to bring other Hopefuls here to discuss sensitive issues. Now, what did you want to say?”

 

Cedric shook himself and nodded. “Right. I’m going to get that inheritance test done over break. If I _am_ the Heir, what do I do?” He asked.

 

Harry smiled. “Easy. You come to me or Marvolo. We will set things up and let you know the plan. Luna knows what to do, and I’m sure she is probably telling him what needs to be done as we speak. We are going to get Dumbledore tossed out of the school, and then bring back some of the old classes. Practical Dark Arts, Alchemy, Wand lore, and even implement a new requirement for Muggleborns—magical etiquette and traditions.”

 

Cedric’s eyes widened. “Dad's been saying we need that for a long time.” He said softly.

 

Harry nodded. “And we do.” He agreed.

 

“Well, it’s good we'll finally have it. What else is he trying to do? We’ve discussed it a little bit, but nothing in-depth.” Cedric pointed out.

 

Harry’s eyes widened. “Oh, shit, that’s right! I’ve just been having you blindly follow me, why didn’t you _say something_?!” He said, panicking.

 

Cedric smiled. “It’s fine, I trust you.” He said.

 

Harry shook his head. “No, it’s not okay. Our side doesn’t operate like that. I’m so sorry. Sit down, I’ll go over things with you. _Properly_ , this time.” He said, taking a seat on the couch and patting the seat next to him.

 

Cedric sat.

 

“First, our group is mostly guard duty and seeing where your skills lay. My consort may choose to use you later, but you will always be given the choice, and there are no consequences for declining his offer of a full place in the Death Eaters if you'd prefer to stay with me.” Harry explained. “We do share several common goals, even if I am still learning the differences for myself. He wants to bring us back to the old traditions, the old holidays wizards used to celebrate. He hates the commercialized Muggle holidays, the way they are pushed onto our people, the way they seem to be eroding our ways and replacing it with greed and capitalism. He can see the value in Valentine's Day, but as for the others, he prefers the way things used to be.”

 

Cedric nodded slowly. “So he’s trying to stop the changes. It’s honourable.”

 

“He also wants to get into the Ministry and overturn some of the rulings on Darker spells, the stricter rules we keep passing. He wants the Dark to be as valued as the Light. They are equally useful, it makes sense.” Harry said.

 

“My Father does use a few Dark spells, but he keeps it quiet. It would be easier if it wasn’t so looked-down-upon.” Cedric mused.

 

Harry smiled. “That’s most of it. Can you still follow me?” He asked.

 

Cedric laughed. “Yes, that’s not bad at all!” He said.

 

Harry got up. “All right. I've got plans tomorrow, but I haven’t been told yet what they are.” He chuckled. “Dad and my consort have been keeping something from me.”

 

Cedric chuckled too. “Well, whatever it is, I hope it’s good.”

 

Harry nodded. “Me, too. Let's get out of here.” He said, heading for the door.

 

*****

 

“Where are we going?” Harry asked, walking off Hogwarts’ grounds flanked by Tom and Severus.

 

Severus smiled. “You'll see. It’s somewhere important, somewhere we all need to go. At least one of us has some unfinished business there to attend to.” He said, with a nod at Tom.

 

Tom sighed. “Yes.” Was all he said. He sounded troubled, and Harry took his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze as he linked their fingers together. Tom smiled at him and returned the gentle pressure.

 

Severus held out his arm to Harry as they crossed the Wards, and Harry took hold.

 

There was a familiar squeezing sensation, and then they were standing in…

 

“A graveyard?” Harry asked in confusion.

 

Severus hummed as Tom appeared a few feet away. “Read the headstone at your feet.” He suggested.

 

Harry looked down, and his eyes filled with tears. He sunk to his knees and traced the name as Severus conjured a bouquet of white Lilies. “Mum.” Harry whispered.

 

There was a soft breeze, and the scent of perfume was carried on it, though no one was around them.

 

Severus inhaled and smiled fondly. “She’s here.” He said, laying the flowers at the base of the headstone. “I’ve got him, Lily, and I promise he will be well-cared-for now. It took us some time to find each other, but we are together now. There is also someone here who wants to speak to you.” He stepped back a pace and Tom moved forward as Harry stood.

 

He cleared his throat. “The prophecy was a lie, though you probably know that, now. I sincerely regret what I did back then, and it will always be my burden to bear. However, I came not only to tell you that, but to beg your blessing. I love your son, and want to spend my life with him. I can only hope you’ll approve.”

 

There was a sudden gust of wind that nearly bowled Harry over, and he stumbled. Luckily, Tom was there to catch him.

 

Severus laughed. “That would be approval, I believe.” He said.

 

Harry and Tom looked at each other and Harry snorted. “I hope so. Otherwise she wants me to crack my head open on a gravestone and join her.” He said.

 

Tom smiled. “I am going to pick the first option, thank you.” He looked down at the gravestone again. “Thank you.” He said, still holding Harry. “I will treasure him always.”

 

Harry pulled away and bent down to lay a hand on the cold stone. “I wish I had known you longer.” He felt a tear trace its way down his cheek. “James, too, I’m sure he would have been an excellent Dad to me, even without blood relation. I wish I could know for sure that you were really here today. Dad seems sure, but I never got a chance to know your perfume, and that’s not exactly the same as concrete proof, anyway. I wish I had the same faith they have, but… It’s hard.” He said quietly. He stood and wiped the few tear tracks cooling on his face.

 

Severus smiled. “I have a feeling you will have a visitor in your dream tonight.” He said. “Before we head back, there is something you should see.” He said, leading both Harry and Tom out of the graveyard and down a street.

 

There was a statue in the middle of the town square, an obelisk, and as they drew closer to it, it changed—into a statue of the Potter family. James and Lily, holding an infant Harry.

 

Harry stared at it for long moments and then sighed. “I wonder how many people see this as a joke now, knowing who my real father is.” He said.

 

Tom chuckled. “It is accurate. He raised you as a baby and tried to shield you from me that fateful night. But yes, a bit misleading when faced with the truth.”

 

Severus hummed. “There is one more thing. This way.”

 

Tom frowned. “I don’t want to go.” He said flatly.

 

Severus snorted. “Then stay here and we will meet with you after Harrison has seen it.” He said.

 

He led Harry down a street, and they came to a house, the top portion of which was destroyed and open to the elements.

 

Harry winced.

 

“That is where it began.” Severus said softly.

 

Harry noticed a sign nearby with names and other graffiti on it. Some of it was well-wishes for Harry. He smiled, reading a few of the longer ones. “Kind of a sombre memorial, and I understand why Tom wouldn’t want to see it. But I needed to. Thank you.” He turned back to Severus. “We can go get him now.”

 

They went back and fetched Tom, then headed back to Hogwarts just in time for dinner.

 

Harry was quiet, but after telling Draco and Blaise where he'd gone, they fended off the rest of his Hopefuls and Harry was left to eat in peace, thinking over the events of the day.

 

He would never have guessed that was where they intended to take him today.

 

But he was glad that they had.


	31. Samhain Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tissue warning may be necessary near the end.

Harry went to his proper bed that night and was asleep before his head even hit the pillow. He woke in an unfamiliar house and looked around.

 

Then, he saw her.

 

“Mum?” He asked in a whisper, hardly believing his eyes.

 

Lily smiled and held out her arms. “My baby! Oh, look at you, in your real body! You're so _handsome_!” She said happily, pulling back to hold him at arm's length and look him over. “You ended up almost as tall as James, he and Severus were of a height. You might still grow a little bit. I’m glad you and Severus found each other, although it was supposed to happen much sooner. When you send Dumbledore here, James and I will make him _pay_!” She hissed, eyes spitting emerald fire.

 

Harry gulped. “I'll keep that in mind.” He said.

 

“Oh, it’s _wonderful_ to hold you again!” She said happily, pulling him in close once more.

 

Harry smiled and returned the hug, breathing in her perfume. It was light and floral, and indeed, the same scent he'd smelled at the graveyard.

 

Lily pulled back and sniffled a bit. “Now, time flows a bit differently in dreams, so we have plenty, but I can only be with you until midnight. The veil is thinnest today, and when it goes back to normal, I have to go back to the other side and watch you without being able to interact with you, unless you are with your seer friend—and yes, I know everything. I've been watching you.” She said.

 

Harry's face flamed. “Like, all the time?” He asked, horrified.

 

Lily smirked. “Well, when you and your man start getting a little handsy, I go off and spend some quality time with James. Speaking of, do you want to see him? He's waiting in the other room if you do.”

 

Harry nodded. “Yes, I do have a few questions for him.” He said.

 

Lily called out, “James, be a dear and come meet Harry properly!”

 

“Stop telling me to turn into Prongs, Lily! Do you have a deer fetish, or something?” a voice called out, before James came through a doorway, smiling sheepishly. “Didn’t know if you'd want to meet me, seeing as how we're not exactly related, and all.” He explained.

 

Harry pulled out of Lily’s arms to hug the man anyway. “Doesn’t matter, I’ve always wanted to meet you.” He said.

 

James laughed a little and hugged him back.

 

When they parted, Harry frowned. “You knew I wasn’t yours, so why charm the Potter ring so I could wear it?” He asked. “It doesn’t belong to me.”

 

James smiled wryly. “So _that’s_ why you didn’t go get it! Listen, if I hadn’t willed the Lordship to you and made it all airtight, Dumbledore would have claimed the two Potter seats on the Wizengamot. I couldn’t let him have them, and unlike Lily, I had someone in my family to tell me not to trust him implicitly, but to keep that fact a secret. So I always watched my back around him. Lily trusted him totally, even after I tried to warn her against it.” He said.

 

Lily sighed. “It was my downfall, too. I see him for what he really is, now, and he makes me sick to my stomach!” She finished hotly.

 

Harry nodded. “So you did it to stick it to Dumbledore.” He said hollowly.

 

James' eyes widened. “Not _only_! Listen, I raised you for a year before we made that decision, and it’s impossible to care for a baby so long and _not_ fall in love with them! I loved you like a son, I would have done _anything_ for you, even knowing you were not my blood! Love matters more than that, and I had plenty to give to you!” He said. “Never think you were just a tool! You were loved, Harry!”

 

“It’s Harrison, now.”

 

James frowned. “Like hell! It's Harrison when I _say_ it’s Harrison!”

 

Harry snorted. “Mum said in her journal you were against it.” He told the man.

 

James huffed. “The last Harrison Potter was _mad_. Last _two_ were, actually.” He corrected himself.

 

Harry shook his head. “But I’m _not_ Harrison _Potter_. I’m Harrison _Prince_.”

 

“And a little mad, to boot!” James added cheerfully.

 

Harry sighed and shook his head in resignation, smiling.

 

“Harry, do you _really_ want to be with the man that _killed_ me?” Lily asked. “Think hard on that.”

 

Harry scowled. “He apologized!” He snapped. “It was _Dumbledore’_ s fault!”

 

“Yes, but I can only forgive him for that with proof that he won’t go after _you_ again.” She said.

 

“He won't.” Harry said surely.

 

“ _Proof_ , Harry.” Lily stressed.

 

Harry sighed. “He’s getting rid of his horcruxes for me.” He said.

 

“And if something happens to you before your time?” Lily asked. “He'll go mad again.”

 

Harry shook his head. “I don’t think so. I think he’ll stay alive long enough to avenge my untimely death, then destroy the rest and follow me. I trust him.”

 

Lily sighed. “I fear he's not as strong as you are.” She said softly.

 

Harry grinned. “Not many people _are_. I’m going to be a _Dracken_!” He said proudly.

 

Lily swatted his arm. “You know what I mean!” She was smiling again.

 

Harry chuckled. “I understand your worries, but he's changing, slowly. It helps that we've overcome every hurdle we've faced so far, together.”

 

“I already gave my blessing, because I see how happy he makes you, but I reserve the right to rescind it at any time.” Lily said firmly.

 

Harry nodded his agreement. “That’s your prerogative.”

 

“I'll be keeping an eye on you two. If he stays true to you and keeps making you happy, I’ll continue to support your choice.” Lily promised.

 

Harry nodded and turned to James. “Why did you tell everyone I was yours, if you knew the truth?” He asked.

 

“In the very beginning, we didn’t know for sure, but I knew I was going to accept you as mine even if you weren’t. When we _did_ find out, I kept to the lie because if we kept you safe, there was no need for others to know you weren’t mine. It would only have spoken of private family business that others had no right to know. It was between me and your mother, and we sorted it out. Privately.” James said.

 

Harry frowned. “Would you ever have told me who my real father was?” He asked.

 

James smiled. “We had it all planned out, Harry. If you were raised by us, we would have told you before you went to Hogwarts, so if you sorted Slytherin against all odds, you would know why. And not be ashamed of your house. Perhaps even become friends with him, if he let you. You would have been given the option to tell him if you felt it right. You were _always_ supposed to know before you went to school, and Dumbledore did you a grave disservice, not only by sealing our wills, but by sending Hagrid to teach you that all Slytherins are evil. They aren’t, that is pure fact. It is intent that makes the witch or wizard, and most Slytherins are simply ambitious and opportunistic. Those traits aren’t evil, though they can frequently lead one to make questionable choices. But the truth is, Slytherins can be just as good and pure-hearted and _noble_ as the most chivalrous Gryffindor in Hogwarts.  A lot of our family sorted Slytherin, there is absolutely _no_ shame in it. No matter what, be proud of who you are and hold your head high. You have more love than you know, and we will _always_ be proud of you.” He said, laying a hand on Harry's shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.

 

Harry smiled. “Thanks.”

 

“Sirius and Remus needed to know, but I knew Sirius would have told Moony—vented to him, really—when he read my letter, so I only left the one. And now he's actually giving Severus a go! I told him to suck it up and make nice with him, for your sake. Glad he's trying to.”

 

Harry snorted. “Oh, they'll go far if he doesn’t screw it up. Dad has a lot of love to give, if you can manage to earn it.”

 

James nodded. “I can see that. He's doing right by you.”

 

Lily smiled. “We love you, and hope you are safe, but we have to go now. I wanted to say something to Severus tonight, and James still needs to thank him for doing right by you.” She finished firmly, with a stern glare at the man.

 

James smiled sheepishly. “Yeah, so we have to go.” He gave Harry a hug.

 

Lily pulled Harry close next, and Harry breathed in deep, memorizing the feel of her and the smell of her perfume.

 

“We love you, Harry. Be well, and we will visit you next year if you like.” Lily promised. “We love you.”

 

James nodded. “See you later, Harry.”

 

Harry smiled. “Love you both. I’d like to see you again. I look forward to it.”

 

*****

 

Lily slipped into Severus' dream, noting that it was dark, and she looked around.

 

Severus was sitting near a fire, the low flickering the sole illumination in what seemed to be a library. He had a tumbler of amber liquid in his hand.

 

She approached him, and he smiled. “I was wondering if you'd come to see me.” He said fondly.

 

“I brought James.” She told him as the man stepped out of the shadows.

 

Severus scowled. “Why bring him?” He asked.

 

Lily laughed. “He has something to tell you.” She explained.

 

James cleared his throat. “Er, hi. I wanted to thank you for taking care of Harry. It was supposed to happen much sooner, but late is better than never. Also, I’m sorry for the role I played in your torment. Sirius started some of it, but I was also the responsible party at times, because I was jealous of your bond with Lily. So I did start some of it. And I’m sorry.” He said again.

 

Severus hummed. “I am sorry for the retaliation, and your post-humous apology is accepted.” Severus said, then smirked. “Besides, the son you _stole_ from me ended up taking my name after all, even going so far as to _replace_ his middle name with mine.” He said with relish. “Revenge truly is sweet.” He added.

 

James sighed and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, you win in the end. You are a good man, so things could be worse. I’m going to leave you and Lily to catch up while I go bug Sirius for the rest of my time.” He muttered, then winked out of existence.

 

Lily smiled as Severus set his drink aside and went willingly into his arms, sitting sideways on his lap as she had so many times before, arms winding around his neck. “I’ve missed you.” She said softly, then kissed him.

 

“Why didn’t you visit, then?” Severus asked after the kiss ended. “Why only now?”

 

Lily smiled sadly. “You needed to get over me. As a rule, we can only visit when the person moves on, when they have accepted that we are truly in their past. We can’t make a person still mourning us too deeply never heal right, it’s not the proper way of things. But now you have a new prospect, and you've let me go. It’s better this way, really. And Sirius? You sly dog, I always thought you were straight as an arrow!” She added.

 

Severus flushed. “Gender matters very little to me, in truth.” He admitted.

 

Lily nodded. “At least you go for the good-looking ones. He'll be good for you, but you need to let him in. And do it quickly, because Harry needs you both to be at peace with each other’s positions in his life. He sees you both as parental figures, so let Sirius have that. Don’t force him to distance himself.”

 

Severus sighed. “I won’t, Lily.” He promised.

 

Lily smiled. “So, Harrison.” She said.

 

“Yes.” Severus answered.

 

“Harrison Severus Prince.” Lily said, testing it.

 

“Indeed.” Severus replied.

 

Lily smiled. “I like it.”

 

“As do I.” Severus agreed.

 

Lily snuggled into his chest. “It will feel like two hours, but I know it won’t be nearly long enough. Just hold me until I have to go.” She said.

 

Severus held to her tightly, soaking in her scent, her weight, the feel of her in his lap, in his arms.

 

It was all too much, and not enough, and he held her while he could, knowing that this would be the last time.


	32. Of Howlers and Babies

Harry woke with a smile and got up, hearing the shower running. He went in and joined Blaise.

 

Blaise looked over, surprised. “You’re up early. What’s with the chipper mood? Good dream?” He asked with a leer.

 

Harry beamed at him. “The _best_!” He answered, then added, “I saw my Mum.” As he undressed and started his own ablutions.

 

Blaise mouthed “oh,” and nodded sagely. “Yeah, my dad visits me sometimes on Samhain. That’s the only day they can without Lady Magic intervening.”

 

Harry hummed. “It was a first for me.” He said.

 

Blaise nodded. “That makes sense. You have Professor Snape now, so you aren’t as hungry for family. You probably stopped yearning for her enough to have her free to visit. That’s why she couldn’t come sooner. You wouldn’t have been able to let her go again.” He said. “My Dad explained it to me when he came to see me three years after we lost him.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened in realization. “So we don’t get too attached to the past and forget to enjoy the present.” He whispered.

 

Blaise nodded. “Basically, yeah.” He confirmed. “Never forget to live while you have the chance.” He finished his shower and got out.

 

Harry soaped up as he considered the revelations he’d just received.

 

*****

 

Harry was almost finished with breakfast when the post came in, and a smoking red envelope was dropped at his place. By Pig.

 

He paled, but picked it up and gingerly opened it.

 

“HARRY JAMES POTTER!” Molly Weasley’s shrill voice sliced through the silence. “MY BABIES ARE DEAD, AND I KNOW _YOU_ ARE BEHIND IT! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CHILDREN?! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND MURDER YOU WITH MY _BARE HANDS_!”

 

Harry and Blaise shared a wide-eyed look.

 

“That’s a death threat.” Blaise whispered. “If you die, she is now the prime suspect.”

 

The howler was still going.

 

“I DIDN’T WANT TO BELIEVE IT, BUT THIS IS PROOF THAT YOU'VE GONE DARK! YOU WILL LIVE TO REGRET THIS!” The letter blew a raspberry at him and then tore itself up.

 

Harry sighed. “Mental.” He muttered.

 

Cedric stood and said loudly, “If Harry’s gone Dark, I’m the Minister for Magic!” Then sat back down.

 

Harry snorted.

 

He finished his meal and headed out of the Great Hall, only to be stopped by the twins.

 

“Mum just found out they're dead.” George told him.

 

Fred nodded. “Ron and Ginny's hands on the clock run a few months behind, but that’s because they're adopted Weasleys, not blood. And Dad was never close to them.”

 

Harry hummed. “That makes sense. Anyway, I’m looking forward to the baby shower. Thanks for explaining that. Watch my back a little closer for a while, yeah?”

 

Fred and George nodded and saluted.

 

Harry smiled at them and headed off, Blaise and Luna hurrying to catch up.

 

*****

 

“Are you going to be at George's baby shower?” Harry asked, leaning back against Tom's chest while the man played with his nipples.

 

“Yes.” Tom twisted one gently, and the sting caused Harry to hiss in a breath. Tom chuckled. “I assume you will be there, as Godfather.” He said.

 

Harry smiled. “They told me to ask if you'd be willing to care for the baby, too, if something happens to them. You _will_ be my mate, after all.”

 

Tom hummed. “I suppose,” He tugged on the other nipple, “That raising their little hellion would not be the _worst_ thing I've ever been asked to do.”

 

Harry shifted a bit, arse rubbing teasingly against Tom's hard cock.

 

The man groaned, grabbing Harry’s hips in both hands to still him. “ _Don't_ do that.” He said softly into his ear.

 

Harry grinned. “Sorry.” He said, sounding anything but.

 

Tom snorted. “Sure you are.” He said.

 

“But you’re really okay with it?” Harry double-checked.

 

Tom sighed. “Another reason to ensure that they are safe, why not?” He asked.

 

Harry chuckled and leaned back further, melting against the man. “I love you.”

 

Tom leaned forward and kissed the side of his neck. “Alright get back to your room. It’s nearly curfew and I have marking to complete before tomorrow, so I can relax at the baby shower.” He said.

 

Harry smiled. “Alright. See you Saturday!”

 

Tom waved distractedly as Harry left his rooms happy.

 

*****

 

“And George has been craving fruit. Particularly apples and mango, but where mother is going to find mango, I have no idea at this time of year.” Draco said as they got ready in Harry’s room.

 

Harry snorted. “If anyone can, it will be your Mum.” He said surely.

 

Draco nodded. “True.”

 

They finished dressing and headed out, Pansy and Millicent joining them in the common room. Astoria, Daphne and Tracey Davis had opted not to come, but Blaise and Theo were being dragged along, and Draco wanted his two closest female friends to be there, too. Crabbe and Goyle were waiting at the door for them, and they all headed out and toward Severus’ rooms, meeting up with Tom and the group of Gryffindors invited—Hermione, Neville, Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell.

 

It was a smallish group, but not many people at Hogwarts were trusted with Fred and George’s welfare. The fact that Draco was letting Lee, Katie and Angelina attend spoke volumes about his trust in Fred’s confidence that these people could be trusted.

 

They all headed to Malfoy Manor and were led into the ballroom, where a throne-like seat was set up. Tom eyed it as George was led up to sit, grinning widely.

 

“Subjects!” He declared once seated at the head of the room, spreading his arms wide. “Come forth and adore my fecund form!”

 

“All you did was spread your legs, calm down, we’ve all done it!” Katie shot back with a smile.

 

“Not _all_ of us.” Harry denied.

 

“You’re special, Harry. You’re _always_ the exception that proves the rule.” Angelina told him jokingly.

 

Hermione huffed. “I haven’t either!” She added.

 

Neville flushed brightly.

 

Harry turned to him—and held his tongue at the look on his face.

 

Hermione, too, noticed that he didn’t join in.

 

Harry sidled up to him. “When?” He whispered to the teen.

 

Neville flushed and cleared his throat. “Three days ago. Wednesday night. Room of Requirement was open, so we… It was just the once.”

 

Harry grinned at him. “We are _so_ talking later.” He said.

 

Neville returned the grin and nodded.

 

George pouted until Draco walked up to him to shower him with affection and ask what he wanted from the table, laden down with finger foods and fruit.

 

Once George had gotten his food, everyone began picking what they wanted and chatting as they ate.

 

Harry and Hermione sat near to Theo and Neville.

 

“So…?” Hermione urged.

 

Neville and Theo both flushed.

 

“We were talking and kissing, and things got heated, and… We got carried away.” Theo explained.

 

Neville smiled and nodded. “That’s about it.” He agreed. “We did use protection, of course. The charm. But both of us were virgins, so there was no need for anything else, and… It was good.”

 

Harry nudged him. “So you’re finally a man, huh?” He teased.

 

“Are you two getting married now?” Hermione asked. “You know your parents will insist on it, Theo, and Neville, if you don’t, your Gran will be _irate_!”

 

Neville smiled and cast a quick charm on his left hand, displaying a promise ring for only an instant.

 

Hermione smiled and nodded. “Good. You make a good pair, and you’re so in love, I’d hate to see you fall apart later.” She said.

 

Theo shook his head. “No, we’re serious. This is going to end with us married, or dead. We won’t ever leave each other willingly.” He said, lacing his fingers with Neville’s.

 

Harry smiled. “That’s how love is supposed to be.”

 

Hermione looked up and smiled widely. “Speaking of love, the Death Eater guests just arrived. I’m going to go collect mine.” She said, then hurried over to Viktor.

 

Harry chuckled. “I’m lucky I get to see mine every day.”

 

Neville snorted. “You _have_ to see yours almost every day, making sure to visit him the other two weekdays and on the weekends is not something to congratulate yourself on.”

 

Harry grinned and elbowed him. “You watch your mouth!”

 

Theo laughed. “Honestly, though, we thank you for keeping him happy and even-tempered.”

 

The three of them were still laughing over that when Hermione and Viktor joined them.


	33. Baby Bombshells

Severus sipped at his punch as Tom came up to stand beside him. “Harry is having a good time.” The Dark Lord commented.

 

Severus hummed. “What are we going to do about Molly?” He asked.

 

Tom scoffed. “She has no proof. And she can’t be _that_ foolish! After issuing threats, she’d be crazy to attempt anything.”

 

“Crazy seems to be her middle name.” Severus warned him. “Go ask Arthur if you don’t believe me.” He said, nodding to the man, who was talking to Lucius in an attempt to mend bridges, since their sons were mates.

 

Tom frowned. “Well then, that could be a problem.”

 

“She doesn’t have anyone in the school besides Dumbledore on her side, I don’t think, but we still need to be alert.” Severus mused.

 

Tom sighed. “So much trouble for doing away with a couple of red-headed instigators.”

 

“Just be glad we have the worst two on our side. Fred and George are _dangerous_ enemies.” Severus said.

 

Tom smiled. “Harry comes with the best perks. And he’s gorgeous, to boot!”

 

Severus shot him a glare.

 

Tom clamped his lips shut and tried to look innocent.

 

Severus sighed in disgust. “You are a horrible man.” He muttered.

 

Tom grinned. “Harrison doesn’t seem to think so.” He said brightly.

 

“Harrison is biased. And you're welcome for that, by the way!” Severus added in irritation.

 

“Yes, thank you again; you are my favourite Death Eater, you know. Lucius is only my right hand because he has more political clout. You are more valuable overall.” Tom said.

 

Severus was about to reply when Harry bounded over. “Viktor’s getting a home closer to the school for a few years. He won’t live there full-time, but he'll be there during Hogsmeade weekends!” He eyed Tom suspiciously. “ _You_ didn’t have anything to do with that decision, did you?” He asked.

 

Tom sighed. “No, I did not!” He said.

 

Harry grinned. “Wonderful!” He kissed Tom, then headed back over to his friends.

 

Tom frowned.

 

Severus laughed. “Well, he certainly is glad to hear that.”  

 

“Yes, well, what if it _had_ been my idea? It’s good thing, both for Hermione’s relationship with him and mine, if he is closer. Accessible. It’s a great drain for him to be Apparating from Bulgaria every time I call him.” Tom said.

 

Severus shook his head. “Manipulations will lose you Harry if used too often. Make sure you do not turn into Dumbledore, My Lord.” He warned.

 

Tom looked horrified at that thought, but his eyes flashing red momentarily proved he was more angry than anything else at the comparison. “Never liken me to _him_ again. Unless you _want_ to die.”

 

“I’m not too afraid of your threats, now, My Lord. I have a Harry-shaped shield protecting my life.” Severus said with a smile.

 

“Pity.” Tom muttered. “A high-profile death could be just what my minions need to fall back into their proper places.”

 

*****

 

Narcissa was walking around passing out clothespins to people, and the group took them with looks of confusion.

 

“These are for a little game we'll be playing for the rest of the party. If someone catches you saying the word _baby_ , you will have to give them your pin. The person with the most at the end of the party will win, and yes, there is a prize.” She told them with a smile. “Also, we are almost ready for the other games, so wrap up your conversation and get ready to pair up.” She suggested.

 

Harry frowned. “But I’m odd man out here!” He protested.

 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Go get your consort, then.” She shot back.

 

Harry huffed, got up, and went to get Tom. “Come on, I just got told to pair up for games, you're with me.” He said, grabbing Tom's arm and dragging him away from Severus and Lucius.

 

“Harrison, _no_! I am _not_ playing games!” He protested.

 

Harry frowned. “Why not?”

 

Tom huffed. “Harry, I am—” He cut himself off and looked around.

 

Harry quietly hissed, //I _dare you_ to announce that you're Lord Voldemort right here and now.// He sounded _far_ too amused.

 

//The panic.// Tom agreed, also quietly.

 

They claimed the other end of the couch where Theo was sitting, Neville on his lap.

 

“So, any idea what the games are going to be?” Harry asked Neville.

 

Neville shook his head. “No idea, but Lady Malfoy has already left to get stuff.” He pointed out.

 

Harry looked around. “Oh, yeah, she’s gone already!” He said.

 

Tom snorted. “I dread seeing what she returns with.”

 

As if summoned by his words, Narcissa came back in, holding ten jars of… Baby food?

 

“Has everyone paired up?” She asked.

 

There was some shuffling, and everyone sat with their partner.

 

Fred was with Lee, since Draco had taken George, and Katie and Angelina had paired up. Crabbe and Goyle were together, like always, and Blaise was sitting in-between Pansy and Millicent. Severus  and Lucius looked sour, but it was clear she had roped—or _blackmailed_ , more likely—them into participating.

 

“Arthur, dear, you will be with me. Be a good sport for our sons, will you?” She said cheerfully.

 

Arthur sighed and shrugged. “Why not?”

 

Narcissa handed out the jars along with baby spoons. “These are applesauce, don’t worry. The game is simple. One of you will be the baby, and the other will be _temporarily_ blinded. The baby’s job is to help the other person ‘feed' them by giving them directions. You are only allowed to tell them where to move the spoon and when their aim is true, no cheating. When half the jar is gone, you switch and the first pair to finish theirs wins.” She turned to the group of three. “You three will switch at two-thirds of a jar and one-third, so that everyone gets a chance at both positions. Decide who is going first now.”

 

Harry took the jar. Tom sighed and cast a temporary blinding spell on him. “I wanted the first time I used this on you to be a more pleasant scenario, but oh, well.” He said quietly.

 

Harry smiled. “We will do that again later, then.” He said, equally quiet.

 

Neville, behind him, snorted.

 

The game began, and it was messy, but people seemed to be enjoying themselves.

 

George and Draco won, and when Narcissa called an end to the game she eyed them. “Did you two cheat?” She asked.

 

Draco flushed. “No.” He said.

 

She took a deep breath. “Did you use the _bond_?” She pressed.

 

Draco glared at her. “I’m a little unable to turn it off, Mother, I’m new to all this!” He snapped.

 

Narcissa tsked and shook her head. “Occlumency, Dragon.” She turned around. “Unfair advantage, the prize goes to the runners-up.” She walked over and presented Hermione and Viktor with a small bag. “There are three vials of potion in there. A small vial of Felix Felicis, courtesy of Severus, another of Veritaserum, and the last is the Creatura Reveale. You probably won’t have an inheritance, being a Muggleborn, but one can never be too sure. You may have something.”

 

Hermione took the bag with a smile. “Thank you! That’s quite a thoughtful gift.” She handed over the Felix Felicis and the Creatura Reveale to Viktor. “You can give this to a friend or something. I’m unlikely at best to have something.” She told him. “I’m keeping the Veritaserum. We will probably need it at some point.” She said, nodding toward Harry and Tom.

 

Viktor nodded. “Fine. Thank you for the luck potion. I vill use it vell.” He said.

 

Narcissa smiled. “The next game is easy!” She pulled a shrunken ball of yarn out of her pocket and re-sized it. “You will guess how big around George is right now.” She said. “You will tell me how long to make the string, and we will cut them off at the point you specify. Draco and Fred have unfair advantage, since they see him naked all the time, so they will be sitting this one out.”

 

Draco pouted.

 

“Sorry, dears, but it’s only fair.” She added. “We will wrap the strings around his largest point and the one to get closest to his size will win. Then, George has announcements to make concerning the… _Child_.” She smiled and held up her own clothespin. “And keep these in mind.” She reminded them.

 

Harry smiled.

 

“We will be mingling afterward and that’s when you will have your chance to snag more. Try everything you can, because the prize is ten galleons for having the most clothespins, and anyone can win that one.”

 

She went around taking guesses and George stood so everyone could see his round belly while they made their guess. He was grinning and enjoying the attention.

 

After all the guesses had been made and charmed different colours Narcissa went up to George and started wrapping strings around him, announcing whose was whose before each one.

 

Harry’s was exactly perfect, but so was Lee Jordan's.

 

Lee grinned at Harry. “Split whatever the prize is?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded. “That's fair.”

 

Narcissa handed over a small bag to Harry. Inside were two slips of paper—promissory notes.

 

One was to an upscale restaurant for a dinner for two on Lucius and Narcissa—provided it was not over fifteen galleons. Still quite a sum to work with, even there.

 

The other was for ten galleons' worth of books, writing supplies or other paraphernalia at Flourish and Blotts.

 

Harry held out both. “I'll take either, so you pick.” He said to Lee.

 

Lee reached for the dinner arrangement, but hesitated and looked at Harry. “You don’t mind…?” He gestured at it.

 

Harry smiled and shook his head. “I can treat myself if I choose, money is something I have plenty of. And with my name, I doubt it even need a reservation. Go ahead.”

 

Lee took it and smiled. “Awesome! Gina is going to _love_ this!” He said, clearly pleased.

 

Harry pocketed the other, planning to have Tom take him to spend it. He wanted the gay Wizard’s Kama Sutra, and knew Severus would never let him buy it at his age.

 

Tom, however, would.

 

Narcissa turned to George. “George, Darling, what is your news?” She asked.

 

George smiled. “We know two things about our… Future arrival.” He skirted around the word _baby_ with ease. “First is that there is more than one—they will be identical twins, like Fred and I.” His smile widened. “Second: they will be _girls_.” He said proudly.

 

Everyone was eager to mingle at that pronouncement, and speculate about the coming set of twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a vote going up after we have dinner. Be ready! It will be open until sometime tomorrow. It will be noon at the earliest, PDT. So get your votes in quickly, because I can't work on the next chapter without them.


	34. The Nest

It was two days after the baby shower when it happened.

 

Fred woke and looked over at George's bed. It was stripped, and George was nowhere to be seen. However, there was a suspicious rumbling coming from the side next to the wall. He got up, climbed onto the bed, and leaned over the side. There was a lump under the bundled-up bedcovers that was purring.

 

“George?” He questioned.

 

There was some shuffling, then George’s head emerged. “Hi.” He said softly.

 

“Hm. Not the best place to nest, you know.” Fred said mildly.

 

 George looked around and nodded. “But where else can I go?”

 

Fred frowned. “I don’t know. We don’t have our own room, and damn Dumbledore for that.”

 

Lee woke up and saw Fred leaning over the edge of the bed talking to George. “What’s going on?” He asked.

 

Fred sighed. “George is nesting.”

 

Lee’s sleep-fogged eyes popped open and he eyed Fred warily. “And I’m in the room with him.” He said.

 

Fred gritted his teeth. “Yes, this could be bad.” He agreed.

 

Lee heaved a sigh. He got up and began getting dressed. “Come on, gather him up, we need to get him somewhere safe.” He said.

 

Fred shook his head. “Where?”

 

“Where else? Room of requirement.”

 

George perked up, and Fred smiled. “If I were not a mated man, I would _kiss you_ right now!” He declared.

 

George looked up at him. “Kiss me instead.” He requested.

 

Fred smiled indulgently and shared a sweet kiss, grabbing a handful of hair and giving it a sharp tug.

 

George’s purrs increased in volume.

 

Lee laughed softly. “Fred, you need to dress so we can go.”

 

George shifted. “Should _I_ dress?” He asked softly.

 

Lee shrugged. “Don’t see why.”

 

“You're not going to class.” Fred said firmly. “We're taking you to the room of requirement and you will stay. There. Where you'll be _safe_.” He added.

 

George nodded agreeably. “All right.”

 

Fred dressed and grabbed a bunch of George's clothes. He dumped George's bag out onto his stripped bed and filled it with clothes. “I don’t expect you'll need any uniforms until after we get you back here, but I’ll get all your pyjamas and some civvies for you in case you want to change. Or use them to build your nest up further.” He said.

 

George just watched him.

 

Lee watched with detached interest. “He's being awfully passive.” He commented.

 

Fred nodded sharply. “He's making sure not to anger me. Dominant Sinicae can be… Violent when we’re angry.” He explained.

 

Lee's eyes widened. “I see. Even to your mates?” He asked.

 

Fred pinned him with an intense gaze and replied, “ _Especially_ to our mates.”

 

Lee absorbed that knowledge and looked at George. “Do you need someone there, or do you feel safe with him?”

 

Fred snorted and George smiled. “I'll be fine. Fred won’t hurt me. Unless I do something _really stupid_.”

 

Fred grinned. “Which you might.”

 

George's smile widened. “Have in the past!” He agreed.

 

Lee just sighed and shook his head. “Alright. Shall we go?”

 

Fred handed over the bag of clothes and helped George pick up his—massive—pile of bedding and clothes. “Lead the way.” He said.

 

Lee shook his head and they headed out and through the common room, drawing curious stares from the people there as they headed out the portrait and to the room.

 

When they got to the room, they waited while George paced, thinking, and finally, a door appeared.

 

Lee opened it and handed Fred the bag. “This is where I leave you. Get him settled, and I'll explain to McGonagall why you'll be late.” He said.

 

Fred smiled and nodded as George went in. “Thanks. See you in a bit.” He said, then shut the door after going in.

 

The room was big, and had a large bed in the centre, and a pile of fabrics—bedcovers, clothes, tapestries and everything else you could think of—in the centre of the room. There was a door on one wall that, when opened, led to a bathroom.

 

George walked in and leaned against the wall, walking around the room like that.

 

“What are you _doing_?” Fred asked.

 

“Looking.” George answered.

 

“For wha—” Fred's words died in his throat as George disappeared _through the wall_.

 

Fred rushed to the spot where he’d vanished and noticed that there was a depression in the wall, perfectly hidden and invisible unless you knew what to look for and _where_ to look. He leaned in and saw George walking to the end of the long hallway that was there, before throwing down his bedding and sweaters and rearranging them the way he wanted them. Fred joined him at the end of the area and started handing him sweaters and his _best cloak_. “I'd better get that back in _perfect condition_.” He said sternly.

 

George nodded happily and began purring again.

 

Fred chuckled and nuzzled his brother. “Did you take _every_ Weasley sweater I own?” He asked, amused.

 

George looked at them, then nodded. “They smell like you.” He said, then grabbed one and rubbed it against his face. “And they're soft.”

 

“One good thing about Molly: the woman made _excellent_ sweaters.” Fred agreed. “I better get those back, too,” He added.

 

Another agreeable nod.

 

Fred smiled. “Breakfast?” He asked.

 

“Mango pudding.” George said by way of agreement.

 

Fred made a face, but, “I'll ask.” He called an elf—thankfully, he got Dobby. “Can we get coffee, tea for George and bacon and eggs for me? George wants mango pudding.”

 

Dobby nodded. “Wes can be doing that! Dobby bes right back!” He popped out and came back moments later with their drinks.

 

George reached for the coffee, but Fred pulled it out of his hands. “Not that much caffeine. It’s bad for you. Drink the tea.” He said.

 

George pouted, but by now he was used to that. “Can I have a _sip_?” He asked.

 

Fred relented and let him have a small sip. “That’s all.” He said.

 

George sighed happily. “It’s all I needed.”

 

Their breakfasts came and they ate, then Fred got up and stretched. “Have fun, I have to get to class now.”

 

George frowned, but nodded. “See you after?” He asked.

 

Fred smiled. “I'll bring Draco and we'll both have clothes, both to donate to your nest and because this is our room until you're done with having the girls and hiding away with them. Do we need Madame Pomfrey?” He asked.

 

George hummed, then shrugged. “Not _yet_.” He said, indicating that they would eventually.

 

“I'll explain things to her, then.” Fred said, then kissed him. “Your clothes are in the bag on the bed if you want to change.” He said before leaving.

 

George lazed around for the better part of the day, occasionally sneaking out to rifle through the mound of discarded clothes and bedding and drag something he found back to his nest. He took a bath and was relaxing in it when he heard Fred's panicked voice calling for him.

 

“In here!” He called out, and the door opened to reveal a worried Fred and Draco.

 

“ _Don't_ do that to me!” Fred snapped.

 

George winced at the slitted pupils he sported. “Sorry. I wanted a bath.”

 

Draco came in and began undressing. “Next time leave a note on the bed. We'll check there in the future.”

 

George nodded as Draco slid into the tub, which was the same size as the Prefect's bath.

 

Fred huffed out a breath. “You had me worried.” He said, starting to undress as well.

 

George rolled his eyes. “I’m as big as a _house_ ; where was I going to _go_?” He asked.

 

Fred slapped him lightly. It stung, but didn’t even turn his cheek red. “Don’t sass me.” He said.

 

George sighed and shrugged. “Fine.”

 

Draco watched them both. “I will never get used to that casual violence.” He said.

 

Fred smirked. “George likes it.” He said.

 

George flushed. “A little, yeah. It’s what I crave from him; a heavy hand. Besides, we've always roughhoused, this is just another layer to that.”

 

Draco hummed. “I can get on board with rough sex, but don’t expect me to start beating on you for fun.” He said.

 

George shook his head. “I won't. Fred hits once in a while to make his point. You only hit to cause pleasure.”

 

Draco nodded. “Yeah, a rough spanking is about my limit.” He agreed.

 

“And that’s how it should be. Veela are gentle by nature.” George told him.

 

Draco pulled the sub onto his lap. “So, you've got a nest?” He asked.

 

George tensed. “Did you see it?” He asked nervously.

 

Draco shook his head. “No, I waited for Fred to let you know I was coming, and we panicked when you weren’t there. I don’t want to see it without you.”

 

George relaxed again. “Good. It’s important that I see your reaction.” He said.

 

“Why's that?” Draco asked. Even Fred looked interested.

 

“You're the other parent. If _you_ don’t approve, I need to know so I can find a new place and start over.” He explained. “I need to see your initial, honest reaction.”

 

Draco smiled and nuzzled into his neck, leaving a sharp bite on the juncture of neck and shoulder. “I’m sure you picked a perfect spot.” He said.

 

Fred smiled. “I made him bring his best cloak.” He told George.

 

George perked up. “The velvet, fur-lined one?” He asked eagerly.

 

Draco groaned. “I _am_ going to lose it, aren’t I?” He asked.

 

“I don’t have anything with your scent…” George trailed off sadly. “I guess I don’t _need_ it…”

 

Draco ran a hand over his belly. “No, it’s fine, it’s soft and I know how much you like it. I also brought a blanket from home that I bring here for my bed and a few scarves for you. Just return them when you’re done with the nest.” He said.

 

George nodded eagerly.

 

Draco smiled fondly. “It’s kind of cute, actually. Doesn’t fit with what I’ve heard of Sinicae, though.”

 

Fred laughed loudly. “The nesting isn’t a Sinicus thing, that’s why. It’s a Prewett twin thing.”

 

Draco mouthed, “Oh,” then said, “That actually explains a lot.”

 

“Yeah, our little girls will do it one day—”

 

“They will _not_!” George snapped. “They're going to die virgins!”

 

Fred laughed. “No, they won’t. They'll find their mate, and they’ll probably explore each other way before that happens. You _know_ they will.” He said to George.

 

George gritted his teeth and huffed.

 

Draco held him tighter. “You're stressing him.” He said to Fred sharply.

 

Fred shot him a quelling look. “You wanna get slapped, too?” He asked.

 

Draco glared at him. “Raise your hand to me and you will _not_ live to regret it. I'll kill you.” He said.

 

Fred shrugged. “Watch your mouth, then. You know I can’t help my instincts.”

 

“No, but you can curb their effects some. And you _will_ with me.”

 

“Fine.”

 

George sighed. “Yeah, they’ll grow up.” He finally said. “But we don’t have to worry about that yet.”


	35. Yule Approaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut slowed me down, but here it is! Yule is just around the corner, as are the babies' birth! Exciting times are ahead!

Harry snorted when Blaise inquired after Draco. “Room of requirement.” He told the black teen. “George has made a nest. They'll both be there for the foreseeable future.”

 

Blaise nodded. “That makes sense. So they're getting close, huh?”

 

“Yep.” Harry said. “Middle of December. Might be a Christmas birth.” He noted.

 

Blaise snorted. “Those poor things. Presents only once a year.”

 

Harry laughed. “Yeah, I feel for them.”

 

“Anyway, let me see your Defence essay.”

 

Harry glared at him. “No!”

 

“Oh, come on!” Blaise pouted. “You always have the best work, help me out!”

 

“I _have_ to have the best work; I’ve got someone to impress, and a certain standard of excellence to maintain besides!” Harry shot back. “Let me see _yours_ , and I'll help you out.”

 

Blaise shrugged. “Deal.” He handed it over and Harry began reading.

 

*****

 

George got out and dressed, then waited while Draco and Fred finished and got out. He watched them dress impatiently, then led the way back out. He wordlessly took Draco’s hand and gently tugged, leading him toward the wall. He turned as he entered the hallway and watched Draco's face as he took in the nest so far. He looked surprised, then his look turned considering. He let George lead him to it and pull him down to sit amongst the blankets and clothes. He leaned back against the pillows George had asked the room to supply, then smiled.

 

“It’s comfortable.” Draco said. “And safe. It’s a good spot. I’m proud of you for coming up with this idea. It’s well-hidden.”

 

George smiled and began purring as Fred joined them. “Glad you like it. We'll be spending a lot of time here.” He told them.

 

“Alright. I'll be right back.” Draco got up and went to retrieve his cloak, and slipped the blanket into his pocket as well. It was currently the size of a small handkerchief, and he knew it smelled enough like him to delight George.

 

He brought the cloak in and George held out his hands as Draco approached.

 

Draco laughed and brought the cloak over, laying it in George's hands. George turned and spread it over the pillows, putting the fur collar that smelled most like Draco over the pillow he leaned against most often.

 

Draco snorted. “Need my scent close to you?” He teased.

 

George glared at him. “It'll keep me happy while you two are out doing your classes.” He snapped accusingly. “Leaving me alone.”

 

Fred reached out and grabbed his hair, pulling his head back and making him yelp. “Look at what you're doing to Draco!” He snarled.

 

George took in the guilt on his face, and winced. “Sorry. I know you can’t help that you still need to go to class.”

 

Draco sighed. “Trust me, I’d much rather be here with you.”

 

Fred growled and dropped the handful of hair. “You shouldn't accuse us of neglect. We aren’t leaving you by _choice_.” He said shortly.

 

George nodded. “I know.”

 

“How about we all strip and _properly_ cover the nest with our scents?” Draco suggested.

 

George perked up. “With sex?” He asked.

 

Draco chuckled. “I was going to suggest naked cuddling, but if you're up to it, yeah.”

 

George eagerly stripped. “I’m up to it for another few weeks! I want it!”

 

Fred smirked. “All right, sounds good to me.”

 

They managed to shed their clothes in record time.

 

Draco urged George on to his side and laid behind him. “Comfortable?” He asked, running his fingers over George’s hip.

 

George nodded.

 

“Allow me to change that.” Draco purred menacingly before laying a sharp smack on George’s ass.

 

George gasped and arched, then his purrs increased dramatically.

 

Fred smirked at Draco over George's shoulder as the blond laid blow after punishing blow on the rounded globes of his submissive.

 

George was moaning and writhing and purring loudly, and Draco could tell he was enjoying the spanking rather a lot. He sped up and laid a few dozen more blows, stopping when George’s ass was lightly reddened and his purrs faded just a bit. “Still want sex?” He checked.

 

George nodded fervently. “Yes, _yes_! Get in me, please!” Draco went to grab his wand, and George stopped him. “No prep. I want to _feel_ you all day tomorrow.” He said softly.

 

Draco sucked in a breath. “If you’re _sure_ …” He said hesitantly.

 

“I am.” George told him.

 

Draco nodded and carefully slid in as Fred took his place behind him.

 

George moaned lowly, purring increasing as Draco eased into him. He arched and pressed back, urging Draco deeper.

 

Draco grabbed his hips and tried to stop him, but George just continued moving, a higher-pitched growl than Fred’s escaping him.

 

“I'd let him move if I were you.” Fred said, sliding a slick finger into Draco.

 

“I don’t want him hurt.” Draco said.

 

Fred chuckled. “He _wants_ it to hurt.” He told the switch.

 

Draco sighed and let George move as he wished.

 

By the time Fred had Draco prepared, George was rolling his hips and moaning loudly as he fucked himself on Draco's cock.

 

Fred tapped his hip. “Hold still for a second and I'll make him fuck you properly.” He told his twin.

 

George stilled and Fred eased in, then set a brisk pace that had Draco crying out and George making happy pleasured noises as he was finally getting the pounding he desired.

 

Draco bit his lip, using the sharp sting to distract him from the waves of pleasure threatening to pull him under too soon. His hands clenched on George’s hips, and he knew there would be bruises, but he also knew George would enjoy them.

 

Fred continued his movements, reaching around to give George a hand, since Draco's head was muddled with pleasure and he was unused to such a fast pace, and George arched back and keened as he came.

 

Draco cursed and couldn’t hold back, following his mate into release.

 

Fred gave a handful more thrusts, nearly sending Draco into over-sensitivity, before he came as well, and the three of them laid together, catching their breath.

 

“Wow. That was intense.” Draco panted.

 

Fred hummed his agreement. “It was what George needed.” He said.

 

George nodded. “Mm-hm. That was great. Dinner now?”

 

Draco laughed. “Sure.”

 

Fred called Dobby and they ordered their dinner.

 

They wouldn’t be leaving the nest for more than bathroom breaks for the rest of the night.

 

*****

 

Harry packed his things excitedly, getting ready to leave tomorrow. He was going to celebrate his first Yule!

 

He had no idea who to follow as far as Gods and Goddesses went, but he was young, there was time to wait and see who called to him strongest.

 

He pulled on his pyjamas and got into bed, his trunk open at the foot, waiting for him to change the next morning and put his pyjamas away before closing it and heading home.

 

It was going to be quite an experience, Harry was sure.

 

*****

 

“I follow Ceres. Also Saturn, but Ceres the most.” Neville said when Harry asked what Gods and Goddesses his friends valued the most.

 

“Why her?” Harry asked.

 

Neville smiled. “She's the Goddess of agriculture, which is what I’m best at. I spend every holiday thanking her for the gifts she gave me and making offerings to honour her in return.”

 

“Oh. Yeah, that makes sense. Theo?” Harry asked.

 

“Trivia. Goddess of magic. For now. I haven’t been called properly yet, so I am going with the ones who has already given me a great gift.” He explained.

 

Harry nodded thoughtfully. “That’s fair, I suppose. Hermione, do you follow any of the old ways?” He asked.

 

Hermione smiled sheepishly. “Not until I move out. My parents are kind of religious and won’t have any other Gods being honoured in their house. But I will follow Minerva when I move out.”

 

Harry frowned. “The Goddess of _war_?” He asked.

 

Hermione nodded. “And science, and education; she doesn’t only have one realm. Some do, but there are quite a few that are patrons of several things.”

 

Neville nodded. “Yes, Saturn is also the God of harvest, as well as agriculture.” He pointed out.

 

Harry's eyes widened. “Oh.”

 

“So who do _you_ follow, My Prince?” Theo asked curiously.

 

Harry shrugged. “No one, yet. I’ve only really known about the old ways since summer. This will be my first real Yule. I’m _excited_ , but I have no idea what to expect.” He said.

 

Hermione smiled secretively. “And we're not going to tell you. After all, finding out as you go is half the fun.” She said.

 

Neville, Theo and Luna nodded their agreement.

 

Harry nudged Luna. “How was your date with Blaise last weekend?”

 

Luna smiled. “It went well. I kissed him.” She said.

 

“He didn’t kiss you?” Harry asked.

 

“He didn’t want to push.” Luna said simply. “So I took matters into my own hands. I wanted to feel his lips. They're soft.” She said happily. “It’s a good match.” She lifted her magazine and started reading, and Harry smiled.

 

The conversation was over, and the subject was closed.

 

Luna was happy, though. And that was all that mattered.


	36. The Biggest Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the moment a lot of you have been waiting for! 
> 
> Some Tomarry smut! 
> 
> Enjoy, even if it's not full intercourse just yet. It's still great progress for them!

George opened his eyes and looked around. This was not his nest, but it was _a_ nest, all the same.

 

There were two women there with him, both with dark red hair and kind hazel eyes.

 

One of them smiled reassuringly. “Don’t be scared.” She said, in a soothing, low voice. She was talking softly. “I am Gwendolyn Prewett, and this is my sister, Felicity. We are the first, and for now at least, the _only_ Prewett ladies.”

 

Felicity smiled and nodded. “But magic has decided it is time for another set, at last, and you now carry our legacy within you. We have a request.” She turned to her sister expectantly.

 

“We would like to bless these children with luck—a small measure of it, at least—in exchange for our request being granted.” Gwendolyn told him.

 

Felicity nodded. “The blessing will hold all their lives; we can ensure that much. We have been waiting for twin girls for a long time, and have some power saved up.”

 

“Our request is simple: the babies will carry our names as middle names. We will bless them as soon as they are named.” Gwendolyn said. “You may shorten them if need be, but they are precious to us as our descendants, and we want a piece of us to live on in them.”

 

“They are going to make us very proud.” Felicity revealed.

 

Gwendolyn shushed her, and Felicity grinned unrepentantly.

 

George licked his lips. “I will think on it. If we do, we will probably use Gwen, rather than Gwendolyn.” He warned.

 

Gwendolyn smiled. “That is fine. I will still be honoured by that. Thank you. When you wake, speak to your mates. You may enjoy our nest until then.”

 

They left, and George cuddled into the nest, inhaling their scents. They smelled familiar, comforting, and George relaxed into the nest, happy and safe.

 

He slowly drifted off again.

 

*****

 

George woke up to soft kisses on his neck, interspersed with the occasional nip of sharp teeth. He opened his eyes and saw Fred grinning at him and Draco’s head down by his neck. He hummed happily and tilted his head back to allow the Veela better access.

 

“Did you have a good dream?” Fred asked, running a hand through his hair. “You were smiling in your sleep.”

 

George nodded. “I got a request, actually. About Faith and Grace.” He said.

 

Draco popped up from his teasing at George’s neck at the mention of the names they had agreed on just last night. “What about them?”

 

“They will be blessed with luck if we name them after the last set of Prewett Ladies. Gwendolyn and Felicity.”

 

Draco hummed. “Faith Gwendolyn and Grace Felicity Malfoy-Prewett?” He asked.

 

George smiled. “Or Faith Gwen.” He suggested. “They said shortening it would be acceptable.”

 

“Gwendolyn.” Draco said firmly. “It’s elegant and refined, and Gwen is all wrong for the rest of her name. We don’t want her name to sound that different from her sister’s.”

 

Fred nodded. “It’s better than Faith Gwen Malfoy-Prewett. I don’t like that at all.” He said.

 

George pouted. “Oh, fine.”

 

Draco chuckled. “Hey, you picked Faith, let us veto the second part. We are keeping the same name you suggested, just a longer version of it.”

 

“They’ll be happy.” George said. “And I think it’s about time for these girls to get the hell _out_ of me!” He said loudly, staring at his overlarge stomach.

 

Of course, there was no response, and he laid back against the pillows with a sigh of defeat.

 

Draco and Fred chuckled.

 

*****

 

“If you're going to have them over, I want to spend the night at Tom's!” Harry told Severus when the man told him Sirius and Remus would be staying the night.

 

Severus' eyes narrowed. “Why?” He asked suspiciously.

 

Harry made a face. “Because there’s only _one reason_ they'd be staying the night, and I don’t want to be in the same house when you're having sex with them for the first time! That's awkward!” He said.

 

Severus flushed. “Do not speak—”

 

“Tell me that’s not what’s going to happen.” Harry interrupted.

 

The colour in Severus' cheeks deepened.

 

“Augh! No, I’m going, and you can’t stop me!” Harry said, going up to his room to pack.

 

“Separate bedrooms!” Severus shouted at his back.

 

“Of course, Dad!” Harry shouted back, fingers crossed in front of himself.

 

He had no intention of following that rule ever again.

 

That bridge had been crossed a while ago, and backward steps were out of the question.

 

He hurriedly packed and was saying his goodbyes to Severus when the fireplace flared and deposited Remus into the receiving room.

 

Harry made a face, waited for Sirius to come though, and gave them all hugs before heading to Riddle Manor for the night, thoroughly uncomfortable at the thought of his Dad and Godparents having sex.

 

At least this way he didn’t risk _hearing_ it!

 

Tom was in his study when Harry found him, and the teen smiled widely. “Dad's having sex.” He announced.

 

Tom frowned. “What, at this moment?” He asked.

 

Harry shook his head. “No, tonight. So I’m spending the night here.”

 

Tom smirked. “I suspect ulterior motives.” He said.

 

Harry grinned. “I also wanted to give you your big Yule gift. But later.” He said. “First, dinner.”

 

Tom hummed. “It’s about time, yes. I was going to head to the dining room in another ten minutes.” He said, setting his book aside and getting up.

 

“And just where is this big gift?” Tom asked, shooting Harry’s bag a look as he passed it.

 

Harry laughed. “Not in there. It’s on my person, actually.” He hinted.

 

Tom eyed him. “I don’t see any lumps that would indicate a large gift.” He murmured.

 

“Okay, maybe _big_ isn’t the right word. It’s the most _valuable_ gift you'll be getting this year.” Harry amended.

 

Tom hummed. “I’m sure I will love it.” He said.

 

Harry grinned. “Oh, you will.” He said surely.

 

*****

 

Harry made his move at bedtime. He knew Tom would expect him to sleep curled against him, with his pyjama top open, like last time.

 

Tom got into bed and frowned when, instead of getting in on the opposite side as usual, Harry rounded the bed.

 

Tom rolled over to face him. “Harrison, what—” He stopped dead as Harry dropped his open shirt to the floor. His mouth went dry. “What are you doing?” He croaked.

 

Harry gave him a small, shy smile. “Getting ready for bed.” He answered, then dropped his pyjama pants to the floor and stood there, nude and flushed.

 

Tom closed his eyes. “Put your clothes on and get in bed. We are _sleeping_. Nothing more.” He said.

 

Harry got into bed and pressed against him, still naked. “But I want more.” He placed a kiss at the hollow of Tom's throat. “I want _you_.”

 

Tom groaned and reached for his hips, intending to stop him, only to gasp when Harry's hand snaked under his pyjama bottoms and closed over his cock.

 

He opened his eyes to find Harry watching his face steadily. “You _are_ big.” Harry told him.

 

Tom groaned again and bucked into the touch desperately, unable to help himself.

 

Harry tightened his grip and began stroking him.

 

Tom cursed and flung the covers off, rolling to the side and grabbing Harry’s cock. “Two can play at this game, my seductive little Prince.” He purred, expertly working Harry’s cock.

 

Harry gasped and arched, squeezing Tom almost painfully tight as he was touched for the first time in a good way, the sensations and intensity taking him by surprise.

 

“Careful.” Tom admonished, then sucked in a breath as Harry began to move again. “Yes, keep it up.” He breathed.

 

Harry gulped and sped up, and Tom moaned.

 

“Merlin, Harrison! Where did you learn that?”

 

Harry cried out as Tom added a twist at the end, and answered in nearly a yell: “My bedroom! Had to learn to touch myself! Ah, don’t stop!”

 

Tom batted Harry’s hand away from his cock and slid down the bed, taking Harry into his mouth and deep into his throat.

 

Harry screamed and arched, coming almost violently at the brand new feeling.

 

Tom smiled and swallowed it all down, then slid back up his consort’s body, licking his lips. “Mm. Delicious.”

 

Harry reached for his cock again, and Tom grabbed his hand and pinned it next to his head as he spoke. “Tonight was about _you_ , Harrison. There will be plenty of time to see to _my_ pleasure later.” He smiled. “Besides, I am perfectly happy making you come.”

 

Harry blushed. “But I wanted—”

 

“No.” Tom said, leaning down to kiss him. “Tomorrow you may explore me. We can share a shower. I will let you look and touch as much or as little as you want.”

 

Harry sighed and pulled his hand free, then curled into Tom’s chest. “Fine. Good night, Tom. Happy Yule.”

 

“The best one yet. Sleep well, little Prince.” Tom said happily.

 


	37. New Experiences

Severus led the two men into a spare bedroom, since they couldn't use his without being married and soul-bound to him. “Understand, if this ends badly, it will be the last time we try this.” He warned.

 

Remus shook his head. “Severus, this will be difficult already, we don’t need the added stress of trying to make it perfect. If things go badly, we will just try again. Sometimes it takes practice.” He said.

 

Sirius grinned. “Besides, I’ve never had a threesome with two guys before. This is new territory; I might muck things up. I don’t want it to be over if that happens. We’ve come so far already.” He pointed out.

 

Severus hummed. “True. And no one will know but us if we have issues. I will reserve judgement for after the fact, I suppose.” He allowed.

 

Remus smiled. “That’s all we ask for.”

 

Sirius snorted. “That’s all _he_ asks for.” He corrected. “ _I’m_ going to ask that we get started. You two have _no idea_ how long I’ve wanted to do this.”

 

Severus began undoing his buttons. “Then let’s begin. I admit to being curious. I’ve never been with a man before, let alone two. I’m knowledgeable about it, but as far as practical experience goes, I have none.”

 

“I'll make sure you like it.” Sirius promised.

 

Remus batted Severus' hands away and took over undressing him.

 

Sirius pressed against his back and began pressing kisses to the side of his neck. “This is going to be so good.” He whispered. “We're going to make you feel amazing.”

 

Severus hummed. “We'll see.” He said.

 

Between Sirius' dogged insistence and Remus' quiet determination, Severus found himself naked in short order, and glared at the two fully-clothed men.

 

“I feel we are a bit unevenly matched right now.” He complained.

 

“That’s by design.” Sirius whispered, urging him forward toward the bed gently. When Severus was facing it, Remus began undressing as Sirius pushed Severus carefully into a bow. “Lean down, both hands on the bed.” He urged, kneeling behind him.

 

Severus gasped as Sirius opened him up and laved his entrance with his hot, wet tongue. “Merlin!” He breathed, bending further and letting his forehead hit the bed.

 

Sirius chuckled and drove his tongue forward, feeling Severus’ minute tremors as he fought to stay upright. The man had completely missed Remus efficiently stripping his clothing off.

 

He noticed when the man got onto the bed and lifted his head with a tender finger under the chin. “I understand that it's intense the first time—Sirius is _very_ good at that—but do _try_ not to bite my tongue off. Sirius, go easy on him!” He added.

 

Sirius made a noise of affirmation and slowed his licks, only delving in shallowly.

 

Remus kissed Severus, threading a hand through his hair, and as Severus pulled away, he smirked. “Alright, it’s go time.” He declared, and Severus yelped as Sirius drove his tongue as deeply into him as it could go.

 

Remus chuckled and combed his fingers through Severus’ hair as the man bowed forward again, unable to do more than moan and tremble under the onslaught of sensation.

 

“Come on, Sirius, hurry it up!” Remus said, laughter in his voice.

 

Sirius huffed, but switched to fingers, easing in one, then quickly graduating to two. “He's at least relaxed now.”

 

“Hard not to be.” Severus drawled, voice muffled by the bed. “Your tongue is the kind of thing I could write sonnets about.”

 

Remus laughed. “How do I love it? Let me count the ways!”

 

Sirius snorted. “Go ahead, just don’t share them around. I have no problem with my ego being stroked.”

 

Severus was unable to respond as Sirius began twisting his fingers.

 

Remus watched as Sirius added a third and stretched the man open, carefully making sure he could fit either of them comfortably, then ended with a merry slap on one cheek. “Done!” He declared, as Severus turned his head and shot a half-hearted, and somewhat sultry, glare his way.

 

Remus chuckled. “Get up here.” He told the other man, who quickly undressed and joined them.

 

Severus swallowed. “How are we doing this?” He asked.

 

Remus took his hand. “That is completely up to you. We are both able to switch, so any way you want will be fine. We decided it might be best to put you in the middle, if you are amenable, so there are no feelings of jealousy from one of us getting more of you than the other. All you have to decide in that case is who you want to top you first.”

 

Severus looked between them, assessing them each.

 

Sirius looked hopeful, but was also shooting his cock approving looks.

 

Remus was staring straight at him, laser-focused on his eyes.

 

Severus swallowed. “I want you to.” He told the werewolf. “No hard feelings?” He asked Sirius.

 

Sirius grinned. “Oh, there will be some, but it’s the kind I’m sure we will all find pleasurable, so bring on the hard feelings!” He said, reclining against the pillows and spreading his legs.

 

Severus cast a lubrication charm on his fingers and Sirius shook his head. “Next time. I’m too worked up from what I did, I'll come if you don’t use the spell.” He said.

 

Severus frowned. “I don’t know—”

 

“I’ve got it.” Remus cast the stretching and lubricating spell from behind Severus. “You'll have to be aware that he gets that way sometimes, and he knows his limits very well. He will warn if it’s a one-time kind of night.”

 

Severus nodded.

 

Remus lubed Severus' cock and ran a hand down his side. “He’s ready. Just ease on in.” He coached.

 

Severus positioned himself and slid in, drawing in a deep breath.

 

Hot and tight. More so than Lily had _ever_ been.

 

And Sirius moaned deeper than her, making sure he knew the difference.

 

It may have been years for him, but he was consumed enough by the moment that the experience was distinctly apart from his previous experiences had been.

 

Remus smiled and laid a kiss in between Severus' shoulder blades, then made sure he was lubed enough.

 

He was ready.

 

“Push back against me. It may hurt a bit; I am kind of big.” He warned.

 

Severus obeyed, and Sirius watched his face. He reared up and kissed Severus to distract him, and it seemed to work, as Remus bottomed out and Severus groaned.

 

“Okay, give me a moment!” Remus gasped out. “ _Merlin_ , you're _tight_!” He said, laying his head on Severus' shoulder.

 

“I’m a _virgin_!” Severus snapped back.

 

“Not anymore!” Sirius cheerfully declared, and the three men dissolved into laughter at that.

 

*****

 

Harry woke and opened his eyes to see Tom's smug face watching him.

 

“Any regrets?” The man asked.

 

Harry sighed and stuck his hand in the man's face, pushing him away. “Don’t watch me sleep. At least wake me up.”

 

Tom chuckled, moving the hand in his face. “But you look so innocent when you sleep.” He said.

 

Harry scowled. “Well, I’m _not_.” He snapped, mood soured.

 

Tom grabbed him around the waist before he could roll out of bed and pulled the teen back against his chest to whisper in his ear, “Where it _counts_ , you are. There is more to carnality than mere virginity, Harrison. I will enjoy teaching you everything you need to know.”

 

Harry sighed and relaxed into his hold. “Alright. I guess I do have a lot to learn.” He agreed.

 

Tom kissed him and let him go. “Let's shower. I seem to recall offering you a good look at my body last night.”

 

Harry grinned. “I'll do more than _look_.” He promised.

 

“Mm, I hope so.” Tom murmured, heading into the bathroom.

 

Harry grinned and followed him.

 

Tom dropped his pyjama pants and they got under the water, Harry looking over Tom's body. “You're very good-looking for an old guy.” He quipped.

 

Tom glared at him. “I like to think I’m in good shape for my age.” He told the teen.

 

Harry grinned. “Exceptionally.” He agreed. He reached out and wrapped a hand around Tom's cock and gave it a few strokes.

 

Tom groaned and leaned against the wall. “Mm, you have amazing hands.” He moaned softly.

 

“Why, thank you!” Harry said happily, copying what Tom had done to him the night before.

 

Tom was moaning and coming in short order, as Harry watched his face. “You even look good when you come.” He complained. “That’s hardly fair, I probably looked like I was in pain!”

 

Tom smirked. “Oh, you looked wonderful, my little Prince. No matter what you look like, you are a delectable vision to behold. I have absolutely no complaints.”

 

“Well, good, because I don’t plan to leave you, and I'll have to _vanquish you_ if you leave me, so you're stuck with me.” Harry declared, wrapping himself around Tom and pulling him into a deep kiss.

 

Tom smiled happily as Harry let him breathe again. “There is nowhere else I'd rather be and no one else I'd rather be ‘stuck with.’” He said.


	38. Best of Both Worlds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out fast. So here, a quick update. Enjoy! We meet Charlie's mate here!

Charlie woke and looked around. He was much higher than he remembered being when he went to bed, and the sleeping bag he had been using was shredded. He'd known that would happen. He stretched his body, roared, and unfurled his wings.

 

Bill rushed out of the cottage just in time to see his brother take flight, heading off in the direction he felt the call of his mate. Bill smiled, watching the medium-sized copper dragon. “Good luck, Charlie. I hope you find them.” He said before heading back inside.

 

Charlie flew for well over an hour following the call, the world spread out green and rolling beneath him, and revelled in the freedom, at times seething that his mother and Dumbledore had conspired to deny him this.

 

His finally felt the half-formed bond snap into place, and looked down. There was only one house below him, secluded and out of the way, and he landed next to the figure standing outside.

 

He looked over the young man appreciatively, taking in toned muscles and his somewhat androgynous features. He had short hair, chestnut brown, and eyes that were obviously hazel, but appeared green-gold at the moment.

 

“Hello.” He said, voice a soft tenor with a strong Romanian accent. “I am Claudiu. I can feel impressions from you, as an empath, and can tell that you intend to stay in this form as long as you can. That is fine, I will talk to you and you can just listen.”

 

Claudiu came over and sat, his back to Charlie, and leaned against the Dracken. “Before anything else, I should explain something. I am what the British call a ‘Metamorphmagus,’ and I switch between being male and female as my feelings change. Sometimes I feel one way, sometimes another. I was born Claudia, female. That is the form I will need to take—and retain—if and when we decide to have children.” He explained.

 

Charlie felt a flash of surprise, followed by satisfaction with his mate. He was bisexual and was glad he had gotten someone that would be willing to sleep with him in either form, because he knew he could never give up either men or women. How fortunate that his mate was both!

 

Claudiu chuckled. “Yes, I feel that. I’m glad it makes you so happy, because as much as I want you happy, I must stay true to myself first and foremost. Also, none of my family will be able to speak with you. I alone learned English, as I can See things—small things—and knew my eventual mate would be an Englishman. I learned it so we would not have a language barrier, because as useful as my empathic ability is, there are some things it simply will not make up for, and proper conversation is necessary to any new relationship.” He glanced back at Charlie and smiled. “As for relationships, I have had very few. Only one became physical, and in my female form, I am still virgin. I saved that much for you. But I could not wait for _everything_ , and I am sorry for that.” He said regretfully.

 

Charlie huffed and curled tighter around him, trying to convey through emotion that that was perfectly fine with him, purity meant very little. The only thing he cared about was fidelity henceforth, as he demanded it from the one who would be getting it from him.

 

Claudiu apparently felt his serenity with his partial purity and smiled. “Good.” He relaxed into Charlie. “I’m sure you have a reason for holding this form, and so I will content myself with this, for now. I know you cannot stay a dragon forever; it is draining.” He said.

 

They sat there in companionable silence for almost two hours, until Charlie snapped back into human form—ten minutes before his time should be up.

 

He curled his hand into a fist and slammed it into the ground. “Damn!” He shouted, knowing what that meant.

 

The leech had left permanent damage.

 

Claudiu felt his distress. “What is the matter?” He asked, laying a hand on Charlie's shoulder. The man was handsome, and Claudiu hoped they would find happiness together. He could certainly do much worse.

 

Charlie forced himself to relax and let out a pained breath. “I had a leech.” He admitted. “I got it removed, but it was on me so long… The damage is irreversible.” He ground out.

 

Claudiu winced, hand curling into a fist. “I’m sorry. Is there nothing we can do?” He asked.

 

Charlie sighed. “No. It was on me for more than twenty years. My maximum power is never going to return.”

 

Claudiu wrapped his arms around Charlie and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I will still be here for you. I’ve been waiting for you, and magical strength is a trifling thing. You are perfect just as you are, to me. I will accept all that you are, and all that you are not. If you can accept me.”

 

Charlie rose and gathered his mate into his arms. “I will accept you. Fate led me to you, so we are a perfect match. I am yours, and you are mine.”

 

Claudiu smiled. “I am happy to hear you say that.” He turned toward the house. “Come with me, I’d like you to meet my mother and little brother.”

 

Charlie went with him, deciding that even with the permanent damage, he was still going to be quite powerful, and a higher-than-average power level was fine with him. He still had the power of a Dracken, just not a strong one.

 

It would be more than enough for him.

 

*****

 

“Just so you know, I won’t be able to achieve my dragon form again.” Charlie warned, throat nearly closing as bitterness and shame choked him. He met Claudia’s eyes all the same, prepared for whatever he would see in them.

 

Claudia's eyes were filled with a soft sadness and a tenderness under it. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close, and Charlie relaxed into it. “It’s alright, you don’t need it. _I_ don't need it. I was never going to sleep with you that way, anyway, so it doesn’t matter all that much.” She said in amusement.

 

Charlie let out a soft laugh. “No, I suppose not.” He agreed. “I will still have my Dracken form, just not the actual _dragon_ , since I don’t have my full strength.”

 

Claudia pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Are you ready, then? I assume you will side-along me?” She asked, hitching her bag higher onto her shoulder. She had already explained that her work could be done anywhere, as she was a spell creator and could do that work wherever life took her. She was ready to relocate, and would move into Charlie’s cabin on the reserve.

 

“Er, yeah, just be ready to move if we get a separate cabin for us. Some couples with seniority get them, but I don’t know if I’m that high on the chain yet. We don’t really keep score; we just find out if we get those perks when the opportunity arises. Big Mama will let us know.” He told her.

 

Claudia smiled and pressed close, Charlie wrapping an arm around her waist. “Here we go.” He said, and Apparated.

 

They arrived outside a large cabin, easily twice the size of any others on the reserve, and Charlie led her inside. “Mama, I’m back!” He called out as Claudia looked around the small office space they had entered.

 

A large woman with a friendly smile came into the room. “So you are. And look what a pretty little thing you brought with you! I’m glad you found your mate, Charlie.”

 

Charlie smiled and flushed. “Thanks. She's going to move in with me—”

 

“So you need a couples’ cabin, then.” She saw the slight surprise on Charlie’s face and laughed. “Why so surprised? Mama likes you.” She said, pinching his cheek fondly. “Now,” She got out a book and looked over the list inside, humming. “Yes, cabin 42 is empty right now, and it was cleaned fairly recently.” She retrieved a key and handed it to Charlie, then turned to Claudia. “And what should Mama call you, dear?” She asked.

 

“I go by Claudia when I’m a girl, but Claudiu as a boy.” She answered.

 

Big Mama eyed Charlie speculatively, but with humour in her eyes. “Getting the best of both worlds, are we? What a _greedy_ boy!” She turned back to the girl. “Well, if you ever get bored around all the dragons and the handlers and need a moment of peace from it all, you just come here. Mama doesn’t bite, and can provide you with a drink and some conversation. Perhaps something to eat, too, Mama cooks and bakes when there's time!” She said happily.

 

Claudia smiled. “I'll keep that in mind, Ma'am.”

 

The woman frowned. “No Ma'am, if you please. It’s _Mama_ , always. Everyone here knows me by that, and I look after my little ones, scaly and not, it makes no difference!” She said.

 

Claudia chuckled. “Mama, then. I look forward to getting to know you better.”

 

Mama smiled. “You will in time. Now go help Charlie get his things and you have two days to settle. Your cabin has three bedrooms, you let Mama know when you have a baby coming. We don’t get enough little ones here and there is always at least one person willing to look after them.”

 

Charlie flushed. “Well, we definitely aren’t expecting one _yet_.” He said. They were taking their time, but the bond would be sealed that night, after they decided which way to do it and had privacy.

 

Claudia chuckled. “We will let you know.” She promised, and they headed off to the singles cabins and got Charlie's things.

 

The cabin was empty. “You'll meet Aaron tonight, at the fire. As well as several other handlers. They'll love you, so don’t worry.”

 

Claudia smiled. “I can’t wait.” Her smile turned seductive and her eyes darkened. “Tonight will be a night of _many_ firsts, I’m sure.”

 

Charlie gulped. “Oh, it will.” He replied through a throat gone dry.

 

*****

 

“This is a very sacred room. You just enter humbly, and with reverence and respect.” Severus warned.

 

They both had a bowl in their hands of wine and berries, and a small splash of a potion he had brewed for Severus, and Harry nodded. He didn’t intend to muck up his first formal offering.

 

“Have you been called yet?” Severus asked.

 

Harry shook his head. He had meditated the night before, but no Gods had called to him yet, at least not loudly and clearly enough for him to hear/feel like Severus had said he would.

 

“Then you will make your offering to _my_ Gods, which are currently the family Gods, until you feel called.” Severus said.

 

“Alright. Who are they?”

 

Severus smiled. “Nyx, Goddess of the night, in deference to my choice to walk a darkened path. And Asclepius, God of medicine, to honour both my Gift for Potions and my role as Slytherin's primary healer of wounds both mental and physical.” He explained. “Their origin is Greek, but you need not choose from the same pantheon I follow. Whoever calls to you deserves your obeisance.” He told his son.

 

Harry nodded, and Severus lifted a hand to lay it against the wall opposite the one that held the family rings. It opened to stairs leading down.

 

Severus led the way into a room with a single window near the top, shining enough light to see by, and an altar lit by the sunlight. There was a smaller altar next to it. The large one had two statues atop it, and nothing more. The smaller one was bare.

 

“You will use the small one, that is for the Heir. You will pick out statues or busts to represent your patrons when they call to you, but for now, you will make your offering to mine, as a child under my care.”

 

Severus set down his bowl, and Harry did the same.

 

Severus bowed his head. “You do not need to say anything, and I will be doing this silently, as communion with the Gods is a private thing. You will, however, feel them assessing you when I introduce you to them formally, and ask that they watch over you for the coming year. It should feel pleasant, so don’t be afraid of it, just let it wash through you.” He said, and closed his eyes.

 

Harry waited while Severus said whatever he needed to say to them, and felt a tingle sweep through him as Severus lifted his head. He gasped at the feeling.

 

Severus smiled. “Yes, it is a strong feeling, the first time the Gods recognize you.” He said in understanding. “You get used to feeling their presence, in time. As you learn to recognize when they are with you.”

 

The tingle stopped, and Harry felt a wave of peace. He smiled, and was sure he looked a bit dopey.

 

Severus laughed. “It feels good, doesn’t it?” He asked, putting a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Come, they know you now, and will watch over you for me.” He said, assured that Harry had the protection and the good will of his patrons.

 

It was an added comfort, knowing that those he trusted with his own life would also watch over—and perhaps even bless—his son.

 

The coming year would be interesting, to say the least.


	39. New Bonds Forged

Harry launched himself into Tom's arms as soon as he was through the Floo. “Hi! Missed you!” He pressed a kiss to the side of Tom's neck, which was the highest point he could reach without pulling the man down a bit.

 

“I didn’t notice you had gotten this much taller. Weren’t you six inches shorter last year?” He asked.

 

Harry chuckled. “Yes, thank you for noticing. Dad reckons I’m about done growing now. I might have a few more inches coming, but no more than that.”

 

Tom hummed. “Be careful; there are visitors.” He warned.

 

Harry frowned. “Oh?”

 

“Bellatrix came by to give her weekly report, and is staying for lunch.” Tom explained.

 

Harry’s eyes widened. “ _Oh_.” He said.

 

“Yes, so you know how to address me.” Tom said.

 

Harry grinned. “Lord Voldie-poo?” He teased.

 

Tom looked horrified. “Do _not_!” He said vehemently.

 

Harry sighed. “Yes, Marvolo dear.” He amended.

 

Tom massaged his temples. “Without the dear.” He added in a weary tone.

 

Harry chuckled. “I love you.”

 

“I’m not sure why I feel the same, you are an irritating little thing.” Tom muttered.

 

“Let’s go, I can be good.” Harry said, leading the way out of the room.

 

“My Lord, I…” Bellatrix eyed Harry. “My Prince.” She said mildly.

 

Harry grinned. “Hello, Bella. How are you?”

 

Bellatrix looked a little uncomfortable, but she inclined her head in acknowledgement. “I’m doing well. How have you been? Have you had any more incidents at school?” She asked.

 

Harry shook his head. “No, everything is going passably well there now.”

 

She looked disappointed at that. “Pity. Your technique is very entertaining, I’d like to see you work someone over again.” She said.

 

Harry grinned. “Really?”

 

“It was _beautiful_ the way you threatened him with drowning even when the spell prevented it. He looked absolutely _terrified_ that first time!” She sighed, a wide smile on her face. “It gave me some ideas for next time we have a raid.” She said dreamily.

 

Tom cleared his throat. “While it is nice to see you two bonding, it is time for lunch. Come along, both of you.”

 

Harry smiled. “Yes, Marvolo.” He grabbed the man’s hand and linked their fingers as Bellatrix murmured, “Yes, My Lord.”

 

Lunch would be interesting, Harry decided. And it seemed he had found a friend in Bellatrix Lestrange.

 

*****

 

Cedric stared at his father. “Why didn’t you _tell me_?!” He asked, waving the paper in his face.

 

Amos Diggory frowned, batting the paper away from his face. “Honestly, it didn’t seem that important. The other three heirs have gone missing, conveniently, so why shouldn’t the fourth do the same?”

 

Cedric glared at him. “It _is_ important, Dad. The other three heirs have surfaced recently, or haven’t you been keeping up with the goings-on at Hogwarts?”

 

“I heard Lord Gryffindor has showed up, but that’s only _one_ other.” Amos said.

 

“Lord Gryffindor _and_ Lord Slytherin are at the school this year, along with heir Ravenclaw. Now is the perfect time for us to enact changes long overdue.” Cedric said, then smiled. “So much is going to change.”

 

Amos frowned. “I hope you know what you’re doing.” He muttered disapprovingly.

 

“I do, Dad. I definitely do.”

 

*****

 

George was in the bed the room had supplied, having been unwillingly moved there as soon as his labour had started so that Madame Pomfrey did not learn the location of the nest. He was of the opinion that his mates were being unreasonably overprotective of the nest, but as soon as Pomfrey came into the room, he bristled and reconsidered his thoughts.

 

His instincts were screaming at him to run, hide, to protect his babies. He battled them back, only able to manage it by reminding himself that this woman had healed him numerous times in the past. He _trusted_ her!

 

Still, he was wary as she approached him slowly.

 

“It’s alright, George.” She said soothingly as Draco stepped up beside her. “I’m here to help. You cannot do this alone, and I swear to you I will not hurt you or the babes. If you cooperate with me, we can be done with this quickly and I can leave you alone with your mates and little ones.” She added as Fred emerged and came to stand at the head of the bed.

 

George gritted his teeth as another contraction tore through him. He could feel that he was female already, and knew the babies were going to come soon, whether he was ready or not. He nodded. “Help.” He whispered.

 

Fred and Draco both relaxed at the word, coming to stand one on either side of his head, grabbing his hands and reassuring him that he would be fine, and she would make things easier for him.

 

Poppy nodded and walked to the foot of the bed, bunching the blanket up around his waist. “Right. You look about ready to start pushing.” She looked up and met Draco’s eyes first, then Fred’s, in clear disapproval. “First labours do _not_ progress this fast, boys. What _were_ you doing in the early stages? He should have started having contractions a few _hours_ ago!” She scolded.

 

Draco and Fred met each other’s eyes and decided to tell half the truth. They couldn’t explain that it had taken an hour to get George out of his nest and onto the bed, but the rest was acceptable.

 

“He was hiding the symptoms at first, Madame Pomfrey.” Fred answered for them both. “We only just found out he was even having pains, and immediately came to get you.”

 

Poppy huffed and shook her head. “Foolish, stubborn boys.” She muttered.

 

George gave them both a smile, and his mates returned it, giving his hands gentle squeezes.

 

“Well, it’s time to start pushing with your next contraction, George. You’re lucky I got here in time, this part needs a healer, just in case.” She said. “Now, push!”

 

*****

 

Draco looked down at the baby in his arms in rapture. Grace Felicity Malfoy-Prewett.

 

She was _perfect_.

 

He glanced over in disapproval at his mate, as the teen tried to get up, since Fred had Faith.

 

“ _What_ are you _doing_?!” He snapped.

 

George shouldn’t be moving yet; it was far too soon.

 

George stood on wobbly legs and glared at him. “I’m going back to the nest! And so are all of you! Come on.” He demanded.

 

Draco and Fred cursed and went to support him, trying to help him and hold the twins at the same time, and George huffed a laugh. “Just let me get in and get comfortable, I can do that part myself.”

 

Draco relented, but Fred watched nervously as George got in and rearranged until he was reclining in the pillows, purring.

 

He held out his arms. “They need to eat.” He told his mates, and both of them reluctantly handed their new girls over.

 

George helped them latch on and his purrs increased as the girls began to suck, contentment filling him.

 

Draco chuckled as he and Fred took their spots in the nest, all five of them pressed close together and enjoying it. “They’re gorgeous.” He said softly. He smiled at George. “You did so good.”

 

Fred leaned in and kissed George. “We’re proud of you, and thank you for letting Poppy help. We wouldn’t have known how to do this on our own.”

 

“It was a close thing.” George admitted. “I almost couldn’t trust her. My instincts just wanted to run and hide, and do this alone.”

 

Fred chuckled. “And for the next one, maybe we can.” He said calmly. “But not the first time. Not when it’s twins _and_ the first time, _and_ the future Ladies Prewett. _None_ of this could have been allowed to go wrong.” He said.

 

Draco nodded. “We _couldn’t_ lose you, and we didn’t want to lose them, the world needs them! They’ll do great things someday; I just know it. Maybe we can do this alone next time. If it’s _one baby_.” He added firmly.

 

George smiled sheepishly. “All right.” He said, happy that they were so protective of their small family already.

 

Heaven knew, he needed a keeper.

 

*****

 

Two days later, a small package arrived via a house-elf.

 

“Who's this from?” Draco asked, taking the box.

 

“Wes not be knowing, Sir. But it bes for Fred and George Weasley!” The small creature told him.

 

Draco hummed and opened the box at their curious looks. He drew out a thick blanket, red and gold with a large lion on it, and smiled. “This will be good for all of us. It’s very soft.” He said.

 

The house-elf smiled and popped away.

 

Draco laid it over his mates’ laps, and George snuggled under it, both babies wrapped in sections of it.

 

Whoever had sent it was a few days late for Christmas, but none of them cared, when the gift was so warm and soft.

 

They fell asleep cuddled together and none of them noticed the subtle spells woven into the fabric.

 

Spells to sap their strength slowly that were activated by skin contact with the blanket.


	40. Close Calls

Draco came back into the room and went into the nest, smiling. His smile died as he realised George and the babies were in the same exact positions he'd left them in.

 

Three hours ago.

 

He frowned. That was very odd. He shook George awake and asked, “Have the babies woken up at _all_ since I left? New babies are supposed to be fed every two hours, right? It’s been _three_!”

 

George sat up, yawning, and tried to rouse them.

 

They were apparently still tired, but Draco was right, they needed to wake up and eat.

 

He moved them both to nipples and tried to get them to latch on. They finally did, but their sucking was slow and sluggish, and George frowned.

 

The first two days they had both had voracious appetites and were crying to be fed nearly constantly. Now they didn’t seem enthusiastic about their meal _at all_.

 

Something was wrong.

 

Something was wrong _with his babies_.

 

He looked up and met Draco’s eyes. “Get Fred.” He said flatly.

 

Draco frowned. “Why—”

 

“ _Now_!” George shouted, eyes screaming that this was serious, that their dominant was desperately needed, and time was of the essence.

 

Draco bolted from the room, running as quickly as he could to the library, where Fred was taking his turn to study while Draco took care of George and the babies.

 

Draco rushed up to the teen, sending Madam Pince a glare right back, returning the glare she was shooting him with interest. “There's something wrong—”

 

Draco had no need to finish his sentence as Fred was already out of his seat and running full-tilt toward the Room of Requirement. He followed, lungs burning with the need for air and panic both.

 

They both reached the nest at the same time, and George was looking down at the twins, as they both slipped into sleep without even fully finishing emptying his breasts. He _knew_ their appetites after feeding them nearly non-stop for two days, and this was _not_ how his babies were supposed to be. He looked up, meeting Fred's eyes, and both Fred and Draco felt their hearts clench at the pain and panic reflected in them.

 

“They're so weak.” He whispered. “And _I’m_ really tired, too, and I don’t know why…” He trailed off helplessly.

 

Fred wracked his brain for anything that had changed in the past two days. His eyes zeroed in on the new, wonderfully-soft, luxurious blanket.

 

That had come in an unmarked box.

 

For them.

 

With not so much as a note.

 

He cursed and ripped the blanket away from George, taking it into the main room and throwing it in the middle of the floor before setting fire to it.

 

Draco swallowed. “Molly?” He whispered.

 

Fred let out a heavy sigh. “I think so. She's never made _blankets_ before, so we didn’t suspect… We'll have to be careful.” He said. “We might have been too late.” He added, voice breaking at the thought.

 

Draco wrapped his arms around his shoulders as his dominant cried.

 

“Draco?” George's voice was calling from the nest.

 

Draco pressed a kiss to Fred’s cheek and went to see his submissive. “Are you alright?” He asked.

 

George nodded. “I just… Tell Fred he couldn’t have known. I had no idea, either, I thought maybe it was Luna, or Harry… We'll just give it a day and see if things go away on their own. And be more careful in the future.”

 

Draco nodded and Fred joined them in the nest, still crying slightly.

 

“I need to be here.” He explained, curling around George's side and stroking a finger down one pudgy, pink, _precious_ cheek. “If she hurt them, I'll kill the bitch.” He vowed, voice a growl.

 

George leaned into him. “I know you will.” He said, hoping Faith and Grace would be okay.

 

It was too soon to know, and all they could do was wait.

 

*****

 

Harry and Tom walked into Gringotts together, softly discussing what they would do if they couldn’t find what they needed in either founders' vault.

 

They got up to the counter and a goblin looked up. “My Lords. What can we do for you?” He asked.

 

Tom smiled. “We need to check our ancient vaults, for artefacts. There should be a book in them that we need.”

 

The goblin's eyes narrowed. “Salazar Slytherin's vault holds far fewer books than the others, to avoid misuse of certain rituals. Which book would you need?” He asked.

 

Harry frowned. “We need the book detailing the rights of Founder heirs and Lords.” He said. “As well as how to enact our rights concerning the governing of the school.”

 

The goblin nodded. “That is two separate books. All founders have the information about rights and responsibilities. The _rituals_ you may enact with all four heirs cannot be found in Slytherin's vault, though. Only the other three have copies. It is a check, to make sure the power of the Slytherin bloodline does not become a weapon against the school.” He levelled a stern look at Tom. “Because, Lord Slytherin, your bloodline has always been the strongest and most ruthless. If you tried to enact a ritual alone, you _might_ have the power to fuel it without the others.”

 

Tom smiled and looked smug at that.

 

“That’s not a good thing.” Harry said, a laugh in his voice. He turned back to the Goblin. “Then we’ll go to Gryffindor’s vault for the books.” He said.

 

The goblin nodded. “Come with me.”

 

They went to a cart and travelled down, down and down some more, deeper than Harry had ever been before.

 

Finally, they stopped. “Vault 13, Gryffindor vault. To get to the artefacts, you must go to the back wall and make a blood offering. The vault will test your blood and allow you access. Only you may touch the books contained within, unless the other person touches it at the same time as you. If they touch it without you doing the same, they will be burned.” The goblin warned.

 

Harry swallowed. “Noted.” He said. He went in and stopped at the back wall, slicing open his palm and squeezing a small dribble of blood onto the floor. It sizzled, sunk into the floor, and the wall opened, revealing a second room behind it, with books and scrolls and various other items scattered around. He went over to the piles of books and began searching.

 

After fifteen minutes, he had the two books. _Heirship Rights and Responsibilities_ and _Rituals of Hogwarts_. He brought them out and leaned into Tom's side. “This is going to be interesting.” He said.

 

Tom smiled. “Oh, my little Prince, you have _no idea_.” He purred.

 

*****

 

George looked down at his babies, smiling. It had taken seven hours, but they were back to the little gluttons he'd remembered, and all was right with his world.

 

Draco sighed. “ _Should_ we tell Harry?” He asked again.

 

George looked over at him, frowning. “We _have_ to; he’s their Godfather, he has a right to know!”

 

Fred frowned. “The problem with that is that he'll tell Tom, who is also honorary Godfather, since they are together.”

 

“And you don’t want your Mum to die. I get it.” Draco said.

 

“ _Hell_ no!” Fred met his eyes, and his pupils were thin streaks of black in soulful brown eyes. “I want her to _burn_ , but _I_ want to be the one to end her!” He growled.

 

Draco shivered.

 

“So tell Harry.” George said. “Make sure he knows you claim the kill. You know he won’t stop you. He might even help make her disappear.” He pointed out.

 

Fred hummed. “Yeah, you have a point. Draco, George, do either of you want to help?”

 

Draco smiled. “I have no love for the woman, but if you both want your pound of flesh, I'll abstain. If George doesn’t want to help, I'll lend a hand.” He offered.

 

George looked down at Grace and Faith, then scowled. “I’m in.” He said firmly.

 

Fred smiled. “I'll let Harry know. They should come back tomorrow.”

 

Fawkes appeared in a burst of flame, and Draco hurried out of the nest at the crackle his fire made as it flared and dissipated. Draco frowned. “Letter from Dumbledore.” He said. He took it. “It’s to all three of us.” He said. “We're to come to his office. Immediately.”

 

Fred got up and pushed George back as he tried to rise. “You and the girls are _staying here_. I don’t want you near him with them. I don’t trust the man.”

 

George nodded, relaxing again. “Come back safe.” He said, worried.

 

Fred smiled. “We will.” He left, taking Draco with him, and they headed to Dumbledore’s office.

 

Draco gave the password and they went in, both nervous.

 

Dumbledore smiled. “Have a seat, boys. Where is your brother?” He asked Fred.

 

“He's not coming. He isn’t quite ready to leave the babies yet.” Fred said firmly.

 

Dumbledore nodded. “That's fine, then. I actually wanted to talk to you about that. There is no reason to have Mr. Jordan wake at all hours of the night just because you two and your mate are fathers now. I've arranged for a private room for the three of you. It's on the first floor, near the Hufflepuff common room, and here is a map of where to find it, along with the current password.” He said. “You may change it when you move in, and it should be sufficiently soundproofed so there is no danger of waking anyone with noise.”

 

Fred and Draco shared a look, wondering why he couldn’t have assigned them a room earlier, instead of leaving them all in their dorms. Without each other.

 

Draco smiled. “Thank you, Headmaster. We appreciate it. We will move in as soon as George is ready to move from our current location.” He said.

 

Dumbledore frowned. “I’m afraid I have to insist that you move today. It is much safer for your babies to be moved when there are not a multitude of students wandering the castle.” He advised them.

 

Fred pressed his lips together. “And I’m afraid you are misunderstanding us, Sir. George and the babies will _not_ be moving _anywhere_ until our submissive is ready to move. That is how things are, and that is how things shall be.” He said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Feel free to try and change my mind, if you want. You'll find I won't budge on this.”

 

Dumbledore sighed in defeat. “Very well, young Mr. Weasley. Let me know when you have moved in. I will let you and your brother decide when that will be.”

 

Fred and Draco thanked him and left, stopping by the room. They went in and Draco fired off a few spells, and several areas lit up. Fred went to open his mouth and Draco shook his head minutely.

 

He frowned and waited until they were back in the Room of Requirement before asking, “What were those lights in the rooms?”

 

Draco scowled. “Recording spells, surveillance spells, the whole list of ways to keep an eye on what we were doing in there. He could listen, watch and probably _read_ anything that went on in those rooms. The Dark Lord can get rid of everything, and we will explain it as having our room checked out by the DADA teacher for harmful spells before we moved in. That will be our cover.”

 

“You can’t get rid of them?” Fred asked.

 

Draco shook his head. “I’m not advanced enough to deal with all of it. The Dark Lord _is_.”

 

They both went into the nest to tell George the news. Both the good, and the bad.


	41. Heirs Apparent

Harry relaxed into his seat with a heartfelt sigh.

 

Luna giggled. “Happy to be going back?” She asked.

 

Harry made a face. “The only good thing about it is meeting the new twins, honestly. And getting rid of Dumbledore.”

 

Cedric came into the compartment and handed Harry a sheet of parchment.

 

Harry read it over, and nodded. “Good. We have all the heirs now.” He said.

 

Cedric nodded. “Yes. Why, exactly, does Dumbledore need to go? That part was a little unclear.” He said.

 

Harry hummed. “He’s done a lot to be ashamed of, that’s why. False prophecy, endangering a baby’s life, false imprisonment—my Godfather, Sirius Black—and watching a child get raped _and not stopping it_ are a few of the things he’s done.”

 

Cedric paled. “Oh, Gods. How do you know about the last one?”

 

“McGonagall saw it in his pensieve. I trust her implicitly; she wouldn’t lie about that.” Harry said.

 

“Who was it?” Cedric asked in a whisper.

 

Harry blew out a long breath, but decided to answer the intensely personal question with honesty. “Me.” Was all he said.

 

Cedric sat back and absorbed that for a few minutes. “Yeah.” He finally decided. “He needs to go. Who will take his place?”

 

Harry smiled. “McGonagall will do fine. I have the book detailing what we need to do and telling us how to find the wardroom where it needs to happen. It’s hidden, but we can get to it. There’s a reason it is not in the Headmaster’s office. If the heirs need access for this reason, it can’t be somewhere that will alert the Headmaster that we are going in. There’s a lot of rituals that use that room, and most of the heir rituals call for using it, as it is the most magically-charged area of the school.” He explained. “It’s basically Hogwarts’ heart.”

 

Cedric nodded. “Can we go in just to look around?” He asked. “Before the ritual?”

 

Harry smiled. “It’s a bad idea to go in if you aren’t a Founder’s heir or the Headmaster, but _we_ can, yes. I actually _do_ need to go in to make sure I can find it, so you can come with me when I go looking where it’s supposed to be.”

 

Luna smiled. “I will join you.”

 

Harry laughed. “And so all four of us will go, since Tom has already invited himself along, too. This will be a fun adventure.” He said lightly.

 

Cedric chuckled. “I suppose it will be.” He agreed.

 

Harry nodded. “So Wednesday night.” He said firmly. “Two AM.”

 

Cedric looked shocked. “Why so late and on a _weeknight_?” He asked.

 

Harry cocked an eyebrow at him. “So we don’t get found by someone we can’t afford to be. Tom and Dad are doing rounds that night, and both of them know the plan. If we get found by Dad, we just say hi and go our separate ways. And Tom will be with us.” He grinned. “As to why so late, do you _want_ to be caught by Dumbledore? Because if we do this earlier, there’s a very real risk of that. The man goes to bed late.” He said.

 

Cedric groaned. “Fine. This is N.E.W.T. year for me, can we not do this often?” He requested.

 

Harry chuckled. “And O.W.L. year for me. Don’t worry, we should only need to hide things these two times. McGonagall will let us use the room whenever and however we need to.” He pointed out. “She’s on our side.”

 

Cedric sighed. “And thank the Gods for that!” He said.

 

*****

 

Harry sat down to dinner and Draco sat beside him. Harry frowned. “I thought you would be with your mates.” He said.

 

Draco sighed, dishing himself up some food. “I _would_ be.” He said. “But this is _important_.”

 

Harry gestured for him to continue.

 

“Dumbledore gave us private rooms.” He said quietly.

 

“That’s great!” Harry enthused. His face fell at Draco's serious look. “Isn’t it?” He asked.

 

Draco sighed. “They are _covered_ in recording spells, surveillance spells and other things. Some of which are unknown even to _me_.” He made a face. “We can’t move in until Our Lord checks the rooms and removes everything questionable. We need that done as soon as possible.” He said.

 

Harry nodded. “I'll let him know tonight. He can go in and make sure the rooms are clear.”

 

Draco smiled. “Thanks, My Prince. That will be perfect.” He handed over the directions and password. “This is it.”

 

Harry glanced at the map and nodded. “I’ll give it to him. When do I meet the babies?” He asked excitedly.

 

Draco smiled. “I can take you to them tonight.” He offered.

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Harry said happily. “Can Tom come?”

 

Draco winced. “Er, no. George doesn’t trust him enough. Later it will be fine. But not quite yet.”

 

Harry nodded. “I'll let him know.”

 

They ate, Harry listening to Draco recounting the tale of George’s exciting labour, and Harry nodding along and smiling at the story of how they blackmailed George into bed by asking if he wanted Pomfrey to see the nest.

 

It had worked as intended.

 

“There’s something else we need to tell you, but… Not here. Wait until you see our little bundles of joy.” He glared down at his plate. “It will have more meaning then.”

 

Harry frowned. “Alright.”

 

They ate and chatted about little things, then waited for Tom in front of his room.

 

He stopped short at seeing them. “To what do I owe the honour?” He asked.

 

Harry grinned. “We need you to check Draco and the twins' new room for unwanted spellwork.” He explained.

 

Tom sighed. “Of course. Let’s go.”

 

Harry handed over the map.

 

Tom glanced at it, nodded and headed for the room, the two teens shadowing him.

 

He got to the room and opened it, then cast a detection spell and frowned at the many multi-coloured lights everywhere. “That man…” He muttered, then began casting various spells to disable and remove the tampering.

 

When he was done, Harry hugged him. “George doesn’t trust you quite enough to go visit his nest, but you will see the babies when they leave it, I promise. For now, he wants to see me. I will see you tonight to read some of the book.” He patted his pocket, where the shrunken rituals book was hidden.

 

“Fair enough. I will see you later, then.”

 

Harry and Draco headed to the Room of Requirement and went in.

 

“I brought him!” Draco called out, and Fred's head appeared through a hole in the wall.

 

“Good. George is ready.” He said.

 

Draco led Harry forward.

 

Harry looked around as they entered a hallway behind a wall and smiled at George, who was holding two tiny babies. “Hey.” He said.

 

George patted the space next to him. “Sit, and come look at them.” He said.

 

Harry sat beside him and held out his arms.

 

George placed a baby into his arms and Harry looked down at her. She had little tufts of strawberry-blonde hair and blinked sleepy blue eyes up at him.

 

“Her eyes will change in a few months. We're hoping for silver or green. We don’t need any more brown-eyed redheads, there are enough of those.” George said.

 

Harry smiled. “So who do I have?”

 

George nodded down at her. “That’s the first-born. Grace Felicity Malfoy-Prewett. This is Faith Gwendolyn Malfoy-Prewett.”

 

“Cute names.” Harry remarked.

 

“So they were born five days ago.” Draco explained. “Two days after they were born, the twins got an unmarked package with a blanket in it. They assumed it was from you or Luna, and added it to the nest.”

 

Harry looked up sharply.

 

“It weakened George and the babies over the next day, until the babies were almost too tired to eat, and George could barely keep his eyes open. We assume it was Molly.”

 

Harry’s eyes narrowed, spitting green fire. “She’s going to die.”

 

Fred and George straightened. “She’s ours.” Fred said firmly.

 

Harry nodded. “I'll help, but you can have her.”

 

Draco puffed up. “I’m going to be there. I'll have the babies, so I’ll be staying out of it, but I want to see her end.” He said.

 

“That’s your right.” Harry agreed.

 

Fred smiled, and instead of looking friendly like usual, this smile sent a chill of unease up Harry’s spine. “I have a plan.” He said quietly. “It will take a few weeks to set up and an additional few to play out, but I think it’ll be wonderful revenge for almost taking our babies from us.” He told Harry.

 

Harry frowned. “What do you have in mind?” Harry asked.

 

Fred’s smile widened. “I’ll explain it fully once I find what I’ll need in the library here. Give me two weeks, then ask again and I should have an answer.” He explained.

 

Harry nodded. “Alright, I can do that.”

 

“The rooms are ready whenever we are now.” Draco told George.

 

George smiled widely. “Great! One more week, and then we can move.” He flushed. “And I’ll return the things I took from you both for the nest.” He added sheepishly.

 

Fred laughed. “You needed it more than us. And it was for a good cause. We totally understand.”

 

Draco nodded. “Yes, but it _will_ be nice to get them back.” He added.


	42. The Wardroom

Harry cuddled up against Tom, book open in his lap. “This is the one we need.” He said, pointing to the ritual titled, _The Rite of Judgement_. “This one says we compile a list of his crimes and ask Hogwarts to judge him. She decides if he stays or goes.”

 

“Do we have to read it aloud?” Tom asked, looking over the directions. “No, the list part is silent.” He pursed his lips. “What should we include?”

 

“When he watched Vernon.” Harry said firmly. “No matter what, that goes on there.”

 

Tom gave him a startled look. “What if Cedric and Luna see the list?” He asked. “They _will_ be there.”

 

Harry sighed and cuddled closer. “They already know.” He whispered.

 

“How?” Tom whispered back, wrapping an arm around Harry’s shoulders for comfort.

 

“I told them.” Harry answered simply. “And of course, Luna just _knows_.” He added.

 

Tom tilted his face up with a finger under his chin and gave him a quick, chaste kiss. “Never again, my love. Severus and I made sure of that.” He reminded him.

 

Harry nodded. “I know. We need to find out where the wardroom is.”

 

“Check the index.” Tom suggested.

 

Harry looked and found the first mention, turning to that page.

 

“Um… That’s a little closer to the Headmaster's office than I like.” He pointed out the passage.

 

Tom frowned. “So there's a pin behind the gargoyle’s head?” He asked doubtfully.

 

“Apparently we let it prick us and request to see the wardroom and the stairs will go _down_ , allowing us access if we are truly heirs to the founders.” Harry said.

 

Tom hummed. “Does it need to prick everyone individually?”

 

“Luna will know. I’ll ask her tomorrow.” Harry said lightly.

 

“Are you going back to your room now?” Tom asked as Harry closed the book.

 

Harry grinned. “No. Blaise is letting me have tonight and Wednesday night as long as after that, I tell him what we are doing that necessitates so many late nights spent here.” He explained.

 

Tom groaned. “I was afraid you'd say that.” He mourned.

 

Harry hummed. “So naked cuddling tonight. Get in bed.” He said happily.

 

Tom sighed, but obeyed.

 

*****

 

Harry rushed back to the dungeons at five-thirty the next morning, muttering under his breath about ‘sexy boyfriends' and ‘wake-up blowjobs' when he saw Severus heading his way.

 

He slumped in dejection as he saw the man's eyes flash as he neared. “And _where_ are you coming from?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Harry grinned sheepishly. “ _Not_ Tom’s rooms?” He asked more than said.

 

Severus groaned. “I hope you slept on the couch.” He said.

 

Harry nodded vigorously, crossing his fingers in a fold of his robe.

 

Severus hummed doubtfully. “Either way, you are grounded from the next _two_ Hogsmeade trips. And I hate to have to do this, but five points from Slytherin. For getting caught.”

 

Harry groaned.

 

Severus quirked an eyebrow at him. “You are not stupid, Harrison. Don’t let me catch you doing this again.” He said firmly.

 

Harry heard the implied, _but I know I can’t stop you_ , and thanked his lucky stars. “I won’t, Dad. Sorry. I’ll be good.” He promised.

 

Severus snorted. “I highly doubt _that_. Go get ready. I’ll see you at breakfast. I’ll see _him_ at breakfast, too.” He said before walking away.

 

It sounded like a threat.

 

*****

 

“I had to listen to your father giving me the Sex Talk this morning!” Tom fumed at Harry. “As well as the ‘hurt my son and I’ll kill you’ speech, which, coming from _him_ , actually _does_ worry me!”

 

Harry chuckled. “Sorry. I got caught going back to my rooms because _someone_ woke me up with their mouth this morning! Honestly, I think I should get a little leeway, since I didn’t start it!”

 

Tom smirked. “Oh, but you finished it. And you liked it, you can’t fool me.”

 

Harry flushed. “I think the screaming orgasm kind of gave me away, didn’t it?” He asked.

 

“Mm, I do love a screamer.” Tom agreed.

 

Harry’s face flamed. “I hate you.” He muttered.

 

“So, tomorrow night?” Tom changed the subject.

 

Harry nodded. “Cedric and Luna will meet me in the library at five till curfew and we will come here. We wait here and draw up the list until three AM, then we go investigate the wardroom. We all find our beds and go to sleep and next Tuesday we meet again and leave at three again to get him out of here. You tell McGonagall Monday what our plan is, because she has to be ready to anchor the wards first thing Wednesday morning and take his place as Head. We will all be ready at five AM to do that, I brewed Pepper-up for all four of us.” He said. “We’ll just have a tired Wednesday; it won’t be the first time.”

 

Tom smirked. “Now, I seem to recall you promising me something earlier today?”

 

Harry flushed and grabbed his bag. “Be right out!” He said, then darted into the bathroom.

 

He changed into the clothes he had bought last Hogsmeade weekend, when he had slipped away and managed to get an hour alone to browse through the lingerie store. He had worn a glamour and convinced the shopkeeper he was looking for something for his girlfriend. Who just happened to be very similar in build to him.

 

He looked over his body in the tiny panties (which did nothing to contain him) and the sheer green lace teddy, the prosthetics adhering perfectly to his chest, thank Merlin, and flushed. He squared his shoulders, pulled his Gryffindor courage out of the hole it had run and hidden in, and walked out.

 

Tom caught one glimpse of him and closed his eyes tightly, face just as flushed as Harry's. “No. Go change back; I will do something your father will _never_ forgive if you wear that.” He said.

 

Harry giggled and came closer, sitting in the man’s lap and leaning in so Tom could feel the fake breasts pressing into his chest.

 

He groaned. “You _horrible_ little _tease_!” He opened his eyes and shoved Harry flat onto the couch and barred him there with his arms either side of his head, then claimed his mouth fiercely.

 

Harry was nervous, yes, but also feeling very free in his new outfit as Jeanette. _She_ didn’t have a history. When he dressed up, all the baggage he usually carried around was muted. It affected him still, of course, it always _would_ , but he could push it aside easier.

 

They kissed and Tom teased him with feather-light touches to his cock every once in a while, until Harry’s wand started beeping and buzzing.

 

Harry pulled away and sighed. “I have to change and head back now, so I can have potions done for tomorrow. I will see you at night tomorrow.”

 

Tom sighed. “Keep that outfit. I highly approve.” He said, staring raptly now that he had allowed himself to look.

 

Harry smiled. “I promise I will.”

 

*****

 

“I know I said it wasn’t in the Headmaster’s office, and it’s not. But the entrance is close by.” Harry warned, leading their little group to the gargoyle.

 

“Doesn’t he know if someone enters this area?” Cedric asked, worried.

 

Harry shook his head. “I looked into it, and he knows if someone comes up the stairs. That’s how he knows who is coming to his office before we get there, and that’s why he won’t know that we were here. We aren’t going _up_ the stairs.” He explained. He touched the gargoyle and felt for the back of its head. He felt a sharp prick and winced.

 

“The heirs of all founders need to visit the wardroom.” He said firmly to the gargoyle.

 

The gargoyle inclined its head, surprising Harry, and the stairs began rotating in the opposite direction as usual, going down.

 

Harry and the others went down the stairs to find a short hallway and a door at the end made of very dark wood.

 

They went in and looked over the room.

 

The focal point was the wardstone, a large marble pillar of white that glowed with an unearthly light and had strands leading off of it that occasionally shimmered, becoming visible for but a moment before they disappeared again.

 

That would be the teachers’ contributions to the wards.

 

Tom and Harry were watching it with interest, Luna with a detached, dreamy look on her face, and Cedric gaped in awe.

 

“Are we supposed to be here?” He whispered, recognizing the import of the room.

 

Harry stepped in, saying, “Yes. As founder heirs, this is our responsibility to uphold and protect. This is the heart of the castle, our birth right.” He explained. “This room is where the wards originate, where the headmasters come to be inducted, and this is where the ritual to remove Dumbledore will take place, as we are stripping his title, power, and the control of the wards from him in one fell swoop. It’s all going to happen in a matter of minutes, and here is where we will start it and end it. We deserve to be here even more than _he_ ever did.”

 

Luna and Tom followed him as he circled the wardstone, examining it closely, but not touching it.

 

Cedric followed them into the room, but stayed against the wall, hesitant to admit that he was _owed this_. That all this power was for _him_.

 

Harry smiled. That was the humble Hufflepuff in him. He’d offer his protection to others, but to know he was owner and holder of something so much bigger than just himself would always leave him a little shaken.

 

And perhaps that was how it should be.

 

Luna walked up to the wardstone and placed her hand on it, closing her eyes, and Cedric cried out as Harry and Tom watched, Harry reaching out to block Cedric from reaching her.

 

“Just wait.” Harry whispered as Luna began to glow, her hair caught in an updraft only she could feel. A blissful smile spread across her face, and she dropped the hand as she opened her eyes.

 

“The castle is welcoming us home. It’s been so long.” She said happily. “We’re here now.” She spoke to the stone. “And we will try to keep our lines aware of their connection to you.”

 

Harry smiled. “Two of those lines are going to merge, as a matter of fact.” He said happily, and the stone pulsed.

 

Luna nodded. “We should leave now. We know where it is, so we are ready for next week.” She said.

 

Harry and Tom agreed, and they all left the room, Cedric giving the stone one last, lingering look of awe.

 

They left the room, and the heart of the castle slept on.


	43. The Rite of Judgement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the part many of you have been waiting for! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Next Tuesday night is the next night I need to be there.” Harry whispered as he sat beside Blaise in the library.

 

Blaise sighed and set down his quill, turning to face Harry. “Explain.” He said flatly.

 

Draco, who had finally surfaced from the nest, looked over in interest. “Yes, _both of us_ would like to know, please.” He added.

 

Harry snorted. “We're going to Severus' rooms, then. Come on.” He got up and led the way.

 

When they got in, both other teens looked at Harry expectantly. “Me, Tom and the other two heirs are getting rid of Dumbledore. On Tuesday night.” He explained.

 

Blaise looked interested.

 

“I want to be there to see it.” Draco said eagerly.

 

“Er, well, you can’t.” Harry said nervously. “Sorry.”

 

Draco scowled. “Well, why not?” He asked.

 

“You have to be a Headmaster or Headmistress or a Founder’s heir to get into the wardroom. And it has to happen there. I didn’t make the rules.” Harry said apologetically. “I wish it could be more public, but it can’t be. The ritual won’t take from anywhere else.”

 

Draco huffed. “Bunch of bollocks, is what that is.”

 

Blaise hummed thoughtfully. “Actually, it makes sense. You have reasons to get rid of him, but it would be bad if everyone knew all the bad things he’d done, either to the school or to those in it. It could make him a lot of enemies, and the Founders wouldn’t want to give someone less power _and_ a whole host of new enemies at once. It’s better if we trust in the magic of the school to let us know if he was unfit, we don’t need exact details on _why_. That’s not _necessary_ , that’s _nosy_.” He pointed out when Draco opened his mouth.

 

Draco made a face. “So I’m nosy. I’m a Malfoy, it’s in my blood. I should know important details.”

 

Harry smiled. “It will all come out eventually, and then you’ll understand why certain things were kept quiet until later. Certain things have to happen in a certain order.” He said, thinking that he’d be able to better handle the news of his past coming out once he had gone through his inheritance and properly bonded, and had nothing further to fear as far as intimacy went. He knew it was going to happen, he was feeling increasingly restless as the days went on and could feel his magic building within him.

 

There were only a few people that calmed the feelings: Tom, Luna, Neville, Draco and Theo. Even his own father didn’t calm his nervous energy like the others, and Harry couldn’t quite figure out what about Neville, Draco and Theo did the trick, or he would have shared the information with someone on how to make him feel more even-tempered.

 

Draco didn’t look happy at his words, but he sighed and nodded. “I can accept that, as long as I’ll be told eventually.”

 

“You will be. Just be patient.” Harry assured him.

 

Draco nodded. “So Tuesday?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Wednesday morning we’ll pass the torch to McGonagall officially—we can do that—and she’ll announce the switch at breakfast, along with who the heirs are, and we’ll start deciding what classes will be added to the curriculum. Alchemy will be coming back for the sixth and seventh years that did exceptionally well and got an O on their potions O.W.L. and they can choose either Potions or Alchemy _or_ to train as an apprentice, which requires taking both and will culminate in a Potions Mastery once they have taken the five years under Dad needed. Or, I suppose, a different Potions or Alchemy Master would suffice, but they’d have to get them to agree to come to Hogwarts or supervise them doing their classes by correspondence. That would just be busy work, and I don’t see anyone agreeing to that. Dad would be the best option.”

 

Draco’s eyes widened. “Oh, Alchemy would be _wonderful_!” He breathed.

 

Harry smiled. “We are also making Pureblood etiquette and traditions required for the first three years for all Muggleborns.” He chuckled. “Hermione will want to take that with the others that missed it. It _will_ be necessary, because they need to assimilate to our ways, not the other way around. I need to take that class, too, and Tom will be teaching it until we find someone else.”

 

Draco nodded. “Father might be willing to teach that. He’s strict, but he knows that stuff really well.”

 

Harry smiled. “I’ll have Tom _ask_ him. As long as he agrees to not make it an order.” He said.

 

“That’s probably for the best.” Draco agreed.

 

“Alright, we need to finish our homework now. Let’s go back.” Blaise said.

 

The other two nodded and they all went back to the library and dove back into their work.

 

*****

 

Harry and Tom heard a knock at the door and opened it to find Cedric and Luna there.

 

“Good.” Tom said, glamour in place. “Let’s go.” He said, leading the way.

 

They went to the gargoyle and Tom let the needle prick him.

 

They gargoyle’s face darkened, and it shook its head in negation.

 

Tom scowled. “Oh, for the love of—”

 

“I’ve got it! She needs proof that you are not acting alone.” Luna said, reaching around to let the gargoyle prick her as well.

 

“Who needs proof?” Tom demanded as the stairs moved.

 

Luna smiled. “Hogwarts, silly!” She told him and headed down the stairs.

 

Cedric went next to escape Tom’s dark glare.

 

Harry chuckled and kissed away Tom’s frown. “Come on, you’re still needed.” He assured the man.

 

“I’m not so sure of my welcome now.” Tom muttered, but let Harry pull him down the stairs.

 

Harry shook his head and pulled out the sheet of crimes Dumbledore had committed and unfolded it as they entered the room.

 

The instructions in the book had said that the heir with a connection to Lady Magic would know how to open the ritual, and so Harry and Tom were counting on Luna.

 

As they came into the room and took their places around the wardstone, Luna brought her hands together and spoke surely, “Let the space be sacred.”

 

The door closed with a slam, and the wardstone pulsed in readiness as the air grew heavy.

 

Tom held out his hand for the sheet of paper with some of Dumbledore's many crimes listed on it. As the oldest of the group, it fell to him to speak first.

 

As the most magically powerful of the group, it fell to Harry to speak second and power the wards against the man once he was banished.

 

As the two supports, the other heirs were only required to speak a few lines, to make their approval of the plan known, and to bear witness to Dumbledore's final moments as Headmaster, before the rights and title were stripped from him for good.

 

Luna smiled serenely, hands clasped in front of her, watching the wardstone glowing bright.

 

Tom cleared his throat as Harry solemnly handed him the paper.

 

“I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, heir of Salazar Slytherin and Lord Slytherin, do request the removal of the current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” He spoke. He placed the paper atop the wardstone. “This list of the man's crimes has been compiled by the four heirs, acting for the benefit of the school. We request that Hogwarts judge the man, and if he is found to be guilty and an unfit leader for the school, bring him to us here and now.”

 

The paper burned, and the stone sparked, then flared bright white, and Dumbledore appeared before them in the wardroom, in his nightclothes.

 

“What is the meaning of this?!” He blustered, looking around at the group.

 

Harry smiled, having felt the small pull on his magic from the wardstone as it “summoned" Dumbledore to the impromptu meeting. He knew the stone and the castle wouldn’t drain him, and if he didn’t have the magic it needed it would draw from the others, perhaps even the teachers, to find what was needed to power the new wards the school would need once this deed was done. “I, Harrison Severus Prince, heir of Godric Gryffindor and Lord Gryffindor, do request the removal of the current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” He seconded, and Dumbledore was stuck to the floor by the ancient magics being invoked.

 

He looked at Tom, confused, and the man smirked and dropped the glamour.

 

Dumbledore paled. “Tom _Riddle_!” He breathed in horror.

 

Tom smiled and inclined his head.

 

Cedric spoke next, voice wavering a bit before it firmed and became sure. “I, Cedric Amos Diggory, heir of Helga Hufflepuff and heir Hufflepuff, do request the removal of the current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

 

Tendrils of magic reaching from Dumbledore to the wardstone became visible and began to snap apart, his magic becoming untethered to the wards. He began to look panicked. “Now, let's be reasonable, I haven’t done anything wrong, I—" His voice broke off as the invoked magics silenced him, though his mouth moved for a few more moments.

 

Luna began to glow as her aura became visible and currents of pure white magic swirled around her. Her voice was filled with the otherworldly power of Lady Magic when she spoke. “I, Luna Pandora Lovegood, heir to Rowena Ravenclaw and heir Ravenclaw, do request the removal of the current Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _Furthermore_ ,” Everyone looked at her in shock as she continued to speak, “I invoke Lady Magic and ask that She guard us against ill word or deed from Albus Dumbledore from this moment to his last. So mote it be!” The magic circling around her gave a single, bright pulse and then dissipated with a sound of a bell giving a single toll. Luna smiled in satisfaction.

 

The remaining wards tied to Dumbledore snapped and latched onto Tom instead, as the invoker of the ritual, and the man smiled in satisfaction. “Albus Dumbledore, you have been found to be an unfit Headmaster for the school. You must now leave. Your belongings will pack and leave with you.”

 

As soon as the words left his mouth, Dumbledore disappeared, reappearing outside the gates along with several trunks, and the wards pulled magic from Harry, strengthening a new ward to bar entrance to him specifically and for good.

 

Tom panted. “The current Deputy Head is acceptable to us and had no part in his wrongs. We entrust Minerva McGonagall with the care and protection of the school henceforth.” He said tightly, and the wards currently connected to him pulsed and left, supposedly attaching to McGonagall in her rooms, where they would stay for twenty-four hours unless the next ritual to induct her was performed.

 

Three of the four Founders’ heirs sat, tired out from the magic that had been drawn from all of them, and Cedric let out a sigh. “What now?” He asked.

 

Tom let out a tired chuckle. “Now we regain our strength enough to find our beds and get what sleep we can, which will be an hour and a half. Then we induct McGonagall properly. Tomorrow evening we will meet in my rooms after dinner and discuss altering classes taught and adding anything new for next year.” He said.

 

Harry sat beside him with a groan. “My inheritance can't come fast enough.” He mumbled. “I need the boost.”

 

“You'll get it sooner than you think.” Luna said brightly, sounding as chipper as ever. “I’m going to go to bed now. See you all tomorrow!” She said, then skipped out of the wardroom.

 

“She’s mad.” Cedric said wearily.

 

Harry chuckled. “She just got a boost from communing with Lady Magic. She's lucky, is all.” He corrected. “Sometimes it tires her out, sometimes it’s the opposite.”

 

Cedric groaned. “I’m going to catch an hour’s nap.”

 

Harry grinned. “I’ll have pepper-up for everyone when we’re done with McGonagall.” He promised.

 

Cedric waved his thanks and left.

 

Tom got up on unsteady feet. “Come on, we can nap on the couch. With clothes on.”

 

Harry chuckled. “Yes, might as well. No sense in changing just to change back in an hour.”

 

Tom hummed. “Ten extra minutes of sleep.” He muttered.


	44. New Headmistress

Tom woke Harry with a series of increasingly passionate kisses.

 

“Okay, I’m up!” Harry laughed.

 

“Good.” Tom said. “You go wait at McGonagall’s office for her and I'll go get your friends.”

 

“Why don’t I go get them?” Harry asked.

 

Tom gave him an incredulous look. “Oh, and I suppose you also have a teacher’s override password to get into their dorms if they aren’t already up?” He asked.

 

“Oh.” Harry sighed. “No.”

 

“Remember, she enters the wardroom right after me. Make sure she knows that.” Tom told him.

 

“I will.” Harry promised.

 

They headed off in different directions, Harry waiting by McGonagall’s office for her.

 

She showed up and frowned. “I thought Thomas was coming to get me?” She asked.

 

“He’s going to get the other two.”

 

Minerva smiled. “So, I’m to be told who the heirs are?” She asked.

 

“Yeah, you’ll get to meet all four.”

 

“That’s exciting!” Minerva said happily.

 

Harry grinned. “Too bad Dumbledore didn’t meet us under such good circumstances.”

 

“He needed to go.” She said heavily.

 

Harry nodded his agreement. “Unfortunately, yes.”

 

“Shall we go?” She asked.

 

Harry led her toward the room. “Do you know where we are going?” He asked her.

 

Minerva laughed. “Of _course_ I do! I was Deputy Head, Harry. I’ve been there once before. Only once, though.”

 

“Alright, for this ritual, you need to enter last. I'm going to go in, Tom will bring the others, and then after he enters, you come in.”

 

“Sounds complex.” Minerva said, frowning.

 

“Well, yes, a little.” Harry said. “But it’s to make sure we don’t do anything accidentally.”

 

Minerva nodded. “I suppose that makes sense.”

 

Harry opened the way to the wardroom and entered. “Just wait there. Tom will be here soon.” Harry took his place on one side of the wardstone and waited for the others to arrive.

 

Soon, Luna and Cedric came in, Luna looking refreshed and chipper, Cedric still rubbing tiredly at his eyes.

 

Tom was the last to enter, McGonagall following him solemnly.

 

He stopped on his side of the wardstone and spoke. “We, the four heirs, recognize Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress. We welcome her to the heart of the castle.”

 

Harry, Cedric and Luna chorused, “Be welcome.”

 

“She is a pillar of strength, and her ideals are just and true. Do we believe she will lead the school and its children down a righteous and just path, and not slip into the murky waters her predecessor chose to swim in?” Tom asked.

 

“We do so believe.” The other three responded as one. The magic was urging them into unison, guiding them in when and how to speak to ensure there was no echo or mumbling.

 

Tom turned to McGonagall. “Minerva, we entrust you with the wards and responsibility of leading us. Do you have the power and convictions to hold the school against those that would harm us, and can you promise to stay true and guide the children toward adulthood without bias, and without altering who they are at heart but for the betterment of them and society?”

 

McGonagall nodded. “I do and will. The school shall become a beacon of hope once again, as it should be.”

 

Tom smiled. “We pass the wards to you, and will hold you to your words. Be strong and do us proud. You are now the Headmistress. Welcome our sister to her post.” Tom said to the other three.

 

They all smiled at her. “Welcome, Sister.” They spoke.

 

The magic pulsed as the wards become visible again, wrapping around her securely and giving a single pulse as they settled into place and the magic faded away again, calling an end to the ritual.

 

McGonagall smiled. “I will induct Severus as my Deputy later on. For now, I will be Head of Gryffindor, but I will look into finding a new teacher that can fill both my old role and the one as Head of Gryffindor for the future.”

 

Harry cleared his throat. “I do have one request that I haven’t spoken to anyone else about yet.” He said to her.

 

Minerva smiled down at him. “And what would that be, young Lord Gryffindor?”

 

Harry shifted nervously. “Binns has got to go.” He said firmly. “Non-negotiable, his class is basically naptime, and no one is learning anything useful there.”

 

McGonagall nodded. “Yes, it’s a problem Albus never addressed. I will talk to him. If he won’t leave willingly, we will need to find an exorcist. I do hope it doesn’t come to that.” She said heavily.

 

Harry shrugged. “If it does, you will have done your best to avoid it. I trust you can do what you need to.”

 

“Should I announce you at breakfast and let others know to come to you with new class ideas?” She asked.

 

Tom nodded. “Let them know that ideas will be taken into consideration, but we do not _need_ to cater to everyone. Some ideas will be discarded, and some will not. We will give every idea due thought, though.”

 

“That is all I ask.” Minerva said. “We should get to breakfast.”

 

“First,” Harry pulled out four vials and handed three of them to the others. “We’ve had a rough night and morning, but these are important years for most of us, let’s not fall behind. Pepper-up.” He added, then drank his.

 

The other three drank theirs and sighed as fresh energy flowed through them. The potions would last for five hours, and after that they would feel tired again, but it was better than doing nothing to combat the weariness.

 

“Alright, time to get to work.” Cedric said.

 

“Meet in Tom’s rooms after dinner, we have a lot to discuss.” Harry told the other two. Things are going to change around here.”

 

Cedric and Luna nodded, and they all left the room.

 

Harry and Tom waited while the others filed out and headed to breakfast, then followed slowly, hand-in-hand.

 

“I think it is now safe to take my glamour off and wear my true face around here. What do you think?”

 

Harry made a face. “I think if you do that, there will be deaths.” He said flatly.

 

Tom smiled. “And why is that?” He teased.

 

“I’ll get very jealous if girls start throwing themselves at you.” Harry warned.

 

Tom frowned. “But girls _already_ throw themselves at me. And you haven’t killed any of them yet. You’ve been as docile as a kitten.” He pointed out.

 

“Those dumb girls are throwing themselves at a _glamour_ , it’s different and you know it!” Harry said hotly. “But go ahead, if you want.” He said calmly. “I’ll just have to talk to them if they get out of line.”

 

Tom chuckled. “You know, we haven’t talked to Minerva about rules yet. She may allow you to stake your claim on me like Albus didn’t. We can ask.”

 

Harry nodded. “Ask her during breakfast, then. Tell me when I get to class what our new rules are.”

 

Tom smiled widely. “Oh, I will. Gladly.”

 

They walked into the Great Hall and Tom raised Harry’s hand to his lips and laid a kiss over his knuckles before heading to the Head Table.

 

Harry sat happily and got himself some food.

 

Once everyone had arrived, Minerva stood. “As some of you have no doubt noticed, I am sitting in a new place today and Albus is gone. The four heirs of the founders have asked Hogwarts to judge his actions as Headmaster, and he has been found to be lacking in a few important ways. I will not go into details, but I have taken over as Headmistress and he is not to come back to the school. If the founder’s heirs will please stand,”

 

Harry, Tom, Luna and Cedric stood and felt every eye land on them and take note.

 

“These four will be discussing new classes and changes to be made to the school. If you have an idea, take it to one of them and they will discuss it and pass it to me if they find it sound advice. There will be some changes made here. Also, the one you know as Lord Gryffindor is in fact Lord _Slytherin_ , and the true Lord Gryffindor is none other than Harrison Prince. Thomas Harding is a false persona. His true name is Tom Riddle.”

 

Tom smiled, and the glamour slipped off, but for the one covering his eyes. Whispers started up, and Harry internally let out a growl.

 

Minerva sat back down, and Tom began to converse with her.

 

Draco smirked. “Well, that was informative.” He glanced at Blaise. “You _had_ to have known.”

 

Blaise smiled. “About my little moon? Yes, she told me. She wouldn’t tell me who Hufflepuff was, of course.”

 

Harry listened to them as they talked and ate his food happily.

 

This was going to be a great day.

 

*****

 

“So?” Harry asked brightly, walking into Tom’s classroom and blatantly eyeing his consort.

 

Tom smiled. “Wait until everyone is here.” He said. “But stay right there.” He added.

 

Harry returned the smile and waited while the rest of the class filed in.

 

Once everyone but Harry was seated, Tom stood. “Due to recent events, there is one thing you should all know by now that I can publicly announce that had to be hushed up until now.” He wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and delivered a searing kiss to the teen, making him smile dopily. “Harry is mine.” He said firmly. “If anyone has any ideas about approaching _either of us_ with romantic intentions, don’t bother. We are serious and will not be parted.” He pressed another quick, chaste kiss to Harry’s lips. “Go sit down or I shall mark you tardy.” He gently teased.

 

Harry chuckled and found his seat.

 

Lavender leaned over and whispered, “Lucky you. He’s quite a looker, isn’t he?”

 

“What about your fiancé?” Harry asked.

 

Lavender rolled her eyes. “He knows he can’t stop me from having _eyes_ , Harry. He’s not insecure, anyway. He knows I won’t stray. I’m allowed to look.”

 

Harry chuckled. “Just make sure you don’t _touch_.”

 

“I want to talk to you after class. Walk with me to dinner?” She asked.

 

“Gladly.” Harry replied. “It’s been a while; we should catch up.”


	45. An Unlikely Addition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting Friday the 13th off with a bang! Let's see if I can get another chapter out before I sleep tomorrow!

Harry headed out of class, Lavender walking beside him. “So what did you want to talk about?”

 

Lavender looked nervous. “I heard Neville and Hermione speaking about you, and it sounded like you were gaining a following? People already look up to you, but they were talking like you were more of a leader to them than just a friend.”

 

Harry hummed, but nodded. “I am a leader, in a few ways, but there is more to it than that. As you have probably noticed by now, I don’t support Dumbledore, and it goes farther than that. I actually _do_ support the other side, but you can’t tell anyone. I trust you, or I wouldn’t be telling you this. But I believe you won’t spread tales or incite panic over my allegiances.”

 

Lavender nodded slowly. “I see.” She was silent until they had almost reached the Great Hall, then she took a deep breath. “I want to join your group.”

 

Harry looked hesitant, and Lavender gave him a pleading, hopeful look.

 

“Oh, _please_! I want to be useful, and the other side can’t be all bad if you’ve joined!” She added. “You’re not a bad person.”

 

Harry sighed. “I’ve killed, Lavender.” He said softly, almost whispering. “I tortured someone, I enjoyed it, I’m not at all a fluffy bunny. There _is_ a darkness within me, and I do occasionally let it out to play. And if you join my group, there is a chance you will be asked to kill. We don’t join the Death Eaters for missions often, but I _am_ Voldemort’s second. We do sometimes have missions. The group I lead is called the Hopefuls. It stands for ‘Hopeful Future Death Eaters,’ and Voldemort picks those whose skills he thinks he can use to serve him. You can refuse him, he won’t kill you for that, but you will still be asked to witness and _do_ some bad things as a part of that group.”

 

Lavender was silent.

 

“I’ll give you a few days to think on it. Come to me after dinner on Friday and let me know if you still want to join. Consider it thoroughly, because if you do, there is no turning back.” Harry told her.

 

Lavender nodded. “Thank you for being honest. I’ll think about it carefully.” She said, and they separated and went to their tables to eat.

 

*****

 

“We should make Muggle studies mandatory for Purebloods for the first three years, too!” Hermione blurted as soon as Harry opened the door for her.

 

Harry smiled and rolled his eyes. “Yes, Hermione, you may come in and discuss classes with us.” He said, stepping aside and letting her into Tom’s office, where they had decided to meet since he was still getting students coming to make suggestions every fifteen minutes. They’d move to Tom’s rooms if they had more to discuss at curfew. For now, the Founder’s heirs had special dispensation to be out late.

 

Severus hated it.

 

Hermione blushed and came in, and Tom conjured her a comfortable chair.

 

“I hear you, and that is actually a good idea.” The man said evenly. “I was thinking of it, I just didn’t see the point of it. Elaborate on why we should.” Tom requested.

 

Hermione bristled. “Well, why _not_?! Assimilation is a two-way street, if we need to learn a whole new way of life, they should know what we are leaving behind; all the modern conveniences we will have to live without. It’s a lot to leave behind and a lot of change for what would otherwise be very little reward. It’s not very fair to ask us to learn about their ways when they don’t know the sacrifices we are making.”

 

Tom frowned. “Sacrifices?” He echoed blankly. He didn’t remember the Muggle way of life very fondly, and they hadn’t seemed to have much more than Wizards did.

 

Hermione’s eyes widened and she nodded. “Right, you don’t know about computers, you left the Muggle world before they were a thing! Let me explain some things…”

 

Tom smiled and listened as Hermione explained all about Windows 95 and the devices that ran it. His smile slowly faded, and his eyes widened as he realized how woefully out-of-date Muggle Studies even _was_ at this point.

 

There was so much work to be done…

 

*****

 

“I found us a new history teacher!” Harry announced, shoving a letter in Tom’s face.

 

Tom took it with a sigh. “Alright, who is it?” He looked at the signature. “Remus Lupin. Really?” He looked up and met Harry’s eyes. “Your honorary Godfather?”

 

Harry’s hopeful smile dimmed a bit. “Why not?” He asked.

 

“We will have him write up lesson plans, but we need to get inside the Ministry and overturn some laws before he can legally work here. Or at all, for that matter.” Tom said. “Which means we need someone _other_ than Lucius to teach Pureblood etiquette. Lucius needs to work the Ministry for us.”

 

Harry nodded. “Dad?” He suggested.

 

“Your father will need to teach Alchemy _and_ Potions for a few years, we can’t pile even _more_ work on him. Besides, he doesn’t know the material well enough, he was Muggle-raised. Bulstrode?” Tom mused.

 

“What, _Millicent_?!” Harry burst out incredulously.

 

“No, you idiot!” Tom snapped. “Her _father_.”

 

Harry flushed. “Oh. Right.” He mumbled.

 

“It could work. He trained her very well, she knows and follows her duties to the letter and has a good grasp of manners and protocol.” Tom said.

 

“Yeah, she does. He’s harsh, though, she’s said.” Harry pointed out.

 

Tom smirked. “And perhaps _harsh_ is something the Muggleborns need from this lesson. Some of them don’t have years to learn this material, and I will expect them to apply themselves properly.” He leaned in and kissed Harry. “I expect them to _learn_.”

 

There was the sound of a throat clearing from the doorway, and Harry whipped around, blushing.

 

McGonagall was standing there, smiling. “Just remember my one rule, Marvolo.” She said.

 

Tom chuckled. “As you can see, I was kissing him, and he was in no way spread out on my desk _in flagrante delicto_ , so I think we are holding to them fine.”

 

Harry’s face flamed, and he choked.

 

Tom patted his back with a wide smile. “That was her one rule, love. No sex on my desk.”

 

Harry groaned and covered his face with both hands as McGonagall laughed.

 

“I hate you both, you perverts!” He said, voice muffled.

 

McGonagall sobered and looked at Tom. “We have two weeks to find a suitable History teacher. Cuthbert has agreed to move on, and has given us a time limit.” She said.

 

Harry frowned. “Sirius?” He suggested.

 

Tom sighed. “If he uses Remus’ notes, yes, he will suffice in the interim, I suppose.”

 

“Awesome! I’ll let them know!” Harry happily rushed off to write his Godfathers and tell them the news—good and neutral.

 

At least none of it was negative. One just had to be put off for a while until it was feasible.

 

*****

 

“Marcus wants to talk to you about some of Albus’ deeds. He saved you for last as I told him yours would be the worst.” Severus warned. “You will be coming to Hogsmeade with me next weekend, and you are to stay close. This is not an official trip, and since you are grounded still, we will be meeting with him and coming straight back.”

 

Harry pouted. “Alright.” He said heavily.

 

“Are you ready for the news about you to become public?” Severus asked.

 

Harry nibbled at his lip. “I’d like to avoid it if we can.” He said.

 

Severus nodded. “We may be able to, Marcus has quite a long list of his misdeeds already, but he needs all the information in case it looks like the Wizengamot is wavering. They may need an extra push to convict a man that has so many of them in his pocket and on his side. We need to make sure he has all the tools he needs to put Dumbledore away.”

 

“I get that. I’ll tell him, but I am going to ask that he only tell that if he needs to. We can always let it come out later, if we keep it in reserve.” Harry said.

 

“That much is true. Now you may go. I am expecting your Dogfather over tonight.” Severus said, cheeks pinking only slightly.

 

“Ooh, hot date?” Harry teased.

 

Severus scoffed at the term. “ _Go_.” He said firmly.

 

Harry left, laughing.

 

*****

 

Albus was furious, but he had friends in places both high and low, and had procured a vial of a potion he was going to find a way to dose Harry with eventually, and hopefully at least one of the other heirs, as well.

 

It was a slow-acting poison there was no way to gain immunity to, and anyone who ingested it was beyond help, because there was no antidote either. It was hard to brew, contained many expensive ingredients, and the fumes alone were deadly, but Albus only needed the single vial, and one dead potion-maker was a small price to pay for it.

 

Really, if Mundungus Fletcher couldn’t cast a proper bubble-head, he was of little use to Albus, anyway.

 

Now all he needed was for Harry to come into the Hog’s Head so he could get the poison into his drink. He was posing as a server there, thanks to some store-bought Polyjuice, and was biding his time, keeping the woman he was impersonating in stasis until he had enacted his plan.

 

He knew Harry would show up eventually. He and Severus had come here several times over the past two years, meeting with an unknown man, according to Aberforth.

 

All he needed to do was be patient.

 

His time would come.

 

*****

 

Harry handed out the last charm bracelet he had gotten and made a mental note to buy more of them, along with all the pertinent charms for any future Hopefuls. But everyone in his group was now protected, and any new ones (perhaps Lavender?) would just have to wait until his grounding was over.

 

Speaking of her…

 

Harry turned to the girl in question as she drew even with him, and she softly told him, “I talked to Hermione as much as she was able. I’m in.”

 

Harry stopped short, turning to her in surprise. “You’re _sure_?” He asked.

 

Lavender smiled. “It was Ron and Ginny, wasn’t it? They deserved it. I back you over them any day.”

 

Harry took out a ring, keyed it to her, and handed it over. “You’ll be able to talk to Hermione, Neville and the twins in Gryffindor about duties, Hermione is my second among the rest of the school, you report to her. If _Draco_ approaches you, also defer to him. He is my second among the Slytherins, because they will only be satisfied with reporting to one of _their_ own.”

 

Lavender frowned. “But I can also report directly to you, right?” She asked.

 

Harry smiled. “If I am _available_ , yes, of course. But in the event I am not, or the information is time-sensitive or of great import, go to one of the other two. They will seek me out, and know my habits best. Also, it’s not really important now, but there is the matter of guard duty. The main reason was Dumbledore, I don’t know if Hermione is going to keep running it, but Draco has told me the Slytherins are not stopping, and will continue reporting directly to my consort. Also, Voldemort is in the school. He’s Professor Riddle. You know him, he’s stable now, don’t freak out.”

 

Lavender swallowed, eyes wide. “I’m not freaking out!” She said a bit breathlessly. “But… I never imagined You-Know-Who being so _hot_!”

 

Harry smiled. “Best call him the Dark Lord in front of him or other Hopefuls, he hates that other term. If he likes you, he will let you call him Marvolo.” Harry met her eyes sternly. “ _Don’t_ call him Tom. Only _I_ can get away with that, and it’s because he wants into my pants very badly. He’ll _kill_ anyone else that calls him that, and I do _not_ mean that figuratively.”

 

Lavender nodded. “Noted.”

 

“Other than that, gather information for me; you’re known as a gossip, so use that reputation to our advantage, I have Pansy doing the same. Luna may approach you, take her seriously. She has strange ways, but she knows things, and is in Ravenclaw for a reason, and not just because she is the heir. But above all, don’t strain yourself. Just do what you can, come if I call, be prepared for me to ask things that might push you out of your comfort zone. I will _never_ ask more than I think you can handle. If I am, let me know. I can listen. Tom shouldn’t address you directly, but if he does, listen. And don’t backtalk him. Come to me if you have a disagreement, I can voice it to him without suffering death or dismemberment.”

 

Lavender laughed. “Is that all?”

 

“That’s it.” Harry laughed with her. “It sounds like a lot, but most of it has had a year to build up, it can a bit of an information dump all at once like that.”

 

Lavender nodded. “I will go to Hermione for reminders if I forget, don’t worry about me.”

 

Harry nodded. “I appreciate that.” He said. “Let’s go get dinner now.”

 

They walked into the Great Hall together.

 

Harry went and sat at the Slytherin table and turned to Draco. “Lavender Brown just joined the ranks.”

 

Draco stared at him for long, tense, silent moments, then shrugged. “If you think she can handle it.”

 

Harry smiled. “She can. Be nice to her.”

 

Draco smirked. “If she wants _nice_ , she just joined the wrong team.”

 

Harry chuckled. “Keep in mind, she has as firm a handle on the rumour mill as Pansy does. If you can’t be civil to her, I’ll give her free reign to start a few little titbits circulating that will make life _very uncomfortable_ for you.”

 

Draco winced. “Play nice with Brown, got it.” He said.


	46. On The House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore is already looking for loopholes. He finds one, and uses it, against someone he's sure will become a problem for him sooner or later.

Harry and Severus headed towards the Hog's Head together. Harry stuck close, knowing that Dumbledore could be anywhere, and was likely out for vengeance.

 

They got in and saw Marcus already sitting at a seat. He was sipping at a Firewhiskey and reading some paperwork.

 

They joined him, and Harry noticed Dumbledore serving food and drinks. He could see that he was Polyjuiced as a young woman, but unfortunately for him, Harry's bracelet let him see straight through it. As soon as Severus raised his muffliato, Harry met his eyes, then Marcus'. “Dumbledore is here.” He nodded to the young woman. “Polyjuice. I can see through it.”

 

Marcus and Severus nodded.

 

“We will be careful.” Severus said.

 

“So will I.” Harry said, motioning to his bracelet. “You never know what he will try to pull. Don’t eat or drink anything until I have checked for poison or other things. And both of you need to get a bracelet from either Chipper’s Charms or Charming Jewellery, which is here.”

 

Marcus nodded. “I will do that as soon as we are done here. If I’m dealing with someone that has angered someone with those kinds of connections, I really should have done so sooner.” He realized.

 

Harry nodded. “Yes, it’s the best option.” He agreed.

 

“After this, then. Your father tells me you have personal problems with Dumbledore?” Marcus asked.

 

Harry sighed. “Yes, a few, to be honest. Some of which I would like to keep secret if we can. I will tell you the ones that should be made known sooner first.”

 

Marcus nodded and poised himself to begin taking notes.

 

“Firstly, I am actually Adora Selwyn’s _grandson_.” Harry revealed.

 

Marcus’ jaw dropped. “But… That’s _impossible_!” He breathed.

 

“It’s not.” Harry corrected him. “Just highly unlikely. Actually, my mother has the ability to fight off the Imperius curse, and while she was in Adora, she began undoing an Imperius placed on her by Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore panicked and culled the family, taking my mother out of Adora and putting her in stasis for fifty years before, apparently, planting her into a Muggle woman. He made sure as she grew up that she was loyal to him above all else. I can see why, resistance to the Imperius curse is rare and useful.”

 

Marcus was writing furiously. “This is big! Killing a member of the sacred twenty-eight might lose him the supporters he has in the Wizengamot!” He muttered.

 

Harry smiled grimly. “One can only hope.” He agreed.

 

“Yes, Adora was loved, but _Hector_ … He was practically _revered_!” Marcus was saying. “My father used to tell stories about him, he knew him as a young boy. Hector Selwyn was his favourite uncle!”

 

Harry hummed. “Good. It’ll be a bigger blow to him that he killed someone well-liked.”

 

“It will be a grievous blow to the oldest of his supporters. Those that are still active and remember him; there are a lot of men like that.” Marcus said, nodding as he wrote.

 

“Also, he faked a prophecy; I’m not sure if Sybill Trelawney was in on it or not, yet, but he knew it was false when he told it to my mother and made her fear for my safety. He is also the reason Voldemort attacked my mum and James Potter.” He said, ignoring the man’s flinch. “Make of that what you will.”

 

“Yes, I have false prophecy already, your boyfriend relayed the information about his vault in the DoM and his trip down there to see if the prophecy was there for himself and, to cover his true reason, visit his vault.” Marcus said.

 

Harry hid a smile. They needed to discuss their cover stories, apparently. He hadn’t been aware of that one.

 

“Alright, he also convinced my parents to switch secret-keepers—”

 

Marcus nodded. “Sirius Black explained everything about that to me already, as well as his lack of a trial; both of those will be added to the list of charges we will be bringing against him.”

 

They quieted as Dumbledore came over and set down butterbeers in front of everyone with a false smile on his— _her_ —face.

 

“We didn’t order anything more.” Marcus said.

 

“They’re on the house, Honey.” She said before walking away, past the muffliato again.

 

Harry grabbed his, checked his bracelet, and deemed it safe before checking the other two.

 

Marcus had poison, but apparently, harming Harry or Severus counted as moving against Harry directly.

 

Either that, or Marcus was the intended target, but Harry didn’t believe that for a second.

 

Dumbledore wasn’t that smart.

 

Unless… He _would_ remember Marcus from the trial, Harry realized. So it _could_ be Marcus he intended to go after all along, if someone had described him to him and told him they were meeting there.

 

“We shouldn’t meet in public anymore.” Harry said softly. “It’s too risky for _you_.” He nodded to Marcus.

 

Marcus sighed. “It seems that way.”

 

Severus poured a little bit of Marcus’ poisoned butterbeer into a vial. “I will test this, and you can add whatever this was as an extra charge of attempted murder. In the first degree, even.” He added. “Because no one but _me_ just _happens_ to have a vial of poison on them at all times, _just in case_.”

 

Marcus coughed. “I didn’t hear that.” He said.

 

Severus just smiled and pocketed his sample.

 

Marcus turned his attention back to Harry. “Anything else?”

 

Harry hummed. “Yes, a few big things, but we want them to remain private if they can. He may have suggested—perhaps even Imperiused—my relatives into beating me and starving me.”

 

“Suggested, perhaps. But not the Imperius curse. I checked for signs of that when we met.” Severus said evenly.

 

Harry looked upset at that. “Not even Vernon?”

 

“Not even your odious uncle. He was just a hateful person.” Severus answered.

 

“Oh. Well, either way, they beat me and starved me, called me names, and were very mean to me. They also worked me like a house-elf.” Harry told Marcus.

 

“Is there any way to get them into Azkaban? Muggles can go for abuse of a magical child.” Marcus said, writing.

 

“They moved away some time ago. We haven’t been able to find them since.” Severus said flatly.

 

“Alright, so no. Was there anything you know of that he did for certain related to that?”

 

Harry made a face. “He sent me back there when I told him of the abuse. He sent me back after hearing that Vernon _raped_ me.”

 

“ _What_?!” Marcus closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. In through the nose, out through his mouth. Once he was composed his opened his eyes again and began writing. “That’s awful, and I’m so sorry you had to go through that. Are you _sure_ you’ve no idea where they went?”

 

Harry snorted. “We’ve tried to find them. It’s impossible. That’s not the worst thing Dumbledore has done, though.”

 

Marcus shook his head. “What could be _worse_?!”

 

“He watched Vernon rape me. At least once, but we don’t know for sure how many times. He wouldn’t tell me.” Harry explained.

 

“Do you have—”

 

“Minerva McGonagall saw it in his pensieve. She will confirm this.” Severus said.

 

Marcus nodded slowly. “I will try to keep your sensitive information private, but if it becomes necessary, do I have your permission to share it?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded. “I will deal with the fallout if it _has_ to come out.” He said softly.

 

“I will do what I can to keep this quiet.” Marcus promised. “You deserve your privacy; heaven knows we give you far too little of that already.” He said regretfully.

 

“I appreciate the effort.” Harry said.

 

Marcus groaned. “This is worse than I expected; he turns my stomach. Is that all of it? Please say it is.”

 

Harry nodded. “Yes, that was the last of it.” He confirmed.

 

Marcus nodded as he got up. “Then I’m off to buy a charm bracelet.” He said, putting his things away.

 

Severus stood as well. “We will accompany you; safety in numbers until you have it, after all.” He said.

 

Marcus nodded. “Yes, it can’t hurt.” He agreed.

 

They headed to Charming Jewellery and Marcus bought the bracelet and the charm to see through Polyjuice and to protect against poisons. He looked at a few others, and he raised a brow at the Veritaserum ones, glancing at Harry.

 

Harry grinned. “Not going to take it off, and not going to apologize for it.” Harry said smugly.

 

Marcus just sighed and shook his head. “What were all of you lying about, then?”

 

Harry grinned. “Need-to-know basis, sorry. Nothing important.” He said. “Nothing that would have changed the facts of the case.”

 

Marcus shrugged. “So long as we agree that you won't abuse it.”

 

“Never.” Harry agreed.

 

“Good. What else do you have?” Marcus asked, looking around.

 

“Protection from minor curses and jinxes, a few others that would not be of much use to you. You could use this one, I believe.” Harry held up one to make the wearer more persuasive.

 

Marcus smiled. “That would be _cheating_.” He said disapprovingly.

 

“Not at all.” Harry disagreed. “It would be an unfair advantage, but no one needs to know but us.” He cajoled.

 

Marcus chuckled. “You are a conniving one.” He said fondly, taking the charm. “But I see no reason not to use every tool out there. I will need it, at any rate, to go up against Dumbledore.” He said, too quietly to carry.

 

Harry smiled. “Yes, you probably will. Best be prepared for a hard fight.” He warned.

 

“I was prepared for an uphill fight all the way since last year. My will is steel, and I will do everything in my power not to let you down.” Marcus promised, eyes shining with fervour for the fight ahead of him.

 

Severus smiled. “We know you will do whatever is necessary. You already have our gratitude and our trust.” He told the man.


	47. Backsliding

Dumbledore was furious.

 

He had seen Severus take a sample of Marcus' drink, and it just wasn’t _fair_ that he had suspected poison! It wasn’t _right_! Dumbledore was only trying to poison him because he hadn't been able to do anything to the other two, since some magic had stayed his hand (he refused to believe Lady Magic had truly heeded the little chit), and he needed to prove he could do _something_!

 

But now, the attorney that had put Ron and Ginny in Azkaban seemingly without effort had managed to get dirt on _him_. He would have to hope they didn’t know it was him.

 

Thank God for Polyjuice.

 

*****

 

Harry hated how he felt, as he lay in bed, thoughts centring around Dumbledore and, because of him and today's events, Vernon.

 

Harry felt bogged down by his past, trapped in a void where sex was all about pain and degradation, and he had no choice but to accept that. He was a tool for pleasure, but it was all about others, never anything for him.

 

He knew there was one way to change that, but the man was across the school, and probably asleep besides.

 

But… It _was_ Saturday.

 

Harry could nip over to his room for some play and a lie-in tomorrow morning, and no one would have to know.

 

He looked over at Blaise.

 

Well, _almost_ no one.

 

He got up and went to his trunk, pulling out the teddy and his prosthetics and shrinking them before slipping them into the inside pocket of his robes, which he pulled on.

 

“Where the _hell_ are _you_ going?” Blaise's tired and grouchy voice rasped.

 

Harry flushed. “I need to see Tom. I'll see you tomorrow.” He explained.

 

Blaise just groaned and rolled over. “Good luck not getting grounded for longer.” He muttered, burrowing deeper under his covers.

 

Harry smiled wryly. “Thanks. I may need it.” He said before leaving.

 

*****

 

Harry was straddling Tom, in his teddy, playing the part of Jeanette.

 

Tom was bound, hands tied above his head to the headboard. He wasn’t resisting very much, and both of them knew he could get out of the bindings in an instant, but it was part of the game to see if he could stay in them and endure whatever tortures ‘Jeanette’ decided to put him through.

 

Harry giggled, trailing kisses over Tom’s collarbones, adding in little licks and hints of teeth every now and again.

 

He moved a little lower, and Tom groaned as a hot mouth closed over one nipple. Harry smirked against the flesh and closed his teeth around it, biting down just a bit.

 

“Fuck!” Tom jerked, then glared down at Harry. “Be careful, those teeth are _sharp_!” He snapped.

 

Harry looked up at him impishly. “Should I stop?” He asked teasingly.

 

Tom huffed, relaxing again. “Now, I never said _that_. Continue.”

 

Harry chuckled and continued kissing, licking, and occasionally biting his consort.

 

“I can’t wait to have you under me.” Tom began murmuring, talking partly to himself, and partly to Harry. “I’m going to make you feel things you’ve never felt before, my little Prince.” His voice dropped even lower, and he purred, “I’m going to make you scream loud enough—” He immediately cut off as Harry paled and began panting, nearly hyperventilating.

 

He cursed and broke the restraints, wrapping his arms around Harry and pulling him close. “What did I do? Was it what I said?”

 

Harry swallowed several times, convulsively, and Tom could feel him trembling all over.

 

He was shaking like a leaf!

 

What had caused this?!

 

Then, he realized Harry was whispering.

 

He leant in closer to hear him.

 

“…always wanted me to scream. He _liked_ it when I screamed.”

 

Tom tensed and growled. “Harry, I didn’t mean it like that, I’m sorry. I meant with _pleasure_ ; I will _never_ hurt you like that!”  He vowed.

 

Harry calmed a bit. “Bad choice of words.” He said quietly, still shivering a bit.

 

Tom let out a breath. “Yes, I can tell. I’m sorry. I just meant… You _are_ a screamer; we both _know_ that now.”

 

Harry smiled. “I am, but don’t say things like that. It’s too close to… ‘scream for me.’” He whispered, a fearful, far-away look in his eyes.

 

Tom pressed his lips together so tightly they turned white. “Alright, we’re done for the night. Come on, lie down and we’ll cuddle for the rest of the night. Everything else can wait.”

 

“But I wanted—”

 

“You are in no position to be giving the orders tonight, my little Prince. Sleep. You need it. We’ll start fresh tomorrow.”

 

Harry hummed as he was laid down and cuddled close. “Can I at least change?” He asked.

 

Tom looked over him critically. “And take away the joy of sleeping with all that lace rasping against my skin, reminding me of what you’re wearing and driving me crazy with want? I think _not_.” He said.

 

Harry smiled. “Fine.” He said, then closed his eyes.

 

The things he did for love.

 

*****

 

Harry sighed, looking down at the letter Vinculum had just delivered to him.

 

“My rooms. After dinner.”

 

There was no signature. None was needed.

 

“I’m grounded again.” Harry muttered, putting the letter in his pocket. “ _More_ grounded.” He amended. He finished his dinner and made the long trek down to the dungeons, entering his father’s rooms with trepidation.

 

Severus was sitting in his favourite armchair. “Sit.” He indicated the couch.

 

Harry sat facing his father and looked him over critically. He got up and came closer, picking out a strand of hair and examining it. “You've a grey hair.” He declared.

 

Severus scowled. “Gee, I wonder why.” He snapped.

 

“Want me to pull it out?” Harry asked, tugging gently.

 

Severus grabbed it closer to the base and pulled it out of his hand. “No! I _earned_ it!” He told the teen.

 

Harry grinned and went back to his seat. “Earned it how?” He asked mischievously.

 

“Watching you and your _boyfriend_ dance around each other this past year.” Severus groused.

 

Harry’s grin widened. “But, Daddy, he loves me!” He said sweetly.

 

Severus made a face. “ _Never_ call me that again.” He said in disgust.

 

Harry laughed. “Sorry, Dad. Couldn’t resist.”

 

“Where were you last night?” Severus asked.

 

Harry sighed. “Tom's rooms.” He admitted.

 

“Why?” Severus' eyes were thin angry slits.

 

Harry’s chin rose defiantly. “I needed to prove that Vernon had no hold over me anymore.” He said.

 

Severus' face softened and he nodded his acceptance. “And what did you determine?” He asked.

 

Harry's eyes fell to his lap and he frowned. “I’m broken.” He whispered.

 

“No, Harrison.” Severus sighed. “Sometimes these things happen, it does not mean you are broken. You have made great progress this past year, and I was hoping you would only move forward, but it is common to have missteps; to backslide. It does not mean you are broken; it simply means you took two steps forward and one back. It is a setback, not the end of the world. How did it happen?”

 

Harry flushed. “Tom made a comment about making me scream—”

 

“ _What_?!”

 

“In _pleasure_!” Harry quickly added. “He was teasing. It was just bad timing.”

 

“He still should not be talking to you like that.” Severus snapped.

 

“ _I_ started it!” Harry defended his consort.

 

Severus shook his head. “You are obviously not ready for that kind of talk.” He said firmly.

 

Harry glared at him mulishly. “You can’t stop me.” He said.

 

“No, I cannot.” Severus agreed. “Nor can I forbid you from seeing him; I value my life, such as it is. Are you having sex with him? You said you would talk to me before you took that step, but sometimes things happen.”

 

Harry’s face flamed. “No!” He shouted. “I _will_ talk to you first! I promised, and I intend to follow through with that. But we do tease each other, mostly with words, and things got said last night that were perhaps not the best words to use right then. And I panicked.”

 

“Perfectly acceptable. How did he react?” Severus asked.

 

Harry smiled. “He calmed me down, explained what he meant by his words, assured me he would never hurt me like that, and we cuddled for the rest of the night, and fell asleep like that.” He told his father.

 

“Were you clothed?” Severus asked.

 

Harry kept himself from blushing through sheer force of will. “Yes.”

 

It wasn’t a lie. _He_ had been wearing something.

 

Severus nodded in satisfaction. “Good. You are healing, Harrison, just be aware that sometimes you go backward a bit. It will pass, and you will be ready for everything soon enough. Savour what is left of your childhood, and don’t rush things.” He smiled warmly. “You may go now.”

 

Harry went over and hugged him. “I love you, Dad.”

 

Severus returned the hug. “As I love you.”

 

Harry went to the door and, as he was leaving, he called out, “I promise to give you a few extra greys to match what you already have!”

 

He closed the door and heard something shatter against it. He snickered and walked away.


	48. Bad News

“Dumbledore’s Dastardly Design

 

My readers, I received a letter today that came from Hogwarts last night, from Tom Riddle, formerly known as Thomas Harding, the newly-revealed Lord Slytherin, that was written in blood on parchment soaked in Veritaserum.

 

As some of you know, this method of writing is used—rarely, for good reason—when the person is trying to verify both identity and truth without doubt. The blood I tested myself, and it came from the current Lord Slytherin for certain, and the parchment being permeated with truth serum means that his words were completely true, or they would have slid right off the parchment.

 

He wrote to tell me that Dumbledore, the previous Headmaster of Hogwarts, had a plan for our little saviour that shocked me—and might horrify you all as much as it did me.

 

He was training Harry to be a weapon against You-Know-Who—something fully-trained Aurors balk at—and to do whatever it took to defeat him.

 

Even if it means dying himself, by You-Know-Who's hand.

 

I will give you the explanation Tom gave me, and we will see what you make of it.

 

‘He claimed that there was something inside my Harrison that was keeping [redacted] alive, keeping him immortal. For him to die, _truly_ die, my Harrison had to die first. As you probably imagine, I simply _cannot_ let that happen! I will find another way, because I can't lose my Harrison, and there is always another path open to us, if we but search hard enough. I will find our alternate path.’

 

You read that right, folks! He has no problem using the name, much like Harry and Dumbledore both do, and has vowed to find a way to keep Harry alive, no matter how much work needs to be put into searching for one!

 

I hope we all manage to find love that strong in our lives!

 

I wish both Tom and Harry the best of luck, and long and happy lives!

 

May they both be kept safe, from You-Know-who, and also from Dumbledore's deadly schemes.

 

Rita Skeeter"

 

Harry put down his paper, cast a silencing charm on himself, then buried his head in his arms.

 

Draco frowned as his shoulders began shaking violently.

 

“Are you alright?” He asked, worried. “I thought it was very well-done, and not something to cry over.”

 

Harry raised his head, and Draco and the rest of the Hopefuls that could see him smiled.

 

He was laughing uproariously; he just didn’t want the rest of the Great Hall to witness his hilarity.

 

Understandable, as he was laughing until tears rolled down his face.

 

Draco frowned. “Oh, it’s not that funny.” He said.

 

Harry motioned to his throat, and Draco smirked.

 

“Actually, I think I'll leave you like that, My Prince.” He said lightly. “After all, you silenced yourself.”

 

Harry pointed his wand at Draco, who yelped and jumped out of his seat as a stinging hex hit his hand. Apparently, there were _some_ things Harry could cast non-verbally.

 

Draco took off the silencing charm and Harry sobered fully. “No, this is _great_!” He said happily. “Can you imagine how many people are going to hate him after this? He wanted to sacrifice the _child_ that saved them all!” He chuckled. “He is going to be the scum of the Earth for quite some time, to a lot of people.”

 

A slow smirk spread across Draco's face. “That’s true.” He realized. “Oh, to be a fly on the wall of wherever he is living now.”

 

*****

 

Dumbledore groaned as another howler burst into flames and started yelling at him. He had waited too long to open it, but the last two were still going.

 

Yet another screaming voice was added to the cacophony of noise in his—thankfully silenced—room at the Hog's Head.

 

There were several, sometimes overlapping, mentions of Harry's name, a few times Lord Slytherin was mentioned, and each howler contained the words “you should be _ashamed_ of yourself,” or some variation of the phrase, at one point at least.

 

He groaned as another two bright red, smoking envelopes were dropped onto the small table he was sitting at.

 

The shouting wouldn’t end any time soon.

 

*****

 

Minerva looked up as the door to her new office opened and Sirius Black and Remus Lupin charged in. She smiled. “Sirius! Just the man I needed to see. Sit, please.” She indicated the chair in front of her desk.

 

Sirius sat, still looking agitated. “Where is Dumbledore?” He growled, grip on his wand tightening.

 

Minerva snorted. “I’m sure _I_ don’t know.” She said lightly. “Have you received my letter?”

 

Sirius blinked. “Er, yeah, I got it. If you don’t know where he is, how am I supposed to kill him for wanting Harry dead?” He snapped.

 

Minerva smiled thinly. “You _aren't_ supposed to, that is quite the point. His death will be The Dark Lord and Severus and, perhaps, Harry's responsibilities. Might I suggest you vent your anger via a Howler?” She asked. Then she added, “And will you be taking up the History post? And Remus, could you draw up the lesson plans for him? I don’t need to inform you that when we overturn the abominable Werewolf laws, we would prefer _you_ teach History. Sirius could be better used elsewhere, I’m sure.”

 

Sirius sighed and rubbed at his face. “Yeah, sure, fine. Can I teach whatever I want?” He asked.

 

Minerva snorted. “As long as it is History, accurate, and follows the lesson plans Remus draws up before you elaborate on your personal glory days with your merry band of miscreants. Cover the important events of the last three centuries first. Then, you may elaborate on the finer points of whatever you want, but _do_ cover History before _personal_ history, as interested as the students would no doubt be.” She said wryly.

 

Sirius grinned and sat up straighter. “Yes, Ma’am!”

 

“You may call me Minerva, as I told you when you joined the order. I don’t need formality with my colleagues.” She said fondly.

 

“So, now that we’ve got that straightened out…” Sirius began.

 

Minerva laughed. “Go, compose your Howlers to Albus.” She said, waving toward the door.

 

Both of them went to leave and as they reached the door, she called out, “Boys?”

 

They turned to see her smiling viciously.

 

“Do make them _good and long_.” She said, voice dripping with satisfaction at the thought.

 

Sirius and Remus shared a grin before Remus turned to face her, eyes flashing amber. “We intend to.” He confirmed.

 

*****

 

Albus’ ears were still faintly ringing, but the howlers had stopped a half-hour ago. The last one had gone on for a full ten minutes as a woman with the shrillest voice Albus had ever had the displeasure of hearing had berated him for “putting that sweet little boy at risk, and worse, you _wanted_ him dead! What kind of sick and depraved man are you?! I am appalled at the thought of you being near those children, and mortified that my Ministry has allowed such a thing to go on! Fudge will be receiving my next howler; you can be sure of that!”

 

Albus groaned and ordered room service, just in case another howler came while he was eating. The article had all but destroyed his public image, he didn’t need witnesses to the ensuing shame being heaped upon him by enraged citizens.

 

When his food came, he ate slowly, pondering how he was going to fix this. He had taken blows before, this was nothing new, but this one, after losing his position of power in the school, and last year, in the Ministry, hurt more than the others had.

 

He had very little left to lose, and he wanted—no, _needed_ —to cling to what remaining power he possessed. It was the only scrap of prestige left to his name right now, but he knew he could gain it all back, given time and just a bit of luck.

 

If his luck would return to him, that was.

 

His heart sank as she saw another bird alighting on his window, a smoking red envelope tied to its leg.

 

He sighed in resignation and let in.

 

He broke the seal and winced as Sirius’ voice rang out in the silence of the room.

 

“Albus too-many- _damn_ -names Dumbledore! I am _disgusted_ with you, not to mention shocked, appalled, and, oh, yes, _horrified_ at your plan to take away the only part of James and Lily I have left! I know he isn’t a Potter by blood, but he had James’ love and loyalty, and that is more than enough for me to see him as part of James, all the same! And _you_! You wanted to deprive me, deprive _the world_ , of the chance to see him grow, to see him laugh and love and _live_! I _will_ walk that boy down the aisle one day and give him away, I will see him hold his first child, and I will watch him become a man the same way his father did the first year of _his_ life! He will have his ups and downs, but more than that, he will have the life that his parents never got! Because James was his father as much as Severus is, and you let Peter take that love away from  him before he had a chance to even know it! No more, old man! It ends here and now! You have done too much I can’t forgive, and if I knew where you were, no power on Earth would spare your worthless hide from my wrath! Be grateful for wherever you are hiding, because the walls surrounding you are the only thing keeping you alive! If you ever come near my Godson again, all the fires and fury of hell will rain down upon you! Also, as of this moment, you are a sworn enemy of The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. So mote it be!”

 

Albus paled as the missive glowed and sparkled for a second before blowing a raspberry at him and tearing itself up.

 

He had lost the most powerful family in Britain as his ally.

 

He wanted to cry.

 

Before he could, however, a second bird appeared.

 

He sighed and broke the next seal.

 

He closed his eyes as Remus’ voice began its own tirade against him.

 

“Albus Dumbledore, how _dare_ you put Harry in danger like that! That boy is like a son to me, and _no one_ messes with a Werewolf’s child, adopted or otherwise! I could _kill_ you for even thinking of sending him out to fight You-Know-Who, and if I hear that you’ve been anywhere near him ever again, Merlin himself won’t be able to save your worthless hide! You’d better stay away from my cub, or I will come after you, and trust me, I don’t need the full moon to be vicious, that is always in me, right below the surface! I can call on that at any time!”

 

Albus paled at the thought.

 

“You’d best leave Harry alone, and keep your plans and machinations away from my family and my Pack, or you won’t like the consequences!” The howler blew another raspberry at him and tore itself up.

 

Albus sighed heavily, hoping that was the last one he’d receive that day.


	49. Red-Letter Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is actually from Le_Tabby_Cat, who reminded me of the existence of the phrase. I should have used it for the previous chapter, but it didn't come to mind, so I used it here, instead. 
> 
> So, Le_Tabby_Cat, this chapter is for you!

Albus was down in the pub proper, enjoying his howler-free dinner, sure that he was out of danger of more howlers and free to eat as long as he was Polyjuiced as someone else, when an owl swooped in, clutching a smoking red envelope. He panicked when he saw how close it was to erupting. It looked like Severus’ owl, and in true Severus fashion, he had sent the letter with just enough time for it to be delivered before it exploded and started screaming at him for ignoring it.

 

The owl attacked his head as it dropped the letter into his food, then flew off with a screech, leaving Dumbledore trying to fix his mussed hair as the envelope burst into flames, the magically amplified voice bellowing at him.

 

“ _Albus_!” Severus’ voice boomed through the pub, drawing every eye to Dumbledore, who cringed and tried to avoid everyone’s eyes. “ _How in the name of Merlin did you think I wouldn’t find out about your plans_? _You think to take my son, the ONLY THING I have left of Lily, from me_?! _How dare you even consider taking the last vestige of family I have left_? _You had better hope I never see your face again, because if you and I meet, I will make sure I am the LAST person you ever see_! _You have been warned, old man_! _Stay away from Harry, stay away from me, and stay away from ANYONE I come to consider as my family_! _From here on out, you are a sworn enemy of the Ancient and Noble House of Prince_! _So mote it be_!”

 

Since the howler was afire, Albus couldn’t be sure, but it seemed to spark and shimmer a bit as it burned, though it could be a trick of the flames.

 

Albus was pretty sure that the magic took, though, whether he saw it or not.

 

He slumped in his chair.

 

Everyone was giving him dirty looks, some for interrupting their meal, and some for the plans that had come out, now that his cover was blown.

 

He vanished his ruined food and slunk up to his room, stomach growling in discontent with how little he had eaten. He couldn’t go back down after that.

 

*****

 

“Marcus is in contact with your twins again.” Tom remarked, drawing idle patterns on Harry’s side.

 

“Really?” Harry looked up at him. “Why?”

 

Tom smiled. “I may have told him about Dumbledore laying all those recording and surveillance charms over their new rooms.” He said lightly.

 

Harry laughed. “Oh, he is in _so much_ trouble!” He said.

 

“Mm, you have _no idea_.” Tom agreed.

 

“I’m actually quite looking forward to meeting him in court. Does that make me bad?”

 

Tom looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. “Only if I am bad, as well.”

 

Harry gave him a flat look.

 

“Point taken.” Tom said.

 

Harry snorted. “Anyway, after we got back, Marcus and I wrote each other in the journal Dad gave him, ironing out any questions he had pertaining to what I told him, and we got everything straightened out.” He said.

 

“Did you tell him—”

 

“I told him _everything_.” Harry interrupted.

 

Tom looked at him in shock. “Everything?”

 

Harry nodded. “Everything Vernon did.”

 

“You didn’t tell him what _you_ did, did you?” Tom asked.

 

“No, of _course_ not! Just that the Dursleys have disappeared and we haven’t heard from them in a while.” Harry said, giving him an incredulous look. “Do you think I’m _stupid_?”

 

Tom grinned. “Not at all. Just a bit too honest for your own good, that’s all.” He said lightly.

 

Harry snorted. “Right.”

 

“It’s not a bad thing, just something to watch.” Tom said.

 

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that.”

 

Tom smiled. “Why?”

 

“So I can pretend you’re one of the good guys.”

 

Tom looked affronted. “I _am_ one of the good guys!” He insisted.

 

Harry looked at him in disbelief. “Really?”

 

“Really!” Tom said. “Good is relative!”

 

“No, it’s not.” Harry said, laughing.

 

Tom frowned. “It _could_ be.” He muttered.

 

“If the sky was orange.” Harry added.

 

“You are _clearly_ colour-blind. It’s _always_ been orange.” Tom said, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Harry dissolved into giggles.

 

*****

 

Marcus sighed, resting his head against the paper he was working on. The list of Dumbledore’s crimes was, at this rate, going to be as long as his arm!

 

He had an equally long list of people he needed to subpoena, but luckily, they were all expecting it and were aware that the case could span a few—perhaps _several_ —days.

 

He had no idea who the defence would call, and they needed to catch him first, but they knew where he was, for now, and were content to build up their case and bide their time. He could run, but no matter where he went, he would be found.

 

After all, Severus Prince knew all of his most trusted followers, and could find anyone he wished to, with enough time on his side.

 

Marcus sighed and opened up the correspondence book again. He read through his last conversation with Harrison, noting what questions he had ready for the trial, and the order in which he would ask them. If all went well, he wouldn’t need to answer the last few, but the rape was their insurance plan to make sure the charges stuck if nothing else would work.

 

The Weasley twins would be an easy way to cast aspersions on him possibly being interested in watching children _in flagrante delicto_ , that might be enough without bringing up Harry’s past. After all, why else would he have put visual surveillance spells in the bedroom?

 

Right above the bed.

 

It was questionable at best, and with Tom's pensive evidence, there was no denying that the spells had been there, even if they didn’t record anything before being disabled.

 

The fact that they had existed at all was incriminating enough.

 

Marcus hummed and began writing up his questions for Sirius Black.

 

Those crimes were less heinous, but would still paint the man in a decidedly bad light. False imprisonment with no trial, and with full knowledge that Sirius was not the secret-keeper... It left a bad taste in Marcus' mouth, and he didn’t even know the man _personally_.

 

Dumbledore had to be put away.

 

He was just bad news all around.

 

*****

 

Valentine's Day dawned bright and sunny—though snow still covered the ground.

 

The cold weather notwithstanding, Harry was pleased with his gifts to and from Tom this year.

 

Tom still didn’t know what he was getting, though the note assured him his was coming—after dinner.

 

Harry had gotten _The Gay Wizard's Kama Sutra_ , and he had blushed _so fiercely_! But it was interesting, and thankfully Severus had only watched him for a second before his gifts came.

 

Harry had noticed his cheeks pinking ever so slightly at the sight of Sirius' new owl carrying a ring box with the Black crest on it.

 

He had smiled and turned back to his food, knowing that it was a proposal.

 

At least _one_ of the Prince men would be getting bonded soon.

 

His smile turned a bit wistful as he took the charm off of his own promise ring, realising he could now wear it proudly.

 

Theo had noticed his looks and saw him staring at his ring. “He _proposed_?!” He asked quietly, nodding down at the ring.

 

Harry’s wistful smile dimmed a bit and he shook his head. “It’s a promise of fidelity only.” He said back softly.

 

“Oh.” Theo whispered. “He will. He loves you. Anyone can see that.”

 

Harry snorted. “Oh, yes, he _will_.” He said firmly. “I just don’t know how long I’m going to have to work on him.”

 

Theo smiled. “Just don’t put out. He'll cave quickly.”

 

“Don’t have that option.” Harry muttered.

 

“Why not?”

 

Harry pointed to himself. “Dracken. Going to inherit within the next two years.”

 

Theo grinned. “Ah, that does complicate things.” He agreed.

 

“Yeah, I know.”

 

“Still, he'll properly propose sometime soon, I think.” Theo said.

 

Harry snorted. “He’s sure he’s not marriage material.”

 

Theo nodded. “And he’s probably not.” He agreed. “But eventually he’s going to realize that you are the exception to everything.”

 

“He’s everything I want in a husband.” Harry said.

 

“And you'll get him. Now eat. You have to face him first today.” Theo warned.

 

Harry chuckled and turned his attention to his breakfast.

 

*****

 

Harry got into class and grinned at Tom. “Page 96, eh?” He asked.

 

There had been a notation inside the front cover to check that page, and Harry had turned to it and been intrigued.

 

It was, of course, two wizards, one standing upright and the other being held upside-down, giving each other blow-jobs. Harry could tell by the smirk spreading across Tom's face that the man did, indeed, plan to use that position sometime soon.

 

“Mm.” Tom hummed an affirmative reply. “You need to find a way to come over to my Manor for a night over Easter break.” He purred as a few other students drifted in.

 

Harry laughed. “Oh, I will. I don’t want to miss _that_ for the world.” He replied.

 

Tom chuckled. “No, I imagine you don't.” He agreed. “I _do_ hope you finished your homework, despite your inevitable distractions over the past few days.”

 

Harry nodded.

 

He had done all his homework in Severus' rooms, as Marcus kept sending him questions pertaining to Harry's charges, and the Selwyn information. Harry was the best person to answer that, as Severus could only peruse the books for two hours every time Harry gave permission verbally and handed the book to him. It was a safeguard all family codices carried, so that an enemy—or someone once counted as friend that had lost that privilege—could not use the knowledge contained within against a family.

 

Even so, Harry had managed to do admirably on his DADA and Potions work, and had managed on the rest, though he had no idea how well he had done without his Hopefuls' valuable help.

 

He was glad Marcus seemed to have gotten all the information he needed for now.

 

“I think it's up to my usual standard, _Sir_.” Harry said, and Tom's eyes flared at the word. Harry bit back a smile. They would be playing with that, he knew.

 

“Good.” Tom said, hiding his reaction behind an impassive facade. “Take your seat, Harrison.”

 

Harry sat, looking attentive.

 

It was going to be an interesting day.

 

*****

 

Harry sat down in Potions and Severus walked over to stand beside his desk. “What did he get you that had you blushing so vibrantly, I wonder?” He drawled softly.

 

Harry shook his head. “Not telling you. You'll have to trust me when I say it will be used responsibly.” He said. “And I will talk to you when I said I would.”

 

Severus hummed. “Very well. Are you ready for today’s lesson?” He asked, heading to the front of the classroom.

 

“Yes, Dad.” Harry answered.

 

“Sir.” Severus corrected as he always did when Harry got informal in class.

 

“Yes, Sir, Dad, Sir!” Harry saluted.

 

Several Slytherins smothered laughs, the few Gryffindors in the class looked terrified, and Severus' eye twitched.

 

Harry counted his lucky stars when Severus just sighed, turned away, and began his explanation of today's assignment.

 

“You are lucky you made it this far alive, with the way you needle him.” Draco muttered.

 

Harry grinned widely. “I know. He should have killed me many times over by now. I must have Felix Felicis running through my veins.”

 

Draco snorted. “I will agree with that assessment.” He murmured as Severus spelled the instructions onto the board.


	50. Surprises

Harry slipped into Tom's rooms right after dinner, sealing the door with a spell that would slow the Dark Lord down _just enough_. He took off his robes and draped himself over the couch in what he hoped was a sexy manner.

 

Tom's voice was heard cursing outside the door as the handle burned his hand. “Harrison, you _will_ pay for that!” He called through the door as he disabled the spell. He stopped short upon opening it.

 

Then he rushed into the room and slammed the door closed before anyone saw his consort and Harry watched his Adam’s Apple bob as he swallowed, eyes raking over Harry's—or rather, _Jeanette's_ —body. “Merlin." He whispered.

 

Harry smiled, running a hand down his side over the black silk nightie he wore. His prosthetics were so realistic they even had tiny nipples that peaked under the fabric, and Harry had used the depilatory cream on everything to get ready for tonight. Not that his legs were visible under the thigh-high stockings and garter belt he was wearing, but even his privates were hairless—a fact Tom would soon realise when he saw how Harry was peeking out of the tiny black lace panties he wore.

 

Harry knew the exact moment Tom noticed his panties, as a possessive growl left his throat and he stalked forward the few paces toward his consort. “Harrison, my delectable Prince, you look just as good in black as you do in green!” He said, kneeling beside the couch and kissing him.

 

Harry both moaned and chuckled into the kiss, and Tom broke the kiss to laugh at the strange noise the two sounds meeting had made.

 

Harry blushed. “Merlin, that was embarrassing!” He muttered.

 

Tom shook his head. “It was a new sound for me, I can assure you. So, why black?”

 

Harry snorted. “Draco.” He said in explanation.

 

Tom frowned. “You don’t really have quite the same complexion as him, black on you was more of a risk with how dark you are. Luckily for you, it works for me.” He added, trailing a hand up Harry’s stocking-clad leg. “Mm, this is a wonderful gift!” He met Harry’s eyes. “How far can I go?” He purred.

 

“I can go completely bare if you like. The prosthetics adhere to my skin. But no penetration, and don’t pay any attention to anywhere back there. I probably _will_ panic if you do.” Harry told him.

 

Tom’s eyebrows rose. “Wasn’t going to, you’re not ready yet, I know that.” He said, cupping Harry’s face and kissing him sweetly. He ran a hand over Harry’s side, sliding the nightie up and running a finger over the prosthetic breast. “They’re warm.” He noted in surprise. “And they feel _real_.”

 

Harry smiled. “Yes. Isn’t magic _great_?!”

 

Tom leaned down and kissed Harry right below the breasts, trailing a line down until he got to the tip of his cock, sticking out from the panties. “Mm, a treat for me.” He purred, licking the head of the cock before sliding the panties down to the base and taking Harry’s cock in his mouth.

 

Harry moaned and let his head fall back. “Merlin, feels so good!”

 

Tom sucked him for a while, then took him deep and _growled_ , and Harry came with a shout.

 

Tom pulled off, licked him clean, and sat back on his heels, looking smug. “That sounded good.”

 

Harry grinned weakly. “Bastard. Don’t mock me for something I can’t help!”

 

Tom chuckled. “My apologies.”

 

Harry got up and urged the man to take his place. “My turn.” He said happily.

 

Tom hummed. “I always tell you, you don’t _have_ to—”

 

“And it changes nothing when I _want to_.” Harry finished for him. “If I was having trouble, we could always postpone it, but I’ve been fine today, and I think I can go further than before.” He said earnestly.

 

Last time he had brought Tom off with mostly his hands, interspersed with kittenish licks from time to time as he explored the taste and feel of a cock in his mouth.

 

Tom was eager to see if he _could_ do better this time. “Very well, do as you will. I am at your mercy.” He said.

 

Harry seemed to steel himself and closed his mouth over Tom’s cock, sliding down a bit.

 

Tom moaned, a hand threading into Harry’s hair.

 

Harry pulled off and said, “No. No hands.”

 

Tom immediately jerked his hands back. “Sorry.” He said.

 

“Don’t be. Just don’t touch, or I can’t do this.” Harry told him, then bent his head again.

 

He ignored the moans, but when the man went mostly silent save for panting, Harry tensed and pulled off again. “Talk to me. I need…”

 

Tom smiled. “You look beautiful down there, on your knees for me, of your own free will. So lovely in your silk and lace. With your pretty little tits. _My_ pretty little Prince. So perfect, so— _Fuck_!” It was his turn to shout as he came.

 

Harry pulled off, coughing.

 

Tom laughed. “Yes, well, at least I know it is not the taste. You’ve cleaned your hands of it before.”

 

Harry glared up at him. “You come like a fucking _prized stallion_ , it’s not _funny_!” He declared, spelling his face and nightie clean.

 

Tom snorted. “It is a lot; I will agree with that. You fire my lust, little one.” He purred.

 

Harry huffed and sat in Tom’s still-unclothed lap. “Dress later.” He said when Tom made a noise of protest. “Cuddle now. I have one more hour before I head back to the dungeons.”

 

Tom hummed in assent and decided to just wrap his arms around his little Prince and enjoy their time together before they separated and found their cold and lonely beds for the night.

 

*****

 

Severus was seething by the time Sirius came through the Floo.

 

Sirius’ grin faltered as Remus came through behind him, holding a small box. “What? Why are you _angry_?!”

 

Severus grabbed him by the front of his shirt, hauled him close, and gave him a bruising kiss that included quite a bit more tooth than usual.

 

Sirius blinked as he was shoved away. “Um...?”

 

“Fucking bastard.” Severus muttered. “I have it encased in a bubble; you won’t come into contact with it.” He said, turning to Remus.

 

Remus smiled, handing over the box. “So, you _are_ wearing it?” He checked.

 

Severus sighed and held up his hand, displaying the silver ring with the black crest with mother-of-pearl inlays. “I am. So yes, Sirius, is your answer.” He shot back at the man. “Although you could have asked me _in person_ , like a normal person would have.” He snapped. He opened the box to find another ring, although this one was… “Platinum.” He said, looking at the unadorned band. “Remus, how much—”

 

“Sirius covered it. He wanted you to have something from me, something I could touch and put on you myself. And neither of us wanted to wait to claim you as ours. Sirius is my mate, and there is only one of those. But I love both of you, and before you say anything, there is room in this mate bond for two. We will treasure you, if you let us.” Remus said, taking the ring out of the box and going down on one knee. “Severus Prince, will you do us both the honour of surrendering yourself to our care for the rest of our lives?”

 

Severus huffed, and shot at Sirius, “ _That_ is how you propose, Black!” Before turning his attention back to Remus, a soft look in his eyes. “Yes, I would like nothing more.” He said a good deal kindlier.

 

Remus smiled and slipped the ring onto the finger, his fingertips brushing against the bubble encasing the other ring.

 

Sirius coughed as Remus rose. “Um, we’re on a time limit as far as wedding dates go.”

 

“What kind of time limit?” Severus snapped, eye twitching as he turned to the man in irritation.

 

“Nine months from our first time?” Sirius asked more than said.

 

Severus blinked. “No.” He whispered.

 

Sirius gulped.

 

“You’re not strong enough.” Severus said in disbelief.

 

Sirius looked insulted. “I am _plenty_ strong, I just don’t _advertise_ it, that’s all!”

 

Severus paled. “Oh, I may faint.”

 

Remus wrapped arms around his waist. “Relax, breathe, he needs an heir, it had to happen one way or another.” He spoke into the man’s ear.

 

Severus took a few slow, deep breaths. “Fuck.” He said quietly.

 

“Kind of what got us into this.” Sirius quipped.

 

Remus shot him a quelling look, and Sirius sighed. “Do you want to talk about it at all?” He offered. “I was hoping you’d help name the little one.”

 

Severus hummed. “I can help. We will need time.”

 

Sirius smiled. “You know, I can change the rules of the House of Black. I could make it so even a girl could inherit. If you’re getting too _old_ for another child after this.”

 

Remus chuckled and let Severus go. “I’m going to leave before this devolves into petty name-calling.” He turned and pressed a kiss to Severus’ lips. “Don’t send him home in pieces, please.”

 

Severus huffed. “I make no promises, Remus. He called me _old_.” He said, affronted.

 

Remus shook his head. “I’ll let you two work it out. I won’t wait up, Sirius. Stay the night if you want.” He said, then left through the Floo.

 

Severus turned a glare on Sirius. “Call me old again, Black.” He purred.

 

Sirius grinned. “You know, I just realized, we’re the same age! Never mind!”

 

“Good save.” Severus drawled.

 

“Anyway, are you going to help me?”

 

Severus rolled his eyes. “Yes, your heir. Black naming traditions?”

 

Sirius hummed. “Stars and constellations, we might as well.” He shrugged. “Girl and boy names, because I want to be surprised.”

 

Severus nodded. “Ursa?” He suggested.

 

Sirius made a face. “For a girl, or boy?” He asked.

 

“Either would work, I think.” Severus said.

 

“We’re going to need drinks. It’s going to be a long night.”

 

“I agree.” Severus went to retrieve his good scotch. “Use the charm.”

 

“Of course I will.” Sirius assured him. “Nothing will happen to our little one.”

 

Severus felt a small smile creep onto his lips. A new baby he could properly raise this time.

 

He was looking forward to it.


	51. Preparations for the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of filler, but needed to happen. There are a few things of note happening here.

“Harrison, please stay behind.” Severus called just as class was winding down.

 

Harry frowned, but put his things away more slowly.

 

As the last student left, Severus closed the door and cast a privacy ward for good measure.

 

“I have some news. I…” He sighed. “I’m going to be a father again, it seems.”

 

Harry brightened. “I’m going to get a sibling?! That’s _great_!” He eyed Severus. “How far along _are_ you?”

 

Severus huffed out a breath. “It’s not me, actually. It’s your idiotic Dogfather.”

 

Harry’s brow rose. “Really? I thought you said he wasn’t strong enough to—”

 

“Obviously, I was _wrong_!” Severus snapped, then rubbed his forehead with his fingertips. “Sorry. I just found out last night, and… I am stressed.”

 

“Understandable, given the circumstances. When should I expect the baby to come?” Harry asked eagerly.

 

“September. Mid to late.”

 

Harry did some quick math, and grinned. “The first time?” He asked, choking back the laugh that wanted to escape.

 

“Trust me, I _did_ consider maiming Black. But it is bad form to maim one’s future spouse, so I reconsidered.” He said wryly.

 

Harry did laugh at that. “So, were you both wishing, or...?”

 

“In this case, the wishes of the Bearer take precedence. It is _easier_ to do when both parties are in accord, but _clearly_ he did not need my help!” Severus snapped.

 

Harry snorted. “Well, he couldn’t have done it _without_ you.” He shot back.

 

“He could have.” Severus denied. “And if Remus had come from an older family, he likely would have. He wanted a Pureblooded—or as good as—heir. Which is part of why he waited. The Lupin family are not well-known, and furthermore, Remus, as much as he loved Sirius, was surprisingly resistant to having a child of his own blood. Any reticence he felt was enough to counteract Sirius' longing for family. I have proven my tendency toward healthy, strong children, and I had no hang-ups about having another—in time, once I was ready.”

 

“Well, I’m happy for you both.” Harry said cheerfully. “Luna will be, too.”

 

“Do _not_ tell her!” Severus snapped.

 

Harry grinned. “I won’t.” He said. “Besides, I’m sure she already knows.”

 

Severus growled. “Most likely.” He reluctantly agreed. He wrote Harry a note and handed it over, telling him, “Don’t get used to this.”

 

“Perish the thought!” Harry said brightly, heading to his next class.

 

*****

 

“Here!” Harry placed Grace in Tom's arms.

 

Tom looked awkward, holding her stiffly. “And what do I _do_ with this?” He asked.

 

Fred snorted. “Hold her and marvel at how beautiful she is.” He answered, handing Faith to Harry.

 

Harry grinned. “You have to get used to holding one, because come September, I’m going to have—”

 

“With _who_?!” Tom interrupted, eyes flashing crimson.

 

Harry frowned. “What?”

 

“ _Who_ are you having a child with?” Tom demanded.

 

Harry laughed out loud. “It’s not _me_ , it’s _Sirius_!” Harry clarified.

 

“Oh.” Tom said, blue glamour covering his eyes again. “What were you going to say, exactly?”

 

“Come September, I’m going to have a _sibling_!” Harry said.

 

Tom huffed. “And I will be required to _hold_ this sibling of yours?” He asked warily, looking down at the baby in his arms. “She _is_ cute.” He allowed.

 

Harry smiled widely. “Yes, if you ever want me to give you any babies, you have to prove you will be a good parent.” He said firmly.

 

Tom glared at him. “I’m not changing any nappies!” He snapped.

 

Harry blinked. “Neither am I. That's what house-elves are for.” He said.

 

“As long as we are agreed.” Tom said, satisfied. “This sibling will be the future scion of House Black?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Yep!”

 

Tom sighed. “I may as well start earning their favour young, then.” He mused.

 

“Earning their... _What_?!” Harry asked.

 

“Well, I can’t very well force them into my service with _fear_ ; you'd never forgive me!” Tom said.

 

Harry's face darkened. “No, I wouldn't.” He said flatly.

 

“So I will court their favour through kindness. And you will like that better.” Tom said.

 

“Ah. Yeah, that’s a better idea, then.” Harry agreed.

 

Tom considered the baby he was holding. “And _these_ little ones—”

 

“Are _not_ joining your army! No way, no how!” George snapped, taking Grace from him and cuddling her close.

 

“Come now, once they are seventeen, they can make their own choices.” Tom coaxed.

 

Harry eyed him reproachfully. “You'd better not be taking any new followers seventeen years from now!” He said.

 

Tom's look soured and he crossed his arms. “We will still have another four hundred and fifty years left to live, I can’t overthrow the Ministry without help! Harrison, be reasonable—”

 

Harry handed off Faith and moved into Tom's lap to stick a finger in his face. “No, you listen to me! The best way to do things is to _infiltrate_ the Ministry, not _overthrow_ it! You've got a few people in there already, expand on that, and leave the chaos behind.” At Tom's incredulous look, he amended, “ _Most_ of the chaos, agreed?”

 

Tom pressed his lips together and narrowed his eyes. “I can’t believe you're speaking to me this way with _witnesses_!” He hissed. “What if they get ideas?!”

 

“No ideas here!” Fred hastily said, turning his stunned gaze away from the couple.

 

“We'll never speak of this!” George added.

 

“My Lord, I have much more respect for you than your consort apparently does, and this will remain in these rooms.” Draco swore.

 

Tom hummed. “Smart men.” He said approvingly.

 

Harry frowned. “I’m smart, too!” He said in offense.

 

“Smart- _mouthed_ , maybe.” Draco muttered. “Remember who you are ordering around.”

 

Harry whipped around to glare at him. “Oi! I can talk to him however I want!” He snapped.

 

Fred shrugged. “It’s your funeral.” He said. “Also, I found the spell I want to use on Molly.” He said, sitting next to Harry.

 

Harry, perched in Tom’s lap, turned to face him. “Oh, yeah?” He asked.

 

“It’s Dark, mind you. I want to obliviate her of the existence of all of us, from Bill to Ginny. And then cast the spell I found to make her _think_ she is pregnant.”

 

Harry frowned. “I don’t follow.” He said.

 

Fred grinned wickedly. “And then, after she has time to grow attached to this new ‘baby,’ I’ll cast the _other_ spell I found to give her a fake miscarriage. And then we can show up and deliver the final blows _personally_.”

 

Tom was smiling. “Psychological torture, I like it.” He turned Harry’s head with a  finger. “I’ll teach you how to conjure the Mark, Harrison.” He purred, then kissed him.

 

Harry hummed into the kiss. “Sounds great to me.”

 

George frowned. “You’re coming along?” He asked.

 

Harry whipped his head around to glare at him. “Of _course_ I am! She threatened my Godbabies, I want to _see_ her end!”

 

Draco smiled. “We’ll all go.” He said.

 

Fred hummed. “A great bonding experience, I’m sure.”

 

“Torture can be a wonderful way to gain closeness. It’s why I schedule raids after initiations frequently. By the way, Harrison, I need my room clear tonight.”

 

Harry frowned. “Why?”

 

Tom smiled. “Minerva is joining us for her first raid tonight. I plan to have her join me afterward for a drink and a chat, see how she takes everything. She may need special consideration, but I cannot know until she sees what exactly she has signed up for.”

 

“Ah.” Harry said. “Well, have fun, then. Me and Blaise will just have a sleepover, I suppose.” He said cheerfully.

 

“Might as well be one.” Draco muttered. “You spend so much time with Our Lord.”

 

“I _love_ him, can you blame me?” Harry snapped.

 

Draco just sighed and shook his head.

 

“Alright, let’s head out and give the new family their privacy.” Tom said, nudging Harry off his lap.

 

Harry huffed and got up, going to Faith and Grace and pressing soft kisses to their foreheads. “Be good girls, and give your Dads hell for me.” He said.

 

Draco sighed good-naturedly. “Oh, they always do.” He said.

 

Harry and Tom left, Tom walking Harry to the dungeons himself before kissing him goodbye at the Slytherin Common Room entrance. “Be good.”

 

Harry hummed. “If I must.” He said.

 

Tom frowned. “Your father and I will both be gone. Stay in here.” He ordered.

 

“Like I’m _safe_ in there! The upper years _hate_ me!” Harry burst out.

 

“And they fear my wrath. Stay put, gather your Hopefuls around you like a cloak and do not leave tonight.”

 

Harry sighed. “Fine. Love you.”

 

“And I you.” Tom said, before leaving him.

 

Harry went in with a sigh.

 

He raised his ring to his mouth and whispered the names of all his known Hopefuls.

 

Pansy, Millicent, Theo, Daphne, Crabbe and Goyle came up to him.

 

“Homework time. I’m supposed to keep you guys near me tonight. There is a raid, so my two adults are both going out. You’re my security detail.”

 

“Got it.” Millicent said. “Come on, let’s work on stuff, I still have to get my defence essay finished up.”

 

Harry snorted. “I can help with that.” He offered.

 

“Would you?” Millicent asked sweetly. “You’re a doll.”

 

*****

 

“I think we’re ready.” Severus said as Harry sat down on the couch.

 

“For...?” Harry asked, looking around at Minerva, Sirius, Remus, Tom and his Dad. “I can’t think of anything that involves _all_ of us.”

 

“The trial, you dolt!” Severus said.

 

Minerva coughed and hid a smile. “Severus, that wasn’t very nice.” She said.

 

“Good, because I don’t do ‘nice.’ The sooner he learns that, the better for us all.” Severus said, nodding at Harry.

 

“Love you too, Dad.” Harry muttered. “So why the meeting?”

 

“To decide if we are truly ready.” Severus said.

 

Minerva sighed. “The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can get on with my life.” She said resignedly.

 

Tom nodded. “Let’s do this.” He said firmly. “I even have an excuse for fooling the Veritaserum.”

 

Harry looked interested. “What is it?”

 

Tom opened his mouth and flicked a molar with his tongue. It swung open and he closed it again. “It’s for a poison capsule or something similar. In case I get backed into a corner with no escape route and need it. Of course, wizards never think to check for them, so I use mine for things like antidote capsules. We can just say I had the Veritaserum antidote in there last time.”

 

“And I was just duped and didn’t know I was Lord Gryffindor?” Harry drawled.

 

Tom grinned widely. “There, he gets it!” He said cheerfully. Harry hit him, and Tom grabbed his hand. “Good, this is now mine for the rest of the conversation.” He said, lacing their hands together and holding it firmly in his lap, not letting Harry reclaim it.

 

Harry huffed.

 

“We are ready, are we not?”

 

There was a chorus of agreement all around.

 

“Good. Marcus will inform Amelia and will go with them in case he is Polyjuiced again, now that he can see through it, and they will arrest him. I will let him know first thing tomorrow.”

 

Sirius smiled. “Good. Do you have bananas?”

 

Severus sighed. “Remus, please take our lover home and feed him what he wants. He will be unbearable otherwise, I fear.”

 

Remus chuckled. “It’s been bananas all week, but the week before it was hamburgers. I never know what he’s going to crave next.” He said in amusement.

 

Tom chuckled. “Just be glad so far it is things you can find.”

 

Sirius hummed. “Fair point. Let’s go home!” He said to Remus.

 

The group dispersed.

 

The trial was looming ever closer.

 

No one was more eager for it than Tom.


	52. Under Arrest--and Observation

Amelia Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt, accompanied by a glamoured Marcus, marched into the Hog's Head.

 

Marcus saw Dumbledore eating, a woman superimposed over his visage—a different one than he had been using last time.

 

He pointed him out, and Amelia gave him a sceptical look. Marcus sighed. “It’s definitely him. I don’t need to be involved with this part, so I’m ordering a drink and going off the clock now.” He whispered, then walked up to the bar.

 

Amelia and Kingsley stepped up to the man.

 

“Albus Dumbledore, you are under arrest.” Amelia said firmly.

 

He looked up, shocked. “For what?!” He asked, not even trying to hide his identity.

 

Amelia looked around at the semi-crowded bar. “Do you really want me to list all the charges right here and now?” She asked. “We could do this somewhere more private, if you'd like.” She offered, hoping for his sake he would take it.

 

“I deserve to know why!” He shouted, standing.

 

Kingsley grabbed his hands and snapped the magic-suppressing cuffs on him, and they sealed shut around his wrists.

 

“Fine, if you insist. Your charges are: two counts of use of the Imperius curse, three counts of use of Avada Kedavra, murder of a Lord, Lady and Heir of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House, two counts of kidnapping, breaching the Statute of Secrecy, assault on a Muggle—”

 

Dumbledore paled as she began and called out: “Stop!” Cutting off the list. “I’d prefer to hear the rest of these false accusations in private, please.” He told her.

 

Amelia nodded, rolling up the scroll she had been reading them from. “Good choice. Let’s go.” She said, and Kingsley held fast to the man as they left the bar and took a Portkey to a ministry holding cell.

 

“I’d like to hear my charges now.” Dumbledore said, taking a seat on the narrow cot in the room.

 

Amelia and Kingsley left the cell and Amelia unrolled the scroll again. “Pick up where I left off, or start over?” She asked him.

 

Dumbledore looked weary. “Please, Madam, if you could start over.”

 

Amelia sighed and began to read. “Two counts of use of the Imperius curse, three counts of use of Avada Kedavra, murder of a Lord, Lady and Heir of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House, two counts of kidnapping, breaching the Statute of Secrecy, assault on a Muggle, creating and spreading a false prophecy, child endangerment, accessory to murder of Lord and Lady of an Ancient and Noble House, failure to report known facts about a crime committed against a Lord and Lady of an Ancient and Noble House, false imprisonment without trial of the Lord of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House, accessory to child abuse, conspiracy to murder the Lord of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House, three counts of tampering with a creature inheritance, placing a magic leech on a child, misuse of authority, illegal surveillance on a mated triad, conspiracy to view child pornography, illegal possession and use of a controlled substance, and possession of a banned poison.”

 

“Possession, but not _use_?” Dumbledore asked.

 

“You are not being charged for the use of it, because it was used on the plaintiffs' attorney, and would be a conflict of interest if he were to charge you with it.” Amelia told him. “He wants to represent them more than he wants you held accountable for that.”

 

“Who is accusing me of all these things?” Dumbledore asked her, as the Polyjuice finally wore off.

 

“The plaintiffs are Harry Potter, on behalf of the Selwyn family and himself, Sirius Black, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Charles Weasley, the people, meaning the court itself, for your use of Polyjuice, and Severus Prince.” Amelia told him.

 

Dumbledore looked furious. “What exactly is _Severus_ charging me with?!”

 

“The possession of poison. He was the one to take and identify the sample.” Amelia said.

 

“I see. I would like to speak to a Law Wizard.” Dumbledore said. “I would also like to be allowed to find one myself.”

 

Amelia nodded. “You will have six business days to find one and discuss the case with them. An Auror will be stationed outside your cell to help you find someone suitable in time. They will send your messages after reviewing them and will deliver any replies to you as soon as they arrive. Your first Auror guard will be Kingsley. Nymphadora would have volunteered for the job, but she has been reinstated as a Black family member with her mother, and the family is a Sworn Enemy of yours, so she was not suitable.” She said. “Your meals will be delivered in a timely manner. Good day, Sir.” She said before leaving.

 

Ten minutes later, a clerk came by with writing materials, which were passed to Dumbledore.

 

The man sighed heavily and got to work.

 

*****

 

“I suppose you're all wondering why I summoned you here—”

 

“I’m wondering why _Dad_ summoned me here, actually.” Harry cut his Godfather off.

 

Sirius shot him a glare. “ _He_ summoned you here because _I_ summoned you here. As to why,”

 

“Yes, please _do_ enlighten us. _Some of us_ have important things to do.” Tom interrupted.

 

Sirius pouted. “Is _anyone_ going to let me speak?!” He wailed.

 

Severus glared at everyone and the room quieted. “There, Mutt. Speak your piece.”

 

Sirius shot him a bland look. “Gee, thanks, love you too.” He said flatly.

 

Severus sighed, pulled him close, and laid a searing kiss on his lips.

 

Harry flushed and pointedly looked away. “Tell me when the PDA is over.” He muttered to Tom.

 

“They're done.” Tom said, and Harry looked back to see Sirius grinning widely.

 

“All right, Lady and Gentlemen!” He drew a vial of shimmering liquid out of his pocket. “Who's up for a trip in the pensieve to see Dumbledore's arrest, courtesy of Kingsley Shacklebolt?” He asked eagerly.

 

Everyone's interest sharpened at those words.

 

“I _would_ like to see that!” Tom said.

 

“Well, we have the memory, and I have a pensieve...” Severus murmured.

 

“I’m not missing that for the _world_!” Harry said eagerly.

 

Minerva sighed. “Well, if you all are going in, I might as well.”

 

“Twisted your arm, did we?” Remus asked with a smile.

 

Minerva raised an eyebrow. “ _Someone_ has to mourn the great man that once was!”

 

“The greatness ended before your time, so why bother?” Sirius asked as Severus brought over his pensieve.

 

Sirius poured the memory in and they all dipped their heads to have a look.

 

They landed in the Hog’s Head, and saw a man they didn’t know walking away from Amelia Bones and Kingsley.

 

“Must be Marcus under a glamour. A _dark_ one, because it’s rippling, but I can’t see through it.” Harry muttered.

 

Amelia and Kingsley stepped up to a woman.

 

“Dumbledore under Polyjuice.” Harry whispered to the others, who all nodded.

 

“Albus Dumbledore, you are under arrest.” Amelia said firmly.

 

He looked up, shocked. “For what?!” He asked, not even trying to hide his identity.

 

Amelia looked around at the semi-crowded bar. “Do you really want me to list all the charges right here and now?” She asked. “We could do this somewhere more private, if you'd like.” She offered, hoping for his sake he would take it.

 

“I deserve to know why!” He shouted, standing.

 

Kingsley grabbed his hands and snapped the magic-suppressing cuffs on him, and they sealed shut around his wrists.

 

“Fine, if you insist. Your charges are: two counts of use of the Imperius curse, three counts of use of Avada Kedavra, murder of a Lord, Lady and Heir of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House, two counts of kidnapping, breaching the Statute of Secrecy, assault on a Muggle—”

 

Dumbledore paled as she began and called out: “Stop!” Cutting off the list. “I’d prefer to hear the rest of these false accusations in private, please.” He told her.

 

Harry and Tom started snickering, while Minerva looked disapproving.

 

Amelia nodded, rolling up the scroll she had been reading them from. “Good choice. Let’s go.” She said, and Kingsley held fast to the man as they left the bar and took a Portkey to a ministry holding cell.

 

“I’d like to hear my charges now.” Dumbledore said, taking a seat on the narrow cot in the room.

 

Amelia and Kingsley left the cell and Amelia unrolled the scroll again. “Pick up where I left off, or start over?” She asked him.

 

Dumbledore looked weary. “Please, Madam, if you could start over.”

 

Amelia sighed and began to read. “Two counts of use of the Imperius curse, three counts of use of Avada Kedavra, murder of a Lord, Lady and Heir of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House, two counts of kidnapping, breaching the Statute of Secrecy, assault on a Muggle, creating and spreading a false prophecy, child endangerment, accessory to murder of Lord and Lady of an Ancient and Noble House, failure to report known facts about a crime committed against a Lord and Lady of an Ancient and Noble House, false imprisonment without trial of the Lord of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House, accessory to child abuse, conspiracy to murder the Lord of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House, three counts of tampering with a creature inheritance, placing a magic leech on a child, misuse of authority, illegal surveillance on a mated triad, conspiracy to view child pornography, illegal possession and use of a controlled substance, and possession of a banned poison.”

 

“Possession, but not _use_?” Dumbledore asked.

 

“You are not being charged for the use of it, because it was used on the plaintiffs' attorney, and would be a conflict of interest if he were to charge you with it.” Amelia told him. “He wants to represent them more than he wants you held accountable for that.”

 

“Who is accusing me of all these things?” Dumbledore asked her, as the Polyjuice finally wore off.

 

“The plaintiffs are Harry Potter, on behalf of the Selwyn family and himself, Sirius Black, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Charles Weasley, the people, meaning the court itself, for your use of Polyjuice, and Severus Prince.” Amelia told him.

 

Dumbledore looked furious. “What exactly is _Severus_ charging me with?!”

 

“The possession of poison. He was the one to take and identify the sample.” Amelia said.

 

“I see. I would like to speak to a Law Wizard.” Dumbledore said. “I would also like to be allowed to find one myself.”

 

Amelia nodded. “You will have six business days to find one and discuss the case with them. An Auror will be stationed outside your cell to help you find someone suitable in time. They will send your messages after reviewing them and will deliver any replies to you as soon as they arrive. Your first Auror guard will be Kingsley. Nymphadora would have volunteered for the job, but she has been reinstated as a Black family member with her mother, and the family is a Sworn Enemy of yours, so she was not suitable.” She said. “Your meals will be delivered in a timely manner. Good day, Sir.” She said before leaving.

 

They exited the pensieve and Harry, Tom and Sirius fell to the ground, howling with laughter.

 

Severus and Remus were smirking and watching the others fondly.

 

Minerva sighed. “I’m going to go to my office and drink.” She announced.

 

Severus hummed. “Have a good night, Minerva.” He said.

 

“I’m sure I won’t. But I’m glad you all enjoyed what you saw.” She said heavily, then left the room, still in mourning.

 

The trial would be a spectacle Albus didn’t deserve.


	53. Trial Begins

Harry was nearly vibrating with excitement.

 

The subpoenas had come the day after Dumbledore’s arrest, and in an hour,  they'd be Flooing into the Ministry to put the man away for good.

 

“ _Eat_ , Harrison. It’s going to be a busy day. Lunch may be late, and I want you sharp today. No skipping or skimping on meals.” Severus warned.

 

Harry sighed, and started eating as he thought of the trial eagerly.

 

This was going to be _so much fun_!

 

*****

 

Marcus sighed when he saw his opposition.

 

Albus Dumbledore was powerful, was recently very influential, and was rich. Therefore, the man could afford to be represented by the best attorneys that money could buy.

 

Or, he _could have_ , if the best of them would lower themselves to associating with a sworn enemy of the House of Black.

 

Luckily for Marcus, they would _not_.

 

So, while Dumbledore's attorney was _good_ , and had bested Marcus the last time they had met in court, he was not _the_ _best_ , and he and Marcus had met four times before last, and were almost even with wins against each other.

 

With his new charm bracelet augmenting his persuasive skills, Marcus was confident that he could win this time.

 

Arnold Remans was his name, and he was talented, but Marcus was sure he would win. He had justice on his side.

 

But of course, as was always the case, only time would tell.

 

Dumbledore was brought in, clad in the grey robes of Azkaban, and looking pale and wan. He was sat in the chair, and the chains came to life, securing him there.

 

“Criminal trial on the 1st of March, into crimes committed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore.” Fudge began. He paused, then added, “Due to the numerous lists of charges, the Defendant will be stripped of his title of Supreme Mugwump and will only be reinstated if he can prove that _all_ charges are false to the Wizengamot's satisfaction.”

 

Harry felt elated as he watched Dumbledore slump just a _little more_ in his bonds. That was the last little bit of prestige the man had left to claim.

 

And now, even that was gone.

 

“The charges are as follows: two counts of use of the Imperius curse, three counts of use of Avada Kedavra, murder of a Lord, Lady and Heir of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House, two counts of kidnapping, breaching the Statute of Secrecy, assault on a Muggle, creating and spreading a false prophecy, child endangerment, accessory to murder of Lord and Lady of an Ancient and Noble House, failure to report known facts about a crime committed against a Lord and Lady of an Ancient and Noble House, false imprisonment without trial of the Lord of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House, accessory to child abuse, conspiracy to murder the Lord of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House, three counts of tampering with a creature inheritance, placing a magic leech on a child, misuse of authority, illegal surveillance on a mated triad, conspiracy to view child pornography, illegal possession and use of a controlled substance, and possession of a banned poison.” Fudge looked weary and was clearly losing faith in everything he had once thought Albus Dumbledore stood for. “Speaking for the prosecution, Law Wizard Marcus Reynolds. For the defence, Law Wizard Arnold Remans.” Fudge then announced himself, his senior undersecretary, and Amelia Bones. Then he announced, “The prosecution has the floor.”

 

Marcus stood. “The prosecution would like to call Harry Potter, Lord Selwyn, to the stand, to testify on behalf of his departed family, with the agreement that he will be called again later to testify on his own behalf.” He said.

 

Harry gathered the papers he had copied from the Selwyn codex, everything not relating to the trial blacked out in deference to the Selwyn families' privacy, and took the stand.

 

“Lord Selwyn, you are not yet required to take Veritaserum, as you will merely be supplying written evidence. What is on those papers, and where do they come from?” Marcus asked.

 

Harry pressed his lips together tightly, then spoke. “These are the pertinent areas from the Selwyn family codex that list the Imperius curse Dumbledore placed on Adora Selwyn—”

 

There were shocked gasps and whispers at that.

 

“—and the killing curses he later cast on Adora, Hector and my uncle Daniel Selwyn, as well as the stasis he kept my mother—Elanore Selwyn—under for fifty years before implanting her in a Muggle woman when it began to fail.”

 

The whispers turned into a roar of sound, the crowd of people and reporters outraged by the murder of such a beloved family finally being solved to their satisfaction—and the pain the mere mention of such a thing renewed for those that had known and loved them.

 

“Order! We will have silence, even if I have to have the people not integral to this case removed from the courtroom!” Fudge shouted.

 

The threat of missing the trial silenced everyone.

 

Marcus inclined his head. “Are the parts not essential blacked out to preserve your families’ privacy?” He checked.

 

Harry nodded. “Only the spells cast by Dumbledore or at Dumbledore in their own defence are listed there.” He said, handing the papers over. “One copy for the Wizengamot, one for the defence.” He told the man.

 

Marcus glanced over them, having seen them before, and walked over to the Minister, handing over the papers, then handed one to his opponent.

 

Fudge looked them over, frowning, cast a spell to reveal that they had only had sections blacked out and nothing else had been edited, and handed them down the row of Wizengamot members, letting them all read the papers as he spoke. “Pages from a codex can be copied, but not edited to this extent. The charges of one count of Imperius and three killing curses will stand, as well as the three murder charges of a Lord, Lady and Heir of a Most Ancient and Most Noble house, as these pages are genuine. And poor little Daniel never had a chance. He was only five.” He said. He looked at Dumbledore and seemed to be reassessing the man before him.

 

Dumbledore looked sour and was glaring around the room.

 

“Thank you, Lord Selwyn, you may leave the stand for now.” Marcus said. “The prosecution calls Headmistress Minerva McGonagall to the stand.”

 

Minerva got up and took the stand.

 

“You are testifying about the kidnapping charge not related to having Elanore Selwyn in stasis, correct?” Marcus asked.

 

“I am, the other count was Harry, and I was there for it.” She confirmed.

 

Marcus nodded. “Do you consent to Veritaserum?” He checked.

 

“I do.” Minerva said.

 

An Auror administered the serum and asked, “What is your name and titles?”

 

“Minerva Isobel McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” She said clearly and proudly.

 

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed suspiciously. If she was an acceptable Headmistress, and Tom was an heir… When had her loyalties shifted so profoundly?

 

“It is working.” The Auror confirmed.

 

Marcus stood in front of her. “You watched the home of Harry's _supposed_ relatives the day before Harry was left there, correct?” He asked.

 

Minerva's lips tightened. “Yes, just in case the attack Albus suspected would happen _did_ happen. Looking back, I realise that his surety the attack would come _should_ have raised some alarm bells in my head.” She admitted.

 

Marcus nodded. “Yes, well, you had trust in your superiors, which is still an admirable trait. What was your opinion of the family?”

 

“They were _awful_ people, not even fit to raise their _own_ son, much less our precious saviour, much as he loathes the title.” She said in disgust. “Horrible people, all of them.”

 

Marcus hummed. “And what reason did the accused give you for placing Harry with them?”

 

Minerva frowned thunderously. “Blood Wards fuelled by Lily’s sacrifice. Which was a _lie_ , as _Elanore Selwyn_ shared _no blood relation_ to Petunia Dursley!”

 

“Wouldn’t she have, though, after sharing Rose Evans’ womb for six months?” Marcus asked, playing devil’s advocate. “Blood does get transferred from mother to child.” He pointed out.

 

“A miniscule amount does, yes, but by two months into gestation a magical child has their own blood supply, and it doesn’t mingle enough to be meaningful at all. Lily Evans' blood was Selwyn through and through. There was no way Blood Wards would have taken at that house.”

 

Marcus nodded. “I see. Of course, at that time, you had no way of knowing that.”

 

Minerva sighed. “I watched him place the supposed ‘Blood Wards,’ and there was the tell-tale shimmer for a moment, but looking back on it, I _felt_ nothing, and Albus always _was_ good at illusions.” She shook her head. “I should have seen it for the farce it was.”

 

“He didn’t intend for you to know. It is a simple thing to overlook. You were at the reading of the Potter’s wills, correct?” Marcus asked.

 

Minerva swallowed thickly. “I was. Lily was always a favourite student of mine. We were close.” She said heavily.

 

Marcus clasped his hands behind his back. “And, in the event of their deaths, what was to happen to Harry?” He asked.

 

“He was to go to Severus first, Sirius Black if Severus was unable to take him, and Remus Lupin as a last option. There was a caveat that he _must not_ go to the Dursleys' home, as Dumbledore had been informed of the mistreatment Harry would receive there.” She finished hotly.

 

Marcus nodded. “And was he? Mistreated, that is. To the best of your knowledge.”

 

Minerva drew in a breath. “He always seemed so cheerful. But he was so much smaller than the other children, and at first, he would flinch from even casual touches and hugs. He seemed to always expect it to hurt. I saw it, but I brushed it off. I convinced myself there was nothing there, where I never had before. It was strange.” She mused.

 

Marcus frowned. “Might you be under a compulsion to ignore signs of abuse from him?” He asked.

 

Minerva looked shocked. “I… Don’t want to admit that Albus might have done that, but… He's done everything else I can conceive of. He could have gone that far.” She sighed. “You can check.”

 

Marcus cast a quick revealing spell on her and a web of sickly yellow-green light encased her upper body, from her chest to her head. Marcus grimaced. “This is the Cogere compulsion, the strongest and darkest of the lot. This particular one is illegal, and this is clearly the variant that ensnares not only the mind, but the heart. It makes you not care as deeply for the subject as you would otherwise, and since you care for him already, you must have been fighting the effects this whole time.” He said.

 

Minerva’s eyes widened and filled with tears. “Not _care_ about him?!” She whispered, then turned to face Dumbledore. “Tell me _why_ , Albus!” She demanded hotly.

 

“I will ask him when it is time.” Marcus assured her before Fudge could scold her for talking to the defendant. “For now, we need to finish your questioning.”

 

Minerva gritted her teeth, but nodded.

 

“You'll need someone skilled in mental magics to take that off.” Marcus told her.

 

“I’m sure Severus will be willing.” She said.

 

“Alright, did Harry ever come to you with complaints about where he was living?” Marcus asked.

 

Minerva shook her head. “He was stoic, always. He never complained about it, at least not to me. Such a strong boy, willing to put up with so much that he shouldn’t have had to. We've done him a grave disservice letting it go on so long under false pretences.” She said sadly.

 

Marcus nodded. “No further questions.”


	54. Arnold's Objections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still much more to go. Thankfully, after the second part of Harry's testimony, the only long one should be Tom's... But that will be a doozy.

Arnold Remans came forward next and observed Minerva closely.

 

“Tell me, do you always take such a… Deep interest in your students’ home lives?” He asked quietly, his voice calm, yet carrying in the stillness of the room.

 

Minerva bristled. “Yes, Sir, I always do! My students have to be able to rely on me when they are at school. As Gryffindor Head of House, I am the de-facto mother figure for all of my lions while they are at Hogwarts, and I involve myself directly with their parents or guardians whenever I must. I have been known in the case of one of my students to petition their guardian to purchase him a new wand when I discovered he was using his father’s wand. I care for them all and watch over them as if they were my own. As any good Head of House does for their students!”

 

“Is it normal for you to know this much information about your former students’ legal affairs?” Arnold tried next.

 

“Legal affairs, not so much. However, upon finding out that I would be willing to testify on his behalf at the trial, Harry showed the pertinent codex pages to me, to show his relation to Adora Selwyn, and so I would not be blindsided by the information and lose my composure in public. Adora and my mother were close.” Minerva pressed her lips together. “Harry always was very concerned for people’s dignity, and never wanted to wrong-foot a friend.” She added.

 

Arnold hummed doubtfully. “How long did you watch the family Mr. Dumbledore placed Harry with?”

 

Minerva frowned. “A full day.” She answered.

 

“And you believe just by watching them for one day, you can form an opinion of them? Couldn’t they have been having an off day?” He pressed.

 

Minerva’s eyes narrowed. “Those _Muggles_ were so _against_ anything even a little bit different, anything that deviated from the norm, that I knew they would not be able to handle raising a magical child. They were not the type to laugh off accidental magic or look the other way when the child they took in started displaying odd behaviours. Indeed, they struck me as the type to lash out—perhaps violently, perhaps not—whenever the slightest thing disrupted their perfectly _normal_ daily routine. I knew that Harry, from what Lily had already told me of him, would be anything _but_ a normal child.”

 

“You said, _perhaps_ violently. You also said Mr. Potter—I’m sorry, _Lord Selwyn_ —never came to you to speak of any abuse. Children do not always grow at the same rates as others, or indeed, to the same stature as their parents, and might his timidity have been the result of shyness, rather than a violent home life? He was in a new environment, and the magical world can be scary at first.” Arnold suggested.

 

“He never came to _me_ about his home life. However, he might have gone to _Albus_ and been warned away from going to anybody else by him. He can be an intimidating man; children are likely to heed his words.” Minerva said.

 

Arnold turned to Fudge and said, “Objection! Speculation!”

 

Fudge sighed. “Sustained. Headmistress, please answer the question, do not assume.” He said.

 

Minerva fumed. “I was not expecting much when he walked in through those doors the first time—eleven-year-olds tend to run small—but I was at least expecting him to have _some_ baby fat, perhaps a certain roundness of the cheeks. What I saw was a waif-thin boy that looked no older than eight. He ate very little at first, but quickly began to put on weight as he progressed to normal-sized portions at mealtimes. He also hoarded food—a behaviour displayed by children expecting to have food become scarce at any time.” She added sharply.

 

Arnold paled just slightly. “No further questions.” He said quickly.

 

Minerva hid her smirk.

 

She felt her point had been made.

 

She left the stand and Marcus stood again. “The prosecution calls Sirius Black, Lord Black, to the stand.”

 

Sirius got up and took his place, looking proud and composed. “I can take Veritaserum, but it must be administered drop by drop. I am expecting. The announcement of my engagement and the expected child will be in tomorrow’s Prophet.” He told the court.

 

“My congratulations, Lord Black. Would you please take a single drop of Veritaserum?” Marcus asked.

 

Sirius took one drop and the Auror asked, “What is your name and titles?”

 

“Sirius Orion Black, Lord Black.” He answered.

 

“It is working. You have ten minutes.” He told Marcus.

 

Marcus nodded. “Lord Black, when were you asked to become Secret Keeper for the Potter family?” He asked.

 

“March of 1980.” Sirius said.

 

“And when did they change their minds?” Marcus asked.

 

“May 16th, 1980. The day before the spell was cast, they told me they had decided to use Peter, instead.” Sirius answered.

 

Marcus nodded. “And who was the one to cast that spell?” He asked.

 

“Albus Dumbledore.”

 

There were gasps, murmurs and whispers being traded throughout the room.

 

“So Albus Dumbledore _knew_ you were innocent of wrongdoing, was in fact the _only person_ that knew. Why would he insist on putting you in Azkaban with no trial?” Marcus asked.

 

“I've been trying to figure that out myself.” Sirius snapped, shooting a glare in the man's direction.

 

“Objection!” Arnold shouted, standing. “There is no evidence implying that my client asked anyone to put him in Azkaban without trial!” He said.

 

“Well, of _course_ there's not!” Sirius shouted at the man. “Even _he's_ not stupid enough to leave a paper trail!”

 

“Lord Black!” Fudge shouted. “Another outburst like that and you will find yourself in contempt of court!”

 

“Lord Black, if I may, _why_ did they change who was to be secret-keeper? Did they tell you?” Marcus asked.

 

Sirius nodded. “They told me. Albus suggested they do it, to keep it safer. Peter was the less likely choice, more of a hanger-on than a real friend. I was too obvious, according to him, because James and I were like brothers. James didn’t want to risk my life by using me and having someone kill me in an attempt to get the information.”

 

“An admirable sentiment. Was Peter Marked?” Marcus asked.

 

Sirius shook his head. “Not at that time. He was Marked before the attack happened, though. I saw the mark as he killed the Muggles when I confronted him. Purely speculation here, but I believe he was Marked as a reward for revealing their location.”

 

Marcus nodded. “So, to conclude, Albus Dumbledore knew you were innocent, knew who the secret keeper actually was, and did not report this information, nor insist you go to trial after you were caught and blamed for their deaths?”

 

Sirius nodded. “That’s correct.”

 

The Auror stepped forward. “Time's up.” He said. “We need another dose.”

 

Sirius opened his mouth obligingly and another drop was placed within. “Still the same person.” He said before the test question could be asked.

 

The Auror made a face of discontent, but nodded.

 

Marcus smiled at him. “I have no further questions.” He said.

 

Arnold came forward. “Lord Black, you said you were told by James Potter that my client suggested the switch?”

 

“That's right.” Sirius answered, frowning.

 

“So you were not _there_ when the suggestion was made?” He added.

 

“Correct.” Sirius told him.

 

Arnold turned to Fudge. “I want that information stricken from the record as hearsay, please.”

 

Marcus ground his teeth where he was seated to the side. _Damn_ him!

 

Arnold looked smug. “No further questions.” He said.

 

Sirius left the stand, and Marcus came forward again. “The prosecution would like to call Harrison Prince, Lord Selwyn, to the stand again, to testify on his own behalf.”

 

Harry came forward and sat in the chair.

 

“Do you consent to Veritaserum?” Marcus asked.

 

“I do.” Harry responded.

 

The Auror placed the three drops on his tongue and asked, “What is your names and titles?”

 

“Harrison Severus Prince, Lord Potter, Lord Selwyn, Lord Gryffindor, Heir Prince.” He answered.

 

“I—um… This is most unusual!” The Auror said, confused.

 

There was shocked murmuring at that.

 

Marcus, to quell them, first asked, “I thought your boyfriend was Lord Gryffindor?”

 

Harry responded as they had planned. “I was unaware last time I was given Veritaserum of my connection to the title, but I have since had a more in-depth inheritance test, and it came out.”

 

Marcus nodded. “Very well.” He paced a few steps away, hands clasped behind his back, and turned to face Harry again. “Lord Gryffindor, you claim you were abused by your relatives. Would you mind elaborating on the abuse you suffered—I’m sorry, I know it is a hard subject.”

 

Harry hummed sadly. “I slept in a cupboard under the stairs in lieu of a bedroom for the first ten years I was with them—”

 

“Did they not have adequate space for you?” Marcus interrupted, as they had planned.

 

“Oh, no, my cousin, their son, had _two_ bedrooms—one for him, and one for his old and broken toys.” Harry explained.

 

The crowd began murmuring again.

 

“I was made to do all the chores—the cleaning, the gardening, and, when I reached the age of four, the cooking. I was only given the bare minimum of food needed to survive, but not what was needed to _thrive_. As a result, I was very small. They called me degrading names. ‘Boy’ and ‘Freak’ were the two favourites. My Uncle Vernon and my cousin used to beat me—with fists, feet, belts, canes and anything else they could find. I found out after receiving my Hogwarts letter that they were trying to ‘beat the magic out of me.’” He said.

 

“Were these beatings given under the guise of ‘punishment' for anything?” Marcus asked.

 

“Some.” Harry answered. “I was stupid enough to try and steal food when I was younger and the hunger overtook me. I was beaten bloody for those infractions.” He said without emotion.

 

“You sound rather blasé about it all.” Marcus said.

 

Harry shrugged. “You get used to it after a while.”

 

Marcus shook his head. “You shouldn’t have had to.” He said. “Did they do anything else?”

 

“Not really. I got Dudley’s old clothes to wear, which were way too baggy on me, but they were clothes. And I couldn’t show him up in school, I had to bring home worse grades than him. That was hard, at times. But that was small stuff.” Harry shrugged.

 

Marcus nodded. “No further questions.” He said.


	55. Recess

Arnold’s turn with Harry was next, and the man eyed him speculatively. “Lord Gryffindor,” He began, “I have to wonder what makes you think you are mentally sound enough to testify in your own defence. If you _were_ abused, that is. It does leave mental damages behind, after all. What makes you think you have truly put it all behind you?”

 

Harry frowned. “I put it all behind me well enough to learn Occlumency, which I was told required a strong mind. I think the fact that I was able to learn it well enough to keep my father out means that I am _quite_ mentally sound, thank you very much.” He sneered back at the man.

 

Arnold Remans hummed. “As you say, it does. I suppose I will take you at your word. You say that most of your alleged ‘beatings’ were, in fact, punishments. What makes you think they were _abuse_ , and not just rather harsh punishments, as your guardians claimed? Children sometimes confuse the two.”

 

Harry glared at the man. “Punishments do not make the child _bleed_ , they do not break bones, or make the child black out. _All of which_ happened to _me_. _Repeatedly_.” He snapped.

 

Arnold’s brow rose. “If you had broken bones, why did the Muggle authorities not intervene and remove you from their care when they took you to the hospital?” He asked.

 

Harry laughed bitterly. “The _hospital_?! That costs _money_ , and they would rather eat their hand than spend money on _me_. I never went to one.” He answered.

 

“So all we have as evidence of broken bones is your word. Pity, that.” Arnold said lightly.

 

“I could offer you _memories_ of the way my arm bent the wrong way and snapped loudly when Vernon tried to pick me up by it when I was twelve! The way my leg cracked, and my knee bent backwards when Dudley fell on it while I was sprawled over the last three steps after he’d pushed me down the stairs at eight! Do you want to see those?! Would _that_ satisfy your sick curiosity?!” Harry shouted, leaning nearer to the man.

 

Arnold's eyes had widened progressively over the course of Harry's shouting and he was pale now, a chalky white colour as he shook his head. “No further questions.” He said weakly.

 

Harry growled at him as he got up and stalked back to his seat.

 

Marcus stood. “The prosecution would like to request a recess.” He said.

 

Fudge hummed, nodding. “We will take an hour for lunch. There are privacy spells up, you cannot discuss particulars about the case outside the courtroom. Only generalities can be vocalized, so best not to even try.” He said.

 

The courtroom quickly cleared, and Severus bodily hauled a fuming Harry out of his seat. “Come on, brat, you have to eat.”

 

“I don’t _want to_!” He snapped, arms crossed over his chest.

 

“You're _going to_.” Severus said flatly. “Calming draughts _cannot_ be taken on an empty stomach, and you _need_ one.” He added.

 

Harry sighed and let his father lead him from the room and to the cafeteria.

 

Severus and Tom bracketed Harry and Harry leaned into his consort for strength and comfort.

 

“I'm actually a little worried I may do something rash to the man when it’s my turn.” Tom commented.

 

Severus sighed. “I can’t give _you_ a calming draught until you've finished your Veritaserum. The draught interferes with it.” He explained.

 

“I _know_ that!” Tom snapped. “I’m not _stupid_.” He added in mutter.

 

Severus went and got his lunch as well as Harry and Tom's, since Harry was refusing to let Tom get up to get his own. He returned and handed out sandwiches, crisps and small side salads.

 

“I’m a little worried about you, M—Sir.” Draco corrected, looking nervous.

 

Tom sighed. “Sir is fine _here_ , Mr. Malfoy.” He said.

 

Draco looked relieved. “What if he was able to find something on you?” He added.

 

Tom hummed, eating a bite of his salad. “Then I shall have to lie.” He said softly. “I can always do that. I have an explanation for the Veritaserum not working last time, after all.”

 

“I’m just worried you'll be caught out. That would be very bad for us. For _you_.” Draco said.

 

Tom smiled. “Your concern is heartening, Mr. Malfoy. I will be fine.” He assured the teen.

 

Harry ate, cuddling into Tom the whole time, mostly silent as he recovered from reliving the hardest parts of his past. He kept seeing flashes of Vernon in his mind's eye, but thanks to his Occlumency he was mostly able to shove those thoughts aside.

 

While they were eating, Marcus came over. “Tom, he and Dumbledore are probably going to dig into your past. He'll want to discredit you, but luckily anything he finds out will be too late to incriminate anybody else.”

 

Tom hummed. “He will try. But I’m not worried. I have an excuse for beating the Veritaserum last time. I will be fine.” He said.

 

Harry sighed. “Should we head back?” He asked.

 

Severus wordlessly handed over a potion.

 

Harry sighed again, but took it and grimaced. “Urgh.” He shuddered as it flowed through him, easing tense muscles and chasing away unpleasant thoughts.

 

Severus took back the vial, lips twitching in amusement.

 

Harry scowled. “Don’t say anything.” He told the man.

 

They cleaned up and headed back into the courtroom, Charlie coming up to Harry. “The twins keep hinting that you're leading a group I should ask to join, but I asked them point-blank about it over lunch, and they told me they can't say more without your say-so. What do I need to know?” He asked.

 

Harry smiled. “Well, I have an agreement with a certain Dark Lord that I will lead a sub-group of those that don’t want to join him, but are still willing to turn away from our _delightful_ opponent today.” He said, shooting a glare at Dumbledore. “They are called the Hopefuls, and it stands for Hopeful Future Death Eaters, although some of them will remain with me indefinitely.” He said, then grinned. “Fred and George will stay mine, because he’s smart enough to be wary of them and doesn’t trust their loyalty to him, though he trusts them with me.”

 

Charlie frowned, thinking, then rolled his eyes heavenward and sighed. “Where do I sign up?” He asked.

 

Harry frowned. “I don’t want you unwilling.” He said.

 

Charlie grinned. “I’m not. I’m just wondering how much this will cut into my work commitments and my time with my new mate. She's over there, in the spectator section.” He pointed out a pretty young woman with long dark hair. “Her name is Claudia, Claudiu when she’s male. She's a metamorphmagus and switches between the two genders when she feels like it.”

 

Harry grinned. “Lucky you.”

 

Charlie chuckled. “I know. Anyway, I’m in.” He said surely.

 

Harry keyed a ring to him and surreptitiously handed it over. “This will warm when I call you. The twins will be able to explain things to you better now. You're keyed into the lip-locker, but meet with me after the trial so I can cast one on you. I shouldn’t do it here, in full view.” He admitted, looking around.

 

“No.” Charlie agreed. “Don’t cast a dark privacy spell with this many witnesses. We can wait.”

 

“Anyway, it looks like things are about to start up again.” Harry said.

 

“Yeah. I'll stick around after. But now I have to get back to my seat.”

 

Harry waved him away and Charlie went back to the twins.

 

Fudge came in and got settled, and the doors closed with a slam. “Court is reconvened. The prosecution has the floor.” He announced.

 

Marcus moved to the front of the room. “The prosecution would like to call Tom Riddle, Lord Slytherin, to the stand.”

 

Tom pressed a quick kiss to Harry wrist and stood, walking to the witness chair as Harry smiled happily at his back.

 

“Before we begin, I would like to apologise for not being truthful last time and prove that it will not happen this time.” He reached into his mouth and popped out the hollow molar, enlarging it and opening it. “This is how I undermined the Veritaserum last time.” He showed the Wizengamot the empty inside. “I had a capsule inside filled with the antidote, and I took it out and bit it right after taking the serum, so that I could lie. I am no longer hiding my identity from anyone, so the measure is no longer needed. Harrison and the world now _know_ who I am.”

 

Marcus hummed. “And _why_ were you hiding your true identity from the person you proclaim to love?” He asked.

 

Tom chuckled. “Because I was worried that he would not give Lord _Slytherin_ a chance to prove I was worth loving. I didn’t want to taint his view of me so soon. So I waited until he knew me well, and then came clean. He told me it made no difference who my ancestors were, he loved me for who _I_ am.”

 

Marcus nodded. “Very well.” He said. “Do you consent to Veritaserum and promise you will not subvert it this time?”

 

Tom smiled. “I have no capsule of antidote.” He said, turning the molar upside-down and shaking it, proving it was empty.

 

“You may put that back in your mouth.” Marcus said in amusement.

 

Tom put the molar back in and the Auror dosed him. “What is your name and titles?”

 

“Tom Marvolo Riddle II, Lord Slytherin.” He answered.

 

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed.

 

Marcus came forward. “You were the one to uncover Dumbledore's plan to have Harry killed by You-Know-Who, correct?” He asked.

 

“I was.” Tom confirmed.

 

“How did that happen?”

 

“I was applying for the job of DADA professor when we began to discuss Harry and my relationship with him. I wanted to provide both that memory and the memory of the other charge's details as pensieve testimony, to prove my truthfulness.” He said.

 

Marcus nodded. “That should be admissible,” He looked up to Fudge, who nodded at him. “But for the record, tell us what the second memory holds.”

 

Tom hummed. “Dumbledore had a mated triad under his purview as Headmaster, one of which was a breeding sub. He waited until this sub had to nest and give birth in a common area of the school because the triad had no private room where he could feel safe and secure. While this in itself is not a crime, it does show a certain lack of common decency. Furthermore, after they had welcomed their children—a set of beautiful twins girls—into the world, he saw fit to finally give them rooms. They checked the rooms for spellwork and bade me check when I returned from Christmas holiday, as there were surveillance spells and eavesdropping spells everywhere—including right over the bed. One of the boys in the bond is only fifteen. The only people legally allowed to see him in intimate ways are his bonded mates. Dumbledore seemed to not care and had decided to try and catch a glimpse of him in his most private and unguarded moments—those he spends in bed with his beloved mates. It is _vile_.” He said heatedly.

 

Marcus collected the memories and took them to Fudge. “No further questions.”

 

Fudge hummed. “We will view these after the defence cross-examines the witness.” He said.

 

Arnold came forward with a shark-like grin.

 

 


	56. Two in the Stand

Tom eyed the man warily.

 

Arnold smiled. “Mr. Riddle—”

 

“Lord Slytherin.” Tom corrected.

 

“Mm, see, I have doubts about _that_.” Arnold told him. “How did you come by your name? Are you aware of who the first of that name is?”

 

“My father.” Tom answered flatly, then added, “The Dark Lord known as _Voldemort_.”

 

Arnold nodded. “I’m curious, who is your _mother_?”

 

Tom scowled. “My _bearer_ was Andrew Rosier.” He hissed.

 

“Convenient that he's dead.” Arnold mused.

 

“He's not _dead_ , he's simply moved out of the country!” Tom snapped.

 

Marcus stood. “Objection! How is his parentage relevant to this case?” He asked.

 

Arnold turned to smile winningly at Fudge. “I’m establishing his trustworthiness.” He answered lightly.

 

“Overruled. Mr. Remans, you may proceed with the line of questioning.” Fudge said, shrugging at Marcus.

 

Marcus fumed.

 

“So,” Arnold drawled, “Who are you _loyal_ to?”

 

Tom frowned. “Myself first, Harry second, and Hogwarts last, but it still makes the list.”

 

“Not your father?” Arnold pressed.

 

Tom tensed, purely for show, and replied tightly, “We had a falling-out when he returned.”

 

Arnold hummed. “If he is still alive, how did _you_ earn the title of Lord Slytherin?”

 

Tom smiled. “Harry won it as a baby, through conquest, and later bequeathed it to me, when he heard who my father was. It was, after all, his title to pass on.” He purred.

 

Harry began shaking with silent laughter.

 

Severus snorted softly.

 

“I see.” Arnold said. “I wonder, though, why Harry would choose to be with the man whose father killed his mother.”

 

Tom glared at the man. “He understands that I am not my father, any more than he is _his_ father. We are separate people.” The unspoken ‘idiot’ at the end was clear.

 

“I see. And what are your plans going forward?” Arnold asked.

 

“To change Hogwarts for the better.” Tom answered.

 

“Is that all?” Arnold pressed.

 

“And to love Harry to the best of my ability.” Tom added.

 

Harry smiled at him.

 

“I see. No further questions.” Arnold said, seeming to give up on getting anything useful out of him.

 

“Lord Slytherin, you may leave the stand. The court will be in recess while we view the pensieve memories.” Fudge said.

 

The Wizengamot filed out, and Tom sat beside Harry.

 

Harry cuddled into Tom, smiling widely. “I love you.” He said.

 

Tom chuckled. “And I, you. More than anything.”

 

Harry and Tom basked in the semi-quietness as spectators and reporters discussed the proceedings so far.

 

When the Wizengamot came back in, looking various degrees of incensed and sickened, Fudge spoke, “Court will reconvene. The prosecution has the floor.”

 

Marcus came forward. “The prosecution would like to call the Prewett magical twins, Fred and George Prewett, to testify together.”

 

“Objection! They are two separate people!” Arnold shouted.

 

Marcus shot him a glare. “They are _magical twins_ ; if their answers are not _exactly_ the same, they will be remarkably similar! There is no _reason_ to make them testify separately, except to distress the submissive one by taking away their greatest support at a trying time!” He said, voice dripping acid.

 

Fudge sighed. “Overruled; the twins will take the stand together.” He said, well-used to Marcus and Arnold spitting nails at each other at least once a case when up against each other.

 

Marcus turned and smiled at Fudge. “Thank you, Minister.”

 

“Precedent stands.” The man said, waving away the thanks as the twins came forward and took the stand.

 

“Do both of you consent to Veritaserum?”

 

“Does it pass into breast milk?” George asked, worried.

 

“It won't harm the babes.” Marcus assured him.

 

“Then yes, we do.” Fred answered for them both.

 

The Auror came forward and dosed them both. “Names and titles, please.”

 

“Fred Gideon Prewett,” Fred began.

 

“And George Fabian Prewett,” George added.

 

“Lord Prewett.” They finished together.

 

The assembled spectators let out rumbles of quiet laughter.

 

Marcus smiled indulgently. “Alright, Lords Prewett, when did your mate inherit, and what were the circumstances surrounding the premature inheritance?” He asked. “Fifteen is not the normal age for a Veela inheritance.”

 

Fred chuckled. “Shortly after Harry's birthday, our naughty little mate decided to try and brew the Creatura Reveale potion.” He snorted. “It blew up, being a seventh-year potion and a little out of his range. It coated him, and he went through his inheritance, two years early. We had to bond to keep him alive, but I wouldn't change it for the world.” He said, obviously besotted.

 

George nodded. “Yes, it was August twelfth. We were already aware of our creature sides and unblocked by that time.” He added.

 

“And why were your creature sides blocked?” Marcus asked. “By whom?”

 

Fred scowled. “We don’t know _why_ , but as for the _who_ , Dumbledore was the one to administer the blocker.” He hissed out.

 

Marcus hummed. “How old were you when the potion was administered?”

 

“Young enough that neither of us remember the incident, and we were, to our knowledge, never asked if we wanted that side blocked or not.” George chose to answer that one.

 

“Thank you. Was there any reason for Dumbledore to place surveillance spells in your rooms?” He asked.

 

Fred shook his head. “The only reason I could think of is maybe to spy on Harry through us? He knew all three of us were close with Harry, maybe he wanted to see if we'd discuss him in private and give him information he was not already privy to.”

 

“I see.” Marcus said. “No further questions.”

 

Arnold came up to them, smiling widely. “Lords Prewett, it’s nice to finally meet you.” He said.

 

Fred smiled back at him. “Sorry I can’t say the same, Mr. Remans.” He returned.

 

Arnold's smile turned brittle. “Yes, well. Was your mother aware of your creature blood?”

 

“We assume so.” Fred said.

 

“And did she want that blocked?” He asked.

 

“Probably. She knew of our father's creature side, and it didn’t seem like she approved of that kind of life.” George answered.

 

“So she enlisted Dumbledore's help in getting it blocked. If it was sanctioned by your mother, I don’t see the problem. It was legally her choice.” Arnold said.

 

Fred snarled. “Why was our father so surprised by our creature blood, then? Why didn’t she ask _him_ to help, as was his right, instead of lying to him and sneaking about behind his back?!” He asked venomously. “Our father would _never_ have agreed with that! He wasn’t _ashamed_ of his heritage, and he wouldn’t have been ashamed of _ours_!”

 

Arnold hummed doubtfully. “So you say. No further questions.”

 

Fudge sighed and rubbed his forehead, looking for all the world like he was fighting a headache. “Lords Prewett, you may leave the stand.”

 

Marcus got up to call the second-to-last witness for their side, surprised that it looked like they would get through them all in one day. It was looking like the trial might be shorter than he'd anticipated. “The prosecution calls Draco Malfoy, heir Malfoy, to the stand.”


	57. Prosecution Finishes

Draco walked down and took the stand.

 

“Do you consent to Veritaserum?” Marcus asked.

 

“I do.” Draco said evenly.

 

The Auror came forward and dosed him. “State your name and titles.”

 

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, heir Malfoy.” Draco said.

 

The Auror nodded in satisfaction and Marcus came forward.

 

“Do you have any ideas as to why Albus Dumbledore would place surveillance spells in your rooms?” He asked.

 

Draco smiled. “Well, with my new friendship with Harry, it might have been suspicious to him. Uncle Severus is his father and my Godfather, so we grew close very quickly over Christmas Break last year. It might have looked a bit odd to him.”

 

Marcus nodded. “And the ones directly over your marital bed?” He asked.

 

Draco smiled charmingly. “Do you even need to _ask_?” He ran a hand through his hair. “I’m _gorgeous_ , who wouldn’t want to watch _me_?” He let loose with a blast of allure.

 

Marcus smiled dopily. “Yes, you are.” He agreed dazedly, then shook himself and his eyes cleared. “Heir Malfoy, I would thank you not to do that again.” He said firmly.

 

Draco blushed and smiled sheepishly. “Sorry. I’m still kind of new to all this. I can't always control it.”

 

Marcus chuckled. “Try your best.” He said.

 

“I will.” Draco promised.

 

“What was it like not being in the same house as your mates and not getting a room to share when you got back to Hogwarts?” Marcus asked.

 

“It was _hell_.” Draco told him. “We had to sneak around to spend time together, and it really _was_ a need, because the bond was still settling. Due to the way I inherited, things took a little longer than they would have naturally. We snuck around and hid away, but we ended up fine, I suppose. If we had had our own room, things would have been much easier.”

 

Marcus nodded. “No further questions.” He said.

 

Arnold came forward. “Heir Malfoy, you got the spells disabled before you ever moved into the room, didn’t you?” He asked.

 

“We did, yes.” Draco told him.

 

“So my client got nothing out of them?” He added.

 

Draco smiled. “That’s true. It doesn’t mean he didn’t _intend_ to.” He told the man.

 

Arnold hummed. “No further questions.”

 

Fudge nodded. “Draco Malfoy, you may leave the stand.”

 

Marcus came up again. “The prosecution would like to call Charles Weasley to the stand.”

 

Charlie came up and took the seat.

 

“Do you consent to Veritaserum?” Marcus asked.

 

“Yes.” Charlie answered.

 

The Auror dosed him and asked, “What is your name, and do you have any titles?”

 

“Charles Ignotus Weasley, no titles.” He answered.

 

Marcus came forward at the nod from the Auror. “What charges are you testifying about?” He asked, so that the crowd would remember the last charge that had not yet been addressed.

“Tampering with a creature inheritance and placing a magic leech on a child.” He answered.

 

“Who was the child?” Marcus asked.

 

Charlie's lips thinned. “Me.” He answered.

 

“How old were you when the leech was placed on you, and how old are you now?”

 

“I was two months old. I am 24 now.” Charlie said heavily.

 

Marcus sighed. “After that long, there can be permanent damage to the magical core. Have you checked yours, and if so, how did you test it?”

 

Charlie let out a growl. “Oh, yes, I tested it. After my creature side was unblocked, I came into a Dracken inheritance. I was told to hold my Dragon form as long as I could to see if the leech had left permanent damage. If I couldn’t hold it for four hours, there was permanent damage to my magical core. It held for three hours and fifty minutes. Then I snapped back, and can no longer attain that form, no matter how I try. That amount of power is lost to me forever.” He said, choking on a sob.

 

Marcus’ voice was soft as he asked, “And who did these things? Who stole your birth right and your chance to attain that form again?”

 

Charlie lifted his head, eyes spitting blue fire. “Albus Dumbledore cast the leech, directed the power to my _mother_ , and blocked my creature side to boot!” He snarled, wings erupting out of his back and a tail sprouting from behind him as horns poked out the top of his head. He sighed. “Well, that will at least prove the inheritance without a doubt.” He said in resignation.

 

Marcus snorted. “Indeed.” He sobered. “Do you have proof of your claims?” He asked.

 

Charlie pulled out a parchment and smoothed it, then handed it over. “The copy of my inheritance test from the Russian branch of Gringotts. It's all on there, and I have done nothing but read it.” He said.

 

Marcus looked at the paper, then handed it to Fudge. “We will need to provide the defence with that, too, as there is only the one copy.” He said.

 

Fudge nodded, passing it on. “Once everyone has seen it, we will give it to you so you may show them.” He said.

 

Marcus waited while they all looked it over, then took it to Arnold and handed it over.

 

He looked at it and frowned, then handed it back. “The defence would like to request a recess.” He said.

 

Fudge nodded. “Does the prosecution have any more questions for the witness?”

 

Marcus hid a smug smile. “No.” He said evenly. “No further questions.”

 

Fudge nodded. “A recess is granted; we will reconvene in thirty minutes.” He said.

 

Marcus smiled at Charlie. “You can go sit down for now. We will call you back up when my opponent stops floundering.” Marcus said, a laugh in his voice.

 

Charlie smiled and retracted his extra parts, the slits in his clothing disappearing as if they never were. “Alright.” He said.

 

Marcus walked up to Harry. “We've got them running scared now.” He said, already seeing his victory.

 

Harry grinned. “Good. It’s about time.”

 

“Do you think they will change their tune and plead guilty?” Tom asked.

 

“No.” Severus said. “Albus will fight until the end.” He said.

 

Harry poured. “That sucks. He should just give up.”

 

Marcus grinned. “That’s no fun!” He said. “I like it when they fight!”

 

Harry snorted. People were milling about, talking to each other, but Harry and the others were safely in the witnesses section, where other people couldn’t approach them.

 

Sirius was sitting on the other side of Severus, and leaned into him. “I’m tired.” He said.

 

“Then you shouldn’t have stayed up so late last night.” Severus said. “You knew it would be a long day.”

 

“Hey, I’m having your baby! The _least_ you could do is be _nice_!” Sirius said.

 

Severus said, “I don’t _do_ nice, Black. It’s like you hardly know me at all!”

 

Harry was trying not to laugh, but a stray giggle still escaped him.

 

Sirius turned a betrayed look on him. “You're supposed to be on my side, Harry!”

 

Harry pointed to Severus. “ _He's_ my dad.” He said.

 

Sirius sighed. “Yeah, you have a point there.” He agreed.

 

Fudge and the Wizengamot filed back in and sat down. “Court will reconvene.” Fudge said. “Will the witness return to the stand?”

 

Charlie came back down and took the Veritaserum, then said, “Nothing has changed, I am still me and have no titles.”

 

The Auror sighed and waved Arnold on.

 

Arnold came forward and clasped his hands behind his back. “Do you know how weak your mother is in magic?” He asked.

 

Charlie tensed. “Does it _matter_?! She left _permanent damage_!” He snapped at the man.

 

Arnold continued as if Charlie hadn’t spoken. “She's nearly a _squib_ , you know. Just barely enough magic to make it to and through Hogwarts. She birthed you, do you really begrudge her the magic she gave to you? Aren't you willing to share it with your mother?”

 

Charlie's eyes flashed and he partially transformed again, wings flaring and tail poking back through the hole in the back of his pants. “Yes, I do begrudge her _my magic_! She left me unable to attain my Dragon form _ever_ again! Do you know, for a Dragon handler, how badly that hurts?!” He shouted.

 

Arnold eyed his wings. “I can imagine.” He murmured.

 

Charlie growled.

 

Arnold gave him an unimpressed look and turned away. “No further questions.” He said.

 

Charlie got up and stalked back to his seat, tail swinging behind him in agitation.

 

Marcus stood. “The prosecution would like to call Potions Master Severus Snape to the stand to give his memories and the sample of poison he attained used by Albus Dumbledore.”

 

Severus came down and sat in the chair. “Do you need testimony?” He asked, handing over the memories and sample, labelled with what it was.

 

Marcus smiled and shook his head. “No, the memories will be sufficient proof.” He said.


	58. Guilty as Charged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short, but it worked best cut here. The rest will hopefully come out fast; I am ready to get to the last one!

Marcus handed over the sample and memories. “The prosecution has no further evidence.” He said.

 

Fudge nodded. “Lord Prince, you may leave the stand. We will take a recess for twenty minutes to view the memories, and then we will reconvene.” He said.

 

Severus went and took his seat in between Harry and Sirius.

 

“This seems to be going well. Aside from Dumbledore’s law wizard making everyone angry with him, of course.” Harry amended.

 

Marcus walked over, smiling. “I think we're going to win.” He said happily.

 

Harry cuddled into Tom. “How will we celebrate?” He asked excitedly.

 

//With a raid.// Tom hissed.

 

Harry laughed. “I can’t right now; I have school.”

 

“Easter Holiday.” Tom said.

 

“That’s probably doable.” Harry agreed. “Why me, though?”

 

“It's time.” Was all Tom said.

 

“Alright.” Harry sat back and got comfortable. “Sounds good.”

 

“What are you two discussing?” Severus asked.

 

“Tell you later.” Harry told him.

 

After ten minutes of cuddling for Harry and Tom and muttering quietly to each other for Severus and Sirius, the Minister and Wizengamot filed back in.

 

“We will reconvene.” Fudge said. “The defence has the floor.”

 

Arnold turned to Dumbledore. “Do you consent to Veritaserum?”

 

Dumbledore sighed. “I do.” He said.

 

The Auror came forward and dosed him. “State your name and titles.”

 

“Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Lord Dumbledore.” He sounded like he was expecting to say more and looked upset when nothing more emerged.

 

The Auror nodded. “It's working.” He said.

 

Arnold clasped his hands behind himself. “Lord Dumbledore, do you mind if we skip to the charge of false imprisonment?” He asked.

 

Dumbledore nodded. “We can.” He said.

 

“Did you suggest that the secret-keeper be changed to Peter Pettigrew?” Arnold asked.

 

Dumbledore inclined his head, and Arnold looked shocked. He recovered quickly.

 

“Did you know he was a Death Eater?” He asked.

 

“I did not. I had seen his arm, and he was not marked. There was no way to know with that evidence.”

 

Arnold looked relieved. “Did you request that Sirius Black be put away without a trial?”

 

“Yes.” Dumbledore said.

 

Arnold looked surprised again. “Who did you ask?”

 

“Amelia Bones.” He said.

 

Arnold turned to the assembled people sitting with the Minister. “I ask that she be excused from this trial.”

 

Amelia stood up and called out, “Why do I not remember this?”

 

Dumbledore scowled. “You were being difficult, so afterward I obliviated you.”

 

Amelia looked furious. “I excuse _myself_ from the trial, citing conflict of interest.” She swept out of the room.

 

Arnold looked like the world was crumbling out from under him at this point.

 

Harry momentarily wondered just how truthful—or not—Dumbledore had been with his own attorney.

 

Arnold looked at Fudge. “The defence would like to request a recess.”

 

Fudge looked irritated. “This will be your last one. You have twenty minutes.”

 

Arnold threw up an obscuring charm and a silencing spell and obviously began talking to Dumbledore.

 

Harry was sure he was trying to find something the man _hadn’t_ lied about.

 

He waited for twenty minutes, slipping into a doze, and was jolted awake again by an elbow in his side. He was about to shout at Tom, when Tom nodded to the now-uncovered Dumbledore and a sour-looking Arnold.

 

“Court will reconvene. The defence has the floor.”

 

The Auror came forward and dosed Dumbledore again, and asked, “Name and titles?”

 

“Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Lord Dumbledore.” He said.

 

The Auror nodded Arnold forward, and Arnold faced Dumbledore squarely. “Lord Dumbledore, shall we skip to the last few charges? Specifically those involving the Weasley children?” He asked.

 

Dumbledore nodded his agreement.

 

“Why were you willing to block their creature bonds, when you were not the father?” He asked.

 

Dumbledore smiled. “I was in a sexual relationship with their mother around the time they were conceived. They could easily have been mine; we did not know for sure.” He said.

 

Marcus stood. “Objection! Charlie Weasley has proven his parentage, and that is an unjustifiable defence unless he proceeded to get an inheritance test on them to make sure!”

 

Fudge nodded. “Sustained. You must prove a child is yours before tampering with their bloodline, Lord Dumbledore. You of all people should know that. You were the one to put forth the law in question.” He said.

 

Arnold slumped a little. “No further questions.” He said softly.

 

Marcus came forward, grinning. “Why didn’t he ask you anything about the other crimes you are accused of?”

 

Dumbledore tried to hold back the words, but what came out was, “I am guilty of them all.”

 

Marcus looked like Christmas had come early. He turned to Fudge and said, “The prosecution rests their case.”

 

Harry and Tom quickly silenced each other and roared with laughter, clinging to each other tightly as tears streamed down their faces.

 

Severus just shook his head and sighed.

 

Minerva looked sad, but glad it was over, at least.

 

Fudge sighed heavily. “Well, that settles things, I suppose. All those in favour of a guilty verdict?” He asked, without them going into the other room.

 

Everyone raised their hand. To do otherwise would be political suicide, now that he had admitted to it all.

 

Fudge nodded. “The decision is unanimous. The defendant has earned seven life sentences in Azkaban, in maximum security, and the Dumbledore family is stripped of its Lordship,” He said, “due to the attempt to remove an entire family line from existence.”

 

Dumbledore hung his head and was removed from the courtroom by two Aurors.

 

The assembled reporters and spectators filed out, and Marcus walked up to Arnold. “Remans.” He was all smiles.

 

Arnold sighed. “Reynolds. Congratulations.” He said bitterly.

 

Marcus chuckled. “Oh, don’t be so hard on yourself! I’m sure you'll agree that the better man won?” He asked.

 

Arnold scowled. “I was _lied to_ by _my client_!” He spat. “Even _you_ couldn’t work like _that_!”

 

Marcus nodded. “True, true. Good thing I didn’t have to.”

 

“I’m thrilled on your behalf.” Arnold said wryly, sounding anything but.

 

Marcus chuckled. “You might still beat me next time. You're only behind by two right now.” He said.

 

“It's two too many.” Arnold muttered, closing his briefcase. He stuck out his hand. “It was fun, as always. Hopefully next time I will have an honest client.” He said.

 

Marcus shook his hand. “To next time, then.”

 

Arnold hummed his agreement.

 

They parted ways, and Marcus came up to Harry. “It was a pleasure working with you again.” He handed him a card. “Floo-call me anytime you need legal help. I'd be delighted to take another case for you.”

 

Harry smiled. “I will. Thank you for everything.”

 

Marcus chuckled. “Ah, Harry, thank _you_. And you, Severus. I brought down Albus Dumbledore. I’m going to be very in-demand after this. You two have just made me the top law wizard in the country!” He said. “I owe you for that.”

 

Charlie came up. “Do we need to go somewhere?” He asked.

 

Harry looked around and confirmed that the Wizengamot was gone. “No, we can do this here.” He said, then cast the lip-locker right there.

 

In front of Marcus.

 

Marcus sighed. “I saw nothing.” He said, and left.

 

Harry snorted. “I can trust him to be silent.” He said lightly.

 

Charlie chuckled. “I'll see you around, Harry. Call me if you need me. The twins explained everything.”

 

Harry hugged him. “See you around.”

 

They headed back to Hogwarts and separated, Harry heading back to the dungeons to regale the Slytherins with wonderful stories of his victory against the Headmaster.

 

It was something they had all been waiting to hear for a long time.


	59. Teams of Four

Harry listened to the conversations buzzing around him, content in the knowledge that taking down Dumbledore had earned him respect in Slytherin, even if some of it was grudging.

 

At least most of them approved of him now, including those in the years above him.

 

Theo sat down beside him. “My Prince.” He said respectfully. “I have a question to ask you, on behalf of my intended.”

 

Harry frowned. “That sounded formal. Start from the beginning? Assume I know nothing of Wizarding courting traditions.”

 

“Haven’t gotten there yet?” Theo asked, amused.

 

“Not quite, no.” Harry said with a laugh. “So, what's up?”

 

Theo took a deep breath. “I have petitioned Neville's grandmother for his hand, citing our promises and loss of innocence to one another, and she has accepted—although she is quite angry he did not wait until marriage, as is my mother, who has also agreed to the union.” He smiled.

 

Harry grinned widely. “That's great!”

 

Theo nodded. “As the older partner in the bond, I am required to fulfil two requests of my intended before the wedding, to prove I am able to provide for him in all ways; he has chosen one of courage and one of love.” He said. “The courage one is the one I am fulfilling by coming to you.”

 

Harry nodded. “Alright, go on.”

 

“He requested that I ask you, on his behalf, to stand with him as his best man.” Theo said.

 

Harry assessed him, then smiled softly. “I'd be honoured. Thank him for me, and tell him I will, gladly.” He cocked his head. “So what's the love one?” He asked.

 

Theo choked, and Draco, having heard that, laughed. “You don't _ask_ that, My Prince! Requests are a private matter!”

 

Theo blushed, but leaned forward and whispered to Harry, “Further sexual acts are waiting until the wedding night.”

 

Harry chuckled. “It’s a test, then.”

 

Theo sighed and nodded. “I will not fail him.” He said flatly.

 

“Never implied you would. When is the wedding?” Harry asked.

 

“July 12th. He wants to be married by his birthday, and we agreed that shortly after school lets out will be fine by us. It's unusual to marry so young, but we are both very much in love and we are ready. We've agreed that children will wait until either one or both of us are firmly planted in our careers of choice.” Theo said proudly.

 

“I wish you both the best of luck in life. You deserve it, and every happiness to be had.” Harry said, glad that Neville and Theo had found each other.

 

Theo smiled. “Thank you.”

 

Harry nodded. “Now, who wants to help me with Charms? Anybody?”

 

*****

 

March flew by, and before Harry knew it, he was home for Easter.

 

He had done some more meditating in search of Gods and Goddesses to dedicate himself to, but none had been forthcoming yet, so again, he was going to make his offering to Severus'. He had come closer to finding his this time, though, he felt.

 

But first, he had gotten permission to spend the night at Tom's— _one_ night, Severus had been very firm on that—and he was getting ready for that.

 

He packed his kama sutra, along with one outfit that he may or may not wear tomorrow. If he didn’t wear it, it would replace the outfit already at Tom's.

 

He rushed into the receiving room and was about to leave when Severus’ voice stopped him. “And _where_ do you think you are going without saying goodbye to me?”

 

Harry turned and flushed. “Sorry, Dad. Just really excited.”

 

Severus held out his arms as Harry approached, and Harry stepped into the hug. “See you tomorrow.” He said.

 

“I can understand your excitement, your first real raid is a big event. Have you decided who you will bring with you?” Severus asked.

 

Harry smiled. “Tom said three. I am thinking Hermione, Neville and Remus.”

 

Severus' eyes widened. “Three of your biggest risks? Why put them through such a trial so soon?”

 

Harry hummed. “Hermione because Tom says Viktor will be there with him, Neville because I need to know his skills if this is going to work out—and I think you'll be pleasantly surprised there, as well—and Remus because the Full Moon will be that night. He'll be at his best then.”

 

“I suppose I have no choice but to accept that you either know what you are doing or are channelling James Potter in this instance.” Severus said doubtfully.

 

Harry laughed. “I'll just go, and you can mull it over with Sirius and Remus while I am gone. And yes, they both know. They also were told it would have been Siri if he was not pregnant.”

 

Severus’ lips tightened at the thought. “I thank you for taking that into consideration.”

 

Harry nodded. “I love my sibling already; I won’t risk them. Anyway, I’m off!” He ran to the Floo and headed to Riddle Manor.

 

He came through and Tom caught him as he tumbled out. “Hi!” He said happily.

 

Tom chuckled. “Well, hello, there.” They shared a kiss and Tom ushered Harry into a chair. “So, the raid.”

 

Harry dropped his bag and nodded. “Tell me all about it.” He said.

 

“It’s a convent.”

 

Harry frowned. “Like, nuns and stuff?”

 

Tom made a face. “Someday I will remove that word from your vocabulary.” He said.

 

Harry grinned. “You can try.” He said.

 

“Yes.” Tom told him. “There will be nuns. They need to die.”

 

Harry's eyes widened. “What did they ever do to you?!” He asked.

 

“Threw me into an orphanage, for one!” Tom snapped. “But these ones did something worse.”

 

Harry nodded. “What did they do?”

 

“They stoned two children to death. Magical children.” Tom said quietly.

 

Harry paled. “Why?” He asked in horror.

 

“Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live.” Tom murmured. “It’s one of their tenets.”

 

“That’s awful!” Harry shouted.

 

“And so, we will do worse to them, so that they won't be _able_ to repeat their mistake.” Tom said with relish.

 

Harry nodded. “That makes sense, I suppose.” He agreed.

 

“Who are you bringing?” Tom asked, pouring them both a glass of wine.

 

Harry took his and took a sip. “Well, you already told me Viktor would be there, so obviously, I will bring Hermione. They can do all that kissy-kissy stuff either before or after.” He said.

 

Tom chuckled. “You happen to _enjoy_ ‘that kissy-kissy stuff,’ so _you’re_ one to talk.”

 

Harry grinned unrepentantly. “I never said it was _gross_ kissy-kissy stuff.”

 

“Ah, I see. Who else?” He gently urged.

 

Harry hummed. “Remus. It will be the day of the Full Moon, so he will be at his best, riding the edge of the transformation. You said we were doing this early, right?”

 

“Midday, right as they get out of their midday prayer. They won't have eaten lunch yet—will be heading to it, in fact—so they will be easy targets, hungry and weakened. And your wolf will be fine.” He assured Harry. “I won't be bringing Greyback—I would warn you well in advance if he were to be anywhere near you, so you could procure a silver knife, just in case—so Remus need not worry.” Tom added.

 

“Good. Also, I'm bringing Neville.”

 

Tom paled. “That is a bad idea.”

 

Harry frowned. “Why?” He asked.

 

Tom sighed and ran a hand over his face. “I am bringing Bella. This is her _specialty_ , and I _promised_.” He confessed. “I cannot take that back.”

 

Harry stared at him. “Bella.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“As in, Lestrange.”

 

“ _Yes_.”

 

“Fuck.” Harry said flatly. “Well, maybe I should reconsider Neville, but… Luna can't kill… Daphne?” He suggested.

 

“Greengrass, right?” Tom tapped his lips with a finger. “I _would_ like to see her skills; her parents are firmly neutral. I have no idea what her family excels in.”

 

“Great, we'll do that, then.” Harry decided.

 

“My last is Minerva. She will do it, if only for the children.” Tom said. “Draco has expressed an interest in coming along—”

 

“No.” Harry said firmly.

 

Tom frowned. “Why not?” He asked.

 

“He will be helping with Molly. I want to bring people that won't see battle or torture otherwise.” Harry said.

 

Tom rolled his eyes. “They will all _see_ torture on Thursday.” He said. “We're collecting Dumbledore the night before, and his execution will be at a _full_ meeting. Yours, mine, _everyone_.” He stressed. “Even your little secret group. They may keep their cowls up if you prefer, but they will witness his demise.”

 

Harry nodded. “I'll tell them tomorrow.” He said.

 

“Good. Come, it’s time to eat.”


	60. Page 96

Bellatrix rushed into the dining room just as dinner was winding down. “My Lord!” She sounded frantic and ecstatic at once. “We found him! He's _alive_!”

 

Tom looked up, wide-eyed. “After all this time?” He asked.

 

Bellatrix nodded. “Kreacher has been spelling food and nutrition potions into him, and doing routine maintenance to keep him in shape physically. He is ready to be woken at any time!” She said happily.

 

“Um, hello! Who?” Harry interjected.

 

“My cousin Regulus!” Bellatrix said.

 

Harry swallowed thickly. “Sirius is going to go mad.” He muttered.

 

“Probably.” Tom agreed, then turned to Bellatrix. “Wake him, explain the situation, and bring him to me tomorrow after lunch. He will tell me why he was away for so long, and we will see if this news goes further. Harrison,” He looked at Harry intently. “You will tell no. One. Am I clear on that?”

 

Harry frowned. “Why?” He asked.

 

Tom hummed. “He may yet have to die, if his answers are not to my liking.”

 

“Oh.” Harry said. “Alright.” He said grudgingly.

 

“I hope to avoid killing him; he was useful. Still, disobedience will not be tolerated, and he did disappear before my fall last time.” He said.

 

Harry sighed and nodded. “I understand.” He said.

 

Tom smiled at Bella. “Please, join us for dessert.” He invited her.

 

Bellatrix sat down, and Harry frowned. //I thought dessert was what we were doing later that required I bring the kama sutra over?// He hissed.

 

Tom choked.

 

Nagini, from her spot by his feet, hissed out a laugh. //Naughty little human.// She lifted up and rested her head on Tom's thigh. //I like this one.// She said.

 

Harry laughed.

 

Dessert was a stilted, awkward affair, but Harry was more amused than anything else.

 

Bella kept sneaking speculative glances at him, and by the time Harry had finished, he had had enough of it.

 

“ _What_?!” He snapped, glaring at her.

 

Bellatrix smiled. “I’m just trying to decide about you. You can torture in _revenge_ , certainly, but do you have what it takes to stand at My Lord's _side_? As an _equal_?” She asked.

 

Harry returned the smile. “Wait and you will find out.” He told her. “There is a raid coming, and I will be there.” He assured her.

 

“So I've heard.” Bellatrix agreed. “I look forward to it.” She stood and bowed to Tom. “My Lord, I shall take my leave now.”

 

Tom waved a hand. “Go, tend to your cousin and husband.”

 

After Bellatrix left, Tom turned an intense gaze onto Harry, and Mulciber had the sudden feeling that they had completely forgotten he was there.

 

“My bedroom.” Tom snapped, and Harry grinned. “Now.”

 

Harry was up and heading for the stairs in a flash, Tom draining his glass of wine and sighing before he followed at a more reserved pace.

 

Mulciber grabbed the half-full bottle of wine and poured himself another glass, intent on finishing the bottle.

 

That brat was ruining _everything_!

 

Tom sighed as he passed the Blood Wards he'd set up right before Harry's room, making this wing of his Manor a safe haven for the boy, himself, and, if absolutely needed, Severus.

 

The reason for his sigh was twofold. He was relieved to be away from everyone he considered inferior to him and was allowed to truly be himself, and _that was Harry's shirt on the ground_!

 

He picked it up and continued toward his room.

 

As he passed the door to Harry's room, he found the boy's trousers, and his eye developed a slight twitch.

 

He continued after picking those up, too.

 

Upon reaching the door to his own room, he felt a headache forming.

 

Yes, apparently Harry _had_ stripped all the way to his room, because those were his boxers hanging off the doorknob.

 

He took them, opened the door, and hurled the bundle of clothing at the naked and grinning teen. “You slob! If I have to pick up after you again—” He was cut off as a naked and horny Harry launched himself at him and kissed him.

 

Harry pulled away and laughed. “I thought you would prefer me naked and at your mercy.” He teased.

 

Tom raked his eyes over Harry's body. “The idea _does_ hold a certain appeal, but so does you learning to pick up your own laundry.” He pointed out.

 

“Choose your battles.” Harry advised him.

 

Tom sighed and leaned in for another kiss.

 

When he pulled away, Harry grinned and cocked his head. “How are we doing this?” He asked.

 

Tom pulled out his wand. He disrobed himself with a spell and pointed his wand at Harry. “Wingardium Leviosa.”

 

Harry yelped as he was lifted into the air.

 

Tom smirked. “Ready?”

 

Harry nodded.

 

Tom carefully turned him over, floated him up and brought him closer. He wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and dropped his wand. 

 

Harry wrapped his arms around Tom's hips and took a deep breath. “Don’t you _dare_ drop me!” He warned before taking Tom's cock into his mouth.

 

Tom hummed in assent happily and swallowed Harry's cock.

 

It was a good thing Harry was so light, because he was amazingly enthusiastic and Tom was understandably distracted. But it didn’t take much strength or concentration to hold the teen up and in position, and he was having far too much fun tasting his young consort and being tasted in return to stop now.

 

Harry moaned as Tom sucked him, and an answering moan came from Tom, vibrating along his cock. He let out a whimper at the sensation and redoubled his efforts, swirling his tongue around the tip before taking him deep again, swallowing as best he could around the thick length.

 

Tom began humming a tune and Harry could feel him smiling around him.

 

In retaliation he growled and began rocking his hips impatiently, a whimper of pleasure escaping him every so often. He could feel all the blood rushing to his head and focused on making Tom come undone. He had finally managed to learn to deep-throat, so he was now using that skill to great advantage.

 

Tom could feel his legs trembling as Harry doubled down and tried to bring him off with a vengeance. He wasn’t going to be able to hold back much longer, and tried to bring Harry off as he felt his own orgasm bearing down on him.

 

Tom couldn’t hold back, and came with a long, low growl.

 

The growling set Harry off, and he came with a shout just after swallowing the last of Tom's seed.

 

Tom looked down at his flushed face and smiled. “I think that was a resounding success.” He declared.

 

Harry laughed breathlessly. “Yeah, you can say that again. That was great!” He agreed.

 

Tom chuckled, righting Harry and setting him down. “I think we should go downstairs and get some cocoa from Misty. It's still early, and it’s never a bad time for cocoa.”

 

“Unless it’s the middle of summer.” Harry pointed out.

 

“True.” Tom conceded. “Then you ask for chocolate milk, instead.” He told the teen.

 

Harry laughed. “You're as big a chocoholic as Remus!” He accused.

 

Tom looked affronted. “I am _not_! I have a healthy appreciation for sweets, that is all!” He denied.

 

“Sure, we'll go with that.” Harry said to placate him.

 

They went into the kitchen and asked for chocolate, then discussed the coming raid.

 

For once, Mulciber was nowhere to be found.

 

And honestly, neither Harry nor Tom were going to put much effort into looking for him.

 

*****

 

“Who do you want to bring on Wednesday night?” Tom asked, rubbing circles on Harry's back as they cuddled in bed.

 

“How many people can I bring?” Harry asked.

 

“Considering I am bringing ten, you can either match that or not, but if you plan to exceed it, I need to know now. I will be disabling the anti-Apparition wards once we get there, but all of your people need to be side-along Apparated by someone who has either been there before, or can follow the Mark there. Only bring skilled duellists, there will be more guards there, as well as dementors.” He warned.

 

Harry hummed. “Well, I did promise Charlie he would only be called if it was night where he's at, and it won’t be, so I can’t call him. We can bring Remus and Draco; I know they can duel well. Blaise is pretty good, too. Hermione is skilled, I don’t know if she can keep a cool head in a battle, but we'll find out at the raid. Fred and George are amazing at causing chaos. We should definitely bring them.”

 

Tom frowned and paled. “Goody.” He drawled.

 

Harry grinned. “You'll learn to love them.”

 

Tom hummed doubtfully. “I want you to bring along Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Theodore Nott.”

 

Harry sighed. “I don’t want to put him in danger. Theo and Neville just got engaged.” He said softly.

 

Tom smiled. “He will be fine. Your core group is well-trained, but you still need to see that. This is more to show you what they can do. Millicent will get her turn later, but I can tell you've seen her nerve already.”

 

Harry laughed. “Yes, I have. Alright, we can do this your way.”

 

Tom chuckled. “This will be great fun. Now we need sleep.”


	61. First Raid

Harry smoothed his hands down the front of his robes, looking at his small group.

 

Hermione and Remus looked more nervous than Daphne, which surprised him. Maybe she was more ready, as a Slytherin. But either way, he knew it was his job to lay down the law and set an example, both.

 

“Alright,” He clasped his hands behind him and began pacing in front of his group. “You know how to refer to me already. If Voldemort addresses you directly, you will address him as My Lord if he requires a response. _Do not_ call him Marvolo, even if you hear Minerva calling him that. That requires special dispensation, or you will be tortured when we return. By _him_ , and trust me, you want to avoid that. You need to be prepared to shoot to kill, and play with your victims if you can; we want to see your skills at work.”

 

Hermione swallowed, but nodded.

 

Remus looked severe and determined, much like Severus did most of the time. His face was set, and Harry could tell he was prepared to let out the viciousness he kept tightly leashed most days.

 

“We will be killing everyone today, for their crimes against the children I told you about. Do not attack comrades, that includes the Death Eaters, and if they tell you to move, duck, or get out of the way, do so. You will likely see a side of me some of you have not yet. Do not be alarmed, I only turn my wand on the enemy, not my friends. You have nothing to fear from me unless you cross me.”

 

Daphne was looking at him speculatively now.

 

“Lastly, do not get distracted. Keep your wits about you and focus on our mission: culling those that have harmed two of our number. This is not about _justice_. Do not get confused about that. This is _vengeance_. It will be bloody, messy, violent and dangerous, but we are not Light Wizards and Witches. We are at least grey, we operate on a different level, and we don't show remorse to the enemy. If you must break down, do it after you return home safely, there is no time to weep in battle. If you can't handle this, I can always let you go later. There will be no punishment, just a simple _obliviate_ and well-wishes.” He said. “Now,” He pulled up his hood, donned his mask, and turned to the fireplace, catching sight of Severus watching him proudly from the doorway. “Off we go, to Riddle Manor. Keep your cowls down, you need full visibility today.” He added, then led the way.

 

Harry launched himself into Tom’s arms as soon as he was through the Floo, and the man returned his embrace, laughing softly.

 

“Missed you.” Harry breathed, kissing him.

 

When he broke the kiss, Tom eyed him. “It’s been a _day_ ; how could you have _missed me_ already?”

 

Harry snorted. “I just did.”

 

“Hm.” Tom hummed, then turned to his three selected Death Eaters as Harry’s chosen Hopefuls came through. “Harry’s group is backup, but leave some fun for them; we do need to see their skills, so don’t hog all the nuns. They should listen to you, but remember, they are _Harry’s_ recruits, they will always belong to him first, me second. You may advise them, but do not order them around unless it is to save their life in the heat of battle.” Bellatrix looked a little upset by that order, but it seemed she was willing to obey it, and she glanced at the Hopefuls speculatively.

 

Hermione came through last, and she and Viktor came together with kisses and murmurs of how much they had missed each other, each whispering a soft ‘I love you’ to each other.

 

Harry watched with a soft smile on his face. Viktor was getting a house nearby over the break, as well as one in Hogsmeade that he would live in during the school year, so Hermione could be with him during her Hogsmeade trips. It would be easy, that way, for Hermione to nip over to see him while staying with Harry, which her parents would easily let her do, and spend extra time with him during the school year.

 

Tom smiled grimly. “Alright, everyone who does not have a Dark Mark, pair up with someone who does.” He grabbed Harry around the waist as Harry replaced his mask and drew his hood up. “And off we go!” He said, then Disapparated, reappearing in a courtyard with a few nuns in it.

 

They startled and looked up, shocked to see people appearing out of thin air. Three more cracks split the silence, and they got up and ran for the convent a few yards away.

 

Before they could reach the doors, Tom had hit two of them with curses Harry couldn’t identify, and Harry had aimed a Sectumsempra at the third. The last one raced inside and locked the door behind her.

 

Bellatrix smiled and the group converged on the doors as she unlocked it and walked inside. Screams rent the silence as Death Eaters and Hopefuls began firing off curses left and right.

 

Daphne and Hermione were both leading their nuns to a quiet corner, and Harry knew Hermione was going to test out some of the Dark Arts he had taught her, if the gleam of curiosity in her eyes was anything to go by.

 

He stopped fighting for a bit and simply watched as Daphne played with her nun, picking bones to break with careful precision and making small cuts in places that would no doubt sting, like the inner thigh and elbow and beneath the breasts, places where sweat gathered most readily. The nun’s screaming didn’t seem to bother her at all, and Harry smiled.

 

She was definitely suitably vicious to be a future Death Eater, if she wanted a place among them; Tom would be pleased.

 

Harry noticed Remus also toying with his and decided to take a spare nun he saw trying to escape as his own toy.

 

He was in the process of boiling her blood, going slowly and drawing it out, when he noticed Bellatrix watching him, a wide smile on her face.

 

“Add in a bone-breaking curse from time to time if you want to change the tone of the screams.” She offered advice. “Like this.” She cast a quiet curse and the nun’s ulna snapped and her screams intensified until she was used to the new pain.

 

Harry let up on the curse for a few moments. “Best to give her a break before we start again. What was that spell?” He asked while the nun panted in pain.

 

“Frango, preceded by the name of the bone you wish to target. You have to have a good handle of anatomy for this, but it is worth the effort to learn it, if you intend to use this spell often. It can be so much _fun_!” Bellatrix said excitedly. “And you have much promise; I can teach you so many things! You’ll make a wonderful Dark Lord.”

 

“I don’t plan to be a Dark Lord. That’s my dear Marvolo’s gig, not mine. I’m happy just being his consort and his support. He can have all the glory and fawning; I’ve never wanted that.” Harry said.

 

Bellatrix smiled wider. “Oh, and he’s so _humble_! Adorable!” She pinched his cheek hard. “Break a bone, little one!” She urged.

 

“What’s the name of the collar bone?” Harry asked.

 

“Clavicle.” Bellatrix said with a grin.

 

“Clavicle frango.” The bone snapped, the nun began screaming again, and Harry resumed boiling her blood, making the screams reach a whole new pitch once more.

 

Bellatrix laughed in exaltation.

 

Before too long, the rest of the group had killed everyone else and they formed a circle around Harry, watching him learn from Bellatrix.

 

After another thirty minutes, Bellatrix sighed. “I’m bored. Kill her and let's get back.”

 

Harry shrugged, killed her with the killing curse, and they headed outside.

 

“Time to leave our Mark; _Harry_ will do the honours this time.” Tom said. He wrapped his arms around Harry and bent slightly to whisper in his ear. “Point the wand into the sky above us. The incantation is _Morsmordre_.”

 

Harry hummed and cast the spell, and the familiar skull-and-snake mark appeared in the sky—encased in a green heart.

 

Tom stared at it for a moment as Harry began blushing at the mistake, then Tom threw his head back and laughed. “Alright, yours can be special. I have no idea how that happened!” He finally stopped laughing and nodded. “Back to the Manor!”

 

He brought Harry back and the rest of the Death Eaters joined them in seconds.

 

Bellatrix was smiling widely. “Well, I suppose there will be no question who led the raids if we hear about them from the papers, since little Harry's mark is so very _sweet_.” She cooed.

 

Harry bristled. “That was a mistake.” He snapped, flushing further.

 

Bellatrix waved a hand. “Ah, keep it. It will let the world know that there is a special Death Eater out there that can get away with being adorable.”

 

Hermione grinned. “It can be your calling card.”

 

Harry groaned and covered his face.

 

Minerva snorted. “Well, I will at least know if you leave school grounds on a school night.”

 

Harry turned a horrified look on her. “That's not _fair_ ; you can't use that against me!”

 

Minerva smiled. “I will not, but neither will I let you sleep in class the next day.” She said firmly.

 

Harry sighed. “Fair enough.” He said, resigned to his fate.

 

“I like it, My Prince. It will be great fun seeing what the papers make of it.” Daphne said lightly.

 

Everyone seemed to agree on that.

 

After a few more minutes of chatting, the two groups separated, Hermione and Harry kissing their lovers goodbye, and the Hopefuls Flooed back to Harry's home, and home from there.

 

Harry went to bed excited for the next night, when they would be going to retrieve Dumbledore.

 

*****

 

Harry and Tom were relaxing in the blue parlour, Tom whispering into Harry's ear, “The things I’m going to do to you when you are ready for me, you have no idea how wonderful it will be, my love.”

 

Harry was smiling up at Tom. “Oh? And what, _exactly_ , do you want to do to me?” He asked.

 

At just that moment, the mood was broken by Severus storming past the room, shouting, “No, Black, we are not having angry sex again! My arse still hasn’t recovered from last time!”

 

Sirius followed him, pausing to wave cheerfully at the couple cuddling on the couch, before continuing his pleading as he went.

 

Harry and Tom looked at each other.

 

“Did _you_ know my Dad was a bottom?” Harry asked.

 

Tom made a face of disgust. “No, and I did _not_ need that mental image!” He said.

 

Harry grinned. “Let me kiss it from your mind.” He said, drawing Tom’s face down.

 

As he neared Harry’s mouth, Tom murmured, “It’s going to take a _lot_ of kisses.”

 

Harry chuckled as lips met.

 


	62. Take One Prisoner

“Dark Lord not as Dark as believed?

 

My readers, a strange occurrence happened just yesterday afternoon!

 

The Dark Mark was found hovering over a convent in London where all the nuns living there had been slaughtered in true Death Eater fashion. However, this Dark Mark was _different_. (See picture)

 

There was a heart around the mark itself.

 

No one seems to know why it is different, who left it behind, or if You-Know-Who was in fact the one who ordered this attack. With the mark being different, it could simply be a copycat incipient Lord.

 

Either way, I plan to keep my eyes peeled for another instance of this mark showing up! I hope soon I can get to the bottom of this, and have an answer for everyone who is, like me, wondering over the strange mark.

 

 _Rita Skeeter_ ”

 

Harry frowned at the paper. “But I’m not a _copycat_. I’m a _consort_. There’s a difference!”

 

Severus snorted at the look of offended indignation on his face. “It’s a reasonable deduction to make. This is, after all, a first.”

 

“It’s _stupid_.” Harry huffed, throwing the paper onto the table. “Piece of rubbish!” He muttered. He now understood why Severus had kept it from him until Tom had left shortly before lunch.

 

Severus laughed. “They will learn someday.” He assured his son, before adding, “Don’t pout, it’s unbecoming of a young lord.”

 

Harry sighed.

 

“On another note, Draco and your twins are coming over this evening, and they are bringing the new-borns. Draco says, ‘it’s time,’ whatever that means.” Severus told him.

 

Harry smiled. “Oh, we’re going to get some revenge on Molly, that’s all. You’ll watch the babies until we are done?” He checked.

 

Severus snorted. “Am I being given a _choice_?” He asked back.

 

Harry shrugged. “I could always get Tom to watch them instead, after we get back.”

 

“I will care for them for a few hours. Do not dawdle.”

 

“I won’t.” Harry promised. “It’s going to be a late night.”

 

Severus snorted. “I won’t hold breakfast for you tomorrow morning. You can have a lie-in until lunch.” He offered.

 

Harry shot him a grateful smile. “Thanks, that sounds wonderful. I’ll need it.”

 

“If you didn’t insist on being in on all the raids My Lord plans lately—”

 

“It’s not going to be a _raid_ , it’s going to be an Azkaban breakout, and it’s not like I have the option of not going! He needs me and my Hopefuls for back-up! You know some of his people are _useless_ there, they have trauma associated with the place! He needs trained people who _don’t_ , and do you think Neville is going to do well _without me_? He’s terrified of Tom, even knowing him as a teacher! Besides, I need to see Dumbledore’s downfall from start to finish, with my own eyes. I do need this, Dad. Let me have it.” Harry finished.

 

Severus hummed. “I suppose I will. I wish life had been easier on you.”

 

“Don’t we all?” Harry said softly, a faraway look in his eyes. “But it wasn’t.” He added. “And we do what we must as a result.” Harry finished his last bite and got up. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a few things to take care of before tonight.”

 

Severus cocked a brow. “What ‘things’ would those be?”

 

Harry blushed. The plan had been a long, leisurely bath and a wank. “I really don’t want to tell you, and you really don’t want to know.”

 

Severus hid a smile. “You’re probably right. Go on, don’t let me keep you.”

 

Harry beat a hasty retreat.

 

*****

 

“So you’re telling me we’re going to Azkaban, breaking out Dumbledore, and then coming back and going to Molly’s all in the same night?!”

 

Harry nodded. “Yes. It’s going to be a long night, but I think we can do it.”

 

Draco sighed. “You’re going to be _useless_ at the Burrow!” He snapped.

 

Harry frowned. “Well, all we’re doing is a sleeping spell, surveillance spells, and Fred is casting his false pregnancy spell, right?” He asked. “George said it was a two-part plan earlier.”

 

“I suppose you’re right; we only really need you fully functional next time, since you're the only one who can cast the Mark. Just don’t fall asleep on us this time.” Draco warned.

 

“Not going to.” Harry assured him. “Did you see the article this morning?” He asked lowly.

 

Draco snorted. “Yes, My Prince, we all did. How _sweet_ your Mark is.”

 

Harry shot him a half-hearted glare. “Shut up.” He muttered, blushing.

 

“How did Our Lord react when you cast it?” Draco asked with a smile.

 

Harry grinned despite himself. “We all stared at it for a few seconds, and then he _laughed_! Full-on belly laugh, even. He thought it was hilarious.”

 

Draco nodded. “He's lightening up. You're good for him.” He decided.

 

“Fred and George know they need to bring some prank stuff with them, right? They need to be a diversion if we get overwhelmed.”

 

Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Who are _you_ talking about, because it's _obviously_ not my mates! Yes, they'll have their pockets loaded with all the things they want to show the Dark Lord but for the fact that they prefer their skin on _top_ of their flesh.” He drawled.

 

Harry grinned. “Good. They can test things on the guards while we work on getting the Wards undone.”

 

“Be careful. Don’t be a Gryffindor.” Draco warned.

 

“Won't be. I intend to live at _least_ long enough to see Dumbledore die with my own two eyes.” Harry said with relish.

 

Draco grinned. “Well, as long as you've got your priorities in order.” He said in satisfaction.

 

“Death first, then destruction, and lastly, mayhem.” Harry declared.

 

Draco’s grin became a smirk. “My Lord has been good for you.” He said smugly. “He's turned you into a proper Slytherin.”

 

Harry scowled. “Oi, that was always in there! I’m just letting it out now!” He protested.

 

“Mm, sure it was.” Draco said sarcastically.

 

“Hex you in the back while we're there.” Harry muttered.

 

Draco snorted. “Best not, Fred and George will _both_ take my side, and you know it.”

 

“I might actually be inclined to back up our fearless leader in that, you know. Your daughters ruined my figure!” George said, coming up behind him. He pressed himself against Draco's back and kissed him right behind the ear. “I’m holding a grudge.” He stage-whispered.

 

“You love those darlings, and you know it.” Draco responded without turning around.

 

George smiled. “I do.” He agreed.

 

“So where are the babies?” Harry asked.

 

“Fred has them.” George told him. “We'll leave them with your father when we have to, but best not to put unnecessary pressure on him; even if he needs the practice.”

 

Harry snorted. “Probably a good idea. Start him slow and work him up to a new baby of his own.” He said, amused.

 

“Who else is coming?” Draco asked.

 

“Remus, as backup only, since he will still be tired from the full, but he wanted to come, to make sure I was safe and had a parental figure with me. You three, Hermione, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. We will probably be able to do this easily. Dumbledore is in magic-dampening cuffs, and Marvolo and I have no desire to remove those. We need him manageable.” Harry said.

 

Draco nodded. “A wise decision.” He agreed.

 

“Now, the rest of our group should start arriving in a few hours, but Hermione is coming sooner. Let’s get to the receiving room and wait for her.”

 

Draco hummed. “If we must.” He said resignedly.

 

“I _will_ kick your arse.” Harry reminded him.

 

“Granger? _Wonderful_ girl, brilliant mind!” Draco amended.

 

“Much better.” Harry said, leading the way.

 

*****

 

“You all know the drill.” Harry said to his Hopefuls as they milled around. “Pair up with a Death Eater, I get the lead evildoer myself. We’re going to Azkaban, keep your wits about you. Cowls up, but keep your ears open. Fred, George, you cause as much chaos as you can. Remus, you’re backup until we get inside, we’ll need your Patronus then. The rest of you,” Harry grinned maliciously, “Shoot to kill.”

 

Everyone paired up, and Regulus had been cleared to reveal himself to the others and join in again on missions. He had gone into hiding after finding out about the Horcruxes and taking one from its hiding spot. Tom didn’t hold it against him, since he was going to destroy them now anyway, and Regulus had only wanted to bring him back to sanity. An admirable aim.

 

They paired up, and several cracks rent the air.

 

Harry nearly slipped as they landed, but regained his footing and fired off a few stunners at the guards as more Death Eaters showed up. The Death Eaters had no desires to let the Aurors live, and Harry ignored the flashes of green light as he headed for the doors.

 

They quickly cleared the outside and headed in, Fred and George causing distractions, and headed straight for Dumbledore’s cell. En route there, Fred threw something right in front of Harry as he was briskly walking forward, and Harry found himself walking through water. Foul-smelling water. He walked back out, took a running leap--and fell in. He sighed and turned to the grinning teen. "Portable swamp?" He asked, having heard about the invention.

 

Fred nodded, grinning.

 

Harry sighed and waded through and came out to find Tom laughing softly. He cast a cleaning and drying charm over Harry. "Come on, we're almost there."

 

It didn’t take them long to find Dumbledore's cell, already being familiar with the maximum security area, and they took him quickly to Riddle Manor, as the Death Eaters and Hopefuls killed off the twelve guards they had found along the way. This way, they would have no idea if he had escaped or been taken.

 

They left, Tom already having taken care of the Wards thanks to the help of his one Unspeakable, whose identity he still hadn’t shared with anyone, loathe as he was to risk losing his assistance.

 

Harry didn’t begrudge him that.  
  


They got back to the Manor and celebrations started as Tom and Harry took Dumbledore down to the dungeons.

 

“You will be fed.” Tom told the man once he had been put in a cell and silenced. “It will only be breakfast, because you die tomorrow after lunch, and you will get no last meal requests, I’m afraid.” He added. “You will not be released from those cuffs, because I have waited too long for this day, and you harmed Harrison besides, so there will be absolutely no mercy.”

 

Harry pulled Tom’s head down for a kiss at that.

 

“That is all, you will be the guest of honour at the meeting tomorrow, and you will die by my hand. Enjoy your final hours, old man.” Tom said, then led Harry upstairs.

 

“Hopefuls!” Harry said. “Those of you that need to be home now, go now. Those of you that can stay, make sure you have either Marvolo or a Death Eater show you the Floo when you are ready to go. Draco, Fred, George, we leave now. Come with me.” He said.

 

They left and headed to Prince Manor.

 

“You two are taking us?” Harry asked the twins.

 

George nodded. “Yes, we checked, and we can get pretty close to the end of the Wards, so it will not be a long walk.”

 

Harry nodded. “Good. Let’s go.”

 

Fred and George brought Draco and Harry with a side-along and the two younger teens waited while the two Weasleys dismantled the meagre Wards and went in, casting a sleeping spell on their mother as they added surveillance and Fred cast his false pregnancy spells and a few careful obliviates.

 

Once they were done, they headed back to Prince Manor, and Harry sighed. “Alright, go get your babies. I’ll see you all at the meeting tomorrow, it’s after lunch, at two. I intend to sleep until lunch.” He said.

 

“Lucky.” Draco groused. “Faith might let us have a lie-in, but I’m afraid Grace never lets her sleep in. Girl takes after her Daddy; always hungry.”

 

George snorted. “You don’t complain when what I’m hungry for is _cock_.” He shot back.

 

Draco frowned at him. “I’m not _stupid_. Who would complain about _that_?!” He shot back.

 

Fred laughed. “Come on, let’s get home and let our Fearless Leader sleep!”

 

Draco grumbled, but let his mates lead him toward the library, where Severus had said he’d have the babies.


End file.
